


Whoever You May Be

by shuisfan79



Category: Passions (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 106
Words: 129,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuisfan79/pseuds/shuisfan79
Summary: What if Julian had stood up to his father when Alistair first ordered him to kill Sheridan?#Shuis, #Passions, #Jeve, #Gwank





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins shortly after the 2001 imposter storyline, almost immediately after Alistair tried to convince Sheridan to go to Europe with him.

**Prologue**

                “Thank you so much for helping me out, guys.” Luis smiled as he fingered the lights strung across the wall of the youth center gym. “Sheridan’s going to love it.”

                Gwen smiled as she fixed the last flower to the arch erected underneath the basketball net. “She’s going to love it because she’s marrying you.”

                “Yeah, buddy, but what’s the big rush?” Hank slapped Luis on the back. “You can’t wait a few more weeks for your big double wedding with Ethan and Theresa?”

                Gwen’s eyes dropped to the floor.

                Hank stepped back. “Gwen, I’m so sorry . . .” Hank placed one hand on her shoulder. “I didn’t even think.”

                “No, it’s okay.” Gwen shook her head. “Ethan and Theresa . . . please, let’s not bring them into this. Tonight is about Sheridan and Luis.”

                Luis crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned. “Gwen, I’m sorry. I know how hard this must be for you, what with me being Theresa’s brother and all.” Luis hung his head and then looked back up at Gwen. “I want you to know how much I appreciate you being here for Sheridan today, for being her friend.”

                Gwen’s eyes met Luis’s. “She’s my best friend, Luis.”

                “I know.” Luis’s eyes fell to the floor. “Listen, Gwen, I don’t condone what my sister did.”

                “I know you don’t, Luis.” Gwen frowned and hung her head. “And I don’t blame you for what happened between Theresa and Ethan. I’m . . . well, I’m just so happy that you make Sheridan so happy—and that you’re going to make her even happier when you surprise her tonight.”

                Luis smiled. “I’d do anything to make Sheridan happy.”

                “I know you would, Luis.”

                “After everything’s that happened with Julian and Alistair hiring that damn imposter . . . after them making her think that I was using her, that I was cheating on her . . .” Luis looked up. “I just couldn’t let her go one more day belonging to a family that doesn’t love her. I couldn’t let her go one more day being a damn Crane.”

                Gwen shook her head. “They have been unbelievably cruel to her.”

                “Yeah, well, you should have been there the other day.” Luis rubbed his chin. “The way Alistair was playing with her emotions, trying to convince that he loves her . . . it’s no surprise she’s spent a lifetime dating guys who aren’t good for her when her own damn father emotionally abuses her this way.” Luis’s eyes fell to the floor. “Mama told me he’s been doing this to Sheridan for her entire life.”

                Hank dug his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, you should have seen the way he was trying to talk her into going away with him to Europe—like he’d been waiting for this opportunity forever.”

                “Don’t remind me.” Luis frowned.

                “Luis . . .” Gwen glanced over at Hank and then touched her hand to Luis’s wrist. “The important thing is that now, all that’s going to change. Now, she’s going to have a husband who adores her for just the person she is. After tonight, everything will be different.”

                “I hope you’re right, Gwen.” Luis tucked his thumbs into his pockets. “I just pray that from now on she’ll feel better—that she’ll only know how it feels to be loved.”

                “With you as her husband, how could she not?” Gwen smiled softly.

                “Thanks, Gwen,” Luis smiled, nudging the floor with his foot. “I just hope that you’re right.”

 

**Chapter 1**

                “Luis, maybe we should swing by to grab your files after dinner.” Sheridan followed Luis up the steps to the youth center. “We’re going to be late, and I don’t want to keep your mother waiting.”

                Luis turned around and cupped her face in his hands. “Don’t worry.” Luis pressed his lips to hers. “This will only take a minute. Let me just go get them, and then we’ll head over to The Lobster Shack. I’m sure Mama won’t mind if we’re five minutes late.”

                “But . . .”

                “Shh . . . no ‘buts.’” Luis grabbed Sheridan’s hand and led her in through the entrance hall and into the darkened gym.

                Luis flipped on a switch.

                Twinkling white lights lit up across the room, bathing it in a soft, heavenly glow.

                Sheridan’s breath caught in her throat.

                “Luis . . . what is all of this?”

                Sheridan’s heart swelled as her eyes fell on the wooden white arch resting in the center of the room—on the rows of chairs carving out an aisle that lead right up to it.

                Luis turned to Sheridan and took her hands in his own. “I wanted to do something special for you.”

                Sheridan’s smile grew as her eyes continued to take in the room—then rushed to meet Luis’s. “But I’ve already said yes, Luis,” Sheridan smiled, cupping his face. “I’ve already promised to marry you.”

                Luis smiled. “I know.” Luis kissed Sheridan’s hands. “And don’t get me wrong—we can still have that big wedding with Ethan and Theresa next month if that’s what you want. But, after everything your father and brother have pulled, I don’t want you to go one more night without being my wife. . . . I don’t want you to go one more day without knowing you belong to a family who loves you.”

                “Oh, Luis . . .” Tears sprang to Sheridan’s eyes.

                Luis squeezed her tightly and pressed his lips to the top of her head. “I love you, Sheridan. I don’t want you to ever forget that.”

                “I love you, too, Luis.” Sheridan smiled, a tear streaming down her cheek. “How on earth did you ever pull this off?”

                Luis pulled back from their embrace and smiled at her. “Well, I did have a little help.”

                Sheridan’s eyes lit up with a smile as the door to Luis’s office opened, two familiar figures slipping out from behind it. “Gwen? Hank?”

                “That’s right, Sheridan.” Hank grinned, flinging his arm around Gwen’s shoulder. “Even Zorro couldn’t pull this off by himself.”

                Luis grinned and rolled his eyes.

                Sheridan’s eyes twinkled.

                “I love you, Sher,” Luis whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

                Sheridan beamed at Luis as she turned back to face him—her eyes sparkled at his.

                “Sheridan,” Luis started, lowering himself down to one knee. “I know I’ve already asked you to be my wife. But would you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife tonight?”

                Fresh tears pooled in the corner of Sheridan’s eyes. “Yes, Luis. Of course. A million times yes!”

                From across the room, Hank and Gwen smiled as Luis jumped up, spun Sheridan around, and kissed her.

                Hank squeezed Gwen’s shoulder. “I guess you could say true love always wins out in the end.”

                Gwen blinked back tears as she stepped out of Hank’s embrace. “Well, at least it did for them.”

***

                “Oh, Gwen, I just can’t believe this is happening!” Sheridan grinned from ear to ear as she turned around, adjusting the back on her earring.

                Gwen smiled. “It is pretty special.” Gwen fingered the lace garter in her hand. “In fact, I’d venture to say you’ve got a pretty special guy there, Sheridan.”

                “I do, don’t I?” Sheridan face lit up as she glanced down at her dress. “But I’m also very lucky to have you,” she added, looking back up at Gwen and taking Gwen’s hands into her own. “How on earth did you get this dress here so fast?”

                Gwen smiled and turned her head, letting her hands fall from Sheridan’s as she crossed the room. “I saw you eyeing it when we were in Paris. I know you ultimately went with the dress you found here in Harmony, but I knew this one was special to you, too.” Gwen turned back to her friend. “I just called the shop and had them rush order it to me.”

                “I can’t thank you enough, Gwen.” Sheridan smiled. “I know these past few months haven’t been easy for you.”

                “Yeah, well, Ethan wants to be with Theresa.” Gwen hugged her arms to her chest, a single tear welling in the corner of her eye. “Who am I to stand in the way of his happiness?”

                Sheridan frowned. “You know, until the moment Ethan told me he was in love with Theresa, I always thought he was going to end up picking you.”

                “I know you did.” Gwen wiped the tear from her eye. “And I’m sorry I ripped into you when I thought you were supporting Theresa. I was just so angry that night, too angry to . . .”

                “. . . to realize I was just trying to support Ethan, not siding with Theresa over you?” Sheridan smiled sadly. “Gwen, that’s all that it was. Ethan has been like a brother to me for my entire life. I never wanted to see you hurt, but I couldn’t very well not stand beside him, especially when I knew how much flack he was going to have to take for choosing Theresa over you.”

                Gwen cupped her hands over Sheridan’s. “I know that, Sheridan. I know how much you wanted us to end up together.”

                “I really and truly did.” Sheridan squeezed Gwen’s hands. “Gwen, you’re a wonderful person with a wonderful heart. From the second I met you, I could see why Ethan was so in love with you.”

                Gwen turned to face the door. “Yeah, well, I think you’re giving me too much credit.”

                “What do you mean, Gwen?”

                Gwen rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath in.

                “Gwen?” Sheridan stepped up behind her and rubbed her arm. “What’s wrong?”

                “Nothing.” Gwen wiped a few tears from her eyes. “It’s nothing. I’m . . . I’m just sorry I haven’t been more supportive of you and Luis. I know I’ve let my anger at Theresa cloud my judgment of him—when I thought he was just his like sister, I wasn’t thinking straight.” Gwen took Sheridan’s hands into her own. “I was there when Luis thought you had died. I saw the pain in his eyes—how he died right alongside you. Luis loves you more than his own life—we should all be so lucky to find a love like that.”

                “And you will find it, too, Gwen,” Sheridan promised. “I just know there is a wonderful man out there for you.”

                Gwen smiled, her eyes dropping. “Yeah, well, tonight is not about me. Tonight is about you and Luis and the incredible love you share.” Gwen’s eyes rose to meet Sheridan’s. “Thank you for still wanting me to be your maid of honor, Sheridan, after well . . . everything.”

                “Oh, Gwen.” Sheridan embraced her. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

***

                Julian gulped down the last swig of his brandy and slammed his glass down on the desk. “For the last time, Father, there has got to be a better way of keeping Sheridan and Luis apart than _killing_ her. My God, she’s your own daughter! What would Mother think if she were alive?”

                “Don’t bring your mother into this, Julian.” Alistair clenched his fist. “She was a damn fool, just like Sheridan. Always going on and on about how true love should win out in the end.”

                “Yes, well, maybe there’s something to that.” Julian yanked his coat out of the closet. “Maybe if I had stood up to you years ago the way Sheridan is standing up to you, I would be happy right now.”                

                “Where do you think you’re going, Julian?” Alistair glared at Julian as he strode across the room to the door.

                “To take a walk.” Julian scowled at his father. “I know it’s what all the common folk in Harmony do, but Grace Bennett always seems quite happy when I run into her taking one—and God knows that woman could use some cheering up after eating one of her own tomato soup cakes.”

                “I’m warning you, Julian . . .”

                “No, Father! I’ve had enough! First, you destroyed my life, and now, you’re trying to destroy Sheridan’s.” Julian yanked on his coat. “All those years ago, I didn’t stand up for Eve, and for what? God knows, you’re never going to reinstate me as your heir.”

                Alistair slammed his fists down on the desk. “I did it for the good the family, for the good of the Crane Empire!”

                Julian stopped and raised his eyebrows. “For the good the family?” Julian shook his head and laughed. “Tell me, Father, how is it good for the family to be without the ones you love?”

                Alistair shook his fist. “Now, you listen to me, Julian, and you listen to me well!”

                “I can’t listen to this anymore, Father.”

                Taking one last swig of his brandy, Julian stalked out of the library and slammed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

                Julian stumbled out of the bar and into the alley. How could his father do this? How could he ask him to kill his own sister?

                Julian knew Alistair had asked him to do some shady things in the past, but, _this_ , this was unconscionable! Julian gulped a swig from the brown-bag–wrapped brandy bottle in his hand and slammed it down on the rail.

                “Something wrong, Julian?”

                Julian turned around at the sound of Eve’s voice.

                “Eve?” Julian straightened himself, glanced at his brandy bottle, and dropped it to his side. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.”

                Eve glanced down at the ground and frowned. “I’m on my way to meet TC at the youth center, but I dropped my keys. I could have sworn I lost them right around here . . .”

                “Maybe it was me you were looking for,” Julian smirked. “You always did seem to know when I needed the comfort of a woman’s touch.”

                Eve rolled her eyes. “Oh, come off of it, Julian. I’m not here to play kissy face with you.”

                Julian’s smirk disappeared.

                Eve frowned and rested her hand on top of his, her voice softening. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s wrong or what?”

                Julian coughed and turned around. “It’s not safe for me to tell you, Eve.” Julian turned back to her. “It’s better you leave here right now for your own good.”

                Eve shook her head. “You never were able to let anyone in, were you, Julian? Not even me.”

                “I let you in more than you will ever know.” Julian gritted his teeth. “Now go—get on with it!”

                Eve shook her head again and frowned. “I’ll never understand you, Julian.” Yanking her bag up on her shoulder, she locked her eyes on his one more time before turning and exiting the alley.

***

                “Have I found the bride-to-be?”

                Sheridan looked up as the door to Luis’s office opened. “Pilar!”

                “Mija . . .” Pilar smiled, crossing the room and taking Sheridan into her arms. “I prayed for so many years that this day would come for you, and now it finally has.”

                Sheridan leaned back and smiled. “Yes, thanks to your wonderful son Luis.”

                “And thanks to you.” Pilar rubbed Sheridan’s arms. “My Luis loves you. As do I. Like you were my own daughter.” Pilar smiled. “And, now you finally will be.”

                Tears pooled in Sheridan’s eyes; joy swelled through her heart. “I can’t tell you how much that means to me, Pilar. After my mother died . . . well, I don’t know how I would have gone on without you. You were my rock . . . my confidant . . . my only safe place.” Sheridan’s smile fell. “When Father sent me off to Paris, I didn’t know how I’d survive without you . . .”

                Pilar nudged Sheridan’s chin with the crook of her finger. “But you did, mija. And you grew up to be such a wonderful, caring, and warm young woman. Even without a mother and father to love and protect you.” Pilar clasped Sheridan’s hands in her own. “I’m so proud of you, Sheridan. And I’ll be even prouder to call you my daughter.”

                Sheridan’s smile and heart burst; tears slipped down her cheeks.

                Pilar pulled the woman she had always considered a daughter into her arms. “Oh, Sheridan. My beautiful, wonderful Sheridan.”

                A knock sounded at the door.

                “Sorry to bust up this party, ladies.” Ethan smiled as he poked his head into the room. “But I heard there’s a bride in here who needs an escort down the aisle.”

***

                “Julian!”

                Eve stopped short in the alley at the sound of Alistair’s voice, wrinkling her nose as the smell of cigar smoke filled the air around her. Something big was going on here, and it obviously was not good. Eve poked her head around the corner, her pulse quickening as she watched Alistair approach his cowering son.

                Sucking in a breath, Eve flattened her body against the wall.

                “Once again, you’ve failed me, Julian,” Alistair growled. “You’re supposed to be figuring out how to kill your sister.”

                Eve’s hand flew to her heart.

                “When will you ever learn, Julian?” Alistair shook his head. “Even as we speak, your fool sister is marrying that low-life cop, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. The union between them could bring down the entire Crane Empire.”

                “You keep saying that, Father, but you don’t know that Luis is going to keep pursuing his father’s disappearance.”

                Alistair shook his head. “Have you taken a hit to the head, Julian? Luis is like a dog with a bone when it comes to his father. Sheridan or not, he’s never going to rest until he finds out what happened.” Alistair clenched his fist. “And now he’s going to have access to everything Crane, to everything he could ever need to find his father and bring us down once and for all.”

                “You know, Father, I’m starting to think you play fast and loose with ‘what could bring down the Crane Empire.’” Julian tightened his fingers around the neck of his brandy bottle. “After all, there’s no proof tying us to Martin’s disappearance.”

                “Don’t be a bigger fool than you already are, Julian!” Alistair threw his cigar to the ground and crushed it under his foot. “What about Martin, himself? True, he’s been gone for years, but if Luis and Sheridan ever found him, ever found out what we did . . .”

                Julian cocked his head. “And what exactly _did_ we do, Father? All these years, and you’ve never been quite straight with me about that. You just had me run your errands, do your dirty work, but you’ve never told me why.”

                “It doesn’t matter, Julian.” Alistair narrowed his eyes at his son. “Just do as I say, and make sure Sheridan and Luis are separated—permanently.”

                “We already tried that, Father.” Julian rested his bottle on the rail. “Luis and Sheridan discovered the imposter we hired to make Sheridan believe that Luis was only using her, that he was cheating on her during their engagement party.”

                Eve gasped.

                “What was that?” Alistair glanced over toward the alley.

                Julian looked back and ran his hand down his throat. “Noth . . . nothing, Father. It must have just been a rat.”

                “A rat that has a bigger brain than you, Julian.” Alistair turned back to Julian. “Now do as I say.”

                “No . . . no . . . no!” Julian slammed his hand down on the rail. “The only reason I agreed to go along with your imposter scheme was to protect Sheridan, to keep your obsession with breaking up her and Luis from coming to this.” Julian turned to his father. “You can’t ask me to do this, Father. You can’t make me kill my own sister.”

                “You’ll do as I say, Julian.” Alistair clenched his fist. “And you’ll do it now.”

                Julian glared back at him. “And if I don’t?”

                Alistair shook his head, reached into his breast pocket, and drew out a gun.

                Eve’s hand flew to her mouth.

                Alistair pointed the gun at Julian’s chest. “If you don’t, then your sister won’t be the only Crane heir meeting an untimely demise tonight.”

                “Julian, no!” Eve dashed out from her hiding spot and rushed toward her former love.

                “Eve!” A single shot rang out through the air as Julian shoved Eve aside.

                Eve’s entire world played out in slow motion as Julian’s body froze, then collapsed on top of hers.


	3. Chapter 3

                “You ready, Sheridan?” Ethan linked his arm through his former aunt’s and smiled at her. “The moment you’ve been waiting for is finally here.”

                “I know.” Sheridan beamed from ear to ear. “I almost can’t believe it.”

                Ethan patted her arm and smiled. “I’m so happy things worked out for you, Sheridan. There’s nothing that makes me happier than seeing you happy.”

                “Thank you, Ethan.” Sheridan leaned her head on his shoulder. “Can you believe it? Me about to marry Luis? And you, only weeks away from marrying his sister?”

                Ethan kissed the top of Sheridan’s head. “It is quite unbelievable.” Ethan turned to face her. “And do you know what the best part is? Besides marrying the people we love?”

                Sheridan shook her head. “No, what?”

                “Well, when I found out I wasn’t a Crane, the worst part for me, once it all sunk in, was that I wasn’t related to you anymore.” Ethan smiled sadly. “I mean, growing up in our family was no picnic, but you somehow always made it fun, always made my life an adventure.” Ethan looked up. “When I found out that I’d lost that, well, it broke me up inside.”

                Sheridan clasped Ethan’s hands in her own. “Ethan, you could never lose me.”

                Ethan smiled. “I know that—I guess it was just all too much to take in.” Ethan squeezed Sheridan’s hands. “But that isn’t going to matter now anymore, is it? Once you marry Luis and I marry Theresa, then you and I are going to be related again. Officially. As brother- and sister-in-law.”

                Sheridan smiled. “More like brother and sister.”

                Ethan smiled and embraced Sheridan.

                Sheridan rubbed Ethan’s back. “Ethan, you’ve always been more of a brother to me than Julian ever has been.”

                Ethan leaned back. “Well, I’m not happy that Father—I mean, Julian—has always treated you that way. But I always have and always will treasure the close relationship you and I share.”

                Sheridan blinked back tears. “I feel the same way, Ethan.”

                Ethan smiled and wiped a tear from Sheridan’s cheek. “Well, then, now that that’s settled, let’s get you married then.” Ethan glanced up at the altar. “I think I see a man up there who loves you just as much as I do.”

                Sheridan turned around to find Luis beaming back at her from the altar. For the umpteenth time that day, her heart swelled with joy. “He really does, doesn’t he?”

***

                _I imagine your lips on mine, and it takes my breath away . . ._

_I imagine what it would feel like to be the one in your arms and in your dreams . . ._

                Luis blinked back tears as Sheridan entered the room on Ethan’s arm. His eyes locked on hers as she started down the aisle, the sweet lyrics of their favorite song swelling through the room.

                Sheridan smiled shyly at him, her eyes falling to her feet and then locking back on his. Slowly, but surely, she glided up the aisle, her soft silk dress floating gently around her.

                “She looks beautiful, doesn’t she, buddy?” Hank nudged his best friend.

                “She’s the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen,” Luis answered, shifting in his shoes. “Inside and out.”

                “Yeah, well, you’re lucky I let you have her,” Hank laughed, his eyes catching Gwen’s. “A woman like that—you’d be a fool to let her get away.”

                “Believe me, Hank. I’m never letting Sheridan get away from me again,” Luis answered, his eyes never leaving the woman walking toward him. “I promise you that.”

_They say we come from two completely different worlds . . ._

_But anyone can see that they're wrong . . ._

_When I'm with you, I feel blessed, safe and precious . . ._

                Ethan leaned over and kissed Sheridan’s cheek as they reached the front of the aisle, giving her one last squeeze before he placed her hand in Luis’s. “Good luck, you two,” he whispered, smiling as he backed away. “Take care of her, Luis.”

                “Oh, don’t worry, Ethan. I will.” Luis raised Sheridan’s hands to his lips and kissed them. “I intend to spend every day of the rest of my life making sure Sheridan is as safe and happy as she is right now.”

                “Good.” Ethan patted Luis on the back and stepped back, moving to take his seat with Theresa, Miguel, and Pilar.

                The rest of the room fell away as Luis and Sheridan turned to face each other, their love for one another shining out of their eyes.

_To know you is a gift from above . . ._

_Imagine if we fell in love._

***

                “Julian!” Eve cried out, the weight of her former lover’s bleeding body pinning her to the ground.

                “That’s right, Dr. Russell. My son was foolish enough to disobey me, so he had to meet his maker.” Alistair aimed his gun at Eve. “Unfortunately for you, since you overheard our conversation, you’ll now have to do the same.”

                “No!” Eve screamed, as a shot rang out through the air.

                “Harmony PD! Freeze!”

                “Dammit!” Alistair hurled a small object at the ground; a cloud of smoke engulfed the wharf.

                Eve hid her eyes in her hands and choked on the smoke.

                “Ma’am, ma’am, are you hurt?” The police officer’s voice rang out, reverberating in her head.

                Eve’s head spun; her body slacked. Before another moment could pass, her entire world went black.

***

Father Lonigan turned to Luis. “Do you, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, take this woman, Sheridan Crane, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness or in health—for as long as you both shall live?”

                Luis’s eyes sparkled at Sheridan’s. “I do.”

                “And you, Sheridan,” Father Lonigan turned back to her. “Do you take Luis for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness or in health—for as long as you both shall live?”

                Sheridan blinked back tears, her smile stretching to her eyes. “Of course I do.”

                “The rings, please?”

                Gwen and Hank stepped up from their spots behind their best friends and handed Father Lonigan the rings, their hands meeting for a brief second as they met over Father Lonigan’s. Raising one eyebrow, Hank grinned at Gwen.

                Gwen smiled and shook her head, rolling her eyes as she backed away.

                Father Lonigan handed Luis’s ring to Sheridan.

                Sheridan glanced down at the ring and then back up at Luis. “Luis, where do I even begin? All my life, I’ve waited for a man like you, a man who would love me for who I am, not for my money or my last name. A man who would make me feel safe, a man who would make me feel loved.” Sheridan tilted her head and smiled. “You’re all those things to me and more.”

                Luis beamed back at her.

                “You’re the reason I smile every morning that I wake, the reason I can rest soundly the moment my head hits the pillow at night. You’re the reason I can laugh, the reason I can love, the reason I can get through anything life throws at me.” Sheridan slipped Luis’s ring on his finger. “Even if I spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you, it still won’t be enough—it will still never encompass all the love my heart holds for yours.”

                Sheridan paused to wipe a tear from her eye. “But I want to try, Luis. I want to make your dreams come true, every single one of them. I want to be the partner you grow old with, the mother of your children, the love you never have to doubt.” Sheridan rubbed Luis’s ring. “With this ring, I promise to spend the rest of my life doing just that: to spend my life cherishing every single second we have together as the precious gift that it is—as the precious gift that you are to me.” Sheridan’s fingers slipped from the ring and down to the tips of Luis’s fingers. “I love you, Luis. I always will. You will always own my heart.”

                Luis sniffed back a tear and glanced down, his eyes coming back up to rest on Sheridan’s.

                “Sheridan, from the moment you crashed into my life, I knew you were the one for me. Now, maybe it took my brain a little while to catch up with my heart,” Luis chuckled, “but you were always in there . . .” Luis pressed Sheridan’s hand against his chest. “Always in here.”

                Sheridan blinked back tears.

                “And you’ll always be here, Sheridan. No matter what life throws our way.”

                Luis squeezed Sheridan’s arms. “No matter what happens, you will always have my love for you, always have my heart. I’d do anything to make you smile, anything to make you laugh, anything to make sure you’re always happy for the rest of your entire life.”

                Luis glanced back at his family and friends. “You know, everyone else saw it before we did—that we were in love. Even that cop Tina in Boston. After you left, she spent the rest of the time trying to get me to admit that I had feelings for you—to get me to confess that I loved you.”

                Luis smiled as Father Lonigan handed him Sheridan’s ring. “But you and I, we figured it out eventually, right? It only took a few hitman, a couple of arrests, and surviving each other’s eggs . . .” Luis chuckled and stroked Sheridan’s cheek. “I want you to know that I don’t regret any of it, Sheridan . . . that I’m thankful for it . . . because it showed me how precious every second is that I have with you.” Luis slipped the ring on Sheridan’s finger. “If it takes me the rest of my life, I’m going to show that to you, Sheridan. Show that you’re worth every heartache and struggle we’ve ever had to go through. Show you that you deserve nothing less than pure, true, and unconditional love.”

                Tears slipped down Luis’s cheeks. “I love you, Sheridan. I love you with all of my heart.”

                “Oh, Luis!” Tears slipping down her own cheeks, Sheridan threw her arms around Luis.

                Luis smiled as he buried his head in her shoulder and breathed in the scent of her skin.

                “Well, I would say you may kiss the bride . . .” Father Lonigan started, sensing their tight embrace.

                “You don’t have to tell me twice, Father!” Luis laughed and leaned back, stopping to gaze at Sheridan’s face one last time before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

                “I . . . I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

                Hank cocked his head and smiled, nodding at Luis and Sheridan, who were still lost in a passionate embrace. “Does anyone think they heard him?”

                Laughter burst through the room.

                Hank leaned forward and patted Luis on the arm. “Hey, Luis, spare your mother the show and save something for tonight.”

                From her spot behind Sheridan, Gwen bit back a laugh.

                Hank leaned forward again. “Father Lonigan said you’re married, buddy.” Hank slapped Luis on the back. “She’s officially your wife—congrats!”

***

                “Damn, he got away!”

                Eve’s head pounded as she came to. “Julian . . . Alistair . . . what happened?”

                “Dr. Russell, are you all right?” Officer Silvano knelt down next to her.

                “Yes, yes, I’m fine.” Eve’s head swam as she tried to sit up. “But, Julian, he’s hurt. You’ve got to call an ambulance!”

                Officer Silvano helped her to a sitting position. “I’ve already done that. They should be here any minute.” Glancing over his shoulder, Officer Silvano shook his head. “Unfortunately, the shooter got away.”

                Eve’s head whipped around. “That wasn’t any shooter. That was Alistair Crane.”

                Eve leaned down and hugged Julian’s head, a single tear slipping from her eye. “Oh, Julian, you’ve got to be okay.”

***

                “To Luis and Sheridan!” Hank raised his glass. “May they always be as happy as they are in this very moment.”

                Luis slipped his arm around Sheridan’s waist; Sheridan smiled back at him and nuzzled his cheek with her own.

                “It only gets better from here, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald,” Luis whispered in her ear.

                Sheridan blushed at his hot breath on her skin.

                “Hey, you two,” Hank laughed, busting in. “Like I said, save something for tonight.”

                “Hear, hear,” Sam laughed, clinking his glass with Grace’s, TC’s, and Pilar’s.

                “I wonder why Eve isn’t here yet,” TC wondered. “She said she was coming straight from the hospital.”                

                “I’m sure she just got caught up with a patient, TC,” Pilar answered, patting TC’s arm. “I’m sure she’ll be here soon.”

                “Well, if she doesn’t hurry, she’s going to miss the entire party,” Grace said, smiling as she caught sight of Ethan and Theresa dancing out of the corner of her eye.

                Hank followed Grace’s gaze; after pausing for just a moment, he turned to Gwen and held out his hand. "What do you say we give Ethan and Theresa a run for their money?"

                Gwen glanced back at her ex-fiancé and then turned back to Hank. "Okay," she said, a smile inching up on her face. "You're on."

                Luis’s eyes followed Hank and Gwen out to the dance floor, his mouth chuckling as Hank spun Gwen under his arm and then smoothly pulled her in close to his chest. Shaking his head and smiling, Luis turned back to his new wife. “Do you see that?”

                Luis nodded toward Gwen and Hank, who were now smiling at one another and exchanging whispers as Hank led them around the room.

                Sheridan raised one eyebrow and smiled. “Well,” she said, laughing as she turned back to Luis, “Hank always has been a smooth operator.” Sheridan cupped Luis’s cheek in her hand. “You never know. Maybe one day they’ll be as happy as we are.”

                Luis ran his finger down the side of her cheek. “And is that what you are right now, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald? Are you happy?”

                Sheridan’s lips curled up in another smile; her eyes sparkled at her husband. “I think it’s safe to say—Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald—that I’ve never been happier.”


	4. Chapter 4

Eve sat up on the cot in the ER and massaged her pounding temples. She didn’t like being on this side of the doctor–patient equation. She never had.

She knew the ER staff couldn’t discharge her without keeping her a little while longer for observation, but every bone in her body was itching to get up and walk out—to sign her own discharge paperwork and leave.

She needed to get home to TC, to get home to her girls—before they came out looking for her. TC would never forgive her for trying to save Julian’s life—would never understand what she did.

But she had to do it, hadn’t she? She couldn’t have just stood there and let Julian die.

What had happened tonight—it was all so unbelievable. Was Alistair Crane really that heartless? Eve knew he had done some unspeakable things in the past—some even to her—but to shoot his own son, threaten his own daughter’s life? What kind of a monster would do that?

Eve had almost thrown up on the spot when she heard about Alistair and Julian’s sick imposter scheme. Thank goodness Luis and Sheridan’s love had survived—thank God their love had carried them through Alistair’s machinations. The love she and Julian once shared certainly hadn’t.

Julian. Oh God. What was happening with him?

She hadn’t heard a single thing about him since they had both been rushed into the ER. Was he still alive? Was his heart still beating? Would he be granted another chance?

Hearing him stand up for Sheridan tonight had sparked something in Eve’s heart she didn’t even know still existed—the feeling that, deep down, she still cared for him on some level. That part of that love had never gone away.

Eve could still remember the first time Julian introduced her to a young Sheridan—and how much fun they had all had that day. Eve could still remember the way Julian beamed at his little sister as he flew around the merry-go-round with her—it was a side of him she had never seen. Eve would be damned if that moment on the merry-go-round wasn’t the first moment she knew she loved Julian—if he hadn’t swallowed her heart whole in that very second.

But now she was married to TC, and today, her life was much different. Things had spun so out of control with Julian so fast, it had felt like living life on an ever-impending train wreck. So much so that when she met TC, it had been comforting—almost appealing—to fall back into her old patterns. To be “perfect” in his eyes—to live up to that expectation—it had been something she had been doing for years. All of the ballet lessons she took as a little girl, all of the white-gloved social events: She had known how to get her parents’ attention back then, and she knew how to keep TC’s when she met him. Be the perfect woman, friend, and lover—never give him a reason to turn away like her parents had when they found out she was carrying a child out of wedlock.

It was a pattern she knew how to live, a role she knew how to play—and she felt damned if she wasn’t going to get her life back at the time—no matter what the consequences.

Eve knew she should have told TC about Julian when they first got together—knew she should have confided in him about her dead son. But TC’s adoration of her, the way he put her up on a pedestal—Eve knew she’d never survive it if she lost her status as his angel, so she buried all of her pain deep inside.

Now she was stuck living this lie, and she knew she had to keep up the ruse or risk her entire world falling apart. Still, she had to check on Julian—had to find out how he was—figure out if he was still alive. If he had died, someone would have told her already, right? The ER staff knew they had been rushed in together.

“Eve?”

Eve looked up at the sound of her name and found Sam at the entrance to her cubicle, his eyes flooded with concern.

“Eve, are you okay?” Sam scratched his head. “I got the strangest call from Silvano—that you had possibly been injured trying to save Julian Crane. Eve, is that true? Did that really happen?”

“Yes, Sam, it did.” Eve hung her head; her voice quieted. “Please don’t tell TC.”

“Eve, it’s going to be all over the morning news,” Sam said. “But, please, tell me what happened. How did you get mixed up in all of this?”

“Oh, Sam, it’s a long story.” Eve’s head pounded. “I don’t know if I have the strength to do this.”

Sam squatted down beside her. “You just tell me when you’re ready.”

“Oh, Sam. I don’t know where to start.”

***

“How are you two lovebirds doing this morning?” Grace smiled as she looked up from the B&B’s front desk to find Luis and Sheridan descending down the staircase.

                “Never been better.” Sheridan smiled and squeezed Luis’s hand, her eyes locked on his. “I feel like I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

                Luis pulled Sheridan in close and kissed her on the lips. “I feel the same way. After all the misunderstandings, after all the fighting, this woman is finally mine.” Luis grinned at Grace. “I’m the luckiest man in the world, Grace—I mean, besides Sam, that is.”

                Grace smiled and stepped out from behind the counter. “Don’t worry, Luis. I’ve been young and in love before. I completely understand how you feel.”

                “Speaking of Sam . . .” Luis rubbed his chin. “Where did he run off to last night? Did something happen at the station?”

                Grace took out some breakfast settings and placed them on the table. “You know, I don’t know much except for the fact that something happened down at the docks. A shooting, I think . . .” Grace frowned. “Sam called me from the hospital last night and told me he’d be a little while longer, but I’m surprised he’s not home by now.”

                Sheridan rubbed Grace’s arm. “I’m sure Sam’s okay. He probably just got caught up filling out some paperwork.”

                “Did I hear someone say my name?” The door to the B&B opened. Sam walked in, followed by Eve.

                “Oh, Sam!” Grace dropped the napkin she was folding and rushed into his arms. “I was getting so worried.”

                “Don’t worry, Grace,” Sam said, rubbing her back and kissing her on the top of her head. “Eve and I had a rough night, but we are both all right.”

                Sheridan squeezed Luis’s hand.

                Luis tugged her in against his chest, wrapping his arms around her body.

                “I don’t understand,” Grace said, leaning back. “What happened? And how were you involved, Eve?”

                Eve smiled sadly at Grace and then looked over at Sheridan and Luis. “I don’t know how to say this—and on this of all mornings . . .”

“What is it? Has something happened?” Panic rose in Sheridan’s voice as Luis pulled her in tighter. “Did something happen to someone we know?”

Eve looked down. “You may want to sit down for this, Sheridan.”

“Just tell us, Eve. Please tell us.”

Eve crossed the room to Sheridan.

Luis relaxed his grip on Sheridan as she turned to face Eve.

Eve rubbed Sheridan’s arms. “I don’t know how to tell you this, Sheridan, but it’s Julian.” Eve sniffed back a tear. “Julian’s been shot.”

***

                Julian’s heart monitor beeped steadily, his mind drifting through a flood of images. Had Eve really been there with him? Had she really tried to save him? Was her heart still connected to his?

                The images in Julian’s mind faded softly to black and then dissolved into another scene. A memory from his former life, a cherished gift he had almost forgotten. A day he would always treasure.

********************************************************************************************************************************

_“Now I know it’s true . . ._

_There’s not one second or two . . ._

_I could live without you . . .”_

_A smile inched up Julian’s face as Eve’s voice caressed his ears. Oh to be back here again, back at his favorite club . . ._

_Julian smiled as he took in The Blue Note. Most of the bar stools were still turned over; light streamed into the room. “It must be lunchtime,” he pondered, as he caught sight of Eve rehearsing on the stage._

_Eve looked up from the microphone; her eyes locked on Julian’s._

_As soon as she finished the song, she crossed the room to him. “Julian, what are you doing here so early? My show doesn’t start until 8.”_

_A smile lit up Julian’s face. “Oh, but it’s never too early to see you, sweet Eve.” Julian lifted her hand to his lips._

_Eve batted her eyes at him. “I know The Blue Note serves a great chowder, but I didn’t think men like you deigned to eat lunch in restaurants rated anything less than five stars.”_

_“Oh, Eve, there is so much you have yet to learn about me,” Julian smiled. “I also think you’re underestimating the chowder.”_

_Julian glanced behind her at the ladies’ room door._

_Eve’s eyebrows raised as she followed his gaze. “Are you here with another woman, Julian?”_

_“Not exactly . . .”_

_The door to the ladies’ room swung open, and out came a little girl of four or five._

_Eve’s mouth fell open as the little girl walked up to Julian and slid her hand into his._

_“Eve . . .” Julian glanced down at his tiny companion. “I’d like you to meet my little sister, Sheridan.”_

_“Julian, I didn’t even know you had a sister.”_

_“Like I said . . .” Julian stroked Eve’s cheek. “There are so many things we have yet to learn about one another.”_

_Eve blinked a few times and then knelt down to Sheridan’s level; Eve couldn't help but smile at her. “Well, hello there, Sheridan," she said softly. “I’m your brother’s friend Eve. It’s so very nice to meet you.”_

_Sheridan peeked up at Eve. “Are you coming with us to see Mommy? Do you know her?”_

_“Mommy?” Eve’s eyes rose to meet Julian’s._

_“Yeah, my mommy is very sick,” Sheridan explained, drawing Eve’s eyes back down to her. Sheridan tugged on Julian’s hand. “Do you think the doctors can make her better today?”_

_Julian frowned, then smiled, as he squatted down and patted Sheridan’s hands. “I’m sure they will do everything they can.”_

_Sheridan bit her lip._

_“Now, come on then. Don’t cry.” Julian nudged Sheridan’s chin. “Why don’t you and I go to the park before we go see Mother, just like I promised you?”_

_Sheridan blinked back tears as she looked up at her brother. “You mean, we’re really going to do that? That Father won’t say that we can’t?”_

_Eve sucked in a breath as her gaze met Julian’s; tears gathered in the corners of her eyes._

_Julian grimaced and then turned back to his sister. “No, Sheridan. Father isn’t here today, and he can’t tell either one of us what to do. We’re going to go to the park before we go see Mother, just like I promised you.”_

_Sheridan’s eyes lit up. “Can we go now?” Sheridan turned to Eve. “I never get to go to the park, at least not when Father’s around.”_

_Eve smiled sadly and patted Sheridan’s hand. “Well, you go with your brother and enjoy it then.”_

_Sheridan looked down at Eve’s hand, which was still covering her own. “Would you like to come with us?” she asked. “I’m sure you’d like it, too.”_

_A tear spilling down her cheek, Eve smiled at Sheridan. “Oh, sweetie, I’d love to come with you.”_

_***_

“What?” Sheridan’s eyes widened; her hands dropped to her sides. “Did you just say that Julian was shot?”

“Sheridan, I think you better sit down for this.” Eve glanced up at Luis. “Julian’s alive, but unconscious—and unfortunately, that’s just the half of it.”

“I know he’s done some horrible things to me and Luis, but he’s still my brother,” Sheridan mumbled out loud to no one in particular as she felt Luis gently guide her to the couch. “No matter what he’s done, I would never want him dead.”

“And he doesn’t want you dead, either, Sheridan.” Eve clasped her hands over Sheridan’s. “That’s the important thing to remember here.”

Luis cocked his head. “What are you getting at, Eve?”

Eve’s eyes rose up to meet Luis’s. “On my way to your wedding, I stumbled across Julian down by the docks. He was having a rather heated argument with Alistair about all of the things they had done to keep you two apart . . . hiring an imposter . . . trying to make Sheridan think that you’d been cheating on her.”

From the back of the room, Grace gasped. “How could anyone be so cruel?”

Sam pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. “Cruel doesn’t even begin to describe it.”

“You’ve got that right, Sam.” Luis squatted down in front of Sheridan and rubbed her arms. “I should have pressed charges against those two bastards when I had the chance. The only reason I didn’t was because I knew it would hurt Sheridan.”

“But, Julian being shot?” Sheridan choked on her own tears. “What does that have to do with any of this? Why would Father shoot his number one lackey?”

Eve glanced at Luis. “Julian tried to reason with Alistair, Sheridan. Tried to convince him that Luis would let go of trying to find out what happened to his father.”

Luis shook his head and clenched a fist. “I knew that’s why those bastards kept trying to come between us.”

Eve laid one hand on top of Luis’s fist and gently lowered his hand to the couch. “But Julian refused to do anything else, Luis. He told Alistair that the only reason he’d agreed to go along with the imposter scheme in the first place was to protect Sheridan—to protect her from what he knew Alistair would do if he failed to break you two up.”

Luis swallowed hard; Sheridan began to shake.

“Alistair ordered Julian to kill you, Sheridan.” Eve choked on the words, her hand flying to her mouth. “Alistair told him to kill you, and, when he refused—Alistair shot him instead.”


	5. Chapter 5

                Gwen’s head pounded as she stumbled into the kitchen, the bright lights assaulting her senses. Maybe it hadn’t been such a great idea to down that entire bottle of wine after she got home. But having to watch Ethan and Theresa together like that all night, beaming at each other like they were the only ones in the room, it had all been too much for her.

                At least she had had the good sense not to go home with Hank Bennett.

                Hank had certainly tried his best all right, throwing one-liners her way all day, doing his best to make her laugh . . . even sweeping her up in a sensuous dance, one Gwen was sure might have once made Ethan jealous.

                As if that would ever happen now.

                “How could I have been so stupid?” Gwen rubbed her head. “How could I have not seen what was right in front of my face, right from the moment Ethan let that little tramp get away with stalking him?”

                Splashing some water on her face, Gwen poured herself a cup of coffee and picked up the paper. Sheridan and Luis’s wedding was sure to be front-page news. After all, even if Ethan wasn’t a Crane anymore, Sheridan certainly was. All Gwen could hope for was that there weren’t any mentions of Ethan and Theresa.

                Gwen gasped as she took in the morning’s top headline and dropped her cup—sending it crashing to the floor.

                _Alistair Crane Orders Hit on His Own Daughter, Shoots His Own Son_

                “What?”

                “Oh, Gwennie!” Rebecca rushed into the room. “I heard something crash. Is everything all right?”

                A look of horror spread across Gwen’s face as she held out the morning’s paper for her mother. “Have you seen this, Mother?”

                Rebecca took the paper from Gwen’s hand and scanned the headline. “Oh no! My poor pookie! I have to get to the hospital!”

                “I don’t understand,” Gwen said. “Why would Alistair try to kill his own children?”

                Rebecca’s eyes flew up to meet Gwen’s. “Well . . .” Rebecca squirmed, twisting her lips and raising one brow.

                Gwen’s mouth fell open. “Mother! Did you know about this?”

                Rebecca’s eyes darted around the room. “I . . . I might have . . .”

                “Mother!” Gwen pressed her hand to her forehead. “Was this all part of Alistair and Julian’s plan to break up Sheridan and Luis?”

                Rebecca twisted her lips again.

                Gwen’s voice filled with disbelief. “You knew about this? You knew this might happen, and you didn’t try to stop it?”

                “Gwennie, calm down.” Rebecca furrowed her brow. “You don’t know Alistair Crane. You don’t know what he’s capable of!”

                “No . . .” Gwen turned her head, her eyes locking on her mother’s. “But I know you. And, apparently, now I know what you’re capable of!”

                “Gwen, you don’t understand!”

                Gwen ripped her hands from her mother’s and tore out of the room. “You’re right, Mother! I don’t!”

***

                “Mama, we’re at Grace’s B&B. Could you come over here?” Luis glanced back at Sheridan, who was sitting on the couch, her head buried in her hands—Grace rubbing her back. “Sheridan really needs you.”

                “I can’t believe my own father wants to kill me.” Sheridan wept openly into her hands.

                Grace squeezed Sheridan’s shoulders. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through. To have your own family do something so cruel . . .”

                “Unfortunately, that’s the way the Cranes operate.” Luis took a deep breath in as he crossed the room, taking Grace’s seat beside Sheridan.

                “Hey . . .” Luis rubbed Sheridan’s arms. “It’s going to be okay. “I know you’re going through hell right now, but there are a lot of people who love you. Me, Mama, Ethan, Gwen . . . in fact, I called Mama, and she’s on her way over here right now.”

                Sheridan buried her head in Luis’s chest, her body shaking with sobs.

                “Sheridan,” Luis whispered in her ear, “you are such a special person, so important to so many people. Don’t let a cold-hearted bastard like your father make you lose sight of that.”

                “But why doesn’t he love me, Luis?” Sheridan choked on her own words. “Why does my own father hate me so much? What did I ever do to him?”

                “You didn’t do anything, Sheridan.” Luis hugged her against his body. “Alistair just isn’t capable of love—of seeing or appreciating the kind and wonderful daughter he was given.”

                “But if my own father doesn’t love me . . .” Sheridan’s voice came barely above a whisper, “how can anyone else?”

***

                Eve blinked back tears as she watched the scene in front of her play out.

                “Eve . . .”

                Eve felt Sam’s hand on her arm.

                “I know this is hard, Eve.”

                Eve turned around.

                “But you did the right thing,” Sam reassured her. “We were going to have to tell them anyway. With Alistair on the loose, it’s not safe for Sheridan and Luis here. Or anywhere else for that matter. In fact, come to think of it, it’s not safe for you either.”

                “I can take care of myself, Sam.”

                Sam cocked one hand on his hip. “I know you think that, Eve, but you don’t know how far Alistair Crane can go.”

                Eve hugged her arms to her chest. “Oh, I do know, Sam. I know that all too well.”

                “You never did quite tell me why you decided to save Julian, Eve.”

                “Sam, do we have to talk about this right now?”

                Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry, Eve, but we’re going to have to talk about it eventually. I need all the facts I can get about this case if we’re going to find some way to close in on Alistair.”

                Grace stepped up behind Eve and touched her hand to her friend’s arm. “Yes, but, Sam, does it really matter why Eve tried to save Julian? Any decent human being would have done the same.”

                “Maybe . . .” Sam admitted. “But it’s hard for me to reconcile the fact that anyone who knows Julian would try to save him.”

                Grace fixed her eyes on her husband. “Eve’s a wonderful doctor and human being, Sam. That’s just the person she is.”

***

Julian’s heart monitor beeped steadily as his memory continued, the slightest smile creasing the corners of his face.

********************************************************************************************************************************

_Julian sighed as the scene in front of him faded into another one, as the dark interior of The Blue Note morphed into the sunny shores of the Charles River._

_Eve and Sheridan skipped ahead of him, hand in hand._

_Julian would have never believed it if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes: his sister—who shied away from everyone but his mother and himself—twirling around the park, squealing with delight at every new small object she found, and rushing over to Eve to ask what her treasure might be._

_“Look! A merry-go-round!” Sheridan squealed, grinning from ear to ear._

_Julian glanced over to where she was pointing, his eyes opening with surprise when he realized she was referring to a small, colorful object resting close to the ground. “Sheridan,” he asked, strolling over to her, “don’t you want to go on the big one, the one with all the beautiful horses?”_

_“Nope!” Sheridan’s eyes twinkled with excitement. “Mommy told me that she used to go on a merry-go-round just like this one, one that you have to run round and round and jump onto when you get it going really fast!”_

_Julian glanced down at his suit and tie._

_“Come on, Julian,” Eve smiled. “Letting loose for a little bit never hurt anyone.”_

_“And you would know that, wouldn’t you, dear?” Julian raised one eyebrow, smiling as he whispered in her ear._

_Eve blushed bright red._

_“Come on!” Sheridan smiled as she tugged at Julian’s and Eve’s hands. “Let’s go!”_

_Loosening his tie and laughing, Julian smiled as he let Sheridan drag him and Eve over to the merry-go-round, even letting loose his own cry of joy as they began to spin it around._

_“Faster, faster!” Sheridan laughed._

_Eve laughed, her hair flying free behind her._

_“Okay, ready?” Sheridan grinned at her brother and Eve. “Jump!”_

_All three of them jumped, laughing as they landed on the cool, colorful steel—Sheridan’s smile lighting up her face. “This is the best day ever!” she proclaimed._

_Julian smiled at Eve. “That it most certainly is.”_


	6. Chapter 6

                “Thank you for helping me out of that, Grace.” Eve leaned into her best friend’s embrace as Grace led her into the B&B’s back room.

                “You’re going to have to tell TC about your past with Julian sometime, Eve,” Grace said softly. “I just didn’t think it was fair for Sam to find out before TC did.”

                “Why do I have to tell TC anything, Grace?” Eve cried. “Like you said, any other decent human being would have done the same thing I did.”

                “TC’s not going to believe that any more than Sam did,” Grace insisted. “Not when it comes to Julian Crane.”

                “Oh, Grace, I couldn’t just stand there and watch him get shot!”

                “Do you think that’s because you still love him, Eve?”

                Eve pursed her lips together and furrowed her brow. “I don’t love him anymore, Grace. I just thought what Alistair was trying to do to him was despicable.”

                Grace frowned sadly.

                “Julian is my past, Grace,” Eve insisted. “TC is my present. I’m not about to ruin the life I’ve worked so hard to build by bringing an old lover into it.”

                “But just think what might happen if TC hears about your past from someone else.” Grace hugged her arms to her chest. “I know not that many people know about you and Julian, but not that many people knew about Ivy and Sam either, and look at how that situation exploded.”

                “Maybe so, but this is not the same situation, Grace.” Eve’s face softened. “Honey, I know how devastating it was to you to find out that Sam and Ivy had been involved—that Ethan is their son. But this is hardly the same situation—the baby Julian and I had is dead.”

                “Sam didn’t think there was a child in his past that he had to tell me about either.”

                Eve rubbed her head. “I hear what you’re saying, Grace. I just don’t know if I’m brave enough to do it—to let TC know I’m not perfect. He’s spent so long building me up into someone I’m not that if I shatter that illusion, he’ll probably leave me.”

                Grace’s voice barely rose above a whisper. “But what if he doesn’t, Eve?”

***

Gwen floored the gas as she swerved into the curve. How could her mother do this? How could she plot to murder Sheridan?

                True, Gwen had always known that her mother had a devious mind—look at the plan she had cooked up to break up Ethan and Theresa. But this? This crossed every last line.

                And what did that say about her? She had gone along with that plan to break up Ethan and Theresa—aided and abetted it in, really. When it came down to it, her hands were as dirty as her mother’s in that one. Was this where her life was headed? Had her slippery slope already begun?

                Even if by some miracle Ethan were to come back to her, how could she ever look him in the eye again? How could she look herself in the mirror, knowing what she had done?

                And that didn’t even touch what she had done to Sheridan. True, she hadn’t been in on the details of the imposter scheme, but she had known that her mother and Julian were plotting _something_. If she had learned all the gory details, would she have done anything? Would she have been able to pull herself out of the anger, pain, and hurt she was drowning in for long enough to alert Sheridan and Luis?

                Gwen yanked the steering wheel to the left and sped up the entrance ramp. She had to get out of Harmony for a little while, run away from this person she was becoming. She’d get an apartment in Boston, make a fresh start, begin a new life away from Ethan and her mother—be the person she knew she really was.

                Her head spinning, Gwen didn’t see the car braking in front of her until it was too late. Slamming on the brakes, she swerved to the left—the sounds of metal crunching and scraping against the concrete median assaulting her only seconds before her world went black.

***

                “Mija, I came as soon as I heard.” Pilar entered Luis and Sheridan’s room at the B&B and rushed to Sheridan’s side. Pilar looked at her son. “May I have a few moments alone with her?”

                “Of course, Mama.” Luis stood up and stepped aside to let his mother in. “I’ll be right downstairs.”

                Pilar smiled softly. “Thank you for calling me, mijo.”

                Luis nodded, knelt down in front of Sheridan, and raised his wife’s chin. “I love you, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan gave him a weak smile. “I love you, too, Luis—more than you’ll ever know.”

                “You have my heart, Sheridan.” Luis stroked her cheek and squeezed her fingers. His eyes fixed on hers, he pushed himself to his feet and slipped quietly into the hall.

                Sheridan buried her head in her hands as the door closed. “Pilar, what’s wrong with me? Why doesn’t my father love me?”

                “Oh, Sheridan.” Pilar hugged Sheridan against her chest. “There is nothing wrong with you. You are a loving, kind, and courageous young woman. Your father is a fool for not being able to see that.”

                “All my life, I always thought that if I could just find that one thing that would make him proud—that one thing that would make him love me—that things would be different between us.” Sheridan sobbed against Pilar’s chest. “I would dream about him coming to my boarding school in Europe and taking me into his arms. Telling me that he wanted me to come home to Harmony and go to school there—that he never wanted to be apart from me again.”

                Sheridan paused for a moment to catch her breath; Pilar stroked her hair.

                “When I came home, I thought things might be different, that he might spend time with me. That he couldn’t possibly go the entire Christmas or summer break without at least stopping by to see me. But he always did. Even when I brought home glowing report cards, even when I fell off that horse one time during riding lessons . . .” Sheridan sniffled. “He wasn’t there to hug me, he wasn’t there to comfort me—he wasn’t there to show me love in any way.”

                Sheridan wiped the tears from her eyes and rose up from the bed. “You know, I thought things would be different when I was an adult—that he and I could have a fresh start, maybe make up for all of the time we lost. When he came to my cottage the other day, offering to take me on that trip, my heart nearly burst out of my chest. There he was, offering everything I had wanted for longer than I can remember—it was almost too good to be true.”

                Pilar folded her hands in her lap and smiled sadly. “Unfortunately, it was too good to be true, mija.”

                “I know.” Sheridan squeezed her hands around the top of a chair. “It took every ounce of strength I had to see what he was really doing—that he was trying to get me away from Luis.”

                “But you did see through him, Sheridan.” Pilar rose to her feet and walked up behind Sheridan. “You saw right through him and stood up for yourself—for you and my Luis.” Pilar smiled at Sheridan. “Sheridan, I will forever owe you for that. Not only did you save my son’s life all those months ago on the wharf, but the other day, you saved his heart.”

                Sheridan turned around to face Pilar, taking Pilar’s hands into her own. “Luis has saved my life and my heart, too, Pilar. Over and over again.”

                “I know.” Pilar stroked Sheridan’s cheek. “You and Luis have a love between you that not that many people are lucky enough to ever know—especially a man like your father.”

                “Am I crazy to believe that my father hasn’t always been like this?” Sheridan wondered. “That once upon a time—a long, long time ago—that he was actually capable of love? That when he married my mother, he married her because he actually wanted to spend the rest of his life with her?”

                “I’d like to think that he once was,” Pilar said, “—that everyone’s capable of love. Whatever turned your father so bitter, we’ll probably never know. But the important thing for you to remember, Sheridan, is that it wasn’t your fault. It was never your fault. The man that Alistair was—the man that he still is today—that says nothing about you or the wonderful person you are.”

                Sheridan’s lips quivered; her eyes fell to the floor.

                “My Luis, he’s very lucky to have you.” Pilar nudged up Sheridan’s chin. “I just pray that one day you’ll realize—you’re lucky to have yourself, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

                “Lucky to have myself?” Sheridan frowned. “I don’t understand.”

                Pilar patted Sheridan’s hand. “Sheridan, when my Martin disappeared all those years ago, I didn’t know how I was going to go on.”

                Sheridan smiled sadly and squeezed Pilar’s hand.

                Pilar turned around. “There I was with five children and no husband to help . . . financially, physically, or emotionally. . . . I didn’t know how I was going to pull myself together to take care of my beautiful, innocent children.”

                Pilar turned back to Sheridan. “But then one morning I found you in the foyer waiting for the chauffeur to whisk you away to Paris.” Pilar nudged Sheridan’s chin. “You were such a precious little girl, Sheridan, so unsure of yourself and so scared, yet, at the same time, so brave.”

                Pilar smiled. “The moment you saw me, you ran right up to me, threw your arms around me, and told me it would be okay. That you’d overheard your father and brother talking about my Martin being gone and that you knew he’d be back. That you could tell by how much I loved you that I must love my Martin that much, too—and that you knew he loved me back.”

                Pilar squeezed Sheridan’s arms. “Your whole world was collapsing beneath you, but, in that moment, all you could think about was the fact that I was hurting, too.” Pilar smiled softly. “The moment I felt that love, I knew in my heart that I had the strength to go on, too. That if you could pull yourself out of the nightmare you were living for even just a few seconds, then I could, too.”

                Sheridan sat back down on the bed. “I’m . . . I’m glad I could help you, Pilar.”

                “But, Sheridan, don’t you see?” Pilar sat down next to her. “Even during one of the worst moments of your entire life, you put good into the world—just by being you.” Pilar picked up Sheridan’s hands. “You’ve got to realize your self-worth, Sheridan—that you matter just because you’re you.”

***

                “How’s Sheridan doing, Luis?” Grace asked as Luis came down the stairs.

                Luis dug his thumbs into his pockets and frowned. “Not well. She’s somehow got it in her head that just because Alistair isn’t capable of loving her, that she’s not worthy of anyone else loving her either.”

                Eve’s breath caught in her throat. “Damn that man. Always destroying lives without a second thought about who he’s hurting—even if it’s his own children.”

                Sam frowned. “I’m just glad Ethan found out he’s not a Crane before it was too late. Before he became more like Julian and Alistair.”

                Grace stepped up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips to the back of his right arm.

                “Yeah, well, there’s no saving Sheridan from that.” Luis closed his eyes for a second. “You know, I was a fool for thinking that marrying her right away would make this magically go away. That making her a Lopez-Fitzgerald would erase all the hurtful things her family has done to her.”

                “Luis, don’t say that.” Grace smiled sadly. “What you did for Sheridan last night was wonderful. It couldn’t have done anything but made her feel loved.”

                “In my head, I know that.” Luis shook his head. “I’m just afraid that no matter what I do, it’s never going to be enough.”

                “Oh, Luis, it has to be enough.” Eve’s voice filled with despair. “Sheridan’s been through so much in her life, and yet she still has such a kind and loving heart.”

                “I know, Eve.” Luis wiped a tear pooling at the corner of his eye. “I just wish I could get through to her.”                

                “Well maybe your mother can.” Eve looked down as her beeper went off. “I know that Pilar has always been like a mother to Sheridan.”

                “That’s why I called her.” Luis dug his hands into his pockets. “I just hope that Mama can help Sheridan realize that Alistair targeting her like this says nothing about the person she is.”

                “I’m sorry, Luis, but would you excuse me for a second?” Eve put her beeper back in her purse. “That was the hospital. I have to take this page.”

                “Yeah, of course.” Luis sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

                Grace followed him and sat down beside him. “Luis, it’s going to be okay.”

                “Grace is right,” Sam added, walking up and patting him on the back. “You two aren’t alone in this. You never have been.”

                “Oh my goodness!” Across the room, Eve gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.              

                Sam, Luis, and Grace all looked up.         

                “It’s Julian Crane,” Eve told them, covering the mouthpiece with her hand. “He’s just taken a turn for the worse.”


	8. Chapter 8

                “Sheridan, are you sure you want to be here?” Luis pulled Sheridan away from the nurses’ station and guided her into the waiting room. “No one would blame you if we went home.”

                “Home?” Sheridan uttered, her face creasing with pain. “Where’s that anymore?”

                Luis shook his head. “See, this is exactly why I think we should leave. One of the guys at the station was able to hook me up with an apartment his family has for rent. It’s not much, but at least it will give us a private, safe place to stay until we can figure out what we’re going to do next.” Luis rubbed Sheridan’s shoulders. “Hank’s over there fixing it up for us right now; he should be finished soon.”

                Sheridan hugged her arms to her chest. “Thank you for doing that, Luis.”

                “I love you, Sheridan.” Luis cupped her face in his hands. “I want you to feel secure and safe.”

                Sheridan bit her lip and hung her head. “I know.” A small cry escaped from her lips. “And I love you for it. But Julian’s my brother, and, despite everything else he’s done to me, last night, he tried to save my life. I couldn’t live with myself if I left him now while he’s in there fighting for his own.”

                Luis smiled sadly and hugged her to his chest. “That’s what makes you so special, Sheridan.”

                The doors to the emergency room flung open. “Make room! Make room! We’ve got an accident victim here, people.”

                Luis and Sheridan both looked up, jumping back as a stretcher was raced into the room.

                Sheridan gasped as she looked down at face of the person groaning underneath the oxygen mask. “Oh my goodness, Gwen!”

***

                Hank smiled as he placed the picture next to the bed. Luis, Sheridan, himself, Gwen. He knew the only reason Gwen had agreed to dance with him earlier was to make Ethan jealous, but he couldn’t deny the sparks that had flown between them as they slid across the gym floor.

                On many levels, she absolutely fascinated him, but he wasn’t sure exactly why. Sure, something about the way she held herself and moved reminded him of Sheridan, but, if he were being completely honest with himself, it was something much more than that.

                Something deep in her eyes told him that, deep down inside, she was a reformed sinner like him . . . someone who was just trying to make her way in the world . . . find out where she fit in.

                He knew a bit about that.

                Luis had been so supportive the other day when he had talked to him about potentially working at the station, but how would Sam react? Would he welcome his little brother or turn him down flat?

                With all of his heart, Hank hoped it would be the former.

                He was ready to start a new life—to make a new name for himself. Whether or not Gwen would be part of that life remained to be seen—but he had a lot to prove to himself.

                Hank flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

                “Hey, it’s me,” he said, swallowing hard. “Can I swing by to talk to you? I have something I want to speak to you about.”

***

                “Gwen!” Sheridan rushed into Gwen’s cubicle. “What happened? The doctors told me that you had some sort of car accident, that you might have a concussion.”

                Gwen looked up, her head throbbing. “Sheridan?”

                Sheridan pulled Gwen into an embrace. “Sweetie, what happened?”

                Gwen blinked rapidly, fighting back a wave of fatigue, as she tucked her chin into Sheridan’s shoulder. All she wanted was to go to sleep, to relax and lean back . . .

                “Gwen? Gwen?” Sheridan slowly lowered Gwen’s upper body back against the bed, panic rising in her voice. Her hands still supporting her friend, Sheridan turned her head back to the door. “Please! Can we get someone in here?”

                “I’m sorry, Sheridan,” Gwen moaned, touching her hand to her friend’s arm. “I’m so, so sorry . . .”

                “You have nothing to be sorry for, Gwen,” Sheridan insisted. “Please—just try to stay awake.”

                “I have to make this right . . .” Gwen’s eyes rolled back in her head.

                “Gwen!” Sheridan jammed the call button as Gwen fell back against the bed. “Gwen, please stay with me!”


	9. Chapter 9

                Luis squeezed Sheridan against him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Could this day get any worse? Sheridan couldn’t take much more of this.

                Sheridan buried her head in his chest. “What if Gwen doesn’t make it? I can’t lose her, Luis—I can’t.”

                “Hey, hey . . .” Luis lifted her chin. “You’re not going to lose her, Sheridan. Any more than you’re going to lose me.”

                “I hope you’re right.” Sheridan wiped a tear from her eye.

                “I know I’m right.” Luis pressed his lips to hers and rocked her against his chest. “I just wish I could do something to calm your nerves, to make this waiting easier.”

                “I can help with that,” Eve said, crossing the floor to Luis and Sheridan. “You won’t have to wait much longer.”

                Eve smiled at them. “Sheridan, I have good news: Julian’s been stabilized and is in recovery.”

                “Oh, thank God.” Sheridan choked back a sob and released a breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding.

                Eve glanced down at her chart and then back up Sheridan. “He won’t be in a regular room for at least a few more hours, but if you want to pop your head in and go see him, I can let you go in for a few minutes.”

                “I . . . I’d appreciate that.” Sheridan curled back into Luis’s arms.

                “Sheridan.” Eve squeezed Sheridan’s arm and sat her down on the couch. “I know what a horrible day this has been for you. Would it help if I gave you something to calm your nerves?”

                Sheridan sniffled. “I think I’ll pass, but thank you, Eve. You’re always so kind to me.”

                Eve smiled sadly. “I care about you, Sheridan.”

                “It’s hard for me to get used to people caring about me,” Sheridan whispered, her eyes welling with tears.

                Eve frowned at Luis as Sheridan’s eyes fell to the floor. “What your father has done to you—it’s unconscionable,” she said. “No father should treat his daughter like that.”

                Luis reached down and rubbed Sheridan’s shoulder; Sheridan smiled weakly back at him.

                Eve clutched her stethoscope. God, had things only worked out between her and Julian. Not only would it have spared her such immeasurable pain, but life would have been so much better for poor Sheridan. How could anyone treat a little girl the way Alistair had treated her? To deny your own daughter love? To thwart her happiness at every turn?

                Eve had thought that she had had a rough childhood, but it was nothing compared to Sheridan’s.

                At least her parents had shown her love once and a while; Sheridan had never had that.

                Come to think of it—Eve paused for a second—Julian hadn’t either.

                Eve had hated him for so long that she had never stopped to think about Julian’s relationship with his father. But the truth was that Julian had been abused as much as Sheridan had been—he just chose to respond to it differently.

                Although Sheridan was brave and stood up to her father, Julian had always caved quickly when Alistair threatened to withhold his love. It was why Julian had abandoned her all those years ago, why he continued to plot dastardly schemes. It was why he had never stood up to Alistair—until the other night when he did.         

                Was it possible? Could Julian finally be changing?

                And even if he was, why did it matter to her now? She had a wonderful family and husband.

                Oh God, TC. With everything that had been going on, she had forgotten to call him.

                “I’m sorry, but will you two please excuse me?” Eve said. “I’ve got to go call TC.”

***

                Hank sauntered into the police station, winking at the hot new desk sergeant Sam had just hired. What was her name again—maybe Patty or Bev? Either way, maybe he should ask her out—maybe she could help him get Gwen out of his head.

                Hank shook his head. There he went again—thinking about Gwen. What was it about that woman that fascinated him so much? That was not what he was here about.

                Hank straightened as he caught sight of Sam across the room and his brother waved him over. Here went nothing.

                Sam looked up from the paperwork he was completing as Hank crossed the room to his desk. “You wanted to talk to me about something, Hank?”

                “Yeah.” Hank pulled up a chair. “I’ve got something important on my mind.” Hank looked down at Sam’s desk and then back up at his brother. “I was talking to Luis the other day about maybe training to become an officer.”

                Sam raised his eyebrows. “With the Harmony PD?”

                “Is there any other?” Hank cocked a smile. “Come on, Sam. You know I’d make a good cop.”

                “Do I, Hank?” Sam put down his pen. “Listen, I’m all for you settling down and making something of yourself, but what about your list of prior warrants? You may have been able to cop a deal with the FBI, but the charges are still in the system.”

                “Can’t you just erase them?”

                “It doesn’t work like that, Hank.”

                “Not even for the chief of police’s brother?”

                Sam leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Listen, Hank, I’d love to help you out if I could, but I can’t make exceptions on this matter—not even for family. If this is what you really wanted, you should have thought about that sooner. It would have made your life much easier.”

                Hank sighed. “Haven’t you ever made a mistake, Sam?”

                “Of course I have, but mine weren’t illegal,” Sam replied. “I’m sorry, Hank. I’m glad that you want to turn your life around, but the Harmony PD is not the place to do it.”

                “Yeah, well, thanks for nothing, man.” Hank rose up from his seat.

                Sam’s desk phone rang.

                “Hank, don’t be like that.” Sam motioned for him to stop as he grabbed the phone with his other hand. “Wait a minute, will you?”

                Hank rolled his eyes and plopped down on the chair.

                “Chief Bennett here.” Sam’s face softened. “Oh, hey, Luis. Are you still at the hospital with Sheridan?” Sam studied his brother as Luis replied. “Yeah . . . yeah . . . how is she doing?” Sam’s mouth fell open. “What did you just say—that the EMTs just brought in Gwen Hotchkiss?”

***

Sheridan took a deep breath in and entered Julian’s room, swallowing hard as she noticed all the tubes hooked up to him and his ghastly complexion. Was this really the brother who had promised their mother he’d protect her? Or had that man disappeared forever?

                “Julian, I want to believe you’re still in there somewhere.” Sheridan crossed the room to his bed, blinking back tears as she sat down beside him. “I want to believe that you still have a heart . . . that somewhere you still have a soul.”

                Sheridan wiped one eye with the back of her finger and sniffled. “What you did for me last night . . . standing up to Father like that . . . I know it wasn’t easy for you.” Sheridan’s heart clenched. “I know Father has never made anything easy for you.”

                Sheridan cupped Julian’s hands, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. “All I ever wanted was to be close to you, Julian. To have a real relationship with you, like the one Ethan and I have.” Sheridan’s mouth twisted in a frown. “But you let Father destroy you, turn you into some sort of monster, make you forget the heart you once had.”

                Sheridan rubbed Julian’s fingers between hers. “I want to believe what Eve told me . . . that the only reason you hired that imposter was because you were afraid it would come to this.” Sheridan choked back a sob. “But why didn’t you just tell me, Julian? Why did you let it come to this?”

***

                “Eve!” TC grabbed her in a hug before she’d had a chance to close her office door. “Thank goodness you’re okay.”

                Eve nuzzled her head in his neck and breathed in his scent. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to call you, TC. There’s been a lot of chaos this morning.”

                TC stroked her hair. “You’ll never believe the crazy story I read: that you almost got shot trying to save Julian Crane of all people. _The Harmony Herald_ really needs to get some new reporters and fact checkers—that’s the most ludicrous thing I’ve ever heard.”

                Eve’s hands froze on TC’s back.

                TC leaned back and studied her. “Eve, please tell me it was a ludicrous story.”

                Eve rubbed her neck; her eyes fell to the floor.

                TC fell back on his heel. “Eve, please tell me it’s not true.”

                Eve hesitated. “I’m sorry, TC, but I can’t.”

                TC took a deep breath in. “What do you mean, _you can’t_?” 


	10. Chapter 10

                “Luis, man, what’s going on?” Hank rushed into the waiting room. “Is there any word on Gwen?”

                Luis turned around, his eyes filling with surprise. “Hank? What are you doing here?”

                “I just talked to Sam down at the station.” Hank dug one hand into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. “Here,” he said, handing them to Luis. “I finished setting up everything at the apartment.”

                Luis glanced down at the keys and then stuffed them into his pocket. “Thanks.” Luis’s eyes narrowed on Hank’s. “I still don’t understand what you’re doing here, though. You could have left these with Sam.” Luis glanced over toward Gwen’s room and then back at his friend. “Unless I was right about what I saw last night, and you _were_ putting the moves on Gwen.” Luis crossed his arms in front of his chest, a smile inching up his cheeks.

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about, man.” Hank’s face flushed red. “It was just a dance, that’s all.”

                “Maybe.” Luis cocked one eyebrow and smiled. “But, hey, just look at what one dance did to me.”

                Hank’s cheeks burned a deeper shade of red.

                Luis chuckled and nudged Hank’s side with his elbow, nodding toward Gwen’s room.

                “It’s not like that, Luis.” Hank dug his hands into his pockets. “Gwen’s in love with Ethan. Everyone knows that.”

                “Maybe . . .” Luis studied Hank, his face still lit up with amusement. “But even if she is, things could always change. Hey, just look at what happened with me and Sheridan. A year ago today, would you have ever thought we’d be married one day?”

                Hank shook his head and chuckled. “I can’t argue with you there. Speaking of your better half, where is she?”

                “I’m right here,” Sheridan said softly, stepping up behind Luis and wrapping her arms around his waist.

                “Sheridan, how are you doing?” Hank asked. “From what I’ve heard, it sounds like you’ve had quite a day.”

                “I’ve had better ones,” Sheridan admitted. Smiling sadly at Luis, Sheridan stepped out from behind him and slipped into his arms.

                “So I’ve heard.” Hank glanced back toward the room Luis had been looking at earlier. “Sam told me Gwen had some sort of accident.”

                “She did.” Sheridan’s eyes moistened with unshed tears. “The doctors say she’s going to be okay, but she was almost delirious when I was in there with her before.”

                Hank furrowed his brow. “What do you mean, Sheridan?”

                Sheridan’s eyes filled with worry, her body tensing. “She kept mumbling apologies to me . . . saying she had to make things right. She wasn’t making any sense. Maybe I should go talk to her doctor again.”

                “Hey, hey,” Luis said, squeezing her tightly and kissing the top of her head. “Remember what the nurse said? That this type of thing is normal with a concussion.”

                “I know, Luis, but I’m still worried about her.”

                “Well, don’t be.” Luis rubbed her arms. “Gwen’s going to be fine. I promise. She just needs to get some rest.”

                “It looks like you could use some of that yourself, Sheridan,” Hank observed.

                Luis glanced down at his wife, concern pooling in his eyes as he took in her exhausted state. “I agree. Why don’t you let me take you back to the apartment, Sheridan? We can get some rest. I’ll bet you anything that, by the time we get back here, Gwen will be awake.”

                “I appreciate that you are both concerned about me, but I’m not going to leave Gwen here all by herself.” Sheridan shook her head. “Believe me, I have no love loss for Rebecca, but I think we should at least call her and wait until she arrives. I hate the thought of Gwen waking up and thinking she’s all by herself.”

                “She won’t be by herself.”

                Sheridan and Luis both looked up at the sound of Hank’s voice.

                Hank’s eyes met theirs and then averted to the side. “I’ll stay here with her until she wakes up.”

                Sheridan’s eyes filled with confusion; Luis cocked his head and smiled. “So I was right before? You _were_ putting the moves on Gwen?”

                Hank blushed bright red.

                Sheridan’s eyes opened wide as they darted back and forth between Hank and Luis, a grin creeping up the side of her cheeks.

                “Don’t get all excited, Sheridan.” Hank dug his hands into his pockets. “I know how much you women love these sorts of things, but Gwen’s still in love with Ethan. Everybody knows that.”

                “I don’t know about that, Hank,” Sheridan smiled. “When I was talking to her about it the other day, she seemed pretty accepting of the fact that Ethan had chosen Theresa.”

                “That doesn’t mean she’s not still in love with him, though.”

                “True . . .” Sheridan’s smile grew. “But I _do_ think it means her heart is ready to move on.”

                Hank’s face lit up with a smile. “You really think that, Sheridan?”

                “I do,” Sheridan smiled.

*******

                “Did I just hear you right, Eve?” TC blinked. “Did you try to save Julian Crane?”

                “TC, please.” Eve’s voice quieted. “Please, let me explain.”

                “Why on earth would you jump in front of a bullet for that man?” TC’s voice filled with disbelief. “You know he destroyed my tennis career. You know he ruined my life.”

                “I know, TC. I just reacted—anyone else would have done the same.”

                “For anyone else but Julian Crane? Yeah, maybe I’d believe that.” TC shook his head. “But Julian Crane is a bastard. Everyone knows that.”

                Eve swallowed hard and sank down into a nearby chair. “TC, no one deserves to be shot by their own father—not even Julian Crane.”

                “I’ll give you that, Eve,” TC conceded, “but if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you have feelings for him.”

                Eve gasped, her eyes flying up to her husband’s. “Why on earth would you say that?”

                “I don’t know, Eve.” TC studied her. “For starters, maybe it’s because of that time I found him crawling all over you on the prom boat. . . . You weren’t exactly trying very hard to get away.”

                “TC, I already explained that to you . . .”

                “Yeah, I know what you said,” TC responded. “That Julian just caught you when you fell. But I don’t buy it, Eve. I don’t buy it for one second. I’ve seen the way that man looks at you.”

                Eve let out an exasperated sigh. “TC, Julian looks at every woman he encounters that way.”

                “Maybe so. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want you.”

                “Even if that’s true, it doesn’t mean that I want him, TC.”

                “Maybe not, but you still didn’t have to save him, Eve.”

                “TC, I’m a doctor,” Eve protested. “I couldn’t just stand there and let him die!”

                “That may be true,” TC admitted, “but last time I checked, jumping in front of bullets wasn’t part of your job description.”

                “TC, I don’t know what to say that will make you feel better about this,” Eve said.

                TC’s eyes flew to hers. “Just tell me you’ll never go near him again. Tell me you’ll have nothing to do with him.”

                “TC, I’m his doctor—I’m going to have to see him until he recovers.”

                “Ask the hospital to reassign his case.”

                “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that, TC!” Eve grabbed her clipboard and hugged it to her chest

                “I’m not going to feel better until you’re away from that man, Eve,” TC persisted. “I don’t want that bastard anywhere near you.”

***

                Hank grinned as he hugged his arms to his chest. So he might have a chance with Gwen after all. This day was on its way up.

                “Look at him,” Luis laughed, squeezing Sheridan. “He looks like Larry Bird just took him under his wing and promised to train him himself.”

                “Make fun of my dreams all you want, Luis,” Hank smiled, “but one day, you’ll be eating crow.”

                Sheridan smiled. “I hope that he will be, Hank. I really hope that he will be.”

                “Thanks for the support, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald.” Luis tickled Sheridan’s waist.

                Sheridan laughed as Luis kissed her cheek. “I was just saying that I’m hoping he can get Gwen’s attention.”

                “Oh yeah?” Luis smiled, his breath tickling Sheridan’s ear. “You could have fooled me.”

                Across the room, a nurse raced over to the nurses’ station. “Someone get Dr. Russell: The patient in cubicle seven started hemorrhaging again, and our blood supply is getting really low.”

                “Oh my God, that’s Julian,” Sheridan gasped, her arm falling to her side.

                Eve hurried over to the nurses’ station with TC hot on her heels. “I heard you, Nurse Seelix. Go check the blood bank and see how much we have left. If he loses too much blood, then this could be the end for him.”

                “I don’t have to, Dr. Russell,” the nurse said. “We only have two pints of his blood type banked in the hospital. If he bleeds out, there’s no way we’ll have enough blood to save him.”

                “Well, call the blood bank and order some more then,” Eve directed Nurse Seelix. “See that they deliver it to us a.s.a.p.—within the next hour if possible.”

                Sheridan’s heart dropped. True, Julian had done a lot of cruel things to her, but what if Eve was right and he was trying to change? And what he did last night? To put his own life on the line just to save hers? Could it really be possible that he had been trying to protect her for all those months, to save her from the fate he knew lay ahead?

                Taking a deep breath in, Sheridan strode over to Eve.

                “I want to help,” she said. “I know Julian and I have the same blood type. I’d like to donate some of mine.”

                “Sheridan, that’s very generous of you,” Eve said. “I wish I could take you up on it right now, but the hospital is required to get all blood donations tested at an independent facility, and I don’t know that Julian has that kind of time. If you are willing to bank some blood specifically for Julian, though, it could very well help him if he ends up needing another transfusion.”

                “Of course,” Sheridan said. “Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.”

                Luis walked up behind his wife and kneaded her shoulders. “Are you sure you want to do this, Sher?”

                Sheridan turned back to Luis. “Yes, Luis, I am. Julian’s my brother, and he’s fighting for his life right now because he tried to save mine. The least I can do is return the favor.”

                “You have such a big heart, Sher.” Luis stroked her cheek. “Julian is lucky to have you as a sister.”

                “He is,” Eve said, “and I think he’s finally starting to realize that, Luis.”

                Luis dug his thumbs into his pockets and raised his eyebrows. “I just hope that you’re right about that, Eve.”


	11. Chapter 11

                “Luis?” Sheridan gasped. “What is all of this?” Sheridan’s smile grew larger and larger as she glanced around the apartment.

                “I asked Mama to send these pictures over with the rest of our things.” Luis rested his forehead against hers. “I just wanted to remind you of all the people who love you.”

                Sheridan smiled up at him and took her hand in his, tugging him gently behind her as she started toward the first set of photos. She and Ethan touring Paris. She, Luis, and the entire Lopez-Fitzgerald family, laughing at Harmony’s annual Memorial Day celebration. She and Gwen smiling at the camera—their arms wrapped around each other’s waists.

                “Luis, I don’t know what to say,” Sheridan said. “I . . . I don’t know that I deserve all of this . . .” Sheridan glanced back toward the bedroom, her eyes lighting up as she caught sight of the framed picture sitting beside the bed. “Oh, Luis, look at this one!”

                Luis grinned as Sheridan dashed into the bedroom, picked up the framed photo, and hugged it to her chest. “When on earth did you find time to get this one to your mother?”

                “I didn’t,” Luis whispered, smiling down at their wedding picture. “Hank must have done this one all on his own when he set up the apartment for us.”

                “Sometimes I can’t believe that I ever got so lucky.”

                “You’re an amazing woman, Sher. I mean, just look at what you did today.” Luis stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “For you to donate your blood to Julian, of all people . . . Sheridan, your capacity to forgive is greater than that of anyone else I’ve ever met.”

                Sheridan bit down on her lip. “He’s my brother, Luis. No matter what he’s done to me in the past, I couldn’t let him die.”

                Luis took her hands in his and sat her down on the bed. “That’s exactly what I mean, Sheridan.”

                A tear slipped from Sheridan’s eyes. “Thank goodness I have you, Luis.”

                Luis smiled and brushed her chin with his thumb. “More importantly, you have you. You’ve got to realize your self-worth, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan averted her eyes to the floor. “Luis, what if Eve was right? What if Julian really did everything he did because he was trying to protect me, to save me from Father’s wrath?”

                “I know you want to believe that, Sheridan,” Luis said. “Hell, I want to believe it, too. But Julian, he’s never given you any reason to believe he wants to be a real brother to you. ”

                “Until yesterday that is. . .” Sheridan looked up at her husband, her eyes filled with pain.

                “I wish I could make this all better for you, Sheridan,” Luis said. “I wish I could wipe away every horrible thing your family has ever done to you.”

                “I know you do, Luis.” Tears welled in Sheridan’s eyes.

                “Hey, hey, it’s okay . . .” Luis rubbed her arms and tilted her face back up to face his. “You have a real family now, remember? Me, Mama, Theresa, Miguel . . .” Luis smiled. “In fact, if it weren’t for Miguel helping me drum up the courage to ask you out to dinner after you and I did that tango at the youth center, we wouldn’t be sitting here right now.”

                Sheridan smiled softly and squeezed Luis’s hand. “You never told me that.”

                Luis chuckled softly. “Yeah, well, even big bad cops like me get scared sometimes.” Luis smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. “Especially when there’s a beautiful woman on the line.”

                Sheridan smiled weakly at him. “If it makes you feel better, I’m pretty sure Charity was working on me at the same time Miguel was harassing you.” Sheridan blushed, her eyes falling to the floor. “She even told me that she thought I loved you—and that she sensed that you loved me, too.”

                Luis laughed and shook his head. “Well, Miguel wasn’t quite that blatant, but he did tell me he thought I was crazy if I didn’t act on my feelings for you.”

                Sheridan chuckled. “I guess everyone else saw it before we did.”

                “Yeah,” Luis smiled, raising her chin and locking his eyes on hers. “But I definitely think we both see it now.”

                “Are you sure that wasn’t a mistake, Luis?” Sheridan asked. “Are you sure you won’t wake up one day and regret marrying me?”

                Luis furrowed his brow. “Why would you ever think that, Sheridan?”

                “I . . . I don’t know,” Sheridan stammered. “It’s just a feeling I have. That one day you’re going to wake up and realize that I’m not what you want after all. That you’re going to feel like being with me isn’t worth all the baggage it comes with—that you’re going to realize that my father is right not to love me.”

                “Sheridan, please don’t think things like that,” Luis pleaded with her.

                “I can’t help it, Luis,” Sheridan cried quietly. “It’s the way I’ve been conditioned to think.”

                “I know, Sher.” Luis rubbed her back. “I just wish I could change that for you.”

                Sheridan looked up at Luis, tears welling her eyes. “I don’t think it’s ever going to change for me, Luis.”

***

                “I must have hit my head harder than I thought.” Gwen squinted as she opened her eyes, bracing herself against the bright lights. Was that really Hank Bennett sitting there next to her bed?

                “From what I've heard, you’re lucky you didn’t hit it harder.” Hank glanced over at her heart monitor and then smiled back at her. “It’s good to have you back with the living, Gwen.”

                “Thanks.” Gwen frowned and rubbed her forehead. “But why are you here?”

                “Sam told me you’d been in an accident. I just wanted to come down and check up on you.” Hank folded his hands in front of his face and smirked. “Just consider it part of my best man duties: to make sure the maid of honor gets home all right.”

                Gwen raised her eyebrows. “Hank, the wedding was over last night.”

                “I know.” Hank got up and poured Gwen a cup of water. “But you can’t blame me for wanting to make sure you were okay.” Hank handed Gwen the cup. “That’s how it works on this side of the tracks. You’re friends with Luis and Sheridan, so I’ve got your back.”

                “Sheridan?” Gwen’s breath caught in her throat. “How is she, Hank?”

                “Pretty well, considering . . .” Hank shook his head. “I can’t even imagine finding out that your own father has a hit out on you.” Hank’s eyes rose up to meet Gwen’s. “She was pretty upset about your accident, too. It was all Luis and I could do to convince her to go home and get some rest.”

                “You two are good friends to her.” Gwen smiled sadly.

                “So are you.” Hank sat down again and scooted his seat right up next to Gwen. “Not many people I know could stand there and watch their best friend marry a man whose sister stole their fiancé.”

                Gwen hung her head. “Thanks for saying that. Not many people have acknowledged it.”

                Hank leaned forward and squeezed Gwen’s hand.

                “I mean, don’t get me wrong—Sheridan deserves the best,” Gwen insisted. “And I’m truly happy that Luis makes her so happy. It’s . . . it’s just that . . .”

                “You wish Luis wasn’t Theresa’s brother?”

                Gwen looked up. “I’m sure Luis wouldn’t be thrilled to hear you talking about his sister like this.”

                Hank shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, well, I call it like it is. I mean, don’t get me wrong—I don’t really know anything about what went down between Ethan and Theresa—but I definitely don’t believe she’s the doe-eyed innocent that Luis thinks she is.”

                Despite herself, Gwen couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you for seeing it like it is—not many people do.”

                “Yeah, well, you and I live in the real world, right?” Hank leaned back in his chair.

                Gwen’s smile fell. “The real world? Right.”

                “Gwen, what’s wrong?” Hank sat up again.

                “Nothing . . .” Gwen cupped her hands over her mouth. “Sometimes, I just can’t believe what my life has become. I mean, a few months ago, I was all set to marry Ethan, and now . . .”

                “Now, what?”

                Gwen closed her eyes and breathed in, fighting back the tears she knew were close to coming.

                “Gwen . . .” Hank traced circles on her back.

                “Oh, Hank, I’ve done a horrible, horrible thing!” Gwen burst out.

                “What are you talking about, Gwen?” Hank’s fingers paused. “Is that what you were trying to tell Sheridan before?”

                “Oh, God, Sheridan?” Gwen looked up. “Hank, what did I say to Sheridan?”

                “Nothing much.” Hank fixed his eyes on hers. “Just that you were sorry—that you had to make something right.” Hank glanced down at the floor and then back up at Gwen. “Sheridan said you seemed pretty delirious, Gwen.”

                Gwen’s eyes flew to the door. “I have to get out of here, Hank. I have to go talk to her right now.”

                Hank glanced at his watch. “Gwen, it’s a quarter after ten. Chances are they’re not springing you from this place until morning.”

                Gwen bit down on her lip, her eyes swimming with unshed tears.

                “Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay,” Hank said, pulling her into a hug. “I promise you, come morning, everything’s going to be all right.”

                “I hope you’re right, Hank,” Gwen whispered, tucking her chin into the nook of his shoulder. “I just hope that you’re right.”

***

                “Sheridan, please don’t think like this,” Luis begged. “I could never regret marrying you.”

                Sheridan slipped out Luis’s arms and rose up from the bed. “I’m such an emotional mess, Luis. You’ve spent your entire life taking care of everyone else. You don’t need to add another person to that list.”

                Luis stood up behind her and turned her around to face him. “I spend my life taking care of the people I _love_ , Sheridan. And you’re at the top of that list.” Luis tilted her chin up, searching her eyes with his. “Besides, you take care of me, too, Sheridan—just by being you.”

                “Right.” Sheridan rolled her eyes. “Come on, Luis. Even I know how much I can be to take sometimes. I know how old it must get to have to constantly save and reassure me.”

                “Sheridan, don’t you realize that you’ve saved me, too?” Luis took her hands in his own. “And I’m not just talking about that night down at the dock with Les.”

                Sheridan blinked back tears. “You’re not?”

                “No, Sheridan. Not at all.” Luis squeezed her fingers. “Before I met you, I was just surviving—not living.”

                Sheridan’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I love you so much, Luis.”

                “I know,” Luis said softly. “But, Sheridan, you were right all those months ago when you called me a macho control freak. When Papa left, it caught me totally out of the blue. I know people say I’ve always been hard on Theresa, but, if I’m being honest with myself, I know it was because, deep down, I was afraid of losing her, too.”

                “Luis, I’m sure Theresa knows that.”

                “I know, but it doesn’t make it okay,” Luis said. “When you crashed into my life, it was like someone had finally turned on the lights. Like I had been seeing the world in shades of gray and only suddenly realized that there were all these different colors. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t fight my feelings for you, couldn’t stop you from walking away.”

                “I’m sorry, Luis,” Sheridan cried softly. “I was just so afraid of my feelings for you—terrified that I was starting to fall in love with yet another man who only wanted to use me.”

                “Shh, shh . . . it’s okay.” Luis massaged her shoulders. “I understand why you felt that way. And, that night in the cottage—the night we finally got back together—I suddenly felt like I had to take a risk. That risking you rejecting me was infinitely better than not knowing if we could make our relationship work. That even if you walked away and never looked back, that I would never regret loving you.”

                “You let me go . . .” Sheridan whispered.

                “I did.” Luis’s eyes glistened at hers. “But you came right back, Sheridan. You showed me that it’s okay to take risks with my heart sometimes—that maybe letting go of having control over my life could actually make me happier than I ever thought possible.”

                Sheridan sniffled and smiled at her husband. “Luis, have you ever told Theresa any of this?”

                “No,” Luis admitted, his lips inching up in grin. “But I probably should, right?”

                Sheridan smiled gently and brushed the pad of her thumb over his cheek.

                “She’s my kid sister, Sher. I just wanted to protect her, just like I want to protect you.” Luis’s eyes fell to the floor. “What kills me the most is that I was so hard on her about Ethan, while all the time, she was the biggest cheerleader of me and you.”

                Sheridan gathered Luis up in her arms and pulled him tightly against her chest. “Luis, Theresa knows you love her. Just as I do.”

                “Yeah, but I think it’s about time I formally apologized to her, don’t you?”

                Sheridan leaned back and looked into his eyes. “I’m sure she’s already knows. I mean, don’t get me wrong—I think it would be wonderful for you to have this talk with your sister, but I’m sure she’s already seen the change in you.”

                “But don’t you get it, Sher?” Luis eyes remained locked on hers. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you all along—that change was because of you.”


	12. Chapter 12

                “Do you really mean that, Luis?” Tears gathered in the corners of Sheridan’s eyes. “Do you really think knowing me has changed you for the better?”

                Luis blinked back his own tears. “Without a doubt, Sheridan. When I think about how strict and regimented I used to be, how I could never live life outside of the lines . . .” Luis caressed her knuckles. “You showed me what it means to brave, Sheridan—how to keep carrying on with my life.”

                Luis brushed his fingers down the side of her cheek. “You’ve helped me learn to live, Sheridan, not just survive.”

                “Oh, Luis . . .” Sheridan’s breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward and feathered his lips up against hers. Every single nerve in her body tingled as he lowered her down to the sheets, her heart bursting with pure love. There was nothing on earth like being with this man. No one else on this earth who could make her feel as safe, wanted, and secure as he did.

                “Sher, you’re crying . . .” Luis whispered, wiping a tear from her eye.

                “I’m just so lucky to have you . . .”

                Luis smiled and brushed a stray curl from her forehead. “Just don’t forget, Sheridan—I’m lucky to have you, too.”

***

                Gwen shielded her eyes from the bright morning sun as she rounded the corner toward the apartment Sheridan and Luis were temporarily renting. She’d come straight here from the hospital, against the doctors’ advice. Not that they’d known she was coming here specifically, just that they’d told her to go home and rest.

                Rest? Like she could ever do that before she put this whole mess behind her. Like she could ever relax until she made what she’d done to Ethan and Sheridan right. Helping her mother send that information to the tabloids? Calling and framing Theresa? Not stepping in the night of Luis and Sheridan’s engagement party, when she knew her mother and Julian had a plan to do them in?

                Ethan, he’d been horrible to her, but that didn’t make what she had done right. How could she ever live with herself or expect anyone else to love her unless she found some way to fix what she did? And Sheridan—she’d never done anything to deserve such treatment. She’d only been her friend. How could she not have supported her and Luis? How could she not have stepped in?

                Gwen tucked her purse under her arm and straightened her back. She could do this. She could tell Sheridan. Sheridan would no doubt be the easier conversation of the two, and who knew, maybe she’d be able to help her figure out how to break the news to Ethan. Break the news that she destroyed his life? Yeah—that would be an easy one.

                “You can do this, Gwen,” she muttered to herself, striding across the wharf before she had a chance to change her mind. Halting only at the sound of Ethan’s voice, echoing out into the sea breeze.

                “Luis loves you, Sheridan.”

                Gwen peered around the corner and saw Ethan comforting Sheridan, his hands squeezing her shoulders.

                “Yes, but for how much longer?” Sheridan asked, her voice cracking. “How many more times is he going to put up with me trying to push him away?”

                Ethan’s voice softened. “Why were you trying to push him away last night, Sheridan?”

                “I don’t know.” Sheridan stepped out of Ethan’s grip and leaned up against the rail. “I don’t think I’m even conscious that I’m doing it when I am. All I know is that, all of a sudden, something comes over me—a voice in my head telling me that Luis is too good for me—that if he stays with me, he'll only be hurt.”

                Ethan frowned. “Are you sure that’s not Alistair’s voice?”

                “What . . . what do you mean?” Sheridan looked back toward Ethan.

                “Well, Grandfather has spent his entire life telling you and Father that you’re not good enough, that you’re not measuring up to the almighty Crane name.” Ethan dug his hands into his pockets and shook his head. “Damn, I keep doing that. Thinking that I’m still a Crane.”

                Sheridan smiled sadly and rubbed Ethan’s arm. “Oh, Ethan. I know you’re still hurting over that. I hate to see you in so much pain.”

                “You’re right. I am still struggling with it. A lot.” Ethan hung his head. “I just wish I knew who sent that information to the tabloids. At least then I could know whom I can still trust.”

                Sheridan squeezed Ethan’s arm. “I’m so sorry you feel that way, Ethan. It must be agony not knowing if someone close to you betrayed you.”

                “I just don’t know who I can count on anymore.” Ethan slammed his hands against the rail, his voice suddenly quieting. “I’m sorry, Sheridan. I wasn’t thinking. Here I am going on about people betraying me, when your own father—my former grandfather—has betrayed you in the worst possible way.”

                “Is it crazy that a part of me still holds out hope that one day he might love me?”

                Gwen fell back on her heel, her hand flying to her heart. “Oh, Sheridan . . .”

                “It’s not crazy at all, Sheridan.” Ethan’s voice grew stronger. “He’s your father. He’s supposed to love you.” Ethan paused. “I’ll tell you something, though—I could never be as forgiving as you are. Once I find out who did this to me, I’m going to make sure their life is through.”

                Gwen leapt back as if she had been burned. Ethan would never forgive her: She’d just had it spelled out in black and white. Her only chance, _her only hope_ , was to find some way to make this whole thing right.

                Even if Ethan never came back to her, even if he never forgave her, she couldn’t stand the thought of putting him through this again—of being betrayed by another woman he loved. Ivy had already done enough of that for a lifetime. Not to mention, so had she.

                The last thing she needed to do was to make him think that his fiancée had betrayed him, too. The more and more she thought about it, wasn’t that something her mother and Julian would do?

                “Oh, God, I’ve got to put a stop to this!” Gwen gasped.

                Her heart pounding out of her chest, Gwen rushed away, tears blinding her vision as she tore her way down the wharf.

***

                Hank pocketed his phone and leaned up against the rail. What exactly had happened with Gwen last night? Whatever she was upset about, feeling guilty about—it must be big. When he had let it slip that she had almost said something to Sheridan, she seemed like she was about to jump out of her own skin.

                “Whatever it is, I wish you’d let me help you, Gwen,” Hank mumbled.

                Hank’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a woman whipped around the corner and came flying right into him.

                Hank caught a slender form in his arms as he fell back against the rail, the cold metal bar behind him smacking his back. His arms still around the woman, Hank grimaced in pain.

                “Oh no. I’m so sorry!”

                Hank opened his eyes. “Gwen?”

                Hank blinked a few times, his head still a little woozy.

                “Hank.” Gwen sighed in defeat. “I’m sorry. I really wasn’t watching where I was going. I guess this just isn’t my morning.”

                Despite the pain he was in, Hank managed to crack a smile. “Yeah, well, you sure were flying like a bat out of hell from somewhere. Where’s the fire, Gwen?”

                Gwen stared at him for a second and then averted her eyes to the ground. “Believe me, you don’t want to know, Hank. I barely want to know myself.”

                “Well, when you put it that way . . .”

                “No, Hank.” Gwen raised her hand. “Just let it go.”

                Yanking her purse close to her body, Gwen brushed past him and continued on her way.

                “You know, I hurt Sheridan, too,” Hank called after her. “Roger and Pierre never would have gotten as close as they did to killing her if it hadn't been for me.”

                Gwen stopped in her tracks.

                “They found out about some stuff in my past,” Hank continued. “They used it to blackmail me. True, I double-crossed them in the end, but there were many, many nights that Sheridan was in danger just because she was with me.”

                Gwen turned around. “But you saved her, Hank,” she whispered. “More than once. That night down at the docks . . . the night Sheridan shot Les . . .”

                “Would have never happened if it weren’t for me.” Hank frowned and hung his head. “How do you think Les knew she was there?”

                Gwen’s heart skipped a beat.

                “In the end, I couldn’t go through it with. In the end, I pushed her out of the way.” Hank looked back up at Gwen. “But I put her in danger, Gwen. I cared about her—and yet I still put her life at risk.”

                Hank kicked at the ground. “I don’t know what it is you’re so anxious to tell Sheridan, but I did all that, and she still forgave me. Hell, I don’t think that I’ve even forgiven myself.”

                Her heart in her throat, Gwen dropped her purse.

                Swallowing hard, she closed the gap between them and tightened her arms around him.


	13. Chapter 13

                Gwen took a deep breath in and squeezed Hank tighter. It seemed like every other time she had ever seen him, he was a barrel of laughs, a never-ending jokester. She had never imagined he could be like this—never thought she’d ever see him so broken.

                “I helped my mother send the information to the tabloid about Ethan being Sam’s son,” she said quickly before she could change her mind. “And then I framed Theresa for it.”

                Hank lifted his head.

                “The tabloids haven’t come out with that part of the story yet,” Gwen babbled on, “but I know they will soon. And when they do, Ethan’s going to be devastated—even just by the fact that Theresa knew.”

                Hank leaned back; his mouth fell open. “Theresa knew Ethan wasn’t a Crane and didn’t tell him?”

                “She had to have known, Hank,” Gwen insisted. “The information my mother found was on Theresa’s computer.”

                Hank rubbed his chin, his eyes opening wide. “Wow. I mean, I know she and Whitney are always huddled up in the corner whispering about something, but, this, this is huge.”

                “Now do you see why I have to stop this from happening, Hank? Why I have to stop that tabloid reporter from going public with this information?”

                “I do.” Hank studied her. “But what I don’t understand is why you care so much, Gwen. Ethan didn’t think twice before he hurt you.”

                Gwen frowned and hung her head. “You’re right. He didn’t. But that doesn’t mean he deserves this. Or that what my mother and I did to him was okay.”

                Hank grabbed her arms and rubbed them. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. Yeah, you made a bad decision, Gwen, but that doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. Ethan hurt you deeply when he called off the wedding—anyone can see that.”

                “How can you be so nice to me, Hank? After what I’ve done?” Gwen choked back a sob.

                “Are you forgetting that I’ve done stupid things, too?” Hank cocked a smile.

                Despite herself, Gwen cracked a smile.

                Hank smiled and nudged her chin. “I knew that was in there somewhere.”

                Gwen’s face fell, her smile instantly disappearing. “This isn’t a joke, Hank.”

                “I didn’t say that it was.” Hank put his hands up in the air. “I was just trying to make you laugh, Gwen.”

                Gwen’s eyes softened, her smile returning. “I . . . I’m sorry I snapped. Thank you for trying, Hank.”

                “What do you say I do you one better?”

                Gwen tilted her head and furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

                Hank threw his arm around her shoulder. “What if I try to help you find your way out of this mess?”

                Gwen turned to look at him. “You would really do that, Hank?”

***

                “Luis!” Theresa jumped up as her big brother entered the house and threw her arms around him. “I was hoping I’d see you.”

                “Good,” Luis smiled. “To tell the truth, I was hoping I’d find you, too.”

                “How’s Sheridan?” Theresa asked, leading Luis over to the couch. “How is she holding up?”

                Luis set his coffee down on the table beside him. “Not well. It’s this whole thing with Alistair. Sheridan’s somehow got it in her head that just because her father doesn’t love her, that she doesn’t deserve anyone else’s love either.”

                Theresa smiled sadly. “But she’s got you now, right? I mean, you’re her husband now, Luis. You wouldn’t have married her if you didn’t love her.”

                “That’s what I keep trying to tell her." Luis curled his fingers around his coffee cup. “But she keeps trying to push me away. Almost like she thinks I’m going to wake up one day and realize I made a mistake. Almost as if she’s trying to spare herself some pain by pushing me away first.”

                “Oh, Luis.” Theresa touched her brother’s arm. “I know Ethan went over to talk to her this morning, but would it help if I tried, too? I’m going to see her later this week anyway for my fitting—maybe we could do a girls’ brunch.”

                Luis looked at Theresa. “Thank you, sis. I appreciate that. I just don’t know if anyone can help.”

                Theresa rubbed Luis’s shoulder. “I know how much you love her, Luis.”

                “More than she may ever realize.” Luis folded his hands in front of his face. “But I didn’t come here to talk about Sheridan, Theresa. I wanted to apologize to you.”

                “Apologize to me? For what?” Theresa’s brow furrowed with concern.

                “I don’t know where to start. Sheridan and I were talking last night about life—about how we’ve changed each other’s lives . . .” Luis looked at his sister. “It made me realize just how hard I’ve been on you.”

                Theresa pursed her lips, her eyes falling to her lap.

                “It’s okay, Theresa.” Luis covered his sister’s hands with his own. “You don’t have to say anything. Or pretend that I didn’t give you grief about all of your hopes and dreams. I just want you to know that I did what I did because I love you. Because I was trying to protect you. Because, after Papa and Antonio left, I think I was afraid of losing you, too.”

                Theresa squeezed her brother’s hand. “Luis, I know the only reason you have always been so hard on me is because you love me. Because you were trying to give me a father figure . . . to make up for Papa’s absence. Okay, maybe you went a little bit overboard.” Theresa laughed softly. “Threatening to send me to a convent was a bit much, even for you.”

                Luis frowned and hung his head.

                Theresa lifted her brother’s chin and smiled at him. “But, Luis, I’ve always known how lucky I am to have you as a big brother, to have you here to protect me. Besides, it’s not like you had a role model to look up to when it came to raising a teenage girl. You were just doing the best you could, just like you told me I always should.”

                “That doesn’t excuse the way I treated you, the way I tried to tell you what to do.” Luis shook his head and chuckled out of spite. “I know this doesn’t change what happened, but it wasn’t until I almost lost Sheridan last year that I started to realize that I needed to back off.”

                “I always knew something special would happen between you two.” Theresa smiled at her brother, her eyes twinkling at his. “I just wish I knew the first time I met her that I was meeting your future wife. It would have saved us all a whole lot of trouble.”

                Luis chuckled. “We all certainly have come a long way since then, haven’t we?”

                “We have, Luis.” Theresa clasped her hands over his. “And you and Sheridan still have a long way to go together. Just because you’ve hit a rough patch, it doesn’t mean that you two should give up on each other. That Sheridan should give up on herself.”

                “I know, Theresa.” Luis bowed his head, smiling sadly. “I just wish I knew how to make her see that. I’d give anything to help her see what a wonderful person she really is.”

                “Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Theresa said, giving her brother a soft smile. “Sheridan is lucky to have you in her corner, Luis. Just like I am. Just like I always have been.”

***

                Sheridan hugged her arms to her chest as she glanced around the bridal shop. Across the room, Theresa and Whitney were giggling as Whitney fixed Theresa’s veil. Despite herself, Sheridan couldn’t help but remember the last time she was here, getting fitted for her own bridal gown—Gwen right by her side.

                What was wrong with her—what had she been thinking agreeing to a double wedding with Ethan and Theresa? How could she have put Gwen in that position?

                Maybe that was why Gwen wasn’t returning the messages she had left for her this week. Maybe Gwen had finally figured out that she was a horrible friend.

                “Sheridan?”

                Sheridan’s head snapped up.

                “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, mija,” Pilar said softly. “You just looked like you were off in another world there.”

                “I’m sorry, Pilar. I guess I was,” Sheridan admitted. “I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

                “I know you do.” Pilar smiled and stroked Sheridan’s hair. “How could you not?”

                “Still, this is supposed to be a happy day.” Sheridan swallowed a lump in her throat. “You must be so proud of Theresa.”

                “I’m proud of you and Theresa both.” Pilar pressed a kiss to Sheridan’s forehead and squeezed her daughter-in-law’s shoulder.       

                “Theresa is very lucky to have you here.” Sheridan blinked back tears. _Theresa was so very lucky_.

                She would have given anything to have had her mother there with her when she tried on her own wedding gown—to have a parent who loved her.

                Pilar smiled sadly. “Are you thinking about your mother?”

                “Among other things,” Sheridan admitted, wiping at her eyes. “I just wish that she had been with me when I tried on my own dress.”

                Pilar smiled softly at Sheridan. “I’m sure she was in some way.”

                Sheridan gave Pilar a weak smile.

                Pilar wrapped her arm around Sheridan’s shoulder again. “Your mother was a wonderful woman, Sheridan—and it’s very obvious she lives on in you.” Pilar paused for a moment as she studied Sheridan. “Abigail told me you donated your wedding gown this morning.”

                “I felt much better knowing it might make someone else happy—that it wouldn’t go to waste.”

                “That’s exactly what I’m talking about, Sheridan,” Pilar said. “You have such a beautiful heart.”

                “Yet, it has never been enough to make my father love me.” Sheridan shook her head. “I’m sorry, Pilar. This is supposed to be a happy day—I shouldn’t be feeling sorry for myself.”

                “Sheridan, please.” Pilar embraced her. “You’ve been through so much. You need to give yourself time to get through it.”

                “I don’t know if I can get through this, Pilar,” Sheridan cried softly, laying her cheek on Pilar’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I have what it takes.”

                “Sheridan, you’re a very courageous, kind, and loving person.” Pilar rubbed Sheridan’s back. “You’ve already got everything you need right there inside of you: You just need to realize that for yourself.”


	14. Chapter 14

                Three weeks. Eve couldn’t believe it had been three whole weeks since Julian had been shot.

                Now, with Julian still fading in and out of his coma and TC interrogating her every day about the fact that she was still the doctor treating him, she felt like her life was spinning out control.

                How long would it be until Whitney or Simone accidentally heard one of her arguments with TC—heard her deny over and over again that she had feelings for Julian? Since the very second TC had realized the newspaper reports were true, he’d been like a dog with a bone with it. One of these days she was going to crack, and her entire marriage was going to fall apart; she definitely wasn’t ready to deal with that carnage.

                The thing was that part of her wished everything would fall apart—if for no other reason than she was about to break from the pressure. The pressure of pretending she was perfect, the stress of never making mistakes, the tension of pretending she was someone she never had been.

                The fear of losing it all.

                After all, if she wasn’t “perfect” like TC thought she was, then she might be disposable to him as a wife, and then she’d lose everything she’d worked so hard to build.

                She couldn’t do that—not after everything she’d sacrificed along the way to make sure her girls had a good life. The endless nights at the hospital, the strictly regimented life, the denying of the person she really was.

                But, the truth was, did she even know who that person was anymore? Had she ever really? She’d spent so much of her life fitting into other people’s molds that she wasn’t quite sure if she’d ever known herself. Was that what she really wanted for her daughters? Was that a lesson she really wanted to be teaching them?

                The truth was that she didn’t know what she wanted.

                She didn’t even know who she was.

***

                Gwen crouched behind Hank as he fiddled with the lock on the door leading into _Daily Private Lives_. “Are you sure everyone’s gone home for the night?” she asked, glancing back around her.

                “Positive,” Hank answered, twisting the bobby pin to the left.

                “How on earth did you learn to do this?”

                Hank turned back to her and grinned. “Do you really want to know?”

                “No, I guess not.” Gwen smiled and rolled her eyes.

                “And bam!” Hank jumped up as the tabloid’s office door popped open and took a small bow. “After you, madam.”

                Gwen stood up, her heart pounding in her chest. This was it. “Oh, God, Hank,” Gwen gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “I don’t think I can do this.”

                “Gwen . . .” Hank’s voice trailed off; he frowned sadly at her. “If we have any chance of stopping them from running the story about Theresa exposing Ethan’s paternity, we have to act now. My sources told me that this is the only night each month the office shuts down. If we miss our chance now, we might never get another one.”

                “I know. You’re right.” Gwen rubbed her fingers together and blew on them. “I’ve just never been involved in breaking and entering before.”

                “Yeah, well,” Hank smiled, “everyone’s got to start somewhere.”

                Gwen shook her head and laughed. “How you and Sam are related, I’ll never know.”

                Hank cocked one eyebrow and smiled. “Yeah, well, someone had to be the fun one.”

                Shaking her head once again, Gwen gathered her jacket around her and walked through the door to the tabloid’s office suite. It really felt unseasonably chilly for a night in July—or was that just her nerves? She had been shaking so badly and for long enough at this point that she could no longer tell.

                “You okay?” Hank placed one hand on her back.

                “Let’s just get this over with.” Gwen shivered.

                “Whatever you say, my lady . . .”

                “I hardly feel like a lady right now.”

                “Hey . . .” Hank turned Gwen around to face him. “I know you’re drowning in guilt right now, but don’t forget why we’re here. To fix all that. I know we can’t take Ethan’s paternity reveal back, but we _can_ stop this from going any further.”

                “I know. You’re right.” Gwen’s face softened. “I just wish I could take it all back, you know?”

                A single tear slipped down Gwen’s cheek.

                “I know.” Hank wiped Gwen’s tear away and hung his head. “I know exactly how you feel.”

                Gwen studied him for a second. “I know you do, Hank.” Gwen gave him a small smile. “Thank you for coming here with me today—for figuring out how to pull this off in the first place. I couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

                “My pleasure.” Hank gave her fingers a small squeeze. “Now what do you say we get started? I don’t know about you, but the sooner we’re out of here, the better I’ll feel.”

                Gwen laughed nervously. “I’m with you on that one!”

***

                Julian squinted his eyes at the light and rolled his head on his pillow. When would this damnable pain medication kick in? The doctor in charge told him it would only take a half hour, yet it felt like he’d been lying here for a year.

                Apparently, he had been in and out of consciousness for quite some time—at least that was what the doctor on call had told him. It had taken him all day just to focus enough to understand that; at least he could finally think straight.

                Thankfully, he also now knew that Eve was all right—that she’d stopped by his bedside every day. It was just his luck that his world had finally started to come into focus on her day off. Now he’d have to wait even longer to see her.

                If she came back, that was.

                Maybe her visits were professional ones; maybe they weren’t. Julian would give anything to know.

                Did the fact that she’d tried to jump in front of a bullet for him mean that she still loved him?

                After all this time, might he finally have reason to hope?

                The door to his hospital room opening, Julian pushed himself to a seated position. “Eve?” he asked, his voice filling with expectation.

                “No, Julian, it’s me.” Sheridan stepped into the room. “When the hospital couldn’t get in touch with Ivy, they called me instead. From what I understand, Dr. Russell has been taking very good care of you, but I guess she is off this evening.”

                “Sheridan.” Julian nodded and glanced down at his fingers. “I’m so glad that you’re okay.”

                “Are you, Julian?” Sheridan fidgeted with her purse and crossed the floor to his bed.

                “I know this may be hard for you to believe, sister dear, but I’m so sorry for everything I’ve ever done to you.” Julian frowned. “You’ve never done anything but try to be a good sister to me, and I’ve not only thwarted your efforts at every turn—but I’ve often made you pay dearly for them. For that, I’m truly sorry.”

                “Why did you do it then, Julian?” Sheridan’s eyes locked on his face. “Why did you do all of those horrible things to me? Trying to bribe Luis to stay away from me on our very first date? Hiring that imposter to make me think he was using me? My God, you even tried to make me believe Luis was beating up another woman!” Sheridan’s voice cracked and broke.

                “I know. I’m not proud of what I did—of the man I have become.” Julian looked into his sister’s eyes. “Sheridan, I know this may be hard for you to believe, but I did what I did to protect you—to shield you from Father’s rage.”

                “That’s what Eve said.” Sheridan’s voice quieted. “Did you really and truly believe that Father was going to kill me if you didn’t break up me and Luis?”

                Julian’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Do you really believe he wouldn’t?”

***

 _Who she was?_ Eve wondered. Of course she knew who she was.

                She was Eve Russell—the perfect wife, mother, and doctor.

                God, how she hated that word _perfect_.

                She knew TC meant it as a compliment, but it only felt like pressure.

                Her hands shaking, Eve put down her tea, almost scalding herself in the process.

                She had to stop this crazy thinking. She had to stop thinking about all of the things that could go wrong. Yes, TC had been interrogating her every other day, but he didn’t really know anything.

                He had no idea about her past with Julian—no clue about the son she had lost.

                And he had no reason to be suspicious today. Her concern for Julian didn’t signify anything other than a doctor’s concern for her patient.

                Yes, TC’s allegations were absolutely crazy. She didn’t have any feelings for Julian.

                Really, how could she ever have feelings for him again? He had abandoned her at the worst moment of her entire life.

                Just because he had done _one_ good thing, it didn’t mean that he had changed.

                Turning on the faucet, Eve began to rinse out her teacup—never hearing the kitchen door open behind her.

                “Me have feelings for Julian?” she scoffed. “That’s absolutely ridiculous. He deserted me. He abandoned our child. He left me alone to grieve our son’s death. He didn’t even acknowledge his firstborn child’s life until last year—he hasn’t changed one bit at all.”

                “You had a child with Julian?” TC choked.

                Eve spun around.

                The cup she was holding went crashing to the floor, shattering into dozens of pieces.

                “You were involved with Julian?” TC’s voice filled with horror. “You had a child with him who died? Eve, please tell me that I’m not really hearing this. Please tell me that I’m having some sort of crazy nightmare.”

                Eve trembled; her eyes flew to the broken teacup.

                TC followed her gaze and then looked back up at her. “It isn’t a nightmare, is it?”


	15. Chapter 15

                “You can’t deny it, can you, Eve? That you were involved with Julian Crane?”

                “TC, you don’t understand.”

                “I don’t understand _what_ , Eve?” TC whispered. “I heard everything you said.”

                TC rubbed his head and crossed the room to the door. “All of these years I’ve thought you loved me, you really loved him instead.”

                “No, TC,” Eve cried. “That’s not it at all. Yes, Julian and I were involved, but that was many, many years ago.”

                TC looked up at his wife, his eyes filled with disbelief. “You shared a child with him, Eve.”

                Eve sank down onto a kitchen chair; a tear streamed down her cheek. “Our child died, TC.”

                Compassion flashed through TC’s eyes. “Still," he said, swallowing a lump in his throat, “that kind of bond doesn’t go away.”

                “Maybe so,” Eve cried softly, “but that doesn’t mean that I still have feelings for Julian.”

                “Eve, I just heard you say that you do.” The compassion in his eyes dissipating, TC shook his head. “I need to get out of here. I need to get some fresh air.”

                Eve fell to her knees as TC exited the house. “TC, please don’t go!”

***

                “Father really wants to kill me?” Sheridan whispered, her breath catching in her throat. A rush of vertigo sweeping though her head, she grabbed the rail on the edge of Julian’s bed and sank down onto the chair next to him.

                “Sheridan, are you okay?” Julian’s voice filled with concern. “Shall I call a nurse?”

                “No. I’m fine.” Sheridan inhaled. “I’m just a little overwhelmed at the moment.”

                “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shock you.”

                “You didn’t shock me. I mean . . . I knew it in my head,” Sheridan stammered. “But to have it confirmed . . .”

                “I know . . .” Julian reached his hand out for his sister’s. “I wish I could tell you differently, Sheridan. All these years, I worked against you when we should have been working together.”

                Sheridan looked up at him, her eyes watering. “Yes, Julian, we should have . . .”

                Julian shook his head. “Father is a monster, and it’s only recently that I’ve realized that I’ve allowed him to turn me into one, too. The ironic thing is that it doesn’t matter.” Julian let out a bitter laugh. “Nothing I do will ever please him. I’ll never amount to anything in his eyes, never mind be reinstated as his heir.”

                Sheridan sniffled and looked down.

                “It wasn’t always like this, Sheridan,” Julian continued. “ _I_ wasn’t always like this.”

                Sheridan’s eyes flew back up to his.

                “When Mother was still alive, you and I were quite close.” Julian smiled sadly and squeezed his sister’s hand. “You may not remember this because you were just a little girl, but I shared some of the most special moments of my life with you, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan frowned, her lips quivering. “It is hard for me to believe that, Julian.”

                “I can understand why it is.” Julian hung his head.

                Sheridan slipped her hand out from under his, picked up her purse, and started toward the door. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

                Julian held out his hand. “No, Sheridan, please wait.”

                “Why should I listen to anything you have to say, Julian?”

                “You’re right, Sheridan. You shouldn’t.”

***

                Gwen glanced over her shoulder as she followed Hank over to Mort’s desk. Was that rattle she just heard really just the air conditioning like Hank said, or was it something else? Gwen scratched her suddenly itchy skin; her heart pounded in her chest. God, she couldn’t wait to get out of here.

                “What did you say we should be looking for again?” Hank asked.

                Gwen snapped her head back to him, nearly jumping out of her skin when he touched his hand to her arm.

                Hank took in her expression and laughed. “A little jumpy tonight, are we?”

                Gwen released her breath into a weak laugh. “Please, Hank, don’t scare me like that!”

                “Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay.” Hank rubbed Gwen’s arms. “Now why don’t you check the drawers for the proof you mailed in while I try to crack my way into our buddy Mort’s computer?”

                “Sure.” Gwen nodded her head quickly. Her hands shaking, she squatted down next to Hank and began opening the desk drawers one by one. If they could only find the hard copies of the evidence she sent to Mort proving that the email that outed Ivy’s secret came from Theresa’s computer, they’d be home free. The tabloid would never print the story without hard evidence. Both Ethan and the Cranes had already threatened them too much for that. They knew they stood to lose a lot of money if they printed another story like that without proof. It would be way too risky.

                Hank had also insisted that Mort must have scanned some copies of the evidence onto his computer, and Gwen had a sinking feeling he was right. What investigative tabloid reporter worth his or her salt wouldn’t back up evidence like this? Mort might be sleazy, but, as far as Gwen could tell, he wasn’t stupid.

                “How’s it going down there?” Hank asked, peeking over his shoulder at Gwen.

                Gwen looked up, only to find that Hank had started up the computer in MS-DOS mode. Gwen furrowed her brow. “What are you doing with that?”

                Hank looked back at the screen. “This?” he laughed. “Simple.” Hank typed in a few quick commands, and new text flew onto the screen. “All I have to do is type in a few more things, and I’ll get a list of words that contains the characters to our buddy Mort’s password. Once I have that, all I have to do is figure out what it is.”

                Gwen shook her head and chuckled. “You’re unbelievable. Where on earth do you learn to do these things?”

                Hank grinned at her. “A guy can’t give away all his secrets, can he?”

                Gwen rolled her eyes and turned back to the desk drawers she was examining. Leafing through envelopes and loose papers, she finally caught a glimpse of her own handwriting.

                “Hank, this is it!” Gwen yanked the envelope out of the drawer and tugged out the paper inside of it. This was it. This was the proof she had been looking for!

                Hank turned to her, his smile stretching from ear to ear when he saw the paper in her hand. “Gwen, that’s fantastic!” Hank turned his attention back to the computer and punched in a few characters. “Now, just give me a second . . .” Hank paused as the DOS language disappeared and a desktop image brightened the screen. “Gwen, I’m in!”

                “Oh my God, Hank, that’s it!” Gwen exclaimed, pointing at an icon on the screen. “That’s the file!”

                Hank turned back to her and grinned.

                Gwen threw her arms around him.

                “Thank you so much, Hank!” A tear slipped from Gwen’s eyes. “I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay you for this.”

                Hank pulled back from her and smiled, his face only inches from hers.

                “There’s nothing to repay me for, Gwen,” he said softly, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

                Gwen’s eyes studied his, her heart pounding in her chest. What was it about this man that saw straight down into her soul? Saw the person she wanted—more than anything—for everyone else to know?

                “Hank, I . . .”

                “Gwen . . .”

                Both glanced down at the floor and laughed.

                “Gwen . . .” Hank whispered, nudging her chin up and drawing her face closer to his.

                Gwen swallowed hard, shivers sweeping through her body as he brushed one finger down her cheek. Her heartbeat accelerated as Hank’s lips gravitated toward hers; every nerve ending in her body tingled.

                “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?”

                Gwen and Hank jumped apart.

                A pair of angry eyes glared down at them. “What the hell are you doing here, Bennett?”


	16. Chapter 16

                “You’re right not to trust anything I say to you, Sheridan,” Julian admitted. “I’ve never given you any reason to do so.”

                Sheridan crossed her arms over her chest, her forehead creasing. “Then why are you asking me to do that right now, Julian?”

                Julian’s eyes locked on hers. “Because I finally realized just how many lines I had crossed when Father ordered me to kill you.”

                Sheridan fidgeted on her feet.

                “I know you have no reason to believe me, Sheridan,” Julian frowned, “but I’m sick of being Father’s lackey.”

                Sheridan’s eyes fell to the floor; she hugged her arms around her waist.

                “I’m not going to interfere with your relationship with Luis anymore,” Julian continued. “I promise you that, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan’s eyes darted back up to her brother’s. “Why should I believe that, Julian?”

                Julian fixed his eyes on his blanket. “Because I once loved a woman as much as Luis loves you. Because I’ve never been as brave as you are, and that caused me to lose her.”

                Sheridan bit down on her lip as she studied Julian. Her eyes filling with questions, she sat down next to him and looked him straight in the eyes. “The woman you were talking about the night of Ethan’s engagement party . . . is that the woman you’re referring to, Julian?

                “Yes, Sheridan, it is.” Julian glanced up at her. “I would have been so much happier if I had married her instead of Ivy. That choice is one of my biggest regrets.”

                “Then why aren’t you with her right now?” Sheridan shook her head. “Why did you let Father tear her away from you?”

                “Because he threatened to disown me if I didn’t break up with her and marry Ivy. Because no matter how much I loved this woman, I still needed Father’s love, too.” Julian raised his eyebrows. “Because I was fool enough to think that one day he might actually give it to me—that I might actually be worth something to him.”

                Sheridan’s heart sank.

                How many times had she wished for the same thing—begged and pleaded for it really? To have her father love her, to have him think that she was actually worth something—to have him validate her very existence?

                But Alistair never validated, never loved, never cared . . .

                As far as Alistair was concerned, his children were nothing but an annoyance to him—a complete and utter waste of air.

                “This woman . . . do you still love her, Julian?” Sheridan whispered.

                Julian smiled sadly. “I love her more than life itself.”

***

                Eve collapsed onto the kitchen stool and buried her face in her hands. It had finally happened. TC had finally found out the truth—and he had left her just as she feared he would.

                Eve’s body shook as the look on his face reverberated in her head. The devastation, the pure humiliation—she couldn’t have hurt him more if she tried.

                She couldn’t really blame him for leaving. He had just found out that she’d had a child with the man who had destroyed his life—that she’d once been in love with none other than Julian Crane.

                What about her girls? How long would it be before they found out about this?

                The phone next to her rang; Eve’s heart leapt into her throat.

                Dear God, did they already know?

                Springing up from her seat, Eve yanked the phone off the receiver. “Whitney? Simone? I need to talk to you.”

                Eve fell back on her heel. “Nurse Dualla,” she said, her voice steadying. “I’m sorry—I thought it might be my daughters. What’s that?” Eve nearly dropped the phone. “Are you serious—Julian Crane is really awake?”

***

                “You know, Sheridan,” Julian said, “you were with us the first time I realized I loved her.”

                “I was?” Sheridan looked up. “I’ve met this woman, Julian?”

                Julian smiled softly. “You were the only one in the family who did . . . at least when she and I were together. You were only a little girl; she and I took you to the park.”

                Sheridan rubbed her head. “Why can’t I remember this?”

                “Like I said, you were just a little girl.” Julian’s smile grew; his eyes drifted off. “That day was so wonderful. I only wish it could have lasted—that my dream could have become a reality . . .”

                “But then Father found out about you two and forced you apart . . .” Sheridan swallowed a lump in her throat.

                “He did,” Julian frowned, “but that doesn’t excuse what I did next.” Julian’s eyes wandered back to Sheridan’s. “I was a complete coward and abandoned her at the worst possible moment.”

                “What happened, Julian?” Sheridan asked, her eyes pleading with his. “What happened between you two? What was so awful that you couldn’t overcome it?”

                Julian closed his eyes. “It doesn’t matter if we could have overcome it. Father still wouldn’t have allowed us to be together.”

                “But if you loved her, there had to be a way,” Sheridan insisted. “Maybe now that you and Ivy are getting divorced, you and this woman can finally be happy.”

                “If only it were that simple, Sheridan.” Julian looked up at his sister. “If I could, I’d take back every ounce of pain I ever caused her—no matter the cost to myself.”

                “That day that I was with you two . . . we were on the merry-go-round . . .”

                “Yes, Sheridan, we were.”

                Sheridan’s forehead creased in thought. “We were all laughing so hard; we were having so much fun . . .”

                Julian smiled, a dreamy look filling his eyes. “You declared it was the best day ever.”

                The corners of Sheridan’s lips inched up. “I remember feeling like that. I remember feeling like I never wanted the day to end.”

                “I didn’t want it to end either, Sheridan,” Julian smiled softly, “but, alas, in my case, events had already been set in motion that would cause my relationship with this woman to unravel—I just wasn’t aware of them yet.”

                Sheridan furrowed her brow. “I can see the entire scene, but I can’t see her face.”

                “That’s probably for the best, Sheridan.” Julian squeezed his sister’s hand. “Just know that I’m apologizing to you that things didn’t work out between her and I. I know your life would have been much better if they had. She never would have allowed Father to send you away to Paris; she would have paid attention to you in a way Ivy never did. She would have made sure that I was a brother to you—she would have made sure that you felt loved.”

                Sheridan looked up. “How do you know this, Julian?”

                “Because I know how much she cared for you—” Julian said, hanging his head, “—how much she still cares for you now.”

***

                “Please, don’t tell my brother,” Hank pleaded with Officer Costanza.

                Officer Costanza lowered his gun. “Don’t tell your brother? You and your lady friend are both breaking and entering. Give me one reason I shouldn’t arrest you both.”

                “Costanza, buddy . . .” Hank cocked a grin. “I was just trying to show the lady here a good time.” Hank rose to his feet and motioned at the room with his hand. “Surely, a ladies’ man like yourself can understand that. How much a little adventure turns them on.”

                Officer Costanza’s eyes flew to the open desk drawers. “Explain the mess then.”

                “We got a little frisky.”

                “The computer being on?”

                Hank wiggled his eyebrows at Gwen. “We wanted a little mood music.” Hank bent down, selected the evidence file, and pressed delete. “Here, buddy,” Hank continued, bringing up a browser. “Get a load of this.”

                “Stop touching the computer.” Officer Costanza nodded at the corner. “Both of you, step away from the desk.”

                Gwen glanced down at the envelope in her hand, while Hank peeked at the recycle bin on Mort’s computer, in which the file was still awaiting final deletion.

                “Oh, God,” Gwen gasped, dropping to the floor.

                “Gwen!” Hank squatted down beside her, his eyes opening wide when he saw her yank the envelope inside her jacket. Hank glanced up at Officer Costanza and then back down at her. “Gwen!” Hank shook her. “Gwen, wake up!”

                “Is that any way to treat a lady, Bennett?” Officer Costanza shoved his gun back in his holster. “How you get any women to go out with you—well, that’s beyond me.” Officer Costanza gestured at the door. “Now, come on, get out of here before I change my mind and turn you in.”

                “Gwen.” Hank stroked her cheek. “Come on, Gwen.” Hank gave her a pointed look. “Stay with me.”

                Gwen groaned and propped herself up on her elbow. “Hank? What happened?”

                “You fainted, remember?” Hank glanced back at the computer. “Officer Costanza here interrupted us right as I was about to put on some music.”

                Gwen’s eyes narrowed on the computer screen. “Music. Right.” Gwen struggled to her feet. “Here, Hank, let me see.”

                Gwen stumbled over her feet, falling against the keyboard.

                The recycle bin opened on the screen.

                “Hey, you two, hands up, no funny business. Don’t you touch another key!”

                Gwen’s heart dropped to her stomach.

                “Move it! Now.”

                Gwen’s heart raced in her chest as she and Hank backed away from the screen. Redemption was so close she could touch it . . . just one little key.

                “Now let me see what’s so important—what you’ve got up on that screen.”

                Gwen inhaled sharply as Officer Costanza started toward them, her heart pounding in her chest. This was it. The end of life as she knew it. Not only would she be outed as the person who sent the evidence to the tabloid, but she was about to get arrested for breaking and entering, too. How her mother stayed so cool, calm, and collected while running schemes with Julian, that would be something she never knew.

                Gwen felt Hank shift behind her, and suddenly, the screen went black.

                “Whoops!” Hank laughed, his arms coming up around her.

                Gwen’s eyes darted to the floor, her mouth falling open when she saw the unplugged power cord.

                “That’s it,” Officer Costanza growled. “I want both of you out of here right now. Don’t force me to call your brother, Bennett.”

***

                “Wait a minute,” Sheridan gasped. “I know this woman?”

                “Yes, and despite everything I did to her, she still cares about you.” Julian hung his head. “She’s taken me to task several times for the way I’ve treated you—I only wish I’d listened to her sooner.”

                “Who is she, Julian?” Sheridan asked. “Why does she still care about me? Does she know how you feel about her?”

                “She cares very deeply for you, Sheridan—although I don’t know if she realizes how much I still love her.” Julian sighed. “My feelings for her are almost beside the point; she moved on with her life a long time ago. She has a husband and two children now—I doubt she ever thinks of me.”

                “Oh, Julian.” Sheridan’s voice flooded with empathy.

                “It’s okay, Sheridan,” Julian said. “It’s just the way things worked out.”

                Sheridan swallowed hard, a tear coming to her eye. “I hate that Father did this to you, Julian.”

                Julian smiled sadly and patted her hand. “I’m just glad he and I have never succeeded at doing the same thing to you.”

                Sheridan swallowed a lump in her throat and blinked back tears.

                The door to Julian’s room flung open.

                Sheridan’s eyes flew up as Eve tore into the room.

                Julian’s heart skipped a beat.

                “Oh, Julian, thank goodness you’re okay—I can’t take much more today!” Eve froze in her tracks as she caught sight of Sheridan.

                Sheridan’s mouth fell open.

                A flurry of images flashed through Sheridan’s mind as she stared at Eve.

                Eve scolding Julian for interfering with her hypnosis session . . .

                Eve wrapping one arm around her, leading her away from Les’s body . . .

                Eve flying around a merry-go-round.

                Sheridan gasped, her eyes filling with recognition. “Oh my goodness. Eve, it was you! You’re the one I’m remembering!”


	17. Chapter 17

                Sheridan’s mouth hung open as she looked from Julian to Eve. “It’s true, isn’t it?” she asked. “You two used to be in love.”

                Julian looked to Eve; Eve swallowed hard and nodded her permission.

                Julian turned back to his sister. “Eve was the love of my life.”

                “I . . . I know this must be shocking to you, Sheridan,” Eve stammered.

                “Don’t worry about me,” Sheridan insisted. “What did Father do to you?”

                Eve’s eyes flew to Julian’s, her face creased with grief. “Don’t worry—TC already knows everything. There is nothing you could tell your sister right now that hasn’t already gotten me in trouble with my husband.”

                “He knows about _everything_?” Julian raised his brow.

                “Yes, Julian.” Eve’s voice cracked; she blinked back a tear. “He even knows about the baby we lost.”

                “You two lost a child?” Sheridan’s heart dropped to her stomach.

                “We did.” Julian hung his head. “And I wasn’t even there for Eve when it happened.”

                “How could you do that?” Sheridan gasped, her eyes darting to Julian’s. “I mean, I know Father ordered you to marry Ivy, but what about Eve and your baby?”

                “I didn’t know about the baby at first,” Julian admitted. “I was too busy trying to placate Father by courting Ivy. The night I found out that Eve was pregnant, one of her friends read me the riot act, and I ran off like a fool and a coward. I didn’t get in touch with her. I pretended she didn’t exist. I didn’t hear anything about her again until our baby died.”

                Eve sank down on the chair next to Sheridan. “We had a little boy, Sheridan, but he died shortly after his birth. At the time, I thought it was my fault . . .”

                “It was never your fault, Eve.” Julian inched his fingers over to Eve’s hands. “We both know Father was behind our son’s death.”

                “Father killed your child?” Tears sprang to Sheridan’s eyes.

                “We don’t have any proof of it,” Julian conceded, “but we both believe that’s what happened.”

                Sheridan rubbed her arms and tucked her chin into her chest. Her lips trembling, she began to rock back and forth. “What kind of monster kills an innocent baby?”

***

                Sheridan’s heart thudded in her chest as her feet pounded away at the sand. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she ran; her lungs constricted—her body begged for air.

                Alistair had killed an innocent baby? A child less than twenty-four hours old?

                Even with everything else he had done, she had never seen that one coming.

                What was going to happen when she and Luis had a baby? Would her father kill that baby, too? Would he murder her along with it?

                Sheridan choked on a sob, her body doubling over.

                What was she thinking? Of course he would try to murder her.

                That was already on his agenda.

                Sheridan braced her hands on her knees, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.

                “Sheridan!”

                Sheridan whipped around. “Luis! You scared me half to death.”

                “I’m sorry,” Luis said, as he slowed to a stop next to her. Luis frowned and rubbed her arms. “What happened, Sheridan?”

                “How . . . how did you know I was here?” Sheridan stammered, her lower lip quivering.

                Luis stroked her hair. “When you didn’t come back from seeing Julian right away, I figured you were blowing off steam. The beach was the first place I thought to look—I’m so relieved I found you here. ”

                Sheridan threw herself into Luis’s arms.

                “Sher. . .” Luis massaged the knots in her shoulders. “Please—tell me what’s wrong.”

                Sheridan choked on her tears.

                “Sheridan . . .” Luis’s brow creased with worry. “Sheridan, please, just breathe.”

                “He . . . he . . . he killed him, Luis,” Sheridan choked out. “My father killed Julian’s son!”

***

                “So TC just left?” Julian asked. “He didn’t try to comfort you when you told him about our baby?”

                “No.” Eve collapsed into Julian’s arms. “He didn’t even ask me if I was okay.”

                A bubble of air caught in Julian’s throat; his heart skipped a beat.

                Inching his hands up her back, he held his breath and tightened his arms around her.

 _Was this really happening?_ he marveled _. Was she really in his arms again?_

                “How could he not comfort me about my dead child?” Eve sobbed, her body trembling against his. “I know hearing all of this must have been quite a shock to him—but, still—when we took our marriage vows, he promised to love me forever.”

                “I’m . . . I’m sure he still does,” Julian said softly, his heart pounding. “How could he not love you, Eve?”

                Eve’s voice strained with pain. “How is he ever going to get over this—that you and I were involved?”

                Julian’s heart dropped. “Oh, Eve—I’m so sorry for all the pain I ever caused you . . . that I’m still causing you pain now . . .”

                “This is not your fault, Julian.”

                Julian’s voice quieted. “I can’t help but think that it is.”

                Eve wiped away the tears stinging the corners of her eyes. “The only thing you have done these past few weeks that has caught TC’s attention was trying to save your sister—and trying to save my life, too.”

                “Surely, TC can’t be upset because I tried to save your life?”

                “No, but he’s devastated that I tried to save yours.”

                “Why?” Julian pulled back and fixed his eyes on hers. “I mean, I know he doesn’t care for me, but you just acted on pure instinct, Eve. Any other decent human being would have done the same.”

                “That’s what I said, but TC is convinced that it’s more than that.” Eve’s eyes averted to the bed, her voice dropping to a whisper. “He thinks I still have feelings for you.”

***

                Luis squeezed Sheridan against his chest and kissed the top of her head. “Sheridan, I don’t understand. I mean, Ethan isn’t a Crane anymore—and isn’t Julian’s other son in Europe?”

                “Yes, yes . . . yes, he is.” Sheridan snuggled into Luis’s embrace. “Fox is fine. That’s not the son I’m talking about. The son my father killed—he was Julian’s son with Eve.”

                “Eve?” Luis’s voice filled with shock, his hands dropping from Sheridan’s back. “Don’t tell me you’re talking about Eve Russell.”

                Sheridan swallowed hard and looked up at Luis. Tears spilled over the edges of her eyes.

                Luis took a step back. “What the hell did Julian do to Eve?”

                “He didn’t do anything to her, Luis.” Sheridan paused. “At least not in the way you’re implying . . .”

                Luis shook his head. “Sheridan, this doesn’t make any sense. TC and Eve have been married for years.”

                “But before that, Eve was in love with Julian.” Sheridan’s voice softened. “And he was in love with her, too.”

                Luis fixed his eyes on his wife.

                “Do you remember the night of Ethan and Theresa’s engagement party, when Julian implied that he’d once been in love with another woman?” Sheridan asked. “Luis, that woman was Eve.”

                “But Eve’s such a good person,” Luis protested. “She’s way too good for a cad like Julian.”

                “I don’t think he was always a cad.”

                “What do you mean, Sheridan?”

                “That night when we found out about Ethan, Julian seemed really sincere, really devastated when he talked about having lost the woman he loved.” Sheridan’s eyes rose to her husband’s. “I’d never heard him talk about anyone else that way.”

                Luis scratched the back of his neck, his eyes swimming with disbelief. “Yeah, but can you actually picture your brother being capable of love? Of consistently caring about someone more than he cares about himself?”

                “I admit that it’s hard, but you should have seen them together today, Luis,” Sheridan insisted. “I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes.”

                “Maybe I have to see it for myself then.”

                “I can tell that he’s still in love with her, Luis.” Sheridan laid her hands on Luis’s chest. “Not only from today, but from the night of Ethan and Theresa’s engagement party. When Julian talks about Eve, he seems like a different man.”

                Luis cocked one eyebrow. “Then why did he leave her, Sheridan?”

                “Because Father forced him to, Luis. He told Julian he’d disown him if he didn’t marry Ivy.”

                “So once again, Julian chose the Crane fortune over love.”

                “It wasn’t that way, Luis.” Sheridan stroked Luis’s cheek. “That night, when I found Julian in the solarium, he was a broken man. Then, Father called and berated him about crying over Ethan. You should have seen the way Julian started cowering from the second I opened my mouth to defend him.”

                “Yeah, so Julian’s afraid of your father? Everyone knows that.” Luis shifted on his feet.

                “But don’t you see, Luis? Julian being afraid of our father—it turns him into a different man. Deep down, he needs Father’s love and approval just as much as I do. When Father threatened to disown him all those years ago, he caved because Father was threatening to take that love away.”

                “Alistair isn’t capable of love, Sheridan.”

                “I know,” Sheridan cried softly, hanging her head. “But you have to understand, Luis, how desperate he’s made both Julian and me for his love—how any sort of positive attention is a welcomed substitute. How we can trick ourselves into believing that it means that he does really love us, because we used to believe that we needed that love to survive.”

                “And do you still need it to survive, Sheridan?”

                “I hope not,” Sheridan said softly. “But I can’t deny that part of me still craves it.”

                Luis studied her for a second and then wrapped his arms around her. “I wish I could fix this for you, Sheridan.”

***

                “You . . . you still have feelings for me?” Julian’s chest swelled with hope.

                Eve’s breath caught in her throat. Had she really just thought that? Had she really just said it aloud?

                “I . . . I’m sorry, Julian.” Eve pulled out of his embrace. “I shouldn’t have said that. I love TC and only TC—I want to be with my husband.”

                Julian’s throat constricted. “After everything I’ve put you through, I think I deserve it—now and a million times over.”

                Eve’s voice quieted, her eyelids lowering. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Julian.”

                “I know you didn’t, Eve.” Smiling sadly, Julian brushed his fingers over her knuckles.

                Eve’s eyes flew up.

                A shiver rushed down her spine.

                “I’m . . . I’m sorry, Julian, but I have to get going,” she stammered. “I need to go check on my girls.”


	18. Chapter 18

                Gwen squinted at the harsh morning sun and yanked her sunglasses down over her face. Massaging her throbbing temples, she took a deep breath in and started toward the street. If only she and Hank could find another way to erase that file. There had to be a way.

                “Gwen!”

                Gwen jumped at the sound of her own name, nearly spilling her coffee all over herself.

                “Gwen, I’m so sorry—I didn’t mean to scare you,” Sheridan said, crossing over to The Book Café. “I’ve just been worried about you. Where have you been these last couple of weeks?”

                The pounding in Gwen’s head intensified. Lowering herself to a seat on a nearby bench, she put her coffee down and closed her eyes.

                “Gwen, are you okay?” Sheridan sat down next to her. “Are you still having residual pain from the accident?”

                “No, no . . . I’ll be fine.” Gwen grimaced. “I just had a rough night last night—that’s all.”

                Sheridan frowned sadly and squeezed Gwen’s hand.

                Gwen rubbed her head. “Listen, Sheridan, I’m sorry I haven’t returned any of your calls. I know this isn’t an excuse, given what you’ve been going through, but I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”       

                “Gwen, please don’t apologize,” Sheridan insisted. “I’ve had a lot on my mind, too. Besides . . .” Sheridan paused for a second, “if anyone should be apologizing here—I’m the one who should be apologizing to you.”

                “To me? Why?” Gwen’s eyes inched open.

“For not being a good friend these past few months.” Sheridan’s eyes fell to her lap. “I don’t know what I was thinking, agreeing to this double wedding idea of Theresa’s in the first place. I was just so excited about marrying Luis that I didn’t stop to think about the position I was putting you in.”

                “Sheridan . . .”

                “No.” Sheridan shook her head. “Don’t try to make me feel better about this. There was no one else I wanted to be my maid of honor besides you. I never should have agreed to a ceremony that would have forced you to watch Ethan get married, too—never mind dragged you to the bridal shop to watch Theresa have her fitting right alongside me.”

                Gwen smiled sadly and blinked back a tear. “Well, I can’t say that the fitting was particularly enjoyable for me—or that I was looking forward to watching Ethan marry another woman—but, Sheridan, you know I’d do anything for you.” Gwen’s voice softened. “I know how excited you were about everything. There is no way I’d ever want to spoil that for you.”

                Sheridan smiled softly at Gwen. “You’re a great friend, you know that?”

                “Well, I don’t know about that.” Gwen averted her eyes to the bench.

                “No, Gwen, really,” Sheridan continued. “You’ve been right by my side through all of this, no matter how hard it was for you. You’re one of the strongest women I know—I only wish I could be more like you.”

                Gwen stood up from the bench. “Sheridan, please, you’re giving me way too much credit here.”

                “Gwen? What’s wrong?” Sheridan rose up behind her. “What’s got you so upset?”

                “It’s nothing really,” Gwen insisted. “Like I said, I just had a bad night.”

                “Okay.” Sheridan squeezed her arm. “I won’t push it. But, Gwen, if you change your mind and want to talk, I’m more than happy to listen.”

                Gwen turned around. “Sheridan, I wasn’t always so supportive of you and Luis.”

                Sheridan furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

                Gwen hesitated for a second. “The night of your engagement party,” she started, “the night you found that imposter in bed with another woman . . . I knew my mother and Julian were planning _something_ to break you two up. I just didn’t know what.”

                Sheridan’s arm dropped to her side.

                “I . . . I was just so upset about Ethan . . . so devastated by how quickly my life had changed. I know that’s not an excuse, but I just wasn’t thinking.” Gwen’s eyes averted to the ground. “I’m so sorry, Sheridan. I completely understand if you never want to speak to me again.”

                “Gwen, no.” Sheridan’s hand shot out and touched Gwen’s arm to stop her from leaving.

                Gwen’s head flew up; her eyes snapped to Sheridan’s fingers.

                Sheridan’s voice softened. “I know how devastated you were about Ethan. Besides, if Julian and Rebecca’s plan had actually succeeded, you would have told me . . . right?”

                “More than anything, I want to say _yes_ to that, Sheridan.” A few tears slipped from Gwen’s eyes. “When I found out what my mother and your brother had done to you and Luis, I was horrified . . . disgusted.” Gwen wiped her eyes. “But I’m not going to lie to you, Sheridan. I was so wrapped up in my own drama that I don’t know that I could have betrayed my mother and told you.” Gwen wrapped her arms around her chest. “After Ethan dumped me, she was the only one I could really turn to.”

                Sheridan’s heart dropped to her stomach. “Gwen, I’m so sorry you felt like that.”

                “No, you were stuck in the middle. I get that.” Gwen hung her head. “Besides, by that point, I had already started down the wrong path . . . done things I wasn’t proud of . . .”

                “Things you weren’t proud of?” Sheridan fidgeted with her purse. “What do you mean, Gwen?”

                “I have to back up here—to explain why I’m telling you this.” Gwen’s eyes locked on Sheridan’s. “The morning I got in that accident, I found out that my mother knew Alistair was plotting to kill you.”

                Sheridan’s face paled.

                “I’m so sorry, Sheridan!” Gwen insisted. “I never would have kept _that_ a secret!”

                Sheridan swallowed a lump in her throat. “I know you wouldn’t have, Gwen.”

                Gwen blinked back fresh tears. “I . . . I was just so devastated when my mother admitted it that I took off without thinking anything through. I thought maybe I could move to Boston—put all this madness behind me. I saw the path my mother had gone down, the place she had ended up, and I was terrified that I was on that slippery slope, too—that I had already reached a point I couldn’t come back from . . .”

                “But, Gwen,” Sheridan argued, her throat tightening, “ _you_ didn’t know my father was trying to kill me before I did. For that matter, you didn’t know the details of the imposter scheme either.”          

                “That may be true, but I’ve done some horrible things, Sheridan.” Gwen buried her face in her hands. “Things I wish I could take back.”

                “What . . . what do you mean, Gwen?” Sheridan’s heart began to race.

                Gwen took a deep breath in and looked back up at her friend. “My mother and I sent Ivy’s letter about Ethan’s true paternity to the tabloid, Sheridan—and then I framed Theresa for it.”


	19. Chapter 19

                “What?” Sheridan gasped. “Gwen, you’ve got to be joking. That tabloid . . . it ruined Ethan’s life.” Sheridan shook her head. “You loved Ethan. You would never do something like that to him.”

                Gwen averted her eyes from Sheridan’s and wrapped her arms around her chest. “Well, I didn’t actually send it.”

                “I knew you couldn’t do something like that,” Sheridan started.

                “But I knew my mother was sending it, Sheridan,” Gwen said quickly. “And I helped her find the proof she needed by keeping Ivy occupied while my mother was searching Theresa’s computer.”

                “Theresa’s computer?” Sheridan asked. “What are you talking about, Gwen?”

                Gwen twisted her fingers together. “I don’t know how she found it, but Theresa had somehow managed to get Ivy’s letter to Sam scanned in on her computer.”

                “Theresa knew, too?” Sheridan’s mouth fell open. “This is getting more unbelievable by the second.”

                “I wish that were true.” Gwen hung her head.  

                “Gwen, why didn’t you go to Ethan? Why would you ever let him be hurt like this?”

                “Because he hurt me, Sheridan!” Gwen burst out. “I know that doesn’t excuse my actions, but I wasn’t thinking straight, couldn’t think straight . . . couldn’t see anything outside of my own pain. I mean, you’ve been there, right? When you caught Jean Luc with Mimi? Sheridan, there’s no worse feeling than being betrayed.”

                “I know, but still . . .” Sheridan frowned. “Gwen, there just had to be another way.”

                “I wish I had seen one, Sheridan.” Gwen dropped down onto the bench and buried her head in her hands. “I wish I had been able to see _anything_ else—anything but the pain.”

                Sheridan’s heart sank as she sat down next to Gwen. “I . . . I hate to say this, Gwen, but you have to tell Ethan. As hard as that’s going to be, you’re never going to be able to live with yourself with this burning inside of you.” Sheridan shivered as she breathed in. “Believe me, before Dr. Russell hypnotized me . . . before she helped me realize that I didn’t kill Luis’s father—it was all I could think about—even in my sleep.”

                “I know.” Gwen nodded her head, a single tear falling from her eyes. “I know how hard it was for you to live like that. And I know I have to tell Ethan. But Sheridan, I also know he’s going to hate me . . . that he’s never going to forgive me when he finds out the whole truth.”

                Sheridan smiled sadly and squeezed Gwen’s hand.

                “God, Sheridan, I even called the tabloid and told them Theresa was the one who sent the email!” Gwen burst out, jumping to her feet. “What was I thinking? Why _wasn’t_ I thinking?”

                Sheridan bit down on her lip.

                “Last night, Hank and I tried to get rid of the evidence I sent to the tabloid—the papers I sent proving that the email came from Theresa’s computer.” Gwen paced in circles. “But then one of Sam’s guys burst in, caught us red-handed.” Gwen rubbed her forehead. “Hank tried to convince him that we were lovers, just out for some fun, but the officer didn’t buy it.”

                Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sheridan couldn’t help but crack a smile at Hank’s explanation. Of course, _that_ was the reasoning he’d come up with.

                “We were so close, Sheridan!” Gwen cried, oblivious to Sheridan’s smile. “We only had one more file to delete.”

                “Gwen, could you back up here?” Sheridan asked softly. “Did the tabloid believe you when you called them and told them Theresa was responsible for all of this? Wouldn’t they have printed the story already if they did, especially considering that you provided them with ‘evidence’?”

                “You would think that they would have. And I’m almost 100% sure that that reporter Mort believed me. Especially after I sent him the proof that he needed.” Gwen lifted her head, her eyes drifting toward The Book Café. “I don’t know . . . Maybe his boss is afraid of the wrath of the Cranes. Whatever the reason, I can’t take a chance that they might change their minds and print it. I’ve already hurt Ethan enough without casting doubt in his mind about Theresa, too.”

                Sheridan rose to her feet and clasped Gwen’s hands in her own. “I can see how much you’re hurting over this.”

                “Oh, Sheridan, I never meant to hurt Ethan!”

                “I know you didn’t, sweetie.” Sheridan pulled Gwen into a hug.

                “Thank you, Sheridan.” Tears spilled from Gwen’s eyes onto Sheridan’s shoulder. “Thank you for being my friend.”

                “I am your friend.” Sheridan leaned back and smiled. “And I want you to find peace. But, Gwen, you’ve got to understand that Ethan is my friend, too. One of my best friends—just like you. I can give you a little bit of time to make this right—I just can’t keep this from him forever. Especially if he asks me point blank about it or starts to think Theresa was involved.”

                Gwen wiped a tear from her eye and sniffled. “I know. And I respect that.” Gwen smiled sadly at her friend. “I appreciate you giving me a little bit of time, Sheridan . . . some time to make this right. If Hank and I can’t make our way back into that office within the next few days, I’m going to have to tell Ethan. I’m going to have to make this right with him—no matter the cost to me.”

                “Ethan may be angry at first, but I think he might surprise you, Gwen.” Sheridan smiled. “He may hide it under a lot of bluster and bravado sometimes, but he does have a really big heart.”

                “I know.” Gwen smiled and then glanced down at her shoes. “That’s one of the reasons I fell in love with him in the first place.”

                “Because he has a big heart?” Sheridan’s eyes met her friend’s. “Gwen, so do you.”

                Gwen’s eyes brimmed with tears.

                “It’s going to be okay, Gwen,” Sheridan said, searching her friend’s eyes. “No matter what happens with Ethan, you still have friends who love and care about you.”

                “Thank you, Sheridan.” Gwen hugged her friend, her voice barely rising above a whisper. “Thank you for being you.”

***

Julian flipped his cell phone shut. He had gotten her voicemail again.

                He had to get out of here. He had to start making things right.

                He’d let down too many people, broken too many promises—done too many horrible things.

                Even if he was right about Eve’s reaction the other night, and she did still have feelings for him, that didn’t mean that he was worthy of those feelings—that he’d ever been worthy of them.

                After all, he was nothing but a coward who had thrown away his true love. A man who hadn’t had the balls to stand up to his own father. A spineless jellyfish who had tossed aside the best thing that had ever happened to him—despite how much he adored her.

                And that wasn’t even touching what he’d done to Sheridan—his own flesh and blood. How could he have helped their father try to break up her and Luis? He knew it would devastate her. How could he—after having to endure life without the one he loved—have tried to do the same thing to his sister?

                Speaking of Sheridan, where on earth was she? He’d been trying to get ahold of her all morning. He couldn’t do anything to change what he had done to Eve all those years ago, but he certainly had information at his fingertips that could make his sister’s life better.

                Maybe then he could look himself in the mirror again. Maybe he could stand up straight. Maybe he could stop feeling like he was garbage—that there was an actual point to his existence.

                Picking up his phone, Julian dialed his sister again. “Come on, Sheridan. Pick up.”

                The ringing suddenly stopped. “Julian?”

                “Sheridan? I’m so glad I finally reached you.”

                “I was with Gwen—and I’m headed over to the station house to see Luis.” Sheridan paused for a moment. “I saw all of the missed calls. Is something going on? Did you hear something about Father?”

                “No, it’s nothing like that,” Julian answered, twisting the end of his bedsheet around his fingers. “I was hoping that I could set up a time to speak with you and Luis. I need to talk to you both about something important.”

                “Do you want me to call you when I get to the station?”

                “I . . . I’d rather tell you this in person,” Julian stammered. “I don’t want to risk Father finding out.”

                “Do you really think he’s still spying on us, Julian?”

                “Sheridan—when is he not?”

***

                Eve re-read the patient file she was looking at for the fifth time. What was it about the medication that needed to be changed? She had glossed over it every time.

                How could she even be sitting here while her entire life was falling apart? TC hadn’t even come home last night—not that she had expected him to. She had called the school this morning, but he hadn’t shown up for work either. Either that, or he was having them screen her calls—that was completely possible, too.

                How could he just toss aside their marriage like this? Throw away all of the years they had spent together? Sweep aside all of the special moments they had shared?

                The home-cooked, late-night meals he brought to the hospital during her residency. The night she’d pulled an engagement ring out of his Band-Aid box. The moment he slipped a wedding band on her finger—and promised to love her forever.

                He had certainly lived up to that promise for most of their marriage—had been an excellent husband and father. Eve could still remember the day he’d taken Whitney and Simone sledding for the first time—could still hear the laughter pealing out of their mouths as they slid down the hill in their father’s arms—could still see the smiles lighting up their faces.

                Why couldn’t he focus on times like that—on the happy memories they shared? Why couldn’t he see that they had built so much that could carry them through this—that they were having such a wonderful life together?

                “TC, I can’t lose you now,” Eve cried softly, burying her face in her hands. “You and our girls are absolutely everything to me.”

                The sound of her phone ringing startled Eve out of her thoughts.

                “Bennett house” flashed across her caller ID.

 _That was it_. Eve’s head shot up.

                Maybe Sam could get through to TC.

***

                “So Julian wouldn’t tell you what he wanted to speak to us about?” Luis embraced Sheridan and pressed a kiss to her head.

                “No,” Sheridan said. “He wouldn’t even give me a clue.”

                Luis sighed. “Leave it to Julian to keep yet another secret.”

                Sheridan looked up at him. “We don’t even know what this is about, Luis.”

                Across the station house, TC buried his head in his hands. “I can’t believe that Eve was involved with Julian, Sam.”

                Luis’s and Sheridan’s attention snapped to Sam and TC.

                “I know you’re hurting, TC,” Sam said. “I also how much Eve loves you—maybe you should give her a chance to explain.”

                “Explain what?” TC’s eyebrows shot up. “That she failed to tell me that she had a son with the man who destroyed my life? What else is there to say about that, Sam?”

                Luis tightened his arms around Sheridan as they watched the scene in front of them. “I can’t believe this is happening, Sheridan.”

                “I know, Luis. I know,” Sheridan whispered. “TC and Eve’s marriage is falling apart.”

                “Neither of them deserve any of this.”

                “No, Luis, they don’t.” Sheridan laid her cheek on Luis’s chest. “Neither of them deserve to get caught up in my father’s mess.”

                Sheridan swallowed hard. It was one thing to stand by and not do anything while her father tortured her and Julian—they were both used to the way he treated them. But Eve and TC—they hadn’t spent years being conditioned for Alistair’s special brand of cruelty.

                She couldn’t let this go on. She couldn’t let him keep hurting innocent people—or even Julian for that matter. Just because she deserved whatever her father was dishing out to her, it didn’t mean everyone else did.

                Luis looked down at her. “What are you thinking, Sheridan?”

                “Maybe there is a way to trick my father out of hiding,” Sheridan started, “to make him easier to capture.”

                Luis’s eyes flew to hers. “I don’t know where you’re going with this, but I already feel like I’m not going to like it.”

                “Luis, please just hear me out,” Sheridan said. “I could volunteer to be used as bait. After all, I’m the one he’s really after. ”

                “No, absolutely not.” Luis stood up, pulled her into his arms, and pressed a kiss to her temple. “As far as I’m concerned, that option is off the table—we are not risking your life, Sheridan.”

                “But, Luis, look at how many people’s lives have been ruined since he failed to kill me in the first place.” Sheridan bit down on her lip. “Julian got shot, the Russells’ marriage is falling apart . . .”

                “Sheridan . . .” Luis tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Neither of those things are your fault.”

                “I know, Luis,” Sheridan whispered.

                “Do you?” Luis nudged her chin up. “Sheridan, you’re a wonderful, kind, and loving person. Nothing your father has done or could still do could ever change that.”

                Sheridan’s lips twitched.

                Luis frowned and shook his head. “Sheridan, we already know that your father came after you because he’s afraid that I’m finally going to discover the truth about my father. His attacking you had nothing to do with you personally—or the beautiful person you are.”

                Sheridan hung her head. “I’m sure the fact that he blames me for my mother’s death also had something to do with it.”

                “Sheridan? Sheridan—look at me.” Luis raised Sheridan’s chin. “Your mother’s death is not your fault. You did not ask to be born.”

                “Still,” Sheridan said quietly, “my birth weakened her, Luis.”

                “You don’t know that for sure, Sheridan,” Luis maintained. “And even if it is true, last time I checked, Alistair was the one who got her pregnant.”

                Sheridan blinked back tears.

                “Hey, hey, listen to me.” Luis squeezed Sheridan’s arms. “If you and I had a baby and then something happened to you, would you really blame that baby? Would you ever want me to?”

                “No, of course not, Luis.” Sheridan lips trembled.

                “Then why is it okay to blame yourself for your mother dying?” Luis rubbed her back. “To buy into the garbage your father is spewing?”

                Sheridan’s voice quieted. “I don’t know, Luis, but I do know this: We’ve got to find a way to stop him.”


	20. Chapter 20

                Taking a deep breath in, Eve entered the station house, her eyes scanning the room for Sam and TC.

                Grace had told her that TC was down there visiting Sam—that Sam was encouraging TC to talk to her. Hopefully, Sam was succeeding. The thought of TC leaving her—of him never forgiving her . . . she couldn’t even go there.

                “Eve.” Luis put down the file he was studying and crossed the room to her. “How are you holding up?”

                “As well as can be expected.” Eve’s eyes darted over to Luis’s. “Thank you for the support.”

                Luis folded his arms in front of his chest. “I just wish Alistair would stop destroying everyone’s lives.”

                “I know exactly what you mean,” Eve murmured, her heart catching in her throat as she noticed Sam standing alone by the coffee machine. 

                “Sam, where is TC?” Eve cried softly, crossing the room to him. “Grace told me he was here.”

                “He’s in the weight room.” Sam offered her a cup of coffee. “I’ll go get him for you.” 

                A knot forming in her stomach, Eve took the cup from Sam and reached for a salt packet.

                Sam glanced down at the salt. “Eve, my coffee is not that bitter.”

                “It may not be too bitter for you, Sam, but it’s way too bitter for me.” Eve’s hands trembled as she tapped some salt into her coffee. “This entire situation is.”

                “Well, I agree with you there,” Sam sighed. “I’ll go get TC for you. I hate to say this—but you’ve got a long road ahead of you.”

                “I know.” Eve’s eyes fell to her coffee. “Thank you for trying to talk to him.”

                “Anytime. Just remember that, no matter what, he still loves you, Eve.” Sam squeezed Eve’s shoulder and then started toward the back room.

                Luis turned to Eve. “I can only imagine how hard this has been for you.”

                “These past few weeks have certainly been trying on all of us . . .”

                Luis’s eyes fell to the picture sitting on the edge of his desk. “You can say that again.”

                Eve followed his gaze, her heart sinking further in her chest. “How is she doing, Luis?”

                Luis picked up the framed photo of Sheridan and ran his finger down one of the edges. “As well as can be expected. I mean, it’s one thing for her to feel like her father doesn’t love her, but to actually know that he wants her dead—it’s chipping away at her self-confidence, at the smidgen of self-worth she has.”

                Eve’s frown deepened. “If Julian and I had stayed together, I would have watched out for her.”

                “I know you would have, Eve.” Luis looked up at her. “You know, I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that you used to be involved with Julian. That if things had turned out differently, you’d be my sister-in-law right now.”

                “Yes, well, that’s not how everything ended up, is it?” Eve’s voice quieted. “Alistair Crane certainly made sure of it.”

                “I’m so sorry about your baby,” Luis said. “I can’t even imagine how difficult that was for you.”

                “Thank you, Luis.” Eve’s throat thickened with emotion. “To tell you the truth, I think part of me will always still be coming to terms with it . . .”

                Luis’s head snapped up as Sam walked out of the back room.

                Eve’s eyes darted to Sam’s; her hands began to shake again. “Sam, where is TC?”

                “He’s still lifting weights.” Sam dug his hands into his pockets and hung his head.

                Eve’s coffee slipped in her fingers. “Sam, please tell me what’s wrong.”

                Sam looked back up at Eve, his eyes full of sympathy. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but he wants you to leave—he doesn’t want to talk to you, Eve.”


	21. Chapter 21

“TC, wait!” Eve raced after him as he rushed out of the station house.

TC turned around. “Why should I do that, Eve? You’ve betrayed me in the worst possible way.”

“TC, Julian and I were over long before I met you,” Eve cried. “I love you—only you.”

“Still, you were involved with the one man who has destroyed everything good in my life.” TC’s voice strained with pain. “My tennis career, my father, and—now, worst of all—you.”

Eve burst into tears. “I never meant to hurt you, TC. I never wanted to deceive you. I just wanted to be worthy of you. To be the woman you believed me to be—to be something good in this world.”

“You were my something good, Eve.” TC’s voice cracked. “You were my angel, my hope . . . the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“You were the best thing that ever happened to me, too, TC,” Eve trembled. “We’ve built such a beautiful life together.”

“Yes, a life built on lies,” TC said. “What kind of life is that? Is that what you want to be teaching our daughters?”

“No, of course not,” Eve whispered. “I was just so afraid that I might lose you . . .”

TC folded his arms in front of his chest, his eyes swimming with pain. Bowing his head, he nudged the ground with his foot. “Well, you should have thought about that earlier, Eve.”

***

Eve steeled her back. She could get through this. She could make it through telling Whitney and Simone that their father needed some time away from her—and that there was a good chance that he wasn’t coming back.

Never mind that she could barely stand up straight. Forget that she was about to collapse.

Completely ignore the fact that all of the breath had been stolen from her lungs—that she could barely manage to form complete sentences, never mind put one foot in front of the other.

“You wanted to talk to us, Mom?” Whitney’s voice snapped Eve out of her daze.

“Yes, why do you look so upset?” Simone asked. “And why isn’t Daddy home?”

“Mom, what’s going on?” Whitney frowned. “You’re really scaring me.”

Her heart clenching in her chest, Eve took a deep breath in. “I . . . I don’t know how to tell you this, but your father needs some time away. He’s going to be spending the next few nights at the Bennetts’.”

“Why?” Whitney’s eyes flew to up hers. “Why would Daddy do that?”

“This is the really hard part.” Eve swallowed hard. Rising up from the couch, she turned around and knelt down in front of them. Taking their fingers into her hands, she looked them both in the eye.

She could do this. She had to do this.

They had to hear the truth straight from her.

“I never thought I’d have to tell you this,” Eve admitted, her eyes filling with tears, “but before your father and I met—I was in love with Julian Crane.”

“What?” Whitney sprang to her feet. “How could you have ever been involved with Julian Crane? Daddy hates him more than anyone else on this planet.”

Eve’s heart plummeted. “I didn’t know your father back then. That was a very different time in my life, Whitney. I made a lot of mistakes.”

“Is that why you’re always pressuring us to be ‘good girls,’ Mom?” Whitney asked. “So we don’t make the same mistakes that you did?”

“I’ve only been trying to protect you girls,” Eve cried. “I don’t want you to ever experience all the pain and suffering I did. Your father’s upset because he just found out that Julian and I have a past together—” Eve steadied her breathing “—and a son who died.”

Simone gasped, her eyes flying up to her sister’s. “We had a brother?” 

Whitney grabbed ahold of a nearby chair.

“My little boy—your brother—he died shortly after he was born.” Eve’s voice constricted. “I barely even got to hold him.”

Whitney choked back a sob.

Simone’s eyes welled with tears. “You never told Daddy about this?” she whispered.

“No, Simone, I didn’t,” Eve breathed. “I should have been honest with him from the start, but that part of my life has always been very painful for me to talk about.”

Tears slipped down Simone’s face. “It’s okay, Mom,” she said, studying her mother and wrapping her arms around her. “You’re here now safe with us.”

A tear sprang to Eve’s eyes.

“How can you think everything is okay, Simone?” Whitney protested. “Daddy won’t even come home!”

Eve’s head snapped up. “Whitney, please—please try to understand. I never meant to hurt your father.”

Her fingers trembling, Eve inched her hand over to Whitney’s and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“No—don’t touch me!” Whitney yanked her hand out from under her mother’s. “How could you keep this secret from Daddy? How could you do this to us?”


	22. Chapter 22

                “You wanted to speak with us, Julian?” Luis wrapped one arm around Sheridan and tugged her against his side as Julian stepped into their apartment.

                “Yes, yes—I came as soon as the hospital released me. This couldn’t wait any longer.” Julian clutched the manila envelope under his arm and looked at his sister. “Is something the matter, sister dear? You look very pale.”

                “No—nothing’s the matter.” Sheridan rubbed her eyes. “I’ve just been exhausted lately.”

                Luis kissed her head. “With all of the stress you’ve been under from your father still being on the loose, it’s a wonder you haven’t completely collapsed.”

                “I’m just constantly on edge,” Sheridan admitted, “worrying about what he’s going to do next.”

                Julian bowed his head. “That’s why I wanted to meet you here instead of at the mansion.”

                Sheridan’s eyes snapped up to her brother’s. “What do you mean, Julian?”

                Julian laughed nervously, his eyes darting around the apartment. “All I mean is that I’m hoping it’s safe to talk here. Given that Father was already on the run when you moved into this apartment, he probably hasn’t had a chance to bug it yet.”

                “He hasn’t,” Luis answered, his eyes narrowing on Julian. “I run the bug detector every day.”

                Julian laughed nervously. “And I thought I was paranoid.”

                Luis squeezed Sheridan. “I’m just trying to protect your sister.”

                “My sister . . . yes . . .” Julian fumbled with the envelope.

                Sheridan furrowed her brow. “What is this about, Julian?”

                Julian bit down on his lip, fiddled around with the clasp, and dug into the pouch. Taking a deep breath in, he pulled some receipts out, and offered them to Luis. “It’s what you’ve been looking for all of these years, Luis: a legitimate lead on your father.”

***

                Eve dropped her keys as she walked into her house. Why were the suitcases out?

                She hadn’t heard a peep from TC in over five days. She’d talked to Grace, but Grace was pretty much mum on the subject other than assuring her that TC just needed some time.

                And now TC’s and Whitney’s suitcases were out? What was going on here? Was she about to lose everything?

                Eve looked up as she heard a set of feet start to slowly pad down the stairs.

                “Simone?” Eve breathed. “What’s going on here?”

                Simone glanced down at the suitcases.

                “Simone, please tell me.”

                Simone fixed her eyes on her mother, a tear coming to her eye. “I don’t know how to tell you this, Mom.”

                Eve traipsed over to the stairs and held her arms out to Simone. “Please, whatever it is, I promise I won’t be angry with you. Please just tell me what’s going on.”

                Simone burst into tears and fell into her mother’s arms.

                “Simone, what is it?” Eve stroked her hair.

                Simone hiccupped. “Daddy and Whitney are moving out.”

                “What?” Eve gasped, clutching Simone against her.

                “It’s not only that.” Simone sobbed against Eve’s chest. “They want me to come with them, Mom.”

***

                “A lead on my father?” Luis’s eyes narrowed on Julian’s. “By God, if this is another one of your dirty tricks, Julian . . .”

                “It’s not. I assure you.” Julian’s eyes remained fixed on Sheridan. “I can’t begin to pretend that I can make up for everything I’ve ever done to you and my sister, but I can begin to help right this wrong—to do what I should have done many years ago.”

                Luis scowled at Julian. “You mean help me find a man that you and your father drove out of town?”

                Julian hung his head.

                The muscles in Luis’s body knotted. “I knew it. I knew you were somehow behind him leaving. I’ve known it for all of these years.”

                “How could you do this, Julian?” Sheridan gasped. “Pilar has been like family to us for as long as I can remember. How could you hurt her like this?”

                “I’m not proud of myself, sister dear.”

                Luis glared at Julian. “You have a lot of explaining to do, Crane.”

                “I . . . I know I do.” Julian shoved the receipts at Luis again. “Please, just take a look at these.”

                Luis yanked the receipts from Julian and leafed through them, pausing when he found what looked like a canceled plane ticket. “What is all of this, Julian?”

                Julian glanced down at the receipts. “They are from Father’s private eye. The night your father disappeared, he was supposed to be on a plane out of the country. When he didn’t show up for the flight, Father had someone track him down.”

                Luis studied the receipts and then looked up at Julian. “These look like they are spread out over the course of a couple of days.”

                “They are.” Julian rubbed his chin. “From what I understand, it did take the PI quite some time to find him. Judging from the last of these, I would say he finally managed to catch up with him somewhere near Virginia.”

                Luis raised his eyebrows. “You would say?”

                “Yes, Julian,” Sheridan chimed in. “Surely, you know more than that.”

                Julian looked at her. “Ah, but I don’t, sister dear.” Julian frowned, casting his eyes down. “Father was very secretive about the details—even with me. “All I really know was that he initially asked me to buy Martin a one-way ticket—a one-way ticket out of town.” Julian shook his head. “I know this may be hard for you both to believe, but when it comes to his deepest, darkest secrets . . . Father doesn’t even trust me.”

                Sheridan winced.

                Luis threw the receipts up into the air. “So we basically have nothing then? We’re basically back to square one?”

                “No, not at all, Luis.” Julian turned back to him. “Given that the receipts stop four days after your father disappeared, I think it’s safe to say that we know what day he left the country. Now all we have to do is find out what flight Father’s PI put him on. You can access the FAA database from police headquarters, can’t you?”

                “Yes, Julian, I can.” Luis’s voice filled with suspicion. “But how do I know that you’re telling the truth—that this isn’t another elaborate scheme?”

                “I can understand why you’d think that, but I promise you it’s not.” Julian dug his hands into his pockets. “I’ve done so many horrible things and hurt so many people . . .” Julian’s eyes fell to his sister. “I just want to start making things right.”


	23. Chapter 23

                Luis furrowed his brow as he scrolled through the FAA database. There wasn’t one passenger listed named Martin Fitzgerald on the day the receipts stopped. Nor was there one the day before or after. Luis sighed in frustration. Was this just another dead end? Had he gotten his hopes up for nothing?

                “How’s it going there, Luis?” Sam strolled over to his desk. “Any leads on your father?”

                “Not a one.” Luis shoved his chair away from his desk. “Apparently, no one named Martin Fitzgerald was flying anywhere that day.”

                “Have you tried searching by his social security number?”

                Luis leaned back in his chair and glanced up at Sam. “That’s a good idea. I just need to figure out what his social security number is.”

                “Don’t you still have it from when you and Sheridan tracked down the imposter in New Mexico?” Sam asked.

                “No—I destroyed it the day after he fell through the skylight at The Seascape. I didn’t want any reminders of that bastard lying around.” Luis frowned. “I don’t want to ask my mother, either. There is no way I’m getting her hopes up if this turns out to be a false lead.”

                Luis tapped his pencil against the desk. There had to be another way . . .

                “Wait a minute—that’s it!” Luis’s eyes opened wide. Yanking his chair back to his desk, he began typing furiously.

                “What?” Sam asked. “What are you thinking, Luis?”

                Luis’s eyes remained glued to the computer. His fingers pounding at the keys, his eyes darted about the screen as he scrolled through the information that was beginning to appear.

                “Fitzgerald . . . Fitzgerald . . . Fitzgerald . . .” Luis stopped short.

                “What is it Luis?” Sam leaned over Luis’s desk.

                “It’s Martin Fitzgerald, Sam!” Luis turned his monitor to face Sam. “I found the ticket Julian bought for my father a few nights earlier—the night he first disappeared from Harmony. I should be able to get his social security number from this!”

                Sam glanced down at the screen and then back up at Luis. “I don’t believe what I’m seeing.” Sam smiled and slapped Luis on the back. “You did it, buddy.”

                “Yeah.” Luis smiled, his gaze resting on the screen. “Wait a minute . . .” Luis leaned forward, his eyes opening wide. “There were two tickets purchased in my father’s name for that day.”

                “You’re kidding.” Sam bent down to get a better look at the screen.

                “This overnight flight . . .” Luis pointed at a line near the bottom of the monitor. “That has to be the one Julian purchased for him . . . but what is this earlier evening ticket?”

                “That’s a good question.” Sam’s eyes met Luis’s. “Did you ever hear your father talk about any plans to fly anywhere? Maybe to go on a business trip for Crane Industries?”

                “No.” Luis clicked on the earlier entry. “Martin Fitzgerald,” he read, “and accompanying minor?” Luis turned to Sam. “Sam, what is this? Mama and Papa would have told us if Papa was flying anywhere, especially with one of us.”

                “That does seem really strange,” Sam agreed. “I can’t imagine he would just take off with one of you without talking to the entire family about it.”

                Luis nodded and clicked on the entry. After studying it for a few seconds, his eyebrows shot up.

                “What is it, Luis?” Sam asked.

                Luis’s gaze rose slowly to Sam’s, his eyes flooding with disbelief. “Sam,” Luis said, pointing to an entry at the bottom of the screen. “Take a look at whose name is listed here.”

                “Whose, Lui . . .” Sam’s eyes followed Luis’s finger to the monitor. His question died in his mouth.

                Sam’s back straightened, his hand dropping to the desk. “I can’t believe what I’m seeing, Luis.”

*******

                Gwen took a sip of her double latte and folded up the morning’s paper. She hoped she didn’t get quizzed on current events when she got to work today because she hadn’t read a word of it. All she could think about—all she could focus on—was figuring out a new plan. Even though she had already told Sheridan about the whole tabloid mess—even though she had pretty much obligated herself into telling Ethan—she still had to make this right. She had to stop it from becoming worse.

                Truth be told, she didn’t know exactly what had possessed her to tell Sheridan, but, if she were being completely honest with herself, she was glad that she had. It felt like her entire body had collapsed with relief the second she had gotten it off of her chest—and to someone who was bound to be upset by it. The fact that Sheridan had acted so compassionately toward her—God, how could that woman ever think she wasn’t a good friend?

                Yes, she hadn’t really enjoyed watching Theresa’s fitting—and yes, she hadn’t been looking forward to standing up at the altar while Ethan married another woman. But, like she said, she would do anything for Sheridan—and, having recently been swept up in planning her own wedding—she could definitely understand how Sheridan could have gotten so caught up in the moment that she hadn’t stopped to think about certain things. She definitely had waited long enough to find a man like Luis.

                The fact that Sheridan had apologized for not thinking was just the icing on the cake. The second those words had come out of Sheridan’s mouth, Gwen had known that there was nothing to forgive.

                Gwen just considered herself lucky that Sheridan still wanted to be friends with her after all of the things she had done.

                Hank, too.

                Who would have ever thought Luis’s goofy sidekick could be a rock when it came to something like this? Had she really almost let him kiss her the other night?

                Gwen shook her head. She couldn’t believe she was even thinking this, but there was something so different about Hank. The way he listened without interrupting, the way he saw deep down into her soul without judging. Not many men—never mind people in general—were capable of that.

                It was like he understood her on a level that no one else could. Probably because he had made his own share of big mistakes. Definitely because he knew what it was like to want to be forgiven.

                Would she be forgiven? Would Ethan understand? There was only one way to find out, but Gwen knew she’d prefer to do it with any yet-to-be-leaked information back in her hand. Or—at the very least—deleted into cyberspace forever.

                Gwen opened up her wallet and threw some change on the table. Tucking the paper under her arm, she stood up to go, her breath catching in her throat when she saw the papers Chad was about to unload.

                Gwen dropped her coffee cup at the exact second he gasped—the hot liquid in her cup hitting the floor with a very loud splash.

***

                “Luis, what happened?” Sheridan rushed into the station.

                “Nothing, Sher. I’m fine.” Luis jumped up from his desk and wrapped his arms securely around her. “I just thought you had to see this in person.”

                “What is it, Luis?” Sheridan leaned back, a million different emotions dancing in her eyes. Anticipation, excitement, hope—everything he was feeling down to the last sentiment. Except shock that is.

                No doubt that would come in less than one second.

                “Luis . . .” Sheridan searched her husband’s eyes with her own. “Did you find out something about your father?”

                “Yeah.” Luis took a step back and dug his hands into his pockets. “I just need you to be prepared, Sheridan.”

                “Prepared? For what?” Sheridan’s eyes darted down to the screen and then back up to his.

                Luis squeezed her arms and took a deep breath in. “For the impossible . . .”

                Sheridan turned back to the screen. “Martin Fitzgerald . . . Sheridan Crane . . .”

                Sheridan looked up at Luis, her head beginning to spin.

                Her knees buckling beneath her, her entire world went black.


	24. Chapter 24

                “Sheridan!” Luis caught her as she fainted, panic rising in his voice. “Sheridan, are you okay?”

                Sam rushed over to Luis’s side, scooping up Sheridan’s legs and placing them in Luis’s arms. “Come on, Luis. Let’s get her someplace she can rest.”

                Luis glanced down at Sheridan, his face creasing with worry. “Come on, Sher—wake up.”

                Luis followed Sam into one of the unoccupied holding cells and gently placed Sheridan down on a cot. “Sheridan, please stay with me,” Luis choked out, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

                “Luis?” Sheridan groaned, rolling her head ever so slightly. “Luis, what happened?”

                “Sheridan?” Luis straightened. “Sheridan, are you all right?”

                Sheridan’s eyes fluttered open, her head swimming as she adjusted to the light of the room. “What happened? I’m so dizzy . . .”

                “You fainted, Sheridan.” Luis tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. “You really gave me a scare.”

                “I fainted?” Sheridan started to push herself up on her elbows.

                “Hey, hey, take it easy,” Luis said, putting his hand behind her back and helping her to a seated position.

                “The computer . . . your father . . .” Sheridan’s eyes darted up to Luis’s. “Luis, did I really see my name?”

                “Yeah, you did.” Luis squeezed her fingers. “Sheridan, do you remember ever meeting him?”

                “Meeting him? No.” Sheridan looked up at Sam. “How did you two even come up with this information?”

                Sam nodded at Luis. “It was all your husband, Sheridan. He was the one who had the idea to do a broader search of the FAA database once we failed to find Martin’s name on the date the receipts stopped. Once Luis expanded the search, he pulled up two tickets. One for later in the night, which we’re assuming Julian bought, and one for earlier that evening—the one that you saw.”

                Sheridan shook her head. “It just doesn’t make any sense. If I can’t even remember meeting your father, Luis, why on earth would I have been on a plane with him?” Sheridan rubbed her head. “I mean, I know there are things I don’t remember about my childhood, but you’d think I’d recall getting on a plane with a man I’d never even met.”

                “Maybe you did meet him, Sheridan,” Luis said softly. “Maybe Mama brought him around the mansion before he disappeared.”

                “Still, though, why would I have gone away with him?” Sheridan’s eyes darted up to Luis’s. “Why on earth would he have been taking me somewhere?”

                “Luis, I know you don’t want to involve your mother in this, but maybe it’s time,” Sam suggested. “If anyone knows what Martin was doing with Sheridan, it’s probably her.”

                “Or my brother.” Sheridan looked up. “It may be worth a shot to talk to him, too.”

                “Well, I don’t want anything from Julian, but I have to admit he’s gotten us this far.” Luis pursed his lips. “And I’d much prefer we start with him than with my mother.”

                “Good, then, let’s go.” Sheridan patted Luis on the leg and started to stand up.

                “No, Sheridan, wait.” Luis pulled her back down. “I’m still worried about you.” Luis’s voice softened. “You gave me quite a scare back there. Maybe we should swing by the hospital so Eve can have a look at you.”

                “I’m fine, Luis. I promise,” Sheridan said.

                Luis took her face into his hands, his brow creasing with worry. “Are you sure? Are you sure you’re okay?”

                “Yes.” Sheridan gave him a weak smile. “I just haven’t eaten today. That’s all. Why don’t we stop by The Book Café before we go see Julian? If anything will make me feel better, it’s one of Beth’s blueberry muffins.”

                Luis’s eyes twinkled at hers; his mouth broke into a grin. “Okay, if you insist. You do understand that if there’s only one muffin left, it’s mine, though, princess.”

                Sheridan grinned and poked his chest. “Over my dead body, mister.”

***

                Luis tugged Sheridan close to his body as they approached The Book Café, smiling as she snuggled in next to him. What had happened earlier with her fainting at the station? He knew she had claimed she just hadn’t eaten—but, still, something was nagging at him.

                Was it possible? Luis glanced down at Sheridan, who was smiling softly to herself.

                Was it possible that she was wondering the same thing he was? No, that was just wishful thinking.

                Still, she had been exhausted lately. He had been chalking it up to all of the fallout from her father’s manipulations, but maybe it was something more than that . . .

                Luis smiled and squeezed his wife’s shoulder. “Sher, how are you feeling?”

                A brilliant smile lit up Sheridan’s face. “I’m feeling fine, Luis. Being here with you is all the medicine I need.”

                “That—and one of Beth’s blueberry muffins, right?” Luis cocked a grin.

                Sheridan smirked. “You said it—not me.”

                Luis smiled and reached for the door. “Well, let’s get you fed then.” Luis’s heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of her absentmindedly stroking her stomach.

                “Sheridan—is there something we need to talk about?”

                Sheridan’s eyes followed his to her fingers and then rose back up to his face. “I’m starting to think there might be,” she said slowly, her eyes sparkling at his.

                The sound of a man yelling startled both of them out of their thoughts.

                “How could you do this to me, Theresa? How could you destroy my entire life?” In the middle of the café, Ethan slammed a paper down on a table.

                “I didn’t, Ethan!” Theresa cried. “I swear it!”

                Luis’s eyes opened wide; Sheridan gasped.

                Luis ushered her inside.

                Luis looked over at Chad, who was staring at the same scene. “Chad?” Luis asked. “Chad, what’s going on here? Why is Ethan tearing into my sister like that?”

                Chad raised one eyebrow. “Yo, man, I tried to talk to him, but after what he saw in this paper, he just wasn’t hearing it.” Chad picked up a paper and handed it to Luis.

_Surprise Revelation: Former Ethan Crane Done in by His Fiancée_

                Luis dropped the paper. “Chad, this isn’t true! There’s no way my sister did this!”

                “No, Luis, she didn’t,” Sheridan uttered, her hand falling to her side.

                Luis followed Sheridan’s gaze across the room as she cupped her hand over his. His eyes filling with disbelief when he saw where her eyes finally landed.

                “Sheridan, what are you saying?” Luis asked. “Are you saying you know who did this?”


	25. Chapter 25

                “Sheridan, what’s going on here?” Luis asked. “Was Gwen the one who sent Ivy’s letter to the tabloid?”

                “Luis, please, just give her a minute,” Sheridan pleaded with him, her eyes fixed on Gwen.

                “But, Sheridan, my sister . . .”

                “I know, Luis. I know.” Sheridan’s voice broke. “This is an impossible situation for all three of them.”

                “I told Theresa it was going to come back to bite her if she didn’t come clean with Ethan about knowing he wasn’t a Crane,” Chad said.

                “Theresa knew?” Luis’s heart dropped.

                Chad sighed. “She knew. She found the papers Mrs. Crane asked your mother to hide at your house. After the truth came out, Whitney and I tried to talk her into telling Ethan, but every time she started to, something happened that scared her into keeping quiet.”

                “So it’s true then?” Sheridan asked. “Theresa found Ivy’s letter and scanned it into her computer?”

                “Yeah,” Chad said, raising his brows. “How did you know about that?”

                “Yeah, Sheridan,” Luis said, a hint of anger creeping into his tone. “How could you know about all of this and not tell me?”

                Sheridan turned to Luis. “I only found out recently, Luis. I hated not telling you . . . not telling Ethan. I was just trying to give Gwen a little time to resolve this on her own.” Sheridan frowned. “She never wanted this to happen to Theresa.”

                “Yeah.” Luis shook his head. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

                “But, Luis, it’s true.” Sheridan laid her hands on his chest. “Okay, your sister isn’t Gwen’s favorite person, but the last thing Gwen wanted to do was to hurt Ethan again. Even after he hurt her. Even if it meant finally giving him up to Theresa once and for all.”

                “Then why isn’t she doing anything, Sheridan?” Luis fixed his eyes on Gwen. “Why is she just standing there?”

                Sheridan bit down on her lip as she followed Luis’s gaze. Indeed, Gwen was frozen to the spot, looking for all intents and purposes like someone about to be hit by an oncoming car.

                “Theresa, how could you have known and not told me?” Ethan shouted. “How could you have sold me out to the papers, instead?” Ethan’s voice quieted. “I thought you loved me.”

                “I do love, you, Ethan!” Theresa cried. “I do!” Theresa glanced down at the ground and then back up at Ethan. “I should have told you I knew the second your mother’s secret came out. But I didn’t sell you out to the tabloid, Ethan—I swear it!”

                Ethan stepped back. “I don’t know what to believe anymore, Theresa.”

                “Ethan, please,” Theresa sobbed. “Please don’t go!”

                “Ethan, no!”

                Sheridan, Luis, and Chad all jumped at the sound of Gwen’s strangled cry.

                “Ethan, Theresa didn’t sell you out to the tabloid,” Gwen continued, the color draining from her face. “My mother and I did.”

                Her entire body trembling, Gwen looked Ethan square in the eye for a good long second and then raced across the room, brushing past Luis, Sheridan, and Chad as she tore out of the café.

***

                Gwen tore through the streets of Harmony until she ran smack into the rail at the edge of the wharf. Tears blinded her eyes; her breath came in short fits. It was over. It was all over.

                She’d never be able to show her face here again; she’d have to leave town. No one here would ever speak to her again or try find some common ground. She’d turned herself into the town pariah—and, truth be told—she deserved it.

                She never should have listened to her mother all of those months ago. She should have stood strong through the pain. She never should have agreed to this crazy scheme, taken part in this insane game. What had been the point of it anyway? Had she really let her mother convince her that Ethan would be hers again if the world found out he was a Bennett? Even if Theresa _had_ left him over losing the Crane name, that had never been any guarantee that he would come back to her in the first place. He hadn’t loved her enough to stay, had he?

                Why on earth had she wanted him back anyway? Why had she been willing to settle for second place? True, she had loved him more than anything, but how could she have ever gotten back together with him after everything that had taken place?

                She was worth more than that.

                Wasn’t she?

                Wasn’t she worth having someone’s entire heart—being the only woman he needed?

***

                “Luis, I have to go after her. I have to go check on Gwen.”

                “Sheridan, how can you leave right now?”

                “Luis, she’s my friend.”

                Luis crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Last time I checked, so was Ethan.”

                Sheridan took a deep breath in. “Luis, I know you’re angry with me, but now is not the time for us to hash this out. Gwen needs me right now, and Theresa needs you.” Sheridan turned to Chad. “You’ll stay and talk to Ethan, won’t you, Chad?”

                “Of course, Sheridan,” Chad nodded.

                Luis shook his head. “We’re talking about this later, Sheridan.”

                “Fine—later.”

                Sheridan’s gaze softened when Luis’s eyes fixed on hers.

                “I’m sorry, Luis. I know I should have told you sooner.”

                Luis studied her for a few seconds. “Just do what you need to do, Sheridan.”


	26. Chapter 26

                “Gwen?”

                Gwen looked up from the rail at the sound of the soft voice calling her name.

                Sheridan.

                Sheridan had come after her.

                How could she have after everything that had just happened? Surely, Luis had wanted some answers. Although Gwen hadn’t seen much in her mad rush out of The Book Café, the shocked look on his face had caught her eye.

                Gwen hated herself for putting Sheridan in this position in the first place. Why, why, why had she ever told her? Yes, she had wanted and needed Sheridan’s support, but once again, she had acted without thinking—hadn’t stopped to think about the position she was putting her only real friend in.

                Gwen turned around. “Sheridan, I’m so sorry for getting you mixed up in this. This is the last thing you and Luis need to deal with right now.”

                “Gwen, please don’t apologize. Luis and I will get through this.” Sheridan studied Gwen for a second. “Oh, Gwen . . .” Sheridan pulled her into a tight embrace. “I know you’re hurting right now.”

                “Not any more than Ethan is.” Gwen sobbed on Sheridan’s shoulder. “Oh, Sheridan, what have I done?”

                “Look at what you just _did_ do, though, Gwen.” Sheridan leaned back to face her friend. “Confessing to Ethan—that took an incredible amount of courage.”

                “I just couldn’t let it go any further, you know?” Gwen brushed a tear from her eye. “No matter how much Ethan has hurt me.”

                Sheridan smiled sadly at Gwen and rubbed her arms.

                “I couldn’t do it, Sheridan.” Gwen wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her palm. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I couldn’t let him lose Theresa, too, after everything he’s already lost.”

                “Then why did you do it, Gwen?” Ethan’s voice came sad and soft. “Why did you send my mother’s letter to the tabloid?”

                Sheridan and Gwen looked up.

                “Ethan . . .” Gwen stepped away from Sheridan. “Ethan, I’m so sorry.”

                “I believe you, Gwen.” Ethan frowned. “But I still can’t believe I’ve been betrayed by the only two women I loved enough to marry.”

                Gwen’s forehead creased. “Ethan, Theresa had nothing to do with the tabloid getting Ivy’s letter.”

                “Maybe not, but she still knew.” Ethan’s voice grew angry. “She still knew and didn’t tell me.”

                Gwen hung her head.

                “You did, too, Gwen.” Ethan shook his head. “How could you not tell me?”

                “Ethan . . .” Sheridan placed her hand on his arm. “Can’t you see that Gwen’s been through enough?”  

                “I know, Sheridan, but she ruined my life by sending that letter to the tabloid!”

                Sheridan swallowed hard. “Ethan, look, you are one of my best friends . . .” Sheridan squeezed his hands “. . . and I will always consider you my nephew—but you have to realize that Gwen is hurting, too. She knows what she did was wrong, but she’s doing her best to fix it. It took quite a bit of courage for her to tell you—to take that kind of risk.”

                “I know that, Sheridan.” Ethan’s eyes fell to the ground and then rose back up to meet hers. “And I’m sorry I snapped at you. I’m just sick of people keeping secrets from me.”

                “You know, I think I should leave you two alone to work this out,” Sheridan said, backing away.

                “No, Sheridan—please don’t go.” Gwen held out her hand to stop Sheridan from leaving. “Ethan, Sheridan is right. I did take a big risk in confessing to you today. I know what I did to you was all kinds of terrible, but I’m trying to make things right.”

                 “I’ll be honest,” Ethan said. “I don’t know if you can, Gwen. No matter what you do, my life is never going to be the same. No matter what you do, I’m no longer a Crane.”

                “Yeah, well, maybe that’s a good thing, Ethan,” Gwen said. “Just look at what they did to Sheridan. The man you called grandfather certainly doesn’t bat an eye when it comes to trying to kill his own daughter. You know, maybe you should be thanking me, really.”

                “Thanking you?” Ethan threw his hands up in the air. “Yes, Alistair and Julian are less-than-stellar human beings, but they are still the only family I’ve ever known. You still took that away from me!”

                “I did—I admit that!” Gwen sobbed. “But, Ethan, it’s not like you’re a total innocent in all of this! You threw me aside like trash the night before our wedding. You even proposed to Theresa right in front of me—in front of the entire town of Harmony. How could you humiliate me like that?”

                “Ethan!” Sheridan gasped.

                “Look, I know that pretty insensitive of me.” Ethan turned to his former aunt. “But, at the time, I was just so overwhelmed with the decisions I had to make—with having to take you off life support—that I just wasn’t thinking straight.”

                Sheridan breathed in, her eyes filling with sympathy. “Kind of like Gwen felt when she made this bad decision?”

                “Yes . . . no . . . I don’t know!” Ethan slammed his hands against the rail.

                Gwen jumped back.

                Sheridan winced. “I know you’re hurting right now, Ethan.”

                Ethan hung his head. “I just need some time alone to process this.”

                “I know you do,” Sheridan said.

                Ethan placed one hand on Sheridan’s shoulder. “I’ll catch up with you later, okay?”

                “Definitely—later.” Sheridan squeezed his fingers, her hand falling to her side as he walked off.

                Gwen sucked in a breath as Ethan disappeared around the corner

                Bursting into tears, she collapsed into Sheridan’s arms. “Oh, Sheridan, what have I done?”

***

                Hank flipped open his phone as he rounded the corner. Still no messages from Gwen. Where was she? She was supposed to have called him an hour ago. What could have possibly happened?

                She wouldn’t have just blown this off. Getting that evidence back from the tabloid was just too important to her.

                He still couldn’t believe that they had almost kissed the other night. Damn Officer Costanza and his bad timing. If he hadn’t busted in when he did . . .

                A smile crept up on one side of Hank’s face, his stomach flipping as he recalled what had almost taken place. The pull of her lips gravitating toward his . . . the delicious anticipation bubbling up in his chest . . .

                If only it hadn’t ended the way that it did.

                Hank felt his heart sink as he remembered the devastation that had marred Gwen’s face when she’d realized they had been caught, that they’d have to leave the office without accomplishing their mission. He never wanted to see that look on her face again. Never.

                Damn that Ethan—what was wrong with him? How could he have thrown away such a wonderful and incredible woman?

                Gwen had been let down too many times over the last few months, and Hank wasn’t about to let one more thing be added to that list. He would help her fix this if it was the last thing he did. Whatever it took, he’d get that smile back on her face.

                Hank dug his hands into his pockets as he rounded the corner—his breath catching in his throat as he caught sight of the paper sitting in the display straight ahead.

                His jaw dropped as he took in the headline.

                The tabloid had published the story? They were too late?

                Hank yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialed Gwen’s number, but the call went straight to her voicemail. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Hank stared off into the distance. “Come on, Gwen—where are you?”

***

                “Gwen, come on. Let’s get you home.” Sheridan wrapped her arm around Gwen’s shoulders and started walking them both off of the docks.

                “I don’t know if I can go home, Sheridan,” Gwen cried softly. “Mother’s going to be furious with me when she finds out what I told Ethan.”

                “You did what you had to do, Gwen.” Sheridan smiled sadly. “Surely, somewhere deep down, your mother will understand that.”

                “Understand it?” Gwen’s laugh filled with irony. “Right? We’re talking about the same woman who helped Julian hire an imposter to break up you and Luis—who knew that your own father was trying to murder you and didn’t tell anyone.” Gwen stopped short in her tracks and turned to Sheridan. “I’m so sorry, Sheridan. I’ve been so wrapped up in my own mess that I haven’t stopped for one second to ask how you’re doing.”

                “Gwen, just forget it.” Sheridan smiled. “You have enough to worry about right now.”

                “No, Sheridan,” Gwen insisted. “You matter, too. Just because I am going through hell right now doesn’t mean that you aren’t, too.”

                Sheridan hung her head and frowned. “I have to admit, this isn’t how I imagined my marriage to Luis would start out.”

                “Sheridan, please, tell me about it.”

                Sheridan stared at Gwen for a moment and then blinked back a tear. “Oh, Gwen, I just don’t understand how Luis can still want to be with me.” Sheridan sank down onto a nearby bench. “He has spent his entire life taking care of everyone else, and it’s his turn to be happy—not to be saddled with an emotional wreck like me.”

                “Sheridan, I can’t even imagine Luis feeling saddled with you. He loves you more than his own life.” Gwen sat down next to Sheridan and placed her hand on Sheridan’s leg. “None of what has happened with your father or brother is your fault, and you’ve got to give yourself some time to get through it. Luis understands that.”

                “Yes, but for how long?” Sheridan bit her lip. “You know, even now—even when it may be too late—I think maybe I should just leave him, Gwen—spare him the trouble of dealing with me.”

                “Sheridan!” Gwen rubbed her shoulders. “Please don’t think like that. Luis would be devastated if you left him—you know that.”

                “Maybe for a little bit, but he’d get over it . . .” Sheridan’s eyes wandered out toward the sea.

                “Sheridan, sweetie, don’t take this the wrong way, but have you ever thought about talking to someone about this?” Gwen asked softly.

                “You mean like a therapist?”

                “Yes, that’s exactly what I mean.” Gwen clasped her hands over her friend’s. “I’m not meaning to overstep my bounds, Sheridan, but it sounds like you think your feelings don’t matter to Luis. That _you_ don’t matter.”

                “I have never mattered to my father,” Sheridan whispered. “Why should I matter to anyone now?”

                “And you think that you don’t matter to Luis?” Gwen’s voice filled with disbelief. “Sheridan, that’s simply not true!”

                Sheridan blinked back a few more tears and rose to her feet. “I know Luis cares about me right now, but how long can that last?” Sheridan hugged her arms to her chest. “Eventually, he’ll figure out the truth—that I’m not worth caring about.”

                “Sheridan . . .” Gwen stood up next to her. “I hate seeing you like this.”

                “It’s okay, Gwen. I’ll get over it.”

                “But, Sheridan, you shouldn’t have to.” Gwen squeezed Sheridan’s arms. “Deep down in your heart, you need to know you are worth caring about—just for being the person you are.”

                Gwen shook her head and stepped out in front of her friend. “Sheridan, I don’t know what I would have done without you today. You were just telling me that I acted courageously, but so did you. I know it wasn’t easy for you to stand back while I found my voice to talk, to not stand 100% behind Ethan once I had—but you did it anyway. You were kind and brave enough to see my side, too.”

                “Gwen, I know you’ve been hurting.”

                “And so have you . . .” Gwen took Sheridan’s hands into her own and gave them a gentle squeeze. “How can you be so compassionate with me, but then so hard on yourself? You’re not a robot, Sheridan. No one could possibly expect you to be okay after what your father has done to you.”

                “But what if I’m never okay, Gwen? What if I never find my way out of my own personal hell?” Sheridan buried her head in her hands. “I’ve never meant anything to my father, and I clearly still don’t. Why should Luis love me if my own father doesn’t?”

***

                Luis shook his head and slammed down the phone. It figured that Julian didn’t have a clue as to why his father had been flying with Sheridan all of those years ago. Every time Luis thought he had uncovered another lead on his father, he just found himself slamming into another brick wall. Over and over again. Why had he ever gotten his hopes up that Julian would be able to tell him anything?

                The thing was, Luis’s gut was telling him that Julian was telling the truth. That even if he had gone over to the Crane mansion with Sheridan like they had planned, that Julian still would have said the same thing. That for once in his miserable life, he wasn’t trying to hide anything.

                Speaking of Sheridan, where on earth was she? She’d never returned to The Book Café, and she wasn’t answering her phone. He figured she wanted to spend some time with Gwen, but he thought for sure she’d be home by now. That she’d want to talk to him, too—to hash this whole thing out.

                Luis still couldn’t believe Sheridan hadn’t told him that Theresa knew about Ivy’s secret. Theresa being Theresa, it had been bound to blow up in her face. Why hadn’t Sheridan warned him so he could have been there for his sister and possibly prevented what had been a very ugly scene? He could still picture the look on Theresa’s face when Ethan ran out, could still hear her screams.

                Theresa had warned him not to be harsh with Sheridan, to give her a chance to talk. That maybe the reason she hadn’t told him was because she thought he might explode.

                Was that how all of the women in his life saw him? As nothing but a ticking time bomb?

                Sure, when Ethan had first declared he was in love with another woman, Sheridan hadn’t exactly been jumping to tell him that woman was Theresa, but he and Sheridan hadn’t been a couple at the time, and it _was_ Ethan’s secret.               

                Then again, it appeared that maybe this particular secret was Gwen’s.

                Luis looked up as the front door opened, swallowing hard as he saw his wife duck through it.

                Sheridan looked up at him, regret pooling in her eyes. “Luis, I’m so sorry,” she said, her voice quiet and soft. “I should have warned you that Theresa might be in trouble the second I found out.”

                Luis wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. “Why didn’t you, Sheridan?” he asked quietly, forcing himself to keep his anger in check.

                “I didn’t know how,” Sheridan admitted. “I didn’t know how to warn you without giving the rest of it away.”

                “You mean the fact that Gwen was the one who actually sent Ivy’s letter to the tabloid?”

                “Yes,” Sheridan replied, pulling out of his embrace. “I didn’t feel like that was my story to tell.” Sheridan looked down. “I wanted to give Gwen a chance to come clean on her own.”

                Luis nudged up Sheridan’s chin. “Sheridan, I understand that. What I don’t understand is why you felt you couldn’t trust me.”

                “I do trust you, Luis. I just thought you might explode . . .”

                Luis’s eyes fell. “I guess I have earned that reputation.”

                “No, Luis, no.” Sheridan laid her hands on his chest. “I just know how you feel about your family—how you’d do anything to protect them.”

                “Sheridan, that includes you.”

                “I know.” Sheridan hung her head. “I guess it’s just taking me a while to get used to that. I’m not used to having a family who actually cares about me.”

                “I know, Sher . . .” Luis sank down on the couch. “I don’t know what I was thinking—that if you and I got married, that all of your residual pain would just go away. That somehow I could love you enough to make up for the love you’ve always been denied?”

                “Luis, are you saying that you regret marrying me?” Sheridan’s voice came fast and soft.

                “No, of course not, Sheridan!” Luis took her hands in his and pulled her down next to him. “I don’t ever want you to think that. Ever. I just wish I could love you enough for both of us, Sheridan. Make you love yourself.”

                “I don’t know that I’m ever going to be able to do that, Luis.” A tear slipped from Sheridan’s eyes.

                Luis blinked back some tears. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, Sheridan. Beautiful, kind, loving . . .” Luis stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “You have no idea how much happiness you bring into my life every single day—even during our knock-down, drag-out fights.”

                “Luis, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about Gwen.” Sheridan searched his eyes with hers.

                 “Yeah, well, I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t.”

                Sheridan smiled. “Well, since it looks like we’re stuck with each other, maybe we should make a deal to try to communicate a little bit better.”

                “You’ve got yourself a deal.” Luis gave her a quick kiss. “As long as you stop saying that you think I’m stuck with you.” Luis took her face into his hands and rested his forehead against hers. “Sheridan, no matter what happens, I will never regret marrying you. I need you to believe that, Sher.”

                Sheridan searched his eyes. She wanted to believe that. She wanted to believe it so badly.

                “Sheridan?” Luis whispered. “Sheridan, please talk to me. Please don’t shut me out.”

                Sheridan sucked in a breath. If only he could make her believe that she was worth fighting for. If only she could believe it herself.

                Sheridan rose to her feet and hugged her arms around her chest. “Are you sure you want to be with me, Luis? Maybe you should make a run for it while you still can.”

                Luis rose up behind her. “Sheridan, I’m not going anywhere . . .”

                “This may be your last shot,” Sheridan said, her fingers dropping to her stomach. “If I were you, I would take it.”

                Luis’s eyes widened as he watched her hand fall; a smile lit up his face. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Sheridan?”

                “Yes, I think I am.” Sheridan smiled meekly as she turned around to face him. “Luis, I think I’m pregnant.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Pregnant?” Luis breathed, his smile growing wider. “I mean, after you fainted, I thought you might be. Sheridan—are you serious?”

“Well, I don’t know for sure,” Sheridan half laughed, half cried. “But I picked up a test on the way home, so I can find out for certain in a matter of minutes. Are you sure you want me to take it, though? This may be your last chance to get away.”

                Luis shook his head in disbelief and rubbed her arms. “Sheridan, I would never, ever want to get away from you. Even if you hadn’t just given me the second best news of my life.”

                “The second best?” Sheridan raised one brow.

                Luis cocked a smile and winked at her. “The first being when you agreed to marry me.”

                A rush of warmth flooded Sheridan’s body. Despite herself, she smiled, hope bubbling up in her chest. “What did I ever do to deserve you, Luis?”

                Luis pulled her in for a gentle kiss, sending shivers up and down her spine. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Sher. You are worth everything—just for being you.”

                “Given how many people have told me that recently, you’d think I could start to believe it.” Sheridan glanced down at the ground and chuckled softly. “Luis, how am I ever going to take care of a baby if I can’t even take care of myself?”

“Hey, hey . . .” Luis lifted her chin. “You’re not in this alone, Sheridan. I, for one, think you’re going to be a wonderful mother.” Luis’s eyes sparkled.

Tears sprang to Sheridan’s eyes; a smile graced her face. “You really think so, Luis?”

“I know so, Sheridan.” Luis ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. “Now, come on,” he said, pulling her against his chest. “Let’s find out.” Luis brushed his lips against her forehead. “Let’s have you take that test.”

***

Gwen closed her eyes and filled her lungs with air.

She could do this. _She could do this_. It was just her mother’s home she was entering—not that of a serial killer.

                Swallowing hard, Gwen pressed down on the handle she was holding and opened the front door.

                Only to be practically assaulted by her mother the second she stepped through it.

                “Gwennie, how could you?” Rebecca screeched, flying down the stairs.

                Gwen jumped back, her hand flying to her heart. “Mother! You scared me half to death!”

                “I scared you?” Rebecca’s voice filled with disbelief. “What were you thinking—telling Ethan the truth?”

                “Mother, I had to!” Gwen cried. “After everything he’s lost, I couldn’t let him lose Theresa, too.”

                “Why the hell not?” Rebecca blocked Gwen from starting up the stairs. “Have you suddenly forgotten what the two of them did to you?”

                “No, I haven’t forgotten, Mother!” Gwen’s head whipped up. “But that doesn’t make what we did right! We had no right to do that, to mess with Ethan’s life!”

                “Gwennie, what’s gotten into you?” Rebecca pleaded.

                “What’s gotten into me? How can you even ask that?” Gwen shook her head. “We ruined someone’s life, Mother. How can you live with that?”

                “It’s what we had to do to survive, Gwennie,” Rebecca reasoned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Oh, that’s right. This is just another day for you.” Gwen threw her hands up in the air. “If it’s not Ethan, it’s Sheridan. Tell me—who’s next, Mother?”

“You have an awful lot of nerve acting like you’ve always taken the high road.” Rebecca narrowed her eyes on Gwen. “If I am remembering correctly, you not only helped me bring down Ethan, but you weren’t concerned at all when Julian and I tried to break up Luis and Sheridan.”

“That was before you helped Alistair try to kill her, Mother!” Gwen rubbed her head. “God, how did I ever let myself get involved in all of this?”

The doorbell rang.

Gwen’s head snapped up.

“Gwen, it’s me,” Hank called out from behind the door. “Gwen, are you in there? Gwen, please answer me!”

*******

Sheridan curled up in Luis’s lap and rested her head on his shoulder. “Can you believe it, Luis? In less than three minutes from now, our lives might change forever.”

Luis smiled and massaged her stomach. “I’m really hoping that they do.”

“Even with everything that’s happening right now?” Sheridan picked at her dress. “What about my father? If he finds out we’re going to have a baby, there’s no telling what he’ll do.”

“Sheridan, I told you. I’m never going to let anything happen to you or any child we might have.”

Luis brushed his thumb over her stomach; his eyes locked on hers.

Sheridan’s heart filled with warmth; her entire body shivered. How could she have ever thought of pushing away this man? How could she have ever thought she could get through life without him?

But what if she wasn’t ready for this? What if she turned out to be a horrible mother? She certainly hadn’t had any role models—unless you counted her father. What if she ended up being as bad of a parent as he was?

“Sheridan . . .” Luis brushed a tear from her face. “Why are you crying?”

“Oh, Luis.” Sheridan threw her arms around him. “What if I’m as horrible a parent as Alistair is? What if—when it comes down to it—I have nothing in me to give?”

“Sheridan . . .” Luis leaned back and took her face into his hands. “You’ve got to stop thinking like this. You have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know. You could never be like your father.”

“I wish my mother were alive, Luis,” Sheridan cried softly.

“I wish she were, too, Sheridan. Maybe she could help you deprogram all of this self-hatred your father’s inflicted on you.” Luis caressed her cheeks. “I know how you feel about therapists, Sher, after what you went through as a child, but maybe it would help you to try to work through all of this. Surely, there’s got to be someone we can find who’s not in your father’s pocket.”

“Gwen suggested the same thing,” Sheridan admitted. “I just don’t know if I can do it, Luis. Not after what I went through as a young girl.”

“Maybe I could go with you the first time,” Luis suggested. “Or maybe even Eve?”

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Sheridan buried her head in his chest. “To tell the truth, I have so much racing through my mind right now, I can barely think straight.”

“That’s completely understandable, Sher.” Luis rubbed her arms. “Maybe what you need right now is a little R&R—a belated honeymoon?”

Luis wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. “Just you and me, the bright blue sea, and endless starry skies . . .” Luis kissed the back of his wife’s neck. “It could be just what you need to take your mind off of all of this, Sheridan.”

“But what about searching for your father, Luis?” Sheridan looked up. “We can’t just give up on that.”

“Sheridan, look, I’m not giving up on the search for my father.” Luis squeezed her arms. “But it’s not like we have any solid leads to go on right now. I talked to your brother earlier, and he knows nothing about that earlier ticket my father purchased. Besides, if you are pregnant, there’s no way we can be running around the world chasing after my father right now. As much as I want to find my father, I’m not willing to risk your life or our child’s.”

“I’m not suggesting that, Luis,” Sheridan said, intertwining her fingers with his. “I’m just saying that if we went to Puerto Arena for our belated honeymoon, we could at least walk around. Try to figure out why your father bought a ticket to go there all those years ago.”

“That’s a great idea, Sheridan.” Luis raised his brows. “I want you to relax, though—I don’t want you to get stressed.”

“Luis, I promise you—I’m not suggesting a repeat of New Mexico. There won’t be any raging rivers for me on this trip.” Sheridan laid her hands on Luis’s chest. “But maybe we could get some information that we could use to further our research back here in Harmony.”

“That would be wonderful, Sher.” Luis kissed her hand. “As long as you promise to take it easy.”

“I promise, Luis.” Sheridan smiled softly. “Aren’t we getting a little bit ahead of ourselves, though? We don’t even know for sure that there is a baby to worry about yet.”

“We don’t?” Luis wiggled his eyebrows and smiled suggestively at her. “Well, even if you’re not carrying my child right now, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald—I don’t think it will be long before you are.”

“Oh, you’re incorrigible,” Sheridan laughed. “Really, with the sexual appetite you have, it’s a wonder I haven’t been pregnant twenty times over by now.”

“What can I say? You’re irresistible.” Luis brushed his lips against her neck and began kissing his way down to her shoulder.

“Oh, God, Luis,” Sheridan squirmed, shivers racing through her body as he traced his fingers over her chest and moved his mouth up to nibble on her ear.

Dear God, the way he was touching her—she needed him inside of her right now.

The timer buzzed.

Luis and Sheridan flew apart.

“This is it.” Luis swallowed hard.

“It is,” Sheridan whispered, her heart beginning to race.

Luis squeezed her hand as they rose up from the couch and crossed the room together.

Sheridan took a deep breath in, her heart pounding as she picked up the stick.

“Oh, Luis . . .” she breathed, her eyes welling with tears as she took in a small—but very definite—blue plus sign. “I was right! We are going to have a baby!”


	28. Chapter 28

                Luis’s smile grew wider and wider as he rocked Sheridan against his chest. “We’re going to have a baby, Sher!”

                “I know, Luis. I’m the one who’s pregnant.” Sheridan laughed. “I don’t know why I didn’t suspect it earlier, though. I guess with everything else that’s been going on, it was just very easy to put the dizziness and exhaustion I’ve been feeling out of my mind.”

                Luis’s voice softened. “You’re not feeling dizzy or exhausted now, are you?”

                “No, Luis.” Sheridan smiled as he cupped her face in his hands. “Just elated. I’ve waited for this day for so long, it’s hard to believe it’s finally here.” Sheridan’s eyes welled with tears. “I love you so much, Luis.”

                “I love you, too, Sheridan.” Luis’s gaze fell to Sheridan’s stomach, his eyes glistening with tears. “Can you imagine how happy Mama’s going to be? She’s going to be thrilled to be a grandmother.”

                Sheridan raked her fingers through his hair. “She’s going to be the best abuela any child could ever ask for.”

                Luis’s eyes flew up to hers. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan frowned. “I hope you’re right about that, Luis.”

                Luis nuzzled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. “I know I’m right about it, Sher.”

                Sheridan buried her head in the crook of his shoulder. “I only hope we can find a lead on your father,” she whispered. “That we can make your mother even happier.”

                Luis rubbed her back and then pulled back to look at her. “Are you sure you’re still up for that?”

                Sheridan smiled down at her abdomen and caressed the spot where their son or daughter lay. “As long as the doctor says it’s okay for me to travel, that I won’t be putting any undue strain on the baby or my pregnancy . . .” Sheridan’s eyes rose back up to his “. . . there is nothing that would make me happier, Luis.”

                “You’re incredible, you know that?” Luis studied her. “Sheridan, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t crashed into my life.”

                “Yes, I guess in retrospect, it was a blessing in disguise that Jean Luc cheated on me exactly when he did.” Sheridan smiled softly. “If he hadn’t, I might have never met you, Luis.”

                “I don’t even want to imagine that.” Luis’s voice thickened. “I adore you, Sheridan.”

                A fresh set of tears sprang to Sheridan’s eyes. “I love you so much, Luis.”

***

                Gwen flew down the stairs and into Hank’s arms.

                “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he said, running his fingers through the back of her hair. “Everything’s going to be all right.”

                Rebecca’s jaw dropped. “What do you think you’re doing—putting your hands on my daughter?”

                “Get off it, lady. Your daughter is my friend.” Hank looked up. “I’m just comforting her. Something that maybe you should be doing . . .”

                Rebecca’s eyes widened. “Who do you think you are—speaking to me like that? You’re nothing but Sam Bennett’s brother—and a screw-up at that.”

                Hank’s face fell.

                Hank tugged at Gwen’s hand. “Come on, Gwen. Let’s get out of here.”

                Gwen’s heart stopped as she caught sight of the pain in Hank’s eyes. “Hank, she didn’t mean it.”

                “Oh yes I did, Gwennie!” Rebecca started down the stairs. “You have much more important things to be doing with your time than slumming around with him.”

                “Mother, stop it!” Gwen shouted.

                Rebecca stopped in her tracks.

                “Mother, I am not going to stand here and listen to you put down someone who’s been nothing but a good friend to me.”

                “And why do you think that is?” Rebecca raised one brow. “He’s just trying to get into your pants—to weasel his way into our family fortune.”

                “Mother, that’s enough—I’ve had it!” Gwen squeezed Hank’s hand. “Come on, Hank. Let’s go.”

                Rebecca pouted. “Go on—ask him, Gwen. Why are you and Sheridan the only two women in this town he’s been interested in?”


	29. Chapter 29

                Hank downed his drink. “Your mother’s right, you know?”

                “Hank, please.” Gwen took a sip of her wine and turned to face him. “She had no right to say what she said to you.” Gwen rubbed her temples. “What a day this has been.”

                Hank frowned and covered Gwen’s hand with his own. “I’m sorry it’s been so hard for you.”

                Gwen shook her head. “It’s not your fault. I have no one to blame but myself.”

                “I’m not trying to make it worse, but I do need to say something, Gwen.” Hank looked into her eyes. “Your mother was right about one thing. Part of the reason I was interested in Sheridan was because she was rich.”

                Gwen raised her brows.

                “I mean, please, Gwen—don’t take that the wrong way,” Hank blurted out. “I did have feelings for her.”

                Gwen turned to the face the bar, her expression impossible to read. “That has always been one of Sheridan’s biggest fears—being used for her money.”

                 “I wasn’t using her, Gwen—I promise,” Hank said. “The money was just an added bonus.”

                Gwen turned back to him. “Well then I guess it’s a good thing that you never really had a chance with her anyway—that she only had eyes for Luis.”

                “Ouch—that burned.” Hank leaned back on his stool. “I spent a long time wooing that woman.”

                Gwen looked at him. “Hank, why are you telling me this?”

                Hank studied her and then shrugged his shoulders. “I just don’t want to lie to you, Gwen.”

                “Then answer me honestly about this, Hank: Are you using me now? Are you just being my friend because you’re really after my money—just like my mother claims?”

                “No, Gwen!” Hank protested. “I promise you I’m not. I don’t know what it is—I just feel like I can be myself around you.”

                Gwen’s eyes softened. “I feel the same way, Hank.” Gwen downed a gulp of wine. “I can’t believe that you’ve seen the absolute worst parts of me—and yet, you’re still here.”

                Hank looked her straight in the eye. “I could say the same thing about you.”

                Hank smiled softly at Gwen and cupped his hand over hers. “I’ve been where you are, Gwen. Hell, I’m still kind of there. But I know what’s inside of you—I know the good is in there.”

                “You really believe that?”

                “Yes, Gwen, I do.”

                Gwen studied him for a moment and then smiled at him. “I see the good in you, too.”

*******

Sheridan rolled over and sighed. Could life get any better than this? Here she was, in the lap of luxury—the love of her life sleeping peacefully next to her. And now they had a baby on the way? Sheridan smiled and rubbed her tummy, whispering words of thanks out toward the Mexican sun.

                Last night had been amazing—really, the entire week had been. From Dr. Valerii confirming her pregnancy and okaying this trip to the amazing night she and Luis had spent on the beach last night having a belated celebration. And, of course, there had also been Pilar’s reaction.

                The smile grew on Sheridan’s face as she remembered the look of joy that had spread across Pilar’s face when she and Luis had shared their good news.

_“My first grandchild?” Pilar breathed, as she pulled Sheridan and Luis into a tight embrace. “¡Gracias a dios! This is such wonderful news!”_

_“Isn’t it, Mama?” Luis beamed. “We wanted you to be the first one to know.”_

_“Oh, mijo, mija, I’m so happy for you both,” Pilar whispered, her eyes shining as they released one another. “I can’t wait to meet my granddaughter or grandson.”_

_Luis slipped one arm around Sheridan’s waist and spread his fingers across her abdomen. “Neither can we, Mama.”_

_Sheridan glanced down and threaded her fingers through Luis’s. “This may be crazy because we only found out yesterday that I am pregnant, but I already feel like I’ve loved this child for my entire life.”_

_Luis squeezed her. “I know exactly what you mean, Sheridan.”_

_“That’s how I felt when I was pregnant with you, mijo.” Pilar stroked Luis’s cheek._

_Luis smiled and kissed his mother’s hand._

_“I’ve always felt the same way about you, Sheridan.” Pilar cupped her daughter-in-law’s face. “I’ve loved you from the first second I met you.”_

                Tears sprang to Sheridan’s eyes as she remembered Pilar’s words—her heart swelling with joy. Even now, the affection in that room still enveloped her entire being: She had never felt so accepted in her life—never so immersed in pure love.

                 “Oh, Luis,” Sheridan breathed happily, her eyes locking on his sleeping form as she traced one finger over her abdomen. “I’m so happy we found one another.”

                Luis’s eyes fluttered open, a smile inching up his face. “I am, too, Sher . . .” Luis took her hand in his and kissed his way up her arm. “Tell me,” he said, pressing a kiss to her tummy, “how are the two loves of my life doing today?”

                “We’re doing wonderfully, my love.” Sheridan stretched her arms over her head. “Not exhausted at all—just content and refreshed.”

                “Good.” Luis propped himself up on his elbow and smiled. “Part of me still can’t believe that you’re carrying my baby.”

                Sheridan raked her fingers through Luis’s hair, her eyes sparkling at his. “I’ve never been happier, Luis.”

                “Neither have I.” Luis stroked her stomach and began to kiss his way up her body.

                Sheridan squirmed and giggled. “Luis, if you start every morning like this, we’re never going to get out of bed.”

                “And the problem with that would be?” Luis cocked a smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

                “That we’re supposed to go to the police station today to see if they know anything about your father . . .” Sheridan smiled and pressed one finger to Luis’s cheek. “As much as I would love to spend all day in bed with you, my love, I would never forgive myself if we missed out on the main point of this trip.”

                “I know, and I love you for it.” Luis smirked at her. “But if you stay here with me for a few more minutes, I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

                “Luis, you’re impossible,” Sheridan laughed as he pressed her back against the bed, smiling in contentment as he feathered kisses all over her body.

***

                “Thanks for coming over to help me out, Hank,” Gwen said, glancing around her empty bedroom and stacking the last box on her bed. “I can’t believe I found an apartment on such short notice. Especially after everything that has happened.”

                Hank rubbed her shoulders. “Hey, I know you think you’re the town pariah right now, but not everyone hates you.”

                “Sam and Grace must.” Gwen’s voice quieted. “After all, if the truth about Ethan hadn’t come out like it did, Grace wouldn’t have lost her baby.”

                “Gwen, don’t go there.”

                “How can I not, Hank?”

                “It was a series of bad luck that led to Grace losing her child,” Hank insisted, nudging Gwen’s chin up with his finger. “Hell, if Sam had just been honest with Grace about Ivy in the first place, none of that would have ever even happened. Finding out that Ethan was Sam’s son wouldn’t have been such a shock to her.”

                “You don’t have to do this, Hank.”

                “No, Gwen.” Hank put his hands back on her shoulders. “A lot of people contributed to what happened that night—not just you.”

                “How do you do it, Hank?” Gwen cried softy. “How can you forgive me for this? That baby would have been your nephew. He would have been part of your family.”

                Hank frowned sadly and looked at her. “Because I know what it’s like to do stupid things. To want to be forgiven, Gwen.” Hank glanced down at the boxes. “The important thing now is that you’re forging a new path—putting all of this behind you.”

                 “I just can’t live here one more second, Hank.” Gwen picked up a box. “Don’t get me wrong—I do love my mother. I just need a little space from her right now.”

                Hank shrugged his shoulders. “I can understand that.”

                Gwen opened her mouth to answer him.

                Rebecca’s voice sounded in the hall. “But, Alistair, I don’t know if I can get you that kind of money on such short notice . . .”

                Gwen dropped her box; Hank swooped in and caught it on top of the box he was holding.

                “Hank, what is she up to now?” Gwen grabbed his wrist.

                “I don’t know,” Hank whispered, trying to balance the boxes. “But let’s try to stay quiet. We’ll never find out what she’s up to if she realizes we’re listening.”

                “I know,” Gwen said. “I’m just scared, Hank.”

                Hank put both boxes on the bed and grabbed Gwen’s hand. “I’m here with you, Gwen.”

                “Thank you, Hank. I appreciate that—I appreciate everything.”

                Rebecca’s heels sounded again as she crossed the hall in front of Gwen’s room. “But why on earth do you need to go to Mexico? Yes . . . yes . . . I know I don’t need to know. I realize you could expose me.”

                “Mexico?” Hank whispered. “That’s where Luis and Sheridan just went.”

                “I know, Hank. I know.” Gwen’s voice started to tremble. “Hank, we have to do something!”

***

                Sheridan smiled as she and Luis walked hand in hand through the streets of Puerto Arena. True, their trip to the municipal police station had proved less fruitful than they had hoped it would, but at least they hadn’t walked out without any information. After a rather frustrating conversation with the local policía, one officer had pulled them aside on the way out and suggested they find their way to La Iglesia de Cristo and ask for the head priest. He had been known to help people out for decades now when the local authorities couldn’t.

                “Do you think I’m getting my hopes up for nothing, Sher?” Luis put his arm up around her and squeezed her shoulder as they made their way down a hill. “Do you think this priest will be able to tell us anything?”

                “I hope he’ll be able to help us, Luis.” Sheridan smiled up at him. “I don’t know why, but I just have the strongest feeling that we’re where we’re supposed to be right now.”

                “I hope you’re right,” Luis said, kissing her head.

                “Luis, look!” Sheridan pointed toward the end of the block. “There’s the church!”

                Luis looked up, breathing in sharply when he caught sight of the building before him. La Iglesia de Cristo. The building that could hold the key to the mystery that had been haunting him for all of these years. The structure that housed a man who might be able to begin to help him start to put together the pieces.

                God, what if this just turned out to be another dead end?

                Luis’s heart began to race.

                Sheridan turned toward him and laid her hands on his chest. “It’s going to be okay, Luis,” she said softly. “I’m right here with you.”

                Luis smiled, his body calming. “I know, Sher, and I’m grateful for it.” Luis pulled her against him and kissed her on the lips. “I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life.”

                “You’ll never have to find out,” Sheridan promised. “I will always be here for you, Luis.”

                Luis smiled and rested his head on top of hers. Rocking her slowly, he breathed her in, drawing in every last ounce of strength that he could.

                Absorbed in their embrace, neither of them noticed the man staring down at them from the bell tower on top of the church.

                “Luis?” The man sank to his knees, his heart swelling with hope. “Luis—is that really you, my son?”


	30. Chapter 30

                Martin hid in the shadows as Luis and Sheridan entered the church, his heart swelling in his chest. His Luis, his son, all grown up—a man in his own right; Martin felt blessed just to see this sight.

                For years, he had thought he never would.

                Martin held his breath as Luis approached Padre José and introduced himself and his wife. His heart leapt in his chest as Luis produced a picture of him and showed it to the priest.

                Luis was still looking for him? 

Martin’s knees weakened beneath him; he grabbed ahold of the ledge. Just knowing that his son still loved him, that he hadn’t given up on him—it was all Martin could do not to run out and embrace him.

                But he couldn’t do that yet.

                No, he couldn’t let Luis see him at all—not at least until he knew it was safe. After everything his family had probably been through after he was caught all of those years ago—he couldn’t put them in danger. He couldn’t put them through one more thing.

                Still, to hear the pain in Luis’s voice as he asked Padre José if he had ever seen his father—to watch Luis crumple when Padre José shook his head. It was all Martin could do not to step out of the shadows to comfort him—to gather Luis up in his arms.

                Martin’s chest swelled with emotion as he saw Luis’s wife wrap her arms around him and hug him tight to her chest. At least he had her to support him through this. To see his son with someone who loved him that much—it was all he had ever wanted for him.

                Martin still couldn’t believe Luis had married Sheridan Crane of all people. Although he could imagine her childhood had been anything but easy, she still seemed to have managed to blossom into quite a loving young woman. Katherine Crane would be proud. That is, if she were still alive to see this.

                Martin could still remember the morning he saw the headline about Luis and Sheridan’s wedding, about Alistair’s assassination attempt—about that bastard shooting Julian. Was there no one that man wouldn’t sacrifice? Did he not even care about his very own children?

                Of course, Martin knew the answer to that. He always had.

                At least Alistair’s cruelty had allowed one thing to be set right. With that bastard on the run, Martin had finally gotten his chance to escape the prison he’d been holed up in for years.

                Yes, Alistair’s latest crime might have just given him his life back.

*******

Sheridan sat down next to Luis on the edge of the bed and massaged his shoulders. “I’m so sorry, Luis. I know how much you were hoping we’d find out something about your father.”

                Luis pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, well it was stupid for me to get my hopes up, right? Going in, I knew there was a very good chance that this would just be another dead end.”

                “We don’t know for certain that it was, though,” Sheridan said softly. “Father José did promise to contact his sources to see if they had any information on your father.”

                “I just can’t get my hopes up anymore, Sher.” Luis’s voice cracked. “Every time we run into another wall or obstacle, I feel like I’m losing him over and over again.”

                Sheridan gathered Luis up in her arms and pulled him into an embrace. “I know, Luis. I know,” she whispered. “More than anything, I wanted _this_ to be the time that that cycle ended.”

                Luis nestled his head into the crook of her shoulder and melted into her arms. Why had he been so stupid and gotten his hopes up again? Why hadn’t he protected himself?

                Sheridan kissed the top of Luis’s head.

                Luis squeezed her tighter.

                Thank God he had her. Right at this moment, she was the only thing keeping him from completely falling apart—from disintegrating into nothing.

                “What do you say we order in?” Sheridan asked softly, rubbing his back. “Turn off our phones, ask the main desk to hold all of our calls—just have a quiet night in.”

                “That sounds wonderful, Sher.” Luis breathed her in. “I can’t tell you how much this means to me—your support through all of this. I know this isn’t always easy for you, given your family’s involvement.”

                Sheridan leaned back and cupped his face in her hands. “Luis, you _are_ my family,” she insisted, her eyes shining with love. “No matter what my father or brother do or say—I will always be on your team.”

***

                Hank threw open the front door to the police station and rushed across the room to his brother’s desk, Gwen hot on his heels.

                “Sam! Alistair Crane—he’s on the loose!” Hank’s heart pounded in his chest.

                “Hank, we know that.” Sam put down the file he was holding. “The Feds, Interpol—they have people out looking for him.”

                “Yes, but he’s on his way to Mexico!”

                “. . . and that’s where Luis and Sheridan are . . .” Sam’s eyes filled with horror as he finished his brother’s thought.

                “Yes, Sam,” Gwen chimed in, her voice filling with panic. “Hank and I overheard my mother on the phone with Alistair this morning. He was asking her for money.”

                “That’s because his assets are frozen,” Julian’s voice sounded as he entered the station house. “Sam, I just got the strangest call from Rebecca Hotchkiss.” Julian crossed the room to Sam’s desk. “She said Father wanted her to wire him money to fund a trip to Mexico.”

                “That’s what my brother and Gwen just said.” Sam glanced at them and then back at Julian. “Did she send it to him?”

                “I’m not sure, but it sounded like she was planning to.” Julian studied Hank and Gwen, his brow furrowing. “Why are you two so concerned about my father’s whereabouts?” Julian’s question died in his mouth, his eyes widening. “Oh, no. Don’t tell me. Did Sheridan and Luis head down to Puerto Arena?”

                “Why would you pick that city specifically, Julian?” Sam raised his eyebrows and perched one hand on his hips.

                Julian’s eyes slid over to Sam’s. “Because Luis called me and asked me about that first ticket you two found. The one which Martin Fitzgerald booked all of those years ago for himself and my sister.”

                “What?!” Gwen and Hank gasped.

                “It’s true,” Sam confirmed. “Luis and I found airline tickets booked for Martin Fitzgerald and an accompanying minor on the same date he disappeared from Harmony. That minor was Sheridan.”

                “But why would he have been taking Sheridan anywhere?” Gwen rubbed her temples.

                “Yeah, come on, Sam,” Hank said. “This is all kinds of unbelievable.”

                “Be that as it may, it did actually happen.” Julian paused for a moment, his eyes fixed on Hank and Gwen. “I wish I had some information I could have given Luis, but I know nothing about those tickets. I guess Luis and Sheridan decided to go ahead and investigate. I can’t say I blame them.”

                “Yes, but now your old man is after them. There’s no telling what he’ll do.” Hank threw his hands up in the air. “Gwen and I tried both of their cell phones earlier, but we couldn’t get through. Sam, did Luis tell you what hotel they are staying at—did he give you any clue?”

                “No.” Sam shook his head. “He did say they were staying in Puerto Arena, though. We could try calling the authorities there to see if they can do anything.”

                “What would be the point?” Julian sighed. “Sam, I know you don’t trust me, but I promise you—I am no longer my father’s lackey. You can try calling the Mexican authorities, but I can guarantee you that my father has at least some of them in his pocket. If we get the wrong man on the phone, we could be putting my sister and Luis in even more danger than they are already in.”

                “Well, we’ve got to do something!” Gwen cried. “We can’t let anything happen to them. We can’t let them die!”

                “Hey, hey,” Hank said, pulling her into a hug. “It’s going to be okay. I promise you. I don’t know how we’re going to stop old man Alistair, but we’re not going to let anything happen to your best friend. Or mine for that matter.”

                Sam and Julian watched Hank comforting Gwen; both men raised their brows.

                “Come on, Sam.” Hank’s head whipped back to face his brother. “We’ve got to get in touch with them! Maybe Luis told Pilar where they’re staying!”

                “Good idea, Hank.” Sam grabbed the phone, praying with everything in him that Pilar was at home.

                Pilar picked up on the first ring and gave Sam the information he needed. Sam heard the edge in her voice but decided not to pursue it. There was no point in worrying her—not when they could hopefully resolve this within the next few minutes.

                Within seconds of hanging up with her, he was dialing the hotel. “Hello, this is Chief Sam Bennett from the Harmony PD. I’m trying to get in touch with two of your guests, Luis and Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald.” Sam went quiet for a minute. “Yes, yes, I’ll hold.”

                Sam tapped a pen on his desk as he waited for the front desk clerk to come back on to the line. Gwen’s heart pounded in her chest; Hank checked his watch.

                “Yes, I’m still here.” Sam’s eyes flew up; his mouth dropped into a frown. “What do you mean?” he asked. “Why can’t you put me through?”


	31. Chapter 31

                “How could they have asked the hotel to hold all of their calls on tonight of all nights?” Gwen despaired. “What if we can’t get through to them in time?”

                “I know,” Hank agreed. “I mean, who would have thought that security is so tight at these places? Not even Sam telling them he was a chief of police or Julian pulling the ‘family emergency’ card seemed to get us anywhere.”

                “At least we know where they’re staying,” Sam said, his brow furrowing. “Now, we just have to get someone down there.”

                “Sam, I’ll go,” Hank volunteered.

                “Hank, that’s ridiculous.” Sam shook his head. “You have no police training.”

                “Yes, thanks to you.” Hank rolled his eyes. “I know you think I’m a screw-up, Sam, but I can handle it.”

                “I never said that, Hank.”

                “Whatever lets you sleep at night.” Hank rubbed the back of his neck. “Come on, Sam. If you send a uniformed officer down there, you’ll have to work out all of that legal mumbo jumbo. We don’t have time for that.”

                “We can fly down on the Crane jet,” Julian offered quietly.

                Three stunned pairs of eyes slid to his.

                “I know all of you think I don’t care about my sister, but that simply is not true.” Julian swallowed hard. “I know I’ve done a lot of horrible things to her, but they were all things that Father forced me to do.” Julian quieted for a moment and hung his head. “It wasn’t until he ordered me to kill her that I finally got the balls to stand up to him.”

                Hank, Gwen, and Sam all stared at him in stunned silence.

                A ringing phone interrupted the moment.

               Sam grabbed the phone. “Chief Bennett, here . . . Yes, I’m sorry, Pilar, but it is possible that they are in some kind of danger.” Sam glanced down at his desk. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, but I didn’t want to worry you. . . . Yes, it looks like Alistair is after them.” Sam rubbed his head. “What’s that? No . . . Luis didn’t tell me . . .” Sam let out a sigh. “Dear God, as if Alistair didn’t hate them both enough already.”

                “Sam, what is it?” Gwen asked. “What’s Pilar telling you?”

                Sam signaled for her to wait a minute as he wrapped up his call. “We’re doing everything we can Pilar. I promise you—we’ll find them. If you happen to get in touch with them in the meantime, please, have Luis call me.” Sam looked back up at Hank, Gwen, and Julian. “Okay . . . okay . . . I’ll be in touch as soon as I have any news. Yes . . . thanks again. . . . I’ll talk to you soon.”

                Sam closed his eyes, hung up the phone, and took a deep breath in.

                “What is it, Sam?” Julian asked. “What else could have possibly happened to make this situation worse than it already is?”

                “Not worse,” Sam replied, “but definitely more precarious. Especially if your father has already gotten wind of the news.”

                “What news?” Gwen asked, her voice filled with panic.

                Sam shook his head in disbelief. “Sheridan is pregnant.”

***

                Eve dropped her purse as she wandered into Grace’s house.

                How could this be happening? How could her entire life be falling apart?

                The scene she had come home to just an hour ago—Simone’s empty room: Hadn’t she lost enough already without losing her younger daughter, too?

                “Eve, what happened?” she heard Grace ask as she felt her best friend guide her into the living room.

                “Simone . . .” Eve hiccupped and gulped for air, her hand flying to her chest.

                “Breathe, Eve. Just breathe,” Grace encouraged her as she sat her down on the couch.

                Eve cried into her hands as Grace rubbed her back.

                “That’s it,” Grace said as Eve’s breathing began to steady.

                “Oh, Grace, I can’t believe this is happening!” Eve burst out. “Simone has gone to live with TC, too!”

                “But, Eve, I don’t understand,” Grace said. “I thought Simone wasn’t upset with you.”

                “She wasn’t,” Eve cried. “As far as I can tell, she still isn’t. But according to the note she left for me, she’s starting to feel like she’s being disloyal to her father and sister—even just by talking to me.”

                Grace gasped aloud; tears sprang to her eyes.

                “How can this be happening, Grace?” Eve sobbed as Grace pulled her into an embrace. “How can I be losing my husband _and_ my daughters—my entire family?”

***

                Julian tapped his foot on the floor as he waited for Eve to pick up. Should he really be calling and telling her this? Should he risk upsetting her?

                She was already going through enough as it was. Although Julian didn’t know the specifics about what had happened between Eve and TC over the past few days, he could only imagine that things were still strained between them.

                Still, he had to tell her this—that Alistair was on his way back to the continent. That she could be in danger again. Eve had already heard too much—already knew too much—for Alistair to risk letting her live.

                Julian peeked at his cell phone as it continued to ring. “Come on, Eve. Pick up.”

                Just as he was about to hang up and try her other number, he heard someone click onto the line.

                “Julian?” Eve choked back a sob. “What’s going on? Did the police get any leads on your father?”

                Julian’s heart stopped. Why was she crying? What had happened to her?

                “Julian?” Eve’s voice sounded into the phone. “Julian, are you still there?”

                Julian snapped out of his daze, his back straightening. “Yes, yes I am.” Julian paused for a moment. “Eve, why are you crying?”

                Eve went silent.

                “Eve, please, tell me,” Julian said softly. “I just want to help you.”

                “I’m fine, Julian.” Eve hesitated. “I was just having an emotional conversation with Grace.”

                Julian’s voice quieted. “I’m sorry to have interrupted.”

                “No, Julian.” Eve cleared her throat. “Please tell me what’s going on—please tell they’ve arrested your father.”

                “I wish I could.” Julian sighed. “It seems my father is on his way back to this continent right now. As far as we know, he’s headed to Mexico, but I just wanted to warn you that he’s closer than anyone originally thought—that there’s a chance he might head back here.”

                “Why is he going to Mexico?” Eve asked.

                “Well, we don’t know for certain,” Julian said, “but we do know that Sheridan and Luis are there.”

                Eve gasped. “Oh no! Julian, you don’t think he’s after them again, do you?”

                “Unfortunately, that’s exactly what I think.” Julian glanced back toward Sam’s desk. “I’m here at the police station with Sam, Gwen, and Hank. They are all worried that that could be the case, too. We tried getting in touch with Sheridan and Luis, but we can’t get through to them. It seems that they have turned off their cell phones and had the front desk at the hotel hold all of their calls for the night.”

                “Why would they do that?” Eve’s voice filled with panic.

                “I don’t know,” Julian replied, “but I’m taking the Crane jet down to Mexico tonight. Hank and Gwen are coming, too. We’ve got to warn them, Eve. We’ve got to get to them before my father does.”

                “Julian, no!” Eve cried. “You can’t! Your father—he’s after you, too!”


	32. Chapter 32

                The wind whipped through Eve’s hair as she and Julian huddled together in front of the Crane jet. Specks of dirt splattered across both of their faces. The whirling of the jet assaulted their ears.

                Why was she here? What was she doing?

                Whatever happened between Julian and his father from here on out—it was none of her concern.

                She had her own family to worry about, her own life to piece back together.

                Did she really, though? Was there really anything left to salvage?

                TC and Whitney hated her. Simone was pulling away, too. True, she had Grace, but Grace was stuck in the middle between her and TC.

                Julian was all she had left.

                Eve couldn’t believe that she was even thinking that.

                She still couldn’t process the way he had comforted her without expectation after TC had walked out on her. If someone had asked her if Julian were capable of such a thing only a few weeks ago, she would have sworn this man would never exist.

                Yet, she couldn’t deny that Julian had been there for her before—even if only to lend a nonjudgmental ear. The way he had reacted when she confessed to starting the fire in Orville’s apartment—he had barely even blinked.

                And here he was right now, thinking only of her and her safety. Begging her to protect herself.

                “Eve? Eve? Please go home,” Julian pleaded. “You’ve been in enough danger already.”

                Eve’s eyes snapped back to Julian’s. “I can’t even bear the thought of going home right now, Julian.” Eve burst into tears. “There’s nothing left for me there.”

                Julian glanced back at the jet, where Gwen and Hank were getting settled. Both of their faces were pressed up against the window, their jaws slightly ajar.

                Julian turned back to Eve. “Are you sure you want to come with me, though? It looks like Gwen and Hank already suspect there’s something going on between us. Do you really need to deal with any more rumors?”

                Eve’s eyes flew to the plane.

                Gwen and Hank backed away from the window.

                Taking a deep breath in, Eve turned back to Julian. “Let the people in this town talk all they want. I’ve already lost everything.”

                “Everything?” Julian’s brow furrowed. “Eve, I don’t understand.”

                “Whitney and Simone have moved in with TC.” Eve collapsed into his arms. “They won’t even talk to me, Julian.”

                 Julian’s hands froze on her back. “Oh, Eve, this is all my fault . . .”

                “It’s not your fault, Julian,” Eve whispered. “None of this is your fault.”

                Julian rubbed her back. “Still, Eve, I don’t think you should come with me. This trip could bring back bad memories for you.”

                “What are you talking about, Julian?” Eve stepped out of his embrace.

                Julian went silent for a moment.

                “I don’t know how to tell you this, Eve.”

                Eve hugged her arms to her chest, the wind stinging her face. “Tell me what, Julian?”

                Julian bit down on his lip and then took one of her hands into his. “If my father has already discovered what we just learned, my sister could be in for a whole lot of heartache.”

                “Why, Julian?” Eve asked, a lump rising in her throat. “Sheridan and Luis have already proven that they have what it takes to withstand your father’s manipulations.”

                “That may be so, but it’s not just them anymore, Eve.” Julian bowed his head. “Sheridan is pregnant.”

***

                Gwen furrowed her brow as she and Hank backed away from the window. “What do you think that is all about?” she asked.

                Hank shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows? You never know with Julian Crane.”

                “Yeah, but Dr. Russell—I can’t even imagine her having anything to do with him—never mind letting him hold her.”

                “Well, they did save each other’s lives the night of Luis and Sheridan’s wedding,” Hank mused. “And I’ve seen things get pretty intense between them. The night that Eve hypnotized Sheridan, Eve and Julian were at each other’s throats.”

                “Still, seeing them like we just did is so strange,” Gwen said.

                Hank chuckled. “I’m with you on that.”

                Gwen sighed, sat back in her seat, and rubbed her throbbing temples.

                “Are you thinking about your mother?” Hank asked. “Don’t she and Julian have something going on?”

                “They do—or at least they did,” Gwen acknowledged. “But that’s not what I’m worried about. My mother just wants Julian because she wants the Crane fortune—it’s all just a game to her.”

                Hank raised his brows and shook his head. “And she had the nerve to attack me? No offense, Gwen, but your mother is a piece of work.”

                “She certainly is . . .” Gwen’s eyes flew to Hank’s. “Hank, what if Sheridan loses the baby?”

                “Hey, hey, that’s not going to happen,” Hank reassured her. “We’re going to find Sheridan and Luis before it’s too late. We’re going to get to them before Alistair does.”

                “We’ve got to, Hank,” Gwen insisted. “Sheridan may put on a brave face, but she’s in a very fragile emotional state right now—I don’t think she can take any more heartache.”

                Hank squeezed Gwen’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay, Gwen. She’s got Luis with her. He’s not going to let anything happen to her or their baby.”

                Gwen buried her head in the crook of Hank’s neck. “I hope you’re right about that, Hank.”


	33. Chapter 33

Luis rubbed Sheridan’s back as they approached the church; he squinted at the morning sun. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay, Sher? Are you sure you’re not nauseous?”

                Sheridan tightened her arm around Luis’s waist. “I promise you, I’m fine. I did have a bit of a moment back there, but I promise you—it’s passed.”

                “Good,” Luis said, putting his arm up around her. “Have I told you today how much I love you?”

                “I think you have,” Sheridan beamed at him. “At least one or two times . . .”

                “Well, I do.” Luis smiled and nudged her nose.

                “I love you, too, Luis.” Sheridan kissed him and nuzzled in closer to his chest. “I’m so glad Father José called us this morning—that he was able to find someone who can help us.”

                Luis’s face fell. “To be honest, Sher, there’s a huge part of me that just wants to go back to the hotel. I don’t know how much more I can take of this—of getting my hopes crushed.”

                Sheridan’s eyes flew up to his. “I’m right here with you, Luis.”

                “I know.” Luis tugged her against him, his voice thick with emotion. “I don’t know what I’d be doing without you right now, Sher.”

                “You’ll never have to find that out.” Sheridan squeezed his waist. “I will always be by your side.”

                Luis tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “I know you always say that I’m your hero, Sher, but right now, you’re being mine.”

                “Well, I don’t know about that,” Sheridan laughed softly. “But as long as you think I am—let’s go inside.”

***

                Gwen and Hank rushed into the hotel, Julian and Eve hot on their heels.

                “We need to get in touch with two of your guests,” Gwen said, rushing up to the front desk. “Please, it’s an emergency.”

                Eve held her breath as first Gwen, then Julian, argued with the front desk staff. What if they were already too late?

                What if Alistair had already caught up to Sheridan and Luis? What if Sheridan had lost her baby? What if history had repeated itself?

                Eve watched with bated breath as Julian reasoned with the manager, nearly collapsing with relief when he finally got the information he was after.

                Maybe they wouldn’t be too late after all.

                Julian turned around just as the first tear fell from Eve’s eye.

                Eve wiped the moisture off of her cheek. “It’s okay, Julian. I’ll be okay.”

                Julian gave her a doubtful look.

                Hank looked between Eve and Julian and then turned toward the manager. “So you’re saying the church they went to is only a ten-minute cab ride from here?”

                “Sí, señor,” the manager replied. “Just go outside, and one of the doormen will hail you a taxi.”

                “Great then—let’s go.” Hank grabbed Gwen’s hand and headed out the door.

                Julian stepped in next to Eve. “Are you sure you want to come with us? Would you rather stay here? I’d hate to see you in any more pain.”

                “No, Julian, I’ve got to face this,” Eve said. “What if your sister needs medical attention?”

                “Eve, we don’t even know if Father has caught up to them yet.” Julian cupped Eve’s hand. “She might not be in any immediate danger.”

                “But what if she is?” Eve’s eyes flew to Julian’s. “I will not let your father do this again. I will not let him take another child from its mother.”

                Julian breathed in. “Eve, you are the most courageous woman I know.”

                “I’m anything but that.” Eve shook her head. “But I’m not going to let Sheridan face this alone.”

                Julian hung his head. “I was a fool to let you do the same. I owe you a thousand apologies, Eve.”

                “I owe our son the same,” Eve whispered, swallowing hard. “I never should have let him out of my sight.”

***

                Luis gripped Sheridan’s hand as they followed Padre José into the sacristy. If he were being honest with himself, his knees felt weak and he could barely breathe. If it weren’t for Sheridan standing right there beside him, he might have already collapsed or fainted.

                How could she ever doubt herself, not see her inner strength? At this very moment, it was the only thing keeping him together.

                “Please wait here. I’ll be right back.” Padre José bowed his head and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

                Luis dug his hands into his pockets and shifted on his feet. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous, Sher . . . except maybe the first time I asked you out.” Luis laughed and hung his head. “I just have a feeling that whatever Father José wants to tell us, it’s going to be big.”

                Sheridan’s eyes twinkled. “As big as Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald asking a Crane on a date?”

                Luis chuckled and fiddled with his room key. “Maybe even bigger . . .”

                “Well, I can only think of one piece of news that could possibly be bigger than that.” Sheridan squeezed his free hand and smiled. “With all of my heart, I hope this is the news that you’ve been waiting for, Luis.”

                Luis tightened his grip around her hand. “I do, too, Sheridan.”

                “Señor and señora Lopez-Fitzgerald?” Padre José poked his head back into the room. “There is someone here who would like to meet with both of you.”

                A man stepped out from behind Padre José.

                Luis’s heart caught in his throat. “Papa?” he gasped, dropping Sheridan’s hand. “Papa, is that really you?”


	34. Chapter 34

                “Papa?” Luis repeated, his feet glued to the spot. “Is that really you—Martin Fitzgerald?”

                “Yes, Luis, it’s me.” Tears welled in Martin’s eyes. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for this day—to finally see you again, son.”

                Sheridan gave Luis a nudge.

                Next thing Luis knew, he and his father were in each other’s arms, holding on for dear life.

                “All of these years, I thought you might be dead . . .” Luis’s voice quavered.

                “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Martin choked back a sob. “I want you to know that, when I was forced out of Harmony, I had every intention of fighting my way back.”

                Tears sprang to Luis’s eyes. Although he had never realized it until this moment, _that_ was the very thing he’d been waiting to hear for all of these years. That his father loved him. That he didn’t leave him intentionally. That he was fighting to come back to him.

                Sheridan pressed her hands together in front of her mouth. “He’s always loved you, Luis.”

                “Of course I have.” Martin’s voice shook. “I never wanted to leave.”

                Luis’s last ounce of resistance disintegrated; he crumpled deeper into his father’s embrace. “I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe you’re really here.”

                Martin clasped one hand around the back of Luis’s head and pulled him in tighter. “I could say the same thing about you, son. I can’t believe you never gave up hope, even after all of these years.”

                Luis smiled back at Sheridan and wiped a tear from his eye. “Yeah, well, I had a little help keeping my fighting spirit alive.”

                Martin’s gaze followed Luis’s, his smile growing wide. “Speaking of which, do you want to introduce me to your wife?”

                Luis’s heart swelled. “I can’t think of anything I’d like to do more. She’s my entire life.”

                Sheridan’s eyes glistened as Luis tugged her in closer to him.

                Luis’s eyes shone with love. “Papa, I’d like you to meet Sheridan . . .”

                “. . . Crane,” Martin jumped in. “And now Lopez-Fitzgerald.” Martin looked Sheridan over and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Oh, child, I can’t tell you how relieved I am to see that you’re still alive.”

                Sheridan inhaled as Martin nuzzled her against his chest; a tear sprang to her eye.

                Luis smiled at his wife, his brows furrowing in confusion. “Papa, how did you know?”

                Martin looked back up at his son. “There’s so much I have to tell you, Luis,” he whispered. “So much I need to explain.”

                Martin smiled as he released Sheridan back into Luis’s arms and turned to Padre José. “Padre, would you mind giving us a few minutes alone?”

                “Of course, señor Fitzgerald,” the priest answered, bowing his head. “Just call me if you need me.”

                “Papa, please . . .” Luis touched Martin’s shoulder as Padre José exited the sacristy. “Please, tell us what’s going on.”

                Martin turned back to his son. “I will—I promise. But, first—please tell me about your life and how our family is doing. I’ve missed you all so much.”

                Luis wiped the corners of his eyes. “We’ve all missed you, too, Papa. Mama lights a candle for you every night. She’s never given up on her faith that you’d come home—that you would come back to us.”

                “Oh, Luis, I cannot tell you how much I want to get back to her,” Martin breathed, “—to her and to all of you children. I’ve missed out on so much all of these years. You’re already a grown man—and married at that. I can’t even picture Miguel as a teenager; the last time I saw him, he was still just a little guy.”

                “Well, Miguel has definitely grown up,” Luis smiled. “He’s going to be a senior at Harmony High School, and he’s got a steady girlfriend named Charity.”

                “And what about Antonio, Theresa, and Paloma?”

                Luis took a deep breath in; his eyes fell to the ground.

                Sheridan looked up at Martin and squeezed Luis’s waist. “Antonio is missing,” she said quietly.

                Luis’s eyes flew up to his father’s. “He disappeared shortly after you left.” Luis dug his hands into his pockets. “Theresa, she’s a dreamer with her head in the clouds, and Paloma is with Aunt Maria. But, as for Antonio—Papa, he disappeared shortly after you did.”

                Martin’s heart dropped. “I thought he’d take care of all of you.”

                “Luis has helped Pilar take care of the entire family,” Sheridan explained, laying her hand on her husband’s chest and smiling gently at him. “He has since the day that you were driven out of town.”

                Martin’s lips quivered. “I’m so proud of you, son.”

                Luis blinked back a fresh set of tears. “I just did what I had to do.”

                “No, you did more than that.” Martin’s voice swelled with emotion. “I don’t know how to thank you, Luis.”

                Luis nudged the floor with his foot. “There’s no need to thank me, Papa. I love Mama, Theresa, Miguel, and Paloma—there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for them.”

                Tears gathered in the corners of Martin’s eyes. “You’re going to make a great father one day.”

                Sheridan smiled up at Luis, her eyes sparkling.

                Martin glanced between them. “Am I missing something here?”

                “No you’re not.” Luis nudged Sheridan’s nose and turned back to his father. “It’s just that Sheridan and I just found out that we’re going to have a baby sometime in the early spring.”

                Martin’s face lit up. “Are you saying I made it back in time to meet my first grandchild?”

                “Yes, I am, Papa.” Luis beamed from ear to ear.

                “Oh, Luis!” Martin embraced him. “I’m so happy for you, son. You, too, Sheridan.”

                “We’re so glad you’ll be here with us, Mr. Fitzgerald,” Sheridan said softly as Martin gave her a hug.

                “Please, Sheridan, call me Martin—you’re one of the family now.”

                Sheridan wiped a tear from her eye. “I thank God for that every single day. I’m so lucky to have met all of you.”

***

                Gwen spotted the priest the moment she and Hank burst into the church. “Father, you have to help us!” she cried, rushing up to him.

                “Señora.” The priest jumped back ever so slightly as three other people sprinted up next to the woman standing in front of him. “How may I help you?”

                “We’re looking for our friends, Sheridan and Luis,” Gwen explained. “She’s about my height and blond.”

                “And also my sister,” Julian chimed in, his brow creased with worry. “Please, Padre, you have to help us find them.”

                “Yes, Father, they’re in grave danger,” Eve pleaded. “It’s of the utmost importance that we speak to them immediately.”

                “I’m sorry,” the priest said, “but it is not my place to give out such information.”

                “Hey,” Luis’s voice sounded, as the door to the sacristy opened. “What’s all of this commotion?”

                “Luis! Buddy!” Hank gave Luis a quick hug and slapped him on the back. “Thank God you’re okay!”

                “Where’s Sheridan?” Gwen panicked. “Luis, please tell me that she’s with you!”

                “I’m right here, Gwen.” Sheridan stepped out from behind Luis, her voice filling with confusion.

                “Oh, Sheridan, thank God!” Tears sprang to Gwen’s eyes; she rushed over and embraced her friend. “I thought you might be dead.”

                “Dead? Why?” Sheridan hesitated. “What’s gotten you so anxious, Gwen? And why did you all come down to Mexico to find us?”

                “Because Father is here, too, Sheridan,” Julian said quietly.

                Sheridan looked up at Julian, her eyes flooding with horror. “Father’s after us again?”

                “I’m afraid so, Sheridan.” Julian shook his head. “Gwen and Hank overheard him asking Rebecca for money to fund his trip. And then Rebecca called me and told me the same thing.”

                “We went straight to Sam,” Hank explained. “But none of us could get in touch with you. That’s when Julian offered to fly us all down.”

                Luis raised one eyebrow. “You did that, Julian?”

                Julian looked at Sheridan and then back at Luis. “Luis, I know you don’t have a high opinion of me, but I do care about my sister.”

                “Julian’s telling the truth, Luis,” Eve piped up, her voice edged with anxiety. “But now is not the time to debate this—we’ve got to get you somewhere safe.”

                “If Alistair’s already here, it may be too late for that.” A tall male stepped out behind Luis. “I can promise you right now—I’m the one he’s after.”

                Gwen’s, Hank’s, Eve’s, and Julian’s eyes all flew up.

                Eve gasped; Gwen furrowed her brow in confusion. Julian fell back on his foot.

                “Oh my God, could it be?” Hank asked.

                “Yes, Hank,” Julian answered, his eyes glued to the man in front of them. “That’s Martin Fitzgerald—in the flesh. That’s Luis’s father.”


	35. Chapter 35

                “Mr. Fitzgerald?” Hank’s jaw dropped. “I thought that you were dead!”

                “Is that your old buddy Hank?” Martin asked Luis.

                “The one and only,” Luis grinned.

                Martin shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re all grown up. I remember when you and Luis were still climbing trees and pretending they were pirate ships.”

                Hank cocked a smile and nodded at Luis. “Luis still goes on some wild adventures now. Go on, ask him about the time he saved Sheridan’s life by swinging them both off of a hotel ledge in Paris.”

                Martin turned to Luis. “You did that, son?”

                Luis blushed and snaked his arm around Sheridan’s waist. “Yeah, I might have,” he admitted, tugging his wife against him.

                Sheridan beamed up at Luis.

                Eve shifted on her feet and cleared her throat. “I hate to break up this reunion, but how do we know this church is safe?”

                Julian glanced behind him and frowned. “We don’t. You’re making a good point, Eve. We need to get out of here.”

                “We do, Julian.” Eve squeezed his arm, her eyes fixed on Sheridan.

                “¡Padre José! ¡Padre José!” One of the church cleaners rushed up. “There’s a bomb in the front of the church!”

                “¿Qué?” Padre José’s hand flew to his heart.

                “Sí, Padre, it’s true,” the church cleaner insisted. “It was ticking when I saw it! ¡Tenemos menos de un minuto!”

                Padre José’s eyes grew wide; his hand motioned to the group.

                “¡Vámonos! Follow me!” he said. “There’s a basement we can take shelter in!”

                “Oh my God, he’s found us, Luis!” Sheridan shuddered.

                Luis turned Sheridan to face him. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, Sher.”

                Sheridan nodded slowly, her hand clinging tightly to his as they raced off toward the basement.

                Hank grasped Gwen’s hand; their eyes connected. Was this really happening? Was it their time to go? Was he really never going to see her smile again?

                Swallowing hard, Hank tugged Gwen after him as he followed Luis, Sheridan, Padre José, and the church cleaner.

                Julian’s eyes flew to Eve’s as Martin sprinted off, too.

                Eve’s heart pounded in her chest.

                “Whatever happens, just know I love you, Eve.” Julian grabbed Eve’s hand as they took off after the rest of the group. “I’ve never stopped loving you.”


	36. Chapter 36

                Gwen groaned, her eyes fluttering open. What had just happened?

                Gwen glanced around the room, blinking as she adjusted to the dim light streaming in through a hole in the ceiling. For the most part the room was dark, but she could make out shapes here and there.

                Gwen peeked up at the ceiling and caught sight of the closed hatch—her heart stopping in her chest.

                A bomb had gone off. Only seconds after Julian and Eve had made it in, had closed the hatch behind them.

                Oh dear God, were they all right? Were Sheridan and Luis? What about Hank . . . ? Where the hell was he?

                Gwen nearly jumped out of her skin when someone started to groan and twist underneath her.

                “Oh my God, Hank!” Relief rushed through Gwen’s body as his eyes began to inch open. “Hank, you’re all right!”

                Hank gazed up at her and brushed one finger down her cheek.

                Gwen’s stomach flipped.

                Cupping Gwen’s face in his hands, Hank captured her lips with his.

***

                Across the room, Luis rolled his head on the hard cement floor and slowly opened his eyes. He felt Sheridan’s soft body on top of him, noticed her heart beating against his. When the bomb had gone off, he had twisted himself underneath her in an attempt to break her fall—thank goodness he had succeeded. He didn’t want to think about what might have happened to her—or to their child—if he hadn’t.

                “Sher?” Luis traced the side of her face. “Sher, are you okay?”

                Sheridan’s eyes slowly fluttered open. “Oh, Luis, thank God you’re all right!” she cried, throwing her arms around him.

                Luis started to rub her back; Sheridan froze in his arms.

                “But the baby, Luis . . .” Sheridan’s eyes filled with horror as she glanced down at her stomach. “What about our baby?”

                “Are you having any sort of pains, Sheridan?” Luis immediately sat up.

                “No.” Sheridan said slowly, rubbing her abdomen as he helped her sit up. “But, Luis, what if I’m bleeding?”

                Sheridan’s eyes flew up to his, her heart beginning to race. What if she had just lost their baby?

                “Sher . . .” Luis rubbed her back. “It’s going to be okay. Just try to breathe.” Luis surveyed her dress. “I don’t see any blood. Do you?”

                “No,” Sheridan agreed. “Oh, God, Luis, what were we thinking coming down here?”

                “Shh . . . shh . . . Sher . . . relax.” Luis pulled her tight against his chest. “We had no way of knowing this was going to happen. How on earth would we have ever known that Alistair was capable of tracking us down while he’s on the run?”

                “Still, Luis,” Sheridan sobbed. “I don’t think I’ll be able to bear it if anything happens to our child.”

                “Hey, I told you, I’m not going to let that happen.” Luis rubbed her back and laid his forehead against hers, his own heartbeat relaxing as her breathing slowed down. “I’m right here with you, Sher.”

                Sheridan curled up against his chest and buried her head under his neck.

                “Oh, God, what about everyone else?” Sheridan’s voice trembled. “Julian, Eve, Gwen, and Hank . . . what about your father, Luis?”

                Luis straightened, his eyes darting around the room as Sheridan softly cried.

                “Papa? Papa, where are you?” Panic rose in Luis’s chest.

                “Martin? Mr. Fitzgerald?” Sheridan cried out.

                “Papa, please answer us!”

***

                Eve groaned as she woke up to the sound of Luis’s and Sheridan’s screams.

                What had just happened? Had a bomb really gone off?

                Eve rubbed her throbbing temples. “Julian,” she breathed, squeezing his hand. “Julian, please wake up.”

                Julian moaned; his eyes inched open.

                Eve’s heart skipped a beat.

                “Eve?” he groaned, rolling his head.

                “Julian, you’re okay!” Eve’s voice caught in throat. “I thought I’d lost you.”

                Eve’s heartbeat accelerated as Julian searched her eyes, as he feathered his fingers down her cheek.

                “As long as I have any say in it,” Julian whispered, “you will never lose me, Eve.”


	37. Chapter 37

                Gwen’s heart raced as Hank’s lips continued to consume hers; her breath caught in her throat.

                Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him in closer.

                Hank traced his fingers behind her ears; Gwen’s entire body shuddered.

                Ethan had never made her feel this way. Ethan had never come close.

                Gwen and Hank both gasped for air as their lips parted.

                Hank’s eyes twinkled at hers.

                A smile crept up Gwen’s cheeks, her heart pounding as Hank brushed a strand of hair from her face.

                His eyes fixed on hers, Hank swallowed hard—and then pulled her in for another kiss.

***

                Martin rolled his head and wrestled his eyes open. He spat some dirt from his mouth.

                “What happened?” Martin rubbed his throbbing temples as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Had that bastard Alistair Crane caught up to him again? Had he imprisoned him again? Had he escaped only to be recaptured?

                Martin’s heart began to thud. Luis called out for him.

                Luis.

                His son was here.

                His son was here and alive.

                “Luis!” Martin pushed himself up on his elbows.

                “Papa!” Luis cried out. “Papa, we’re over here!”

                Martin looked up to see his son cradling Sheridan.

                Dear God, were they both okay?

                Martin pushed himself to his feet and leaned up against a beam.

                “Papa, do you need help?” Luis shouted from across the room.

                “No, stay with Sheridan,” Martin answered. “I promise, I’ll be right there.”

***

                Tears sprang to Eve’s eyes. It had been so long since anyone had looked at her that way. Saw her for all of her flaws and mistakes—and still loved her anyway.

                And he did love her, didn’t he? That had been the last thing out of his mouth before they rushed over to the hatch.

                People who thought they were going to die—they weren’t capable of lying about things like that.

                Despite herself, Eve couldn’t help but give into the gravitational pull of his lips. The racing of her heart as their faces inched closer and closer—the overwhelming sense of love and acceptance she felt being wrapped up in his arms.

                Across the room, Sheridan cried out.

                Eve’s head snapped up.

                “Your sister,” Eve gasped, her heart pounding. “I have to go check on your sister!”

***

                Gwen’s head flew up at the same time Eve’s did. “Oh God, Hank, something’s wrong.”

                Hank lifted his head, his heart still thumping; the scene in front of him inched into focus.

                Across the room, Sheridan was clutching her stomach, her head buried in Luis’s chest. Luis rubbed her back as she cried softly and then placed a kiss on her head.

                Wow. Was this really happening? Was his best buddy about to lose his child?

                “We’ve got to go help them, Hank,” Gwen insisted, shoving herself up to her feet.

                Hank jumped up and grabbed her hand. “I’m right behind you, Gwen.”

***

                Luis rubbed Sheridan’s back and pressed his lips to her ear. “Sher, Sher . . . it’s going to be okay. Come on, Sher—just breathe.”

                “It hurts, Luis,” Sheridan cried, her hand clasped over her stomach.

                “I know, Sher. I know.” Luis breathed in and snuggled her in closer, his heart pounding in his chest.

                Sheridan grasped his hand.

                Luis squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

                Before he knew it, Hank, Gwen, his father, and Padre José were surrounding them—asking what they could do.

                Eve rushed over, nudged her way through the group, and fell to her knees. “I need everyone to give me some space,” she ordered. “I need to examine her.”


	38. Chapter 38

                “Sheridan, I need you to breathe for me,” Eve said. “Everything’s going to be fine. I examined you thoroughly, and I didn’t see any bleeding. The cramps you were feeling were probably just from your uterus stretching. It’s completely normal to feel this type of pain early in your pregnancy. In this case, it just timed out badly.”

                Luis cradled Sheridan against him and kissed the top of her head. “Did you hear what Eve said?” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. “We’re not losing our baby.”

                “I . . . I couldn’t bear that, Luis.” Sheridan hiccupped and cried.

                “Luis?” Eve asked softly. “Will you go see if you can find the bottle of water buried at the bottom of my purse? I’d like Sheridan to stay as hydrated as possible.”

                Luis threw a worried glance at Sheridan.

                “I’m promise you, Luis,” Eve said, “I will not leave her side. We just need to calm her down and get some water into her—and the sooner we do that, the better.”

                “Thank you, Eve.” Luis swallowed a lump in his throat, rose to his feet, and murmured his thanks to Gwen and Hank, as well, who were holding up a sheet to give Sheridan some privacy.

                “Whatever you need, Luis,” Hank said. “We’re here for you, buddy.”

                Nodding his head in thanks, Luis crossed the room to where his father was standing and began to dig through Eve’s purse.

***

                Martin patted Luis’s back. “I know you’re worried about her, son.”

                Luis glanced back at Sheridan as he stood up, Eve’s water bottle in his hand. “You have no idea how many times I’ve almost lost her, Papa—and now we might be losing our child.”

                “I thought Dr. Russell said that she thinks everything is all right?”

                “She did.” Luis looked at his father. “Eve’s an excellent doctor, and I know she knows what she’s doing. Still, I’m not going to feel completely better until I get Sheridan to a hospital and see an ultrasound of our baby.”

                Martin squeezed Luis’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay, Luis.”

                “How do you know that?” Luis shook his head. “All of my life, the people I love have been ripped away from me . . .”

                “Including me, I’m afraid.” Martin removed his hand from Luis’s shoulder and hung his head.

                Luis bit down on his lip; his eyes averted to the floor.

                Martin’s voice cracked. “I never would have made that choice willingly, Luis.”

                Luis looked up at his father. “Part of me is terrified that if I blink, you’ll disappear—that this will all turn out to be a dream.”

                “Let’s call this what it is, son,” Martin said. “This is a nightmare.”

                Luis pressed the tips of his fingers together and sighed. “Courtesy of Alistair Crane, as usual.”

                Martin raised one brow and clamped his hand down on Luis’s shoulder. “Yes, but this time he’s underestimated the power of one very important thing: As soon as we get out of here, he’ll be facing not just one—but _two_ —Lopez-Fitzgeralds.”

***

                Julian bit down on his lip as he watched Eve comfort Sheridan. From the looks of it, Eve was holding it together, but how much was it costing her?

                He was grateful that she could be here for his sister; still, he shouldn’t have let Eve come along. Now, not only had he put her life in danger again, but he was forcing her to relive their past.

                If only he could go back and change things. If only he could have saved their son—if only he had protected Eve’s heart.

                Julian’s eyes wandered over to Luis and Martin.

                Despite all of the years they had spent apart, they still had a real connection. A father-and-son bond he had never had—well, not a real one anyway.

                He had thought he’d had one with Ethan, but, damn it, Ethan wasn’t even his son. The light of his life had been ripped away from him, and he had done nothing to stop it.

                Just like the son he’d had years ago—the boy he’d had with Eve. He’d missed out on the chance to hold his firstborn son. What the hell had he been thinking?

                He’d been a coward, like he’d been with Ethan, and now, he had nothing to show for it.

                Had chasing his father’s love been worth it? Had it been worth everything he’d lost?

***

                Sheridan closed her eyes and took another deep breath in.

                It was okay. Her baby was going to be okay.

                Releasing the breath she was holding, she inched her eyes open and focused her gaze on Eve.

                “Feeling any better?” Eve asked softly.

                “Yes, much better, thanks.” Sheridan studied Eve for a moment. “This must be so hard for you, Eve.”

                Eve swallowed a lump in her throat and squeezed Sheridan’s hand. “It is, but I’m still glad I could be here for you right now—that I could help you watch out for your own child.”

                Sheridan blinked back tears and squeezed Eve’s hand back. “I wish you hadn’t lost yours.”

                “Thank you, Sheridan . . .” Eve started.

                A beam above them groaned.

                “Watch out!” Julian rushed toward both of them and shoved them aside as the beam came crashing to the floor.


	39. Chapter 39

                “Julian!” Sheridan cried out. “Julian, are you all right?”

                Eve struggled to turn around in the space she was wedged into between Julian and Sheridan. “Julian?” she pleaded, her eyes welling with tears. “Julian, please say something!”

                Julian groaned and stretched his body to cover more of her. “It’s okay. The beam didn’t get me.”

                “No, but it’s wedged right above you,” Sheridan breathed. “If you move the wrong way, it could fall on you.”

                “Well, I guess I can’t move then, right?” Julian let out an anxious laugh, fear lodging in his throat. Sheridan was right. If he moved even an inch or so, it would be the end of him.

                “Julian! Don’t move!” Luis rushed up to them—Martin, Hank, and Gwen hot on his heels. “Sheridan? Eve? Are you both all right? Please tell me that you’re okay.”

                “We’re okay, Luis.” Sheridan’s voice filled with panic. “Just, please get us all out of here before the beam moves again.”

                “Don’t worry, Sher—I’m on it,” Luis said. “I’ll have you all free in a few minutes.” Luis stood up and turned to face his father, Hank, and Gwen. “I need you three to help me.”

                “We’ll do whatever you need,” Martin promised.

                “Yes,” Gwen chimed in. “Let’s get them out of there, Luis—before anything else happens.”

                “Thanks,” Luis said, nodding his head toward the beam. “Gwen, why don’t you get ready to help everyone up? Papa, Hank—I need your help with this beam. We’ve got to get it away from Julian.”

                “Of course,” Martin said.

                “You’ve got it, buddy,” Hank agreed, grabbing ahold of the beam.

                Martin and Luis joined Hank; they all began to pull.

                Eve clutched Sheridan’s hand.

                “Slowly, slowly, slowly,” Luis directed his father and Hank through gritted teeth.

                Within a few minutes, they managed to inch the beam up enough to free up some space underneath it.

                Gwen grabbed Sheridan’s, Eve’s, and then Julian’s hands one by one and helped them all to their feet.

                “Julian!” Eve scrambled over to his side the second he was free. “Julian, are you okay?”

                “I . . . I’m fine,” Julian stammered, attempting to gather his bearings.

                Luis rushed over to Sheridan and gathered her up in his arms. “Sheridan, are you all right?”

                “I am, Luis,” she cried softly, as he pressed kisses all over her head.

                Luis looked up at Julian, tears in his eyes. “You saved their lives, Julian.”

                “You really did . . .” Sheridan breathed, caressing her abdomen. “You saved our baby, too.”

                Julian looked over at Sheridan for a moment and then bowed his head. “I know I haven’t always been the best brother to you, but I do care about you, Sheridan.” Julian twisted his fingers together and looked back up at his sister. “I’m so sorry for every scheme I took part in. I was a fool to try to ruin your happiness . . . to join forces with Father.”

                Sheridan’s lips trembled. “This last scheme—when you tried to break up Luis and me with that imposter—you really _were_ just trying to protect me, weren’t you? Trying to protect me from Father?”

                “I know it’s hard to believe, sister dear, but it is true. When I came up with that second imposter scheme, I only wanted to save your life.” Julian picked at the cuff of his sleeve. “I knew that if I didn’t figure out some way to break up you and Luis, Father was going to order me to kill you.”

                Sheridan looked at Luis. “Why didn’t you just tell us what he was planning, Julian?”

                Julian laughed and shook his head. “That would have been the obvious solution, wouldn’t it? Especially given the fact that you are a cop, Luis?” Julian rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know, Sheridan. Sometimes when Father bullies me, I can’t even stop to think.”

                Sheridan frowned softly. “I know he’s always been hard on you, Julian.”

                “Yes, but that’s no excuse.” Julian hung his head. “I’m sorry, Sheridan. I’m sorry for everything.”

                Sheridan blinked back tears. “I believe you, Julian.”


	40. Chapter 40

                “Are you two ready to see your baby?” Dr. Ramirez asked.

                Sheridan squirmed as Dr. Ramirez began to maneuver the ultrasound wand. She had felt so certain that everything was going to be okay when the rescue team pulled them out of the rubble, but right now, she wasn’t so sure.

                What if something had happened to their baby? What if she had made a horrible mistake when she pushed Luis to come here?

                It couldn’t have been a mistake. They had found Martin.

                They had righted a really big wrong.

                Dr. Ramirez touched his hand to her wrist. “I know this is difficult, but try to relax, señora.”

                Sheridan’s eyes snapped to Dr. Ramirez’s, her heart beginning to race. “Is something wrong with our baby?” she asked, her eyes flying to Luis’s.

                “I don’t know,” Dr. Ramirez said. “I can’t get a clear picture yet.”

                Luis picked up Sheridan’s hand and feathered his lips over her knuckles. “I’m right here with you, Sher.”

                “I’m just so scared that something has happened to our child,” Sheridan whispered.

                Luis took a deep breath in and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let’s try not to go there yet.”

                “Señor y señora?” Dr. Ramirez said softly. “As far as I can tell, everything looks normal.”

                Tears sprang to Sheridan’s eyes.

                Behind her, Luis steadied his breathing and squeezed the crook of her shoulder.

                Dr. Ramirez pointed to a small kidney bean–shaped image and smiled. “That is your baby right there.”

                “Our baby . . .” Sheridan gasped.

                Luis swallowed a lump in his throat and grabbed Sheridan’s hand. “I can’t believe we can actually see her, Sher,” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

                Dr. Ramirez smiled again as he pointed to a small blinking spot on the screen. “This is your baby’s heartbeat. It seems to be quite strong.”

                Tears spilled down Sheridan’s cheeks.

                Luis clutched her hand to his heart.

                “I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Dr. Ramirez continued. “This niño or niña appears to be quite healthy.”

                Luis brushed a tear from his cheek, his eyes beaming at Sheridan. “That’s because she’s a fighter—just like her mother.”

                “Or maybe,” Sheridan said, her eyes glistening at his, “it’s because she’s a Lopez-Fitzgerald.”

***

                Eve laid her head on Julian’s chest, her smile stretching to her cheeks. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Julian!”

                Julian stroked her hair. “It was just a little scratch, Eve.”

                “A little scratch?” Eve’s head whipped up. “That beam could have killed you!”

                Julian smiled ruefully. “Better me, than you and Sheridan.”

                Eve’s face dropped. “Don’t say things like that, Julian.”

                “I can’t help it, Eve.” Julian stroked her cheek. “You and Sheridan have always had good, pure hearts. That’s more than I can say for myself.”

                Eve’s eyes fell to the hospital bed. “Well, I can’t speak for your sister, but that’s certainly not true for me.”

                “Don’t you think you’re being a little hard on yourself, Eve?” Julian raised his brows.

                “What about the fact that I was using drugs and alcohol when I was first pregnant with our son? Or that, when it looked like our past was going to come out, I set fire to Orville’s apartment?” Eve’s voice quieted. “I’ve done a lot of things I’m ashamed of, Julian—things I wish I could take back.”

                “Maybe so, but you acted out of fear when you set that fire,” Julian insisted. “And there wouldn’t have been any drugs or alcohol in your life if it hadn’t been for me. Eve, you cleaned up your act the second you found out you were pregnant—and you proactively made things right for Orville by offering to financially support him and make sure he received the care he needed.”

                Tears sprang to Eve’s eyes. “How can you be so forgiving of me?”

                “You have a good heart, Eve.” Julian covered her hands with his own. “I know things are strained between you and your family right now—but you deserve to be happy, Eve.”

***

                Gwen squeezed Hank’s hand as they strolled down the hall and rounded the corner to the ER.

                Hank smiled at her.

                Gwen blushed and swung his hand. “You know,” she said, smiling shyly at her feet, “if it hadn’t been for you offering to come down to Mexico, we might not have gotten here on time.”

                Hank grinned and nudged her chin. “I think you had something to do with it, too.”

                “Maybe so.” Gwen’s eyes searched his. “But you were the one who got the ball rolling.”

                Hank laughed and hung his head. “Remind Sam of that, will you?”

                Gwen stopped and turned to face him. “Things are a little bit strained between you two, aren’t they?”

                Hank shook his head. “Sam thinks I’m a screw-up. It’s as simple as that.”

                Gwen touched one hand to his arm.

                Hank’s eyes flew to her fingers.

                Gwen’s blush deepened as he looked back up into her eyes. “You’re anything but a screw-up, Hank.”


	41. Chapter 41

                “You really don’t think I’m a screw-up?” Hank searched Gwen’s eyes, his heart pounding in his chest.

                “Of course I don’t, Hank.” Gwen fixed her eyes on his. “How on earth could you be a screw-up? You just saved your best friend’s life.”

                “You saved your best friend’s life, too.” Hank smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

                “Maybe so,” Gwen admitted, “but I never would have been brave enough to volunteer to come down here by myself.”

                Hank cupped her face in his hands. “I think you would have been, Gwen.”

                Gwen traced a finger around the back of Hank’s ear and smiled softly at him. “You make it easy for me to be brave.”

                Hank swallowed hard, his heart racing. “I know exactly what you mean, Gwen.”

***

                Luis grinned as he glanced back at Sheridan. “Do you see that?” he asked, nodding at the couple tangled up in each other a few feet away from Sheridan’s hospital cubicle. “I knew Hank wasn’t going to give up.”

                Sheridan peeked around him and smiled, her eyes sparkling. “It’s wonderful to see them both so happy—especially after everything Gwen’s been through.”

                Luis pulled the cubicle curtain shut, crossed the floor to Sheridan, and snuggled in next to her on her hospital bed. “I could say the same thing about you.”

                Sheridan blushed. “I’m just glad we found your father.”

                “That’s all thanks to you, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan’s blush deepened; her eyes fell to the bed. “I just didn’t want you to go the rest of your life without him, Luis.”

                “And I love you for that,” Luis said, nudging up her chin. “Our daughter and I are the two luckiest people in the world to have you as our family.”

                “You seem so sure we’re having a girl.” Sheridan searched his eyes. “Why is that, Luis?”

                “I don’t know, Sher,” Luis smiled, tracing one finger over her abdomen. “It’s just a feeling I have . . . maybe wishful thinking . . .”

                “But don’t you want a boy?” Sheridan asked, lacing her fingers through his. “Someone to carry on your name?”

                Luis chuckled. “I won’t deny that that’s not partially true. But when I think about our baby, all I can dream about . . .” Luis smiled shyly . . . “is a little version of you.”

                “Well, I hope _that’s_ not true,” Sheridan laughed, laying her head against his chest. “One of me is more than enough.”

                “More than enough? Never.” Luis kissed her head.

                “You’re incorrigible, Luis,” Sheridan laughed.

                Luis smiled and kissed her cheek. “I just love you, Sher.”

                Sheridan smiled softly down at her abdomen as she and Luis flattened their palms against her stomach. “I still can’t believe our baby is okay.”

                “I told you,” Luis said, “she’s a fighter, Sher.”

                “Do you really think I’m going to be a good mother, Luis?”

                “Of course I do,” Luis reassured her. “Why would you ever doubt that?”

                “I don’t know. I’m just afraid I’m going to screw this all up . . . especially if this baby is a girl.” Sheridan’s voice quieted; a tear slipped from her eye. “What if I make all of the same mistakes that my father made with me? What if she doesn’t feel loved?”

                “Hey, hey . . .” Luis cupped her face. “I know that you have doubts, but you are not your father, Sheridan. You would never treat anyone the way Alistair treated you.”

                Sheridan rolled onto her back and spread her fingers across her stomach. “What if I can’t help it, Luis?”

                “Sheridan, I can’t even imagine our child feeling unloved.” Luis propped his head up on his hand. “You have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met.”

                Sheridan turned onto her side and curled up into a ball.

                “Sheridan . . . Sheridan, please talk to me,” Luis pleaded, tucking his chin over her shoulder.

                “I . . . I’m just scared, Luis.”

                “Don’t be.” Luis wrapped his arms around her. “I’m right here beside you, Sher.”

                Sheridan hugged his hands to her heart. “Do you promise me that you’ll be here for our baby—no matter how bad of a parent I am?”

                “Sheridan, that’s ridiculo . . .” Luis stopped mid-sentence. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”

                Sheridan nodded her head and tucked her chin into her chest.

                Luis laid his head on top of hers. “I promise you, Sheridan,” he whispered. “No matter what, I will make sure that our child always feels loved.”

                Sheridan’s body settled back into his. Her voice swelled with emotion. “Thank you so much, Luis.”


	42. Chapter 42

                “You really mean that, don’t you? That I deserve to be happy?” Eve’s heart swelled with hope.

                “Of course I do, Eve.” Julian slid one finger down her cheek. “You’re one of the most remarkable people I’ve ever met.”

                Eve blushed and averted her eyes to the floor.

                “No, Eve—I mean it.” Julian lifted her chin. “The way you were just there for my sister, despite the memories it must have dredged up—not many people could do that, never mind would volunteer to do it of their own free will.”

                “I just wanted to be there for Sheridan.” Eve’s eyes searched his. “She didn’t deserve to lose her child.”

                “Neither did you, Eve. Neither did I for that matter.” Julian locked his eyes on hers. “But the way you’ve transformed your pain into the will to help other people—it’s really quite admirable.”

                Eve shivered and smiled; a tear sprang to her eye.

                “What is it, Eve?” Julian asked.

                Eve wiped a tear away. “When you present your argument like that,” she said, her smile inching up her cheeks, “I almost can believe it.”

***

                “We heard it was okay to come in here.” Martin poked his head into Sheridan’s cubicle.

                “It’s more than okay,” Luis smiled. “We just got to see our first picture of our baby girl.”

                “You’re having a girl?” Gwen’s face lit up as she and Hank followed Martin into the room.

                Sheridan smiled softly and caressed her abdomen. “According to Luis, we are.”

                “You look like you’re doubting him, Sheridan.” Hank grinned and scratched his head. “That may be a dangerous bet to make—you know Luis’s gut feelings are usually right.”

                “I’m just hoping that we’re giving Martin a grandson,” Sheridan said, tucking herself under Luis’s arm.

                Luis nudged her nose. “I think Papa will be happy either way.”

                “You’re right about that, son,” Martin smiled. “I’m just thrilled that I’m going to be home to meet my first grandchild.”

                “So am I, Papa.” Luis looked up at Martin, his eyes glistening. “Part of me still can’t believe that this is all happening—that you’re really here with us.”

                Gwen seated herself next to Sheridan and squeezed her best friend’s hand. “Is it really true that you tried to take Sheridan down here to Puerto Arena all those years ago?” she asked Martin. “Did that really happen?”

                “It did,” Martin said, turning his attention to Gwen. “I was going to bring Sheridan here.”

                Sheridan’s eyes snapped to Martin. “Why?” she asked, sitting up straight. “I mean, please don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t even remember meeting you, Martin.”

                “You hadn’t. You didn’t.” Martin rested his hands on his knees and pressed the tips of his fingers together. “The reason I was going to bring you here was because I promised your mother I would.”

                “My mother?” Sheridan gasped. “What does she have to do with this?”

                “Your mother had asked me to get you away from your father,” Martin said. “To get you out of that house. She was afraid of what he’d do to you if she were no longer around.”

                Tears sprang to Sheridan’s eyes. “She asked you to rescue me?”

                “Yes,” Martin smiled softly. “You were her little girl. More than anything else in the world, she wanted to protect you.”

                Sheridan began to tremble.

                Luis tightened his grip around her and pulled her in closer to him. “I knew your mother loved you,” he whispered in her ear. “She loved you with all of her heart.”

                Sheridan’s voice filled with tears. “I love her so much, Luis.”

                Martin’s eyes connected with Luis’s. “Son, I want you to know that I did everything I possibly could to get Sheridan out of that house.”

                Luis swallowed a lump in his throat. “I know you did, Papa.”

                “I only wish I had succeeded,” Martin sighed, folding his fingers together in front of his face. “The night I tried to whisk Sheridan out of the mansion, Alistair caught me at the bottom of the stairs.”

                “That’s why he forced you out of Harmony,” Sheridan breathed, sitting up in Luis’s arms.

                “In part,” Martin admitted. “It’s a little more complicated than that.”

                “Tell us, Papa.” Luis sat up straight. “Tell us everything you know. Maybe we can finally put Alistair behind bars.”

                “That’s the dream, isn’t it?” Julian poked his head into Sheridan’s cubicle. “I hate to interrupt, but Eve and I just heard from our pilot, and the Crane jet is ready for us.”

                Julian turned to Martin. “I know you have quite a story to tell, but it probably would be better if you waited until we’re safely up in the air. According to the last update I got from the local authorities, my father is still not accounted for.”

*******

                Luis curled his fingers around Sheridan’s waist as they followed Julian and Eve up the stairs onto the Crane jet. “Once we get back to Harmony, I’m going to look into setting up some extra protection for everyone to make sure we’re all safe.”

                Julian turned his head back. “If only it were that simple, Luis. My father has spies everywhere.”

                “I’m aware of that, Julian.” Luis tightened his hold around Sheridan. “But there’s got to be something we can do.”

                “From your lips to God’s ears,” Eve sighed.

                Hank sniffed the air as he boarded the jet behind Martin and Gwen. “Hey, does anyone else smell that? Isn’t that a cigar?”

                Luis’s heart dropped to his stomach.

                “Not so fast,” Alistair sneered, stepping out in front of them. “Did you really think I was going to let you all escape that easily—that I would let you get back to your lives?”


	43. Chapter 43

                Julian stepped in front of Eve, shielding her with his body. “What are you doing here, Father? Don’t you have more important things to do—like hiding from Interpol and the FBI?”

                “Always quick with a witty retort, aren’t you, Julian?” Alistair tapped his cigar onto the tray next to him. “It’s too bad for your precious Dr. Russell that you’re way more talk than action.”

                “Don’t speak to him like that, Alistair,” Eve cried. “Doesn’t it mean anything to you that he’s your son?”

                Alistair chuckled and snuffed out his cigar. “Aah . . . jumping to Julian’s defense, just like the good old days, Eve?”

                “Shut up, Alistair!” Eve stepped out from behind Julian. “Why can’t you just leave us alone—especially your son and daughter?”

                “Yeah, Alistair,” Martin growled. “I can’t believe you even have the nerve to show your face here. You know the cops are after you.”

                “The local flatfoots aren’t going to arrest me, Martin. You know that as well as I do.” Alistair smirked at Luis. “Hell, for all of your son’s bluster and bravado, even he knows he can’t cuff me right now.”

                “That’s because I’m out of my jurisdiction, Crane.” Luis started toward Alistair. “But it sure as hell doesn’t mean I can’t beat you into submission and take you down to the station.”

                “I’m warning you, Officer. Don’t take another step toward me, or you’ll be sorry.” Alistair whipped out a gun and pointed it at Luis. “If your father will just come with me, I’ll let you all be.”

                Luis stepped back, his fingers curling. “Over my dead body, Crane.”

                “That can be arranged,” Alistair taunted him, turning his gun on Sheridan. “But tell me, who do you want me to kill first: your wife or your unborn child?” Alistair grabbed Sheridan’s wrist and yanked her against him. “It would be unnecessarily cruel to make her mourn the child before she dies herself—don’t you think, Luis?”

                Alistair lowered his gun from Sheridan’s head to her stomach.

                Luis’s heart stopped. “You touch one hair on her head, Alistair, and I swear I’ll kill you.”

                The color drained from Sheridan’s face. “Please, Father, just stop this,” she pleaded, trembling against him. “Luis will let you go.”

                Alistair yanked Sheridan in closer and narrowed his eyes on Luis. “What was that threat you were spouting off, Officer? I don’t think you’re in much of a bargaining position now, are you?”

                “How can you do this to your own daughter, Alistair?” Martin asked, his voice filling with fury. “It’s me you want. Let her go, and I’ll come with you instead.”

                “Finally seeing reason, are you, Martin?” Alistair raised one brow. “I knew grabbing your son’s wife would somehow get your attention. I have to say, though—I don’t know that saving her is worth your own life. All of her constant blubbering about wanting to be loved . . . she’s more trouble than she’s worth most days.”

                Sheridan’s face fell; she choked back a sob.

                Luis leapt forward; Martin and Hank grabbed him and held him back. “What is the matter with you, Crane?” Martin demanded. “She’s your daughter for God’s sake!”

                “Don’t listen to him, Sher,” Luis breathed, his eyes locking on hers. “You’re worth everything.”

                Martin tightened his grip on Luis’s arms and fixed his eyes on Alistair. “I don’t know why I’m surprised at how cruel you are to your own daughter considering what you did to her mother.”

                “You leave my whore of a wife out of this!” Alistair jammed the tip of his gun against Sheridan’s chest. “I was going to torture Luis a little while longer, but maybe it will be more fun to play with you instead.” Alistair narrowed his eyes on Martin. “Watch me, Fitzgerald. Watch me kill your son’s wife—take everything away from him. By the time I’m through with Luis and Sheridan, you’ll wish you were dead instead.”

                “No! Luis has lost enough!” Martin’s eyes flew to his son’s face, his eyes filling with tears. “Don’t take his wife from him.”

                Luis’s entire body trembled; his eyes remained fixed on Sheridan’s.

                “That’s it, Alistair. I surrender!” Martin threw his hands up into the air. “Lower the gun and let her go. I promise—I’ll go with you.”

                “Get your son and his band of would-be saviors to back off, and we’ll talk.” Alistair nodded at Luis, Hank, and Gwen. “My pathetic excuse for a son and Dr. Russell, too.”

                Martin glanced back at everyone behind him. “Please, do as he says.” Martin’s eyes locked on Luis’s. “I promise—I won’t let you lose her, son.”

                Luis’s face paled.

                “Come on, buddy. Just back up.” Hank gently led him away. “It won’t help anything to piss off old man Alistair any more than we already have.”

                Sheridan’s entire body began to shake as Martin stepped closer to them.

                “Slowly . . . slowly . . .” Alistair lowered his gun. “Keep your hands where I can see them.”

                Martin bowed his head and inched closer, raising his hands above his shoulders.

                “Let her go, Alistair,” Martin growled. “Let her go, and I’ll come peacefully.”

                “Give me your hand, Martin.” Alistair dropped his grip on Sheridan and grabbed Martin’s wrist, twisting his arm up behind his back.

                Sheridan cried out and flew into Luis’s arms.

                Luis squeezed her against him and gripped the back of her head. “I love you. I love you. I love you,” he whispered, his heart pounding in his chest.

                “Come on. Let’s go, Martin.” Alistair slowly backed them toward the door.

                “Not on your life.” Martin elbowed Alistair in the ribs and ripped his wrist from Alistair’s grip. Whirling around, Martin brought his elbow down on Alistair’s shoulder and shoved him toward the floor.

                A shot rang out.

                Martin fell.

                Alistair grabbed hold of the door handle, sprang to his feet, and raced out of the plane.

                Luis, Sheridan, and Eve rushed forward and fell to their knees.

                “Oh my God, Luis!” Sheridan gasped. “Oh my God . . . your father!”


	44. Chapter 44

                Luis clung to Sheridan as they approached his mother’s house. How could this be happening? How was he going to tell his mother this? She had lit that candle every damn night—only for it to come to this?

                All of these years, he had doubted her, had questioned her unwavering faith. How could he have not believed her when she insisted that his father was an honorable man? She never would have settled for anything less.

                Why had he wasted so many precious moments hating a man who would obviously do anything for him?

                What he had done the other day, risking his life to save Sheridan’s . . .

                Luis pinched the bridge of his nose.

                His father really did love him.

                “Luis?” Sheridan’s voice swelled with pain. “He’s got to pull through this, Luis.”

                Luis blinked back tears and tightened his grip around her. “I just wish I hadn’t wasted all of those years doubting and hating him.”

                Sheridan buried her head in his chest. “I wish he hadn’t saved me.”

                “What? No.” Luis’s heart dropped. “Don’t say things like that, Sheridan.”

                “But if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t be fighting for his life, Luis.”

                “Please, Sheridan . . .” Luis gulped for air. “I can’t bear the thought of losing you either.”

                Sheridan curled up into his arms. “I just can’t stand the thought of what this is going to do to your mother.”

                Luis took a deep breath in and squeezed her tighter. “I know, Sheridan. I know.”

                The front door to Pilar’s house opened.

                Pilar flew out of the house.

                “¡Gracias a dios! You’re both all right!” she cried, pulling them both into a tight embrace. “Ever since Sam told me about Alistair going to Mexico, I’ve been so worried about both of you.”

                “We’re both okay, Mama,” Luis reassured her, his voice catching in his throat.

                “Luis?” Pilar leaned back. “Luis, what’s wrong? Why are you so upset?”

                Luis inhaled and bowed his head.

                “Is it the baby?” Pilar’s eyes flew to Sheridan. “Is my grandbaby okay?”

                “It’s not the baby.” Luis curled his fingers around Sheridan’s waist and splayed them across her abdomen. “The baby is doing just fine.”

                “Well, then, what’s going on?” Pilar looked back at Luis. “You’re really scaring me, mijo.”

                Luis ran his hand down his face. “You might want to sit down for this.”

                “I don’t want to sit down, Luis,” Pilar insisted. “Por favor, tell me what’s going on.”

                “It’s about Papa.” Luis’s eyes welled with tears.

                “Your father?” Pilar fell back on her foot. “¿Qué pasó, Luis? What did you learn about your father?”

                “I don’t know how to say this.” Luis rubbed his temples and then looked back at his mother. “Papa . . . Papa’s been shot, Mama.”

                “What? No!” Pilar’s hand flew to her heart. “This cannot be!”

                “It’s true, Pilar,” Sheridan cried. “He got shot trying to save me.”

                Luis grabbed ahold of his mother as her body started to falter. “I’m so sorry—I couldn’t save him. I failed you and our entire family.”

                “No, Luis! No!” Pilar fell to her knees. “Your father cannot be dead!”

                Luis dropped down beside her and pulled her into his arms. “He’s not dead, Mama.”

                Pilar blessed herself, her entire body trembling. “Where is he, Luis? I need to be with him right now.”

                “He’s at Harmony Hospital,” Luis whispered. “The doctors in Mexico were able to get him stabilized enough for Eve to have him medevaced up here, but he’s still unconscious.”

                “Mijo, I don’t understand,” Pilar beseeched him. “How on earth did this happen?”

                Luis took a deep breath in and tried to steady his racing heart. “Sheridan and I found him hiding out from Alistair in a small church in Puerto Arena, but then Alistair caught up with us.” Luis closed his eyes and paused for a second. “Alistair blew up the church, Mama—and then, when we all survived, he came after us again.”

                Sheridan frowned and squatted down beside them, her eyes welling with fresh tears. “My father took me hostage.”

                Luis reached over and squeezed her hand.

                “Alistair grabbed Sheridan, Mama,” Luis said, fixing his eyes on Sheridan’s. “He threatened to kill her and the baby.”

                “That’s when Martin stepped in,” Sheridan cried softly, touching her fingers to her abdomen. “He saved both of us.”

                “Gracias a dios.” Pilar picked up Sheridan’s hand and pressed it to her heart. Tears sprang to her eyes.

                “You should have seen Papa, Mama.” Luis’s eyes watered as he looked back at her. “He was the man you’ve always told me he was.”

                “My Martin could never be anything less.” Pilar bowed her head against her hands; tears spilled down her cheeks. “How could this have happened, Luis? How could this have happened to him?”


	45. Chapter 45

                Sheridan tugged at the sleeves of her sweater, shifted on her feet, and glanced over at Theresa and Miguel. They had come straight to the hospital as soon as they had heard about their father, and, since the second they had arrived, they hadn’t stopped clinging to one another.

                Not that she could blame them. In a matter of minutes, their entire world had been ripped apart at the seams. What if Martin died? What if he never recovered?

                What if she had destroyed Luis’s entire family?

                Sheridan swallowed a lump in her throat as Pilar rejoined the group.

                “Any news?” Luis asked his mother.

                “Only that nothing has changed.” Pilar brushed some tears from her eyes. “I just thank the Lord that your father is still stable for now. We may not know when he will wake up, but at least we have that to hold on to.”

                “Oh, Mama, I can’t believe this is happening!” Theresa flew into her mother’s arms.

                “I know, Theresita.” Pilar stroked her daughter’s hair. “I just can’t believe that God would finally bring him back to us, only to take him away again.”

                “Is it true, Mama?” Miguel piped up. “What the doctors said? That, even if he wakes up, Papa may not be able to walk again?”

                Sheridan gasped, her body faltering in Luis’s arms.

                Luis grabbed ahold of her and steadied her.

                “Sher, come here . . .” Luis led her away from the group as his mother answered Miguel in the affirmative. “Why don’t you let me take you home?”

                “No, Luis, I want to be here to support you.” Sheridan wiped some tears from her eyes. “Besides, this is all my fault. If your father hadn’t been trying to rescue me, none of this would have happened.”

                “Sheridan, are you kidding me?” Luis lifted her chin. “None of this is your fault. You are not responsible for your father.”

                “Still, Luis, if you hadn’t met me, your family wouldn’t be in this situation right now.” Sheridan’s eyes fell to the floor. “I can’t bear to even look at your mother right now, Luis—to see the pain in her eyes.” Sheridan sobbed harder. “Pilar is the only reason I made it through my childhood. How could I have repaid her like this?”

                “Sheridan, please don’t think like this,” Luis begged. “You are the reason we found my father in the first place. You are the one who never gave up, even when I wanted to.” Luis blinked back tears. “If you and I had never met, my mother would have never even found out that she had anything left to lose.”

                Sheridan looked up, her eyes filled with tears. “Maybe it would have been better that way, Luis.”

                “Better for whom?” Luis’s forehead creased. “You think it would have been better for my mother to go on wondering if my father was still alive—not knowing what had happened to him?”

                Sheridan hugged her arms to her chest. “Your father might die, Luis!”

                “You think I don’t know that?” Luis’s voice cracked. “But that doesn’t make it your fault. Sheridan, if it weren’t for you, I might not have ever seen him again.”

                Sheridan averted her eyes.

                Luis squeezed her arms. “Sheridan, please listen to me—this could have gone down in so many different ways. In fact, if we hadn’t been there, my father probably would have died in that church explosion.”

                “I know that, Luis,” Sheridan mumbled.

                “Do you, Sheridan?” A tear slipped down Luis’s cheek. “Sheridan, please—I’m begging you: You’ve got to stop blaming yourself.”

***

                “Sam, I got your message. My mother was arrested?” Gwen leaned into Hank for support.

                “Yes, I’m afraid so, Gwen.” Sam hung his head. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but given the fact that she wired money to Alistair, she’s been charged as an accessory in the attempted murder of you, Hank, Sheridan, Luis, Julian, and Eve, as well as the clergyman and church cleaner who were with you.”

                “This is unbelievable.” Gwen rubbed her temples. “I mean, I know my mother hasn’t always been a model citizen, but this?”

                Hank massaged her shoulders.

                Gwen’s eyes flew to Sam’s. “Sam, may I see her?”

                “Of course,” Sam said. “Follow me.”

                Hank squeezed Gwen’s hand. “If you want me to come back there with you, just say the word.”

                “Thank you, Hank,” Gwen whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

                “What’s wrong, Gwen?” Hank asked. “I mean, besides the obvious?”

                “Nothing’s wrong, Hank,” Gwen breathed, wiping a tear from her cheek. “I’m just not used to feeling this way—to anyone supporting me like this.”

***

                Eve took a deep breath in as she approached her house. Everything was going to be fine.

                Martin was going to pull out of his coma. She was going to get her family back.

                Everything was going to go back to normal.

                She wanted to believe that. She had to believe that. She had to fight for something.

                After all, Julian was right, wasn’t he? That everyone deserved a second chance? That even she deserved one after everything she had done? That she had already started to redeem herself?

                She could make TC see that. She could make him see reason. She could help him remember the love they once shared.

                “Excuse me, ma’am,” a messenger called out. “Are you Dr. Eve Russell?”

                Eve stopped in her tracks.

                “Ma’am, I’ve got a delivery for you.” The messenger crossed the yard to her and handed her a manila envelope—along with a receipt to sign.

                The color drained from Eve’s face. Why would anyone be sending a messengered envelope to her home address?

                There was only one reason she could come up with.

                “Ma’am, I need you to sign this,” the messenger said.

                “I know,” Eve answered, her fingers shaking.

                “Ma’am.” The messenger shoved the pen into her hand. “Please, just sign the receipt.”

                Eve looked off into the distance, numbness flooding her body. Gripping her fingers around the pen, she scribbled her name.

                “Thank you,” the messenger said, slipping the envelope into her hands.

                Eve looked down; with shaking fingers, she unfastened the metal clasp and pulled out the contents.

                Her heart stopped as five words came into focus:

_Petition for Dissolution of Marriage_


	46. Chapter 46

                Sheridan rounded the corner to the hospital’s elevator bank, her heart pounding in her chest. If she could just get herself together, then maybe she could be the wife Luis needed—the wife that he deserved.

                One of the elevators dinged.

                Sheridan jumped back.

                Tears sprang to her eyes as a familiar man stepped out.

                “Ethan!” Sheridan threw her arms around him. “Ethan, I’m so glad you’re here!”

                Ethan engulfed Sheridan in an embrace and hugged her tightly against his chest. “Sheridan, I heard what happened—I heard you almost wound up dead.” Ethan’s voice cracked. “I don’t think I could take it if that happened again.”

                Sheridan squeezed him tighter. “I’m not dead, though, okay? Or even close to it.”

                “I heard that Martin Fitzgerald saved your life,” Ethan said. “Despite everything Alistair and Julian tried to make everyone believe, it sounds like he really is the hero that Pilar made him out to be.”

                “Yes, he is.” Sheridan’s heart dropped. “He took on my father to save my life, and now look how he’s paying for it.”

                “Sheridan . . .” Ethan leaned back to look at her. “Any other decent human being would have done the same thing. What other choice did he have?”

                “I don’t know.” Sheridan stepped out of his embrace. “But I can’t help but think that everyone would have been better off if he had just let my father take me.”

                “Luis wouldn’t have been better off,” Ethan argued. “Or me for that matter. Sheridan, I know you don’t see yourself this way, but you are an important part of so many people’s lives.”

                “And what about Pilar?” Sheridan whispered. “Or Miguel and Theresa? Is it better for Pilar not to have her husband—or for them to lose their father?”

                “No, of course not.” Ethan clamped his hands down on her shoulders. “But that doesn’t mean that your life isn’t important, too, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan fought back a fresh wave of tears as Ethan pulled her back into his arms. “I don’t know about that Ethan.”

***

“If you need anything, I’ll be right outside, Gwen.” Sam motioned toward Rebecca’s cell before exiting the holding cell area.

                “Thanks . . .” Gwen’s voice trailed off as she turned to face her mother.

                Her mouth agape, Rebecca stared back at Gwen. “Well, you have a lot of nerve coming here after what you’ve done.”

                “What I’ve done?” Gwen furrowed her brow and approached her mother’s cell. “What are you talking about, Mother?”

                “You and my pookie—you both turned me in!” Rebecca crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Maybe I should have seen this type of disloyalty coming from him, but never, in a million years, would I have ever seen it coming from you.”

                “Mother, I . . .”

                “No, you’re my daughter!” Rebecca rose to her feet. “Your loyalty should always be to me above all others!”

                “Mother, Alistair was trying to kill Sheridan!”

                Rebecca grabbed ahold of the cell bars and stuck her nose through them. “Are you saying your best friend means more to you than your mother?”

                “Mother!” Gwen threw her hands up in the air. “How can you even ask me that? How could you have expected me to stand aside and let her die?” Gwen’s eyes welled with tears. “You know, what we did to Ethan is one thing, but this? Mother, this is murder!”

                “I know.” Rebecca crossed her arms in front of her chest. “And if Sheridan hadn’t been such a little brat and broken up with Luis when Julian and I hired that imposter, none of this would be happening. We all could have gone on our merry ways, and she could have kept on living, none the wiser.”

                “Mother, do you hear what you’re saying?” Gwen sank down onto a nearby stool. “Are you actually condoning everything Alistair has done to her?”

                Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. “She shouldn’t have gotten involved with a man from the wrong side of the tracks. It’s as simple as that.” Rebecca gave Gwen a pointed look. “Don’t stand here and tell me Sheridan didn’t know what was expected of her.”

                “What was expected of her?” Gwen sprang up from the stool. “What about love? Doesn’t that matter, Mother? Or would you still have wanted me to marry Ethan if I hadn’t been in love with him?”

                “Gwen, that’s not a fair comparison.”

                “It’s a perfect comparison!” Gwen shook her head. “Mother, what has happened to you? Have you become so warped by your desire for the Crane fortune that nothing else matters to you? Not even your own daughter?”

                Gwen closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath in. “Mother, does it even matter to you that I would have been devastated if my best friend was murdered?” Gwen rubbed her head. “Or if I had been forced into a loveless marriage?”

                “Of course it matters to me, Gwen.” Rebecca paused. “Or at least it did.”

                “Did?” Gwen raised one brow.

                “Yes, _did_.” Rebecca’s eyes narrowed on the corner of her cell. “This . . . what you’ve done to me . . .” Rebecca waved her hand about the cell. “It’s beyond forgivable.”

                “What are you saying, Mother?”

                “Gwen, it pains me to say this . . .” Rebecca hung her head and twiddled her fingers together. “But after what you’ve done . . .” Rebecca looked up. “I no longer consider you my daughter.”


	47. Chapter 47

                Julian pulled Eve into an embrace the second she let him into her house. “Eve, I came as soon as I got your message. Why are you crying, Eve?”

                Eve sobbed against his chest, her tears spilling onto his shoulder.

                Julian bit down on his lip. Something was really wrong here.

                Eve had never invited him over. She usually barely let him through the front door. Yes, things had been getting better between them, but being over here was a dangerous game: TC could home without warning.

                Yes, TC and Eve had separated, but this was still his house, too. The last thing she needed was for her husband to walk in and find him comforting her.

                Eve hiccupped against Julian’s chest.

                Julian’s attention flew back to her. “Please, Eve, tell me what’s wrong.” 

                Eve gasped for air. “I just got served,” she sobbed. “TC’s really divorcing me!”

***

                Ethan led Sheridan over to a nearby couch. “Sheridan, I can’t pretend to know what you’re going through right now, but I wish that you’d get help.” Ethan sat her down. “You’re one of the most kind, generous, and caring people I know, and it kills me to see you this way.”

                “I could say the same thing about you, Ethan.” Sheridan looked up at him. “And the way you’re hurting right now. I wish you’d give Theresa a chance to explain why she scanned Ivy’s letter onto her computer.”

                Ethan raised his eyebrows. “Stop trying to change the subject, Sheridan.”

                “I’m not,” Sheridan insisted. “I just want to see you happy again.”

                Ethan squeezed her fingers. “I want the same thing for you.”

                “I don’t deserve to be happy, Ethan.” Sheridan buried her face in her hands.

                “Sheridan . . .” Ethan rubbed her back.

                Sheridan sniffled and wiped some tears from her cheeks.

                “Please, Ethan, go be with Theresa,” Sheridan pleaded softly. “That’s why you came here, right?”

                Ethan sighed and dropped his hand from her back. “All right. You’ve got me. I did come here to see Theresa. But I don’t want to leave you alone like this.”

                “I’ll be fine,” Sheridan insisted, her shoulders slumping.

                “But, clearly, you’re not right now.” Ethan studied her. “What can I do, Sheridan?”

                “Just go—be with Theresa.” Sheridan patted his leg. “Let yourself be happy again.”

                “I don’t know if I can do that.” Ethan furrowed his brow. “More than anything, I want to go comfort her, but I don’t know if I can trust her.”

                Sheridan sniffled and smiled softly at him. “I really wish you would give her another chance, Ethan. Misguided as her actions may have been, I don’t think Theresa was ever out to hurt you.”

                “I wasn’t,” a quiet voice sounded behind Sheridan.

                “Theresa . . .” Ethan stood up. “I didn’t know you were there.”

                “I know you didn’t,” Theresa said softly. “And I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but Sheridan’s right, Ethan. I never meant to hurt you. When I first found out that you’re not a Crane, I wanted to tell you so badly, but Mama wouldn’t let me.” Theresa hung her head. “After the truth came out . . . well, I was afraid that you’d hate me.”

                Ethan’s eyes dropped to the floor. “I can see why you’d think that.”

                “Ethan, I love you.” Theresa blinked back tears. “Can’t you give me one more shot—give us another chance?”

***

                Julian fingered the manila envelope and then placed it back down on the coffee table. There it was in black and white. Eve was finally free to be his.

                He’d always thought he’d be celebrating this moment if it ever came. That he’d be downing champagne and shooting off fireworks.

                But, right now, all he could see was her pain.

                The pain in her eyes, the tears on her cheeks, the way her fingers were trembling.

                How could he be happy when her entire world had been turned upside down? When she had truly lost everything?

                Julian feathered his fingers down Eve’s cheeks and looked up into her eyes. “I want you to know I’ll stay as long as you need me to. I’m right here beside you, Eve.”

                Eve searched his eyes. “You really love me, don’t you?”

                “More than anyone else in this entire world,” Julian said. “I was a fool to abandon you.”

                Eve’s eyes watered. “You really mean it, don’t you—that you would do anything for me?”

                “I would move the sun and the moon themselves if I could, Eve,” Julian said. “I’d do anything for you.”

                Eve touched her fingers to his cheeks.

                Julian’s breath hitched in his throat.

                “Then help me forget,” Eve whispered, her breath hot on his face. “Make love to me, Julian.”


	48. Chapter 48

                “I can’t believe this day is finally here!” Ethan exclaimed, making the final adjustments to his tie.

                “Neither can I,” Sheridan smiled, smoothing her dress over the slight swell of her abdomen. “I’m so glad you and Theresa managed to work things out.”

                “Thanks to you.” Ethan squeezed Sheridan’s hands. “Thank you for always being such a good friend to me, Sheridan.”

                “I love you, Ethan, and it makes me so happy to see you happy.” Sheridan smiled sadly. “I only wish Martin could be here to see his eldest daughter get married.” Sheridan wandered over toward the window. “I can’t believe he’s been in a coma for over three months now.”

                “I know.” Ethan frowned. “I mean, it’s crazy how he’s faded in and out of consciousness a few times now, but still, there’s nothing permanent. I know the doctors said it would take some time, but this is getting ridiculous.” Ethan shook his head. “Every time there’s any little sign that he might be recovering, the entire Lopez-Fitzgerald family gets their hopes up for nothing.”

                “And yet Pilar still believes he will fully recover one day.” Sheridan gazed wistfully out the window. “It must be amazing to have that kind of faith in the power of love.”

                “How can you not have that same faith, Sheridan?” Ethan came up behind her and touched his hand to her shoulder. “After everything you and Luis have been through, after everything your love has endured . . .” Ethan turned her around. “I mean, did you ever think this day would come? Me about to marry Theresa? You having a child with Luis?”

                “No.” Sheridan laughed. “If you had told me two years ago that we’d be standing here right now having this conversation, I would have told you that you were crazy.” Sheridan caressed her belly and smiled. “I wouldn’t have believed I could even have a civil conversation with Luis, never mind his baby.”

                “See, things always do work out for the best,” Ethan reassured her. “Even when things get as bad as they are now, you’ve got to have faith in that.”

                “I know you’re right.” Sheridan hung her head. “I just can’t help it. Every time I look at Pilar, I wonder if I was worth it.” Sheridan bit down on her lip. “Was Martin saving me really worth everything it cost him? Was his attempt to help me all those years ago really worth the pain it has caused the entire Lopez-Fitzgerald family?”

                “Sheridan,” Ethan smiled sadly. “You and Luis have already discussed this. He doesn’t blame you for what happened to his father.”

                “I know.” Sheridan frowned. “It’s just that every time I look at Pilar, I can’t help but think about all of the pain that those decisions have caused her. Of all of the horrors she’s had to endure since we brought Martin back unconscious.”

                “Well, you need to stop that then.” Ethan’s eyes sought out Sheridan’s. “Pilar loves you like a daughter. If fact, given how close you were to her when you were a child, I have a feeling that she would have backed Martin’s decision even if she knew it back then.”

                “Sheridan,” Ethan continued, lifting her chin. “You’re family to Pilar. You always have been. Just because Martin was shot, that doesn’t mean she’s ever thought for one second that your life wasn’t worth saving.”

                “Family.” Sheridan smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around her chest as she turned back to the window. “Just like you and I are finally going to be again today.” Sheridan turned back to him. “I’m so sorry, Ethan. Here it is, supposed to be the happiest day of your life, and I’m going on and on about my own insecurities.”

                “Don’t worry another second about it, Sheridan.” Ethan smiled at her. “I just want you to be happy.”

                “I am happy,” she said, a smile growing on her face. “Happy—no, make that thrilled—for you and Theresa. In fact, why don’t I get us some champagne and sparkling cider so we can celebrate?”

                “Did someone say champagne?” Chad smiled as he entered the room, holding two bottles and some flutes in his hand. “I even picked up some of the non-alcoholic stuff for you, Sheridan.”

                “Thank you, Chad,” Sheridan smiled. “I’m so glad that you and Ethan became friends.”

                “Yeah, well,” Chad smiled, popping the cork on the champagne, “I know this whole arrangement is a little unconventional, but I, for one, love it. You and me standing up for Ethan? Whitney, Luis, and Miguel standing up for Theresa, with Luis walking her down the aisle? It doesn’t get better than that . . . marrying the woman you love . . . having the people you love the most standing right beside you as you do it.”

                “I’ll raise a glass to that,” Ethan said, throwing one arm around Sheridan and squeezing her against his shoulder.

                Chad filled up two flutes and handed them to Ethan and Sheridan.

                “To love in all of its forms.” Ethan raised his glass. “To romantic love, familial love, and—” Ethan smiled at Chad and Sheridan “—to and the love, peace, and contentment you can only find when surrounded by your very best of friends.”


	49. Chapter 49

                Sheridan smiled as Luis slipped in behind her and cupped one hand over her belly.

                “A penny for your thoughts.” Luis’s breath tickled her ear.

                Sheridan clasped one hand over his, tears welling in the corners of her eyes as she watched Ethan and Theresa sway together on the dance floor—their eyes beaming at one another as they completed their first dance as husband and wife. “I’m . . . I’m just so happy for them.”

                “Yeah,” Luis agreed, gently caressing her abdomen. “I have to say—I never thought this day would come.”

                “I just wish your father were here to see it.” Sheridan hung her head. “Watching you walk Theresa up the aisle in his place . . . it was just so heartbreaking, Luis. I can’t even imagine how atrocious it was for your mother.”

                “I know, Sher.” Luis rubbed her back. “But that part is over now.” Luis turned her around and lifted her chin. “So let’s relax and enjoy the party. Steal a few moments of happiness while we can. We both know reality is going to come crashing down on us tomorrow, so let’s just enjoy this moment. For Ethan and Theresa’s sake.”

                Sheridan sniffled and wiped her tears. “You’re right. I’m not being a very good date . . . or groomswoman for that matter.”

                “Hey.” Luis cupped her face. “That’s not what I was saying. Trust me—you’re the best. And I’m sure if I could manage to pull Ethan away from my sister for a second or two, he’d tell you how happy it made him to have you stand beside him today. How much that meant to him.” Luis sighed and shook his head. “I just want you to be happy, Sher. And it kills me that you’re not. That all of your father’s manipulations are still tainting your existence.” Luis gently stroked her cheeks. “You deserve to be happy, Sheridan.”

                “I don’t know about that,” Sheridan said, tucking her head beneath his chin. “But you’re right about tonight. We should be enjoying it—if for nothing other than Ethan and Theresa’s sake.” Sheridan tugged at his hand. “Come on . . . let’s go dance.”

                Luis sighed, pulled her against his chest, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Sheridan knew she was frustrating him, but this was still all her fault, right? If Martin hadn’t saved her, he’d surely be here tonight.

                The DJ’s voice sounded over the loudspeaker: “I’d now like to invite the father of the bride out onto the dance floor to dance with his daughter.”

                “For heaven’s sake,” Luis muttered, his eyes flying to Theresa. “I’ve got to go to her, Sher.”

                Sheridan’s eyes darted across the dance floor to where Ethan, Chad, and Whitney were comforting Theresa. How could the DJ have made such a mistake? How could this be happening? “You do, Luis,” Sheridan nodded, ushering him out of her arms. “Go. I’ll go find your mother.”

                “Thank you, Sheridan.” Luis kissed her and then dashed across the dance floor.

                Sheridan’s eyes darted around the room, finally landing on Pilar, who was being comforted by Sam and Grace. Starting across the floor toward her mother-in-law, she halted in her tracks the second she heard Pilar’s voice.

                “Oh, I just wish Martin could be here, Grace,” Pilar cried on Grace’s shoulder. “I know that this is what he would have wanted—for our Theresa to go ahead and get married—but it’s killing me that he’s not here to see it. I’m so sick of being strong. I just want him to get through this.” Pilar’s voice quieted. “I want my husband back, Grace.”

                Tears sprang to Sheridan’s eyes; her pulse began to race. She couldn’t stand here and watch this anymore; she had to get out of here.

                Her heart dropping to her stomach, Sheridan grabbed her coat from her chair, yanked it on, and rushed out into the night.

***

                “I still can’t believe you skipped out on Ethan’s wedding tonight, Hank,” Gwen said as they strolled across the wharf. “You didn’t have to do that for me.”

                “I wanted to do it, Gwen.” Hank squeezed her hand. “To tell you the truth, there’s no place I’d rather be right now—even if Ethan is my recently discovered nephew. Given everything that’s been going on with your mother for the past few months—how could I even think of being anywhere else?”

                Gwen smiled sadly at him and rested her cheek on his shoulder. “It’s like I have this huge black void inside of me—like part of me just can’t breathe. For all of my life, my mother’s been the one constant I can count on . . .”

                “I know she has been, Gwen,” Hank said. “Despite all of the crazy things she’s done, I’ve never questioned that she loves you in her own Rebecca way.”

                “Then how do you explain this, Hank?” Gwen turned to him, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “Her disowning me and refusing to talk to me? The fact that she’s refused to see me for the last three months?”

                Hank shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. “I really can’t answer that, Gwen. I know I could never leave you.”

                Gwen studied him for a second. “You wouldn’t leave me, would you?”

                “Not even if your mother tried to force me to.” Hank smiled softly and linked his finger around hers. “Do you want me to pinky swear?”

                Gwen chuckled as her eyes fell to their intertwined pinkies. “No one’s asked me that since I was seven.”

                Hank grinned. “Yeah, well, sometimes, it’s good to be a kid.”

                Gwen smiled softly at Hank and ran her hand through his hair. “It certainly is. I wish I could be one right now.”

                “Who says that you can’t?” Hank paused for a moment and then grinned again. “Come on—follow me.”

                Gwen smiled and squeezed Hank’s hand as they rounded the corner. “Where are you taking me?”

                Hank nudged her nose. “You’re just going to have to wait and see.”

                “You won’t even give me a clue?” Gwen laughed, her voice trailing off. “Hank?” Gwen’s voice filled with panic as she caught sight of the lone figure pacing at the edge of the docks. “Hank, is that Sheridan?”

***

                Sheridan shivered and hugged her arms to her chest. How could that have just happened? Did the DJ mess up his playlists?

                Whatever the cause, the Lopez-Fitzgerald family just had been reminded that Martin wasn’t there with them—and in the cruelest possible of ways. Would their pain and suffering ever end?

                All of this was her fault. All of it.

                Luis just didn’t see that yet.       

                “I’m so sorry you got stuck with me,” Sheridan cried softly, gently caressing her tummy. “You deserve so much more . . . a real mother . . . not someone whose only talent is hurting everyone she loves.”

                Sheridan wandered closer to the water, her eyes never leaving her belly. “Luis will be a wonderful father, though. He’ll make sure you’re taken care of.” Sheridan cradled her abdomen. “I hope for your sake that you’re a boy because Luis is already the best role model you could ask for. I may not know much about raising children, but I do know this—you’ll be proud he is your father.”

                Sheridan choked back a sob, another rush of tears flooding her eyes, blinding her to what was in front of her. Reaching down to grip the rail but grasping at air, she felt her heel hit a patch of black ice—felt her legs fly out from underneath her.

***

                “Mama, have you seen Sheridan?” Luis ran one hand through his hair, his gaze darting about the room. “I thought she came over here to talk to you when the DJ accidentally made that announcement.”

                “No, mijo, I haven’t. I was talking with Grace and Sam.” Pilar hugged her arms to her chest and glanced behind her. “Maybe she went to the ladies’ room. Do you want me to go check?”

                “Yeah, that would be great.” Luis took a deep breath in as his mother rushed off.

                “Luis, don’t worry. I’m sure Sheridan will be fine.” Grace touched his arm. “Maybe she just stepped outside to get some fresh air.”

                “I already checked out there.” Luis hung his head. “I’m worried about her, Grace. Ever since we came back with Papa, she hasn’t been the same. No matter how many times I tell her she’s not to blame for what happened, she can’t seem to stop torturing herself over it.”

                “Because Martin got shot after rescuing her from Alistair?” Sam asked.

                “Yeah, among other things.”

                “Luis, Sheridan’s a strong woman.” Sam put one hand on Luis’s shoulder. “She’s going to survive this.”

                “I know that, and you know that, Sam, but does Sheridan?” Luis threw his hands up into the air. “I can’t shake this gut feeling that she’s in some sort of trouble right now.”

                “Like the ones you’ve had before?” Sam raised his brows.

                “Yeah, exactly like those.”

                Pilar rushed up to Luis. “Mijo, Sheridan’s not in the bathroom. Can you think of anywhere else she might be?”

                “No, Mama. I already checked outside.” Luis grabbed his phone on its first ring and flipped it open. “Lopez-Fitzgerald here.”

                “Luis, it’s Gwen.”

                “Gwen?”

                “I’m here with Sheridan, down on the docks.”

                Luis’s face paled at Gwen’s next words.

                “She’s unconscious, Luis. She slipped and hit her head.”


	50. Chapter 50

                Luis tore into the ER. “Gwen, Hank, where is she?”

                “She’s in cubicle three, Luis,” Gwen cried softly. “She regained consciousness in the ambulance, but she wasn’t that coherent. She just kept mumbling something about your father.”

                “Oh God.” Luis shook his head. “Thank you, both. You’re both good friends.” Luis rubbed his chin. “If you’ll excuse me, though, I need to go see her right now.”

                “Go, Luis.” Hank waved him in. “We’ll be right out here, buddy.”

                Gwen huddled into Hank’s arms. “Hank, she’s got to be okay.”

***

                Eve fingered the edge of her medical diploma and wandered over to her desk. It didn’t feel like months since she had been here—she didn’t see any evidence of dust.

                The hospital had certainly kept its word and held her spot open. Not that she had expected them to. Especially after she requested leave without notice.

                But she had to leave. She had no choice—especially after what had happened.

                Julian Crane never turned down sex. Hell, he’d been trying to get her back into bed for years.

                But he knew that if she slept with him, she’d lose any sliver of a chance that she had of piecing her marriage back together. Of rebuilding her life, of getting her girls back, of recovering the love that she’d lost.

                In that moment—as those words came out of his mouth—the truth had crashed down on her like a million bricks: Julian really _did_ love her.

                The thought had shaken her to her core, stolen all of the breath from her lungs, upended everything she knew to be true.

                She’d had no choice but to run—no choice but to hide away—from anything that reminded her of him.

                From anything that dredged up the thought that, right this very second, was stealing the breath from her body: that, deep down—she still loved him, too.

***

                “Yes, thank you for calling.” Julian frowned and put down the phone. His father may have vanished off the face of the earth, but he had left at least one important perk behind. Having a loyal informant at Harmony Hospital—Alistair certainly had covered all of his bases. And now it was finally paying off in a useful way.

                The ER had told him that his sister had just been rushed in. That she had slipped and hit her head—that she was in and out of consciousness.

                He had to go to the hospital and be with her. He _wanted_ to be there for her.

                But something was holding his feet back.

                Had he made the wrong decision when he turned Eve down?

                No, he most definitely had not.

                He had already ruined her life in a multitude of ways. He could not—no, _would not_ —do anything to add to that list.

                Yet, he couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if he had given into his baser needs and the overwhelming temptation of her request. Would he be with her right now? Might they be spending their days lounging happily in each other’s arms?

                Might they be happy again?

                All he knew was that she had run out the door shortly after he had turned her down—that she had disappeared into the night.

                That she hadn’t picked up her phone in three long, torturous months.

                That the most exquisite pain he had ever felt had regained its grip on his heart.

***

                Luis’s heart stopped as he raced into cubicle three and caught sight of a despondent Sheridan curled up on the bed.

                “Come on, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald,” the ER doctor coaxed. “We need you to roll over onto your back so we can do an ultrasound of the baby.”

                “Sheridan?” Luis choked out.

                “Luis?” Sheridan’s eyes fluttered up to his. “What are you doing here?” Sheridan glanced around the room, her brows furrowing with confusion. “What am I doing here?”

                “You had an accident, sweetie.” Luis knelt down beside her and brushed a few curls from her forehead. “You fell and hit your head.” Luis squeezed Sheridan’s fingers. “The doctors just want to check you out, okay? Make sure you and the baby are okay.”

                “The baby . . .” Sheridan rubbed her temples. “Luis, is he all right?”

                “He probably is,” the doctor explained. “I just need you to roll over, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald, so I can check.”

                Luis swallowed hard and stroked Sheridan’s forehead. “Sheridan, they need to do an ultrasound, all right?”

                “An ultrasound? Okay.” Sheridan’s eyes began to glaze over.

                “Sheridan. Sheridan!” Luis’s voice filled with panic. “Sheridan, please—you’ve got to stay with me!”


	51. Chapter 51

                Sheridan flinched as the doctor began to apply pressure to her abdomen. From what Luis had told her, she had been in and out of consciousness for the last hour, and the doctor was only now getting a chance to check on the baby. What if something had happened to him . . . had happened to her son?

                She didn’t remember much about what had happened after she’d ran out of the reception, but she knew this much: If something had happened to her baby because of that, it would be all her fault. Just like everything that had happened to Martin.

                God, how could Luis even stand to look at her?

                “See that, Sher?” Luis squeezed her fingers and nudged her head toward the monitor. “I can’t believe how much our baby has grown.”

                Sheridan fixed her eyes on the screen, a blurry image coming into focus as the doctor maneuvered the transducer over the swell of her belly. “Oh God, Luis, our baby!” Sheridan’s eyes shot over to her husband’s, her brain suddenly alert. “Luis, is he okay?”

                “ _She’s_ doing beautifully,” the doctor answered quietly.

                “She?” Sheridan’s heart skipped a beat.

                “Yes, she,” the doctor smiled. “Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald—you’re having a baby girl.”

***

                “I’m having a daughter?” Sheridan massaged her temples. “Gwen, this can’t be happening.”

                Gwen furrowed her brow. “What’s the matter, Sheridan? I thought you’d be thrilled about that.”

                “Gwen, I don’t know how to raise a child. At least if this baby were a boy, he’d have Luis.” Sheridan cupped her belly, her eyes falling to the small mound where her daughter lay. “This baby . . . this little girl . . . she’s going to learn how to be a woman from me.”

                “And that’s bad because . . . ?”

                “Gwen, I’m not fit to raise a child, especially not a daughter . . .”

                Gwen rubbed her friend’s back. “Sheridan, honey, you need to relax, take it easy. Any little girl would be lucky to have you as a mother.” Gwen curled one hand over Sheridan’s. “Especially this one right here.”

                “How do you know that, Gwen?” Sheridan looked up. “How do you know I won’t screw her up from the very second she’s born?

                “You’re one of the kindest, most compassionate people I know, Sheridan,” Gwen insisted. “How could you ever be anything less than a wonderful mother?”

                Sheridan bit down on her lip. “I didn’t exactly have the best role models.”

                “No,” Gwen conceded. “But you had Pilar, and now you have Luis. You’re not going to be raising this baby by yourself.”

                “I know,” Sheridan frowned. “I just hate that I’m such a burden to Luis.”

                “Will you stop with this ‘burden’ talk, Sheridan?” Gwen squeezed Sheridan’s hand. “We’re all lucky to have you—especially this little girl.”

                “How can you be so sure, Gwen?”

                “Because you’re my best friend, Sheridan.” Gwen smiled softly. “I know how big your heart is.”

***

                “Luis! ¡Mijo!” Pilar rushed into the waiting room. “Where is Sheridan?”

                “She’s right in there, Mama.” Luis nodded toward Sheridan’s cubicle.

                Luis grabbed his mother’s hands, his eyes glistening at hers. “We’re having a little girl, Mama—you’re going to have a granddaughter.”

                “Oh, mijo, that’s wonderful.” Pilar grabbed him in a hug. “I’m so happy for you and Sheridan.”

                Luis glanced back at Sheridan’s cubicle; his face fell. “Mama, before you go in, there’s something you should know.” Luis took a deep breath in and turned back to face his mother. “Sheridan has somehow gotten it in her head that everything that has happened to Papa is all her fault. Him disappearing in the first place, his getting shot . . .”

                “But, mijo, neither of those things were her fault.” Pilar smiled sadly. “Sheridan was just a little girl when Katherine asked for your father’s help. And what was he supposed to do when Alistair grabbed her back in Mexico—just leave her at his mercy?”

                “I know that, and you know that, but, Sheridan—she’s having a hard time with it.” Luis hung his head. “When the DJ mixed up his playlists tonight and announced the father-daughter dance, I think she completely lost it. She blames herself for your pain, for mine—for that of our entire family.”

                Luis looked back up at his mother, his eyes filling with desperation. “I’ve been trying everything I can to get through to her, but nothing seems to be working. I feel like no matter what I do, she keeps slipping through my fingers.”

                “Oh, mijo,” Pilar breathed, taking him back into her arms.

                “I love her, Mama.” Luis’s voice quieted. “I just wish I could get through to her about this.”

                “I know you do, Luis.” Pilar’s forehead creased. “Unfortunately, I think the only person who can get Sheridan through this is Sheridan herself.”


	52. Chapter 52

                “¿Mija?”

                Sheridan looked up at the soft sound of Pilar’s voice.

                “Pilar.” Sheridan’s eyes fell to her lap. “I’m so sorry that I ruined your night, that I took you away from your daughter’s wedding.”

                “Nonsense.” Pilar crossed the room and sat down beside her.

                Pilar lifted Sheridan’s chin and placed one hand on her shoulder. “You are my daughter, too, Sheridan.”

                A rush of warmth enveloped Sheridan, melting every last reserve she had. Collapsing into Pilar’s arms, Sheridan sobbed against her chest. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Pilar.”

                “As long as I have breath in my body, you’ll never have to find out.” Pilar rubbed her back. “I love you and Ethan as if you were my own children.”

                “I wish I could say I deserved that,” Sheridan whispered.

                “Sheridan?” Pilar leaned back. “Why would you ever feel like that?”

                Sheridan bit down on her lip.

                “I know you grew up in a house where everyone was always pointing fingers and assigning blame, but that’s not how it works in this family.” Pilar ran her fingers through the side of Sheridan’s hair. “There is nothing you could say to me that would ever make me judge you.”

                Pilar stroked Sheridan’s cheek and smiled gently at her. “You have a wonderful heart, Sheridan. I thank God every day that my Luis found you.”

                Sheridan’s eyes fell to her lap. “I wish it had been me, Pilar. I wish it had been me instead of Martin.”

                “Sheridan, no . . .” Pilar reached out for her hand.

                “No,” Sheridan insisted. “If I could go back in time, I would stop Martin from trying to get me out of the mansion—insist that he not save me. I can’t live with it, Pilar—the pain my existence has caused you. You were the only person I could count on when I was growing up, and look at how I’ve repaid you.”

                “Sheridan, I want you to listen to me.” Pilar grasped Sheridan’s arms. “This is not your fault. It never was.”

                Sheridan slumped; her voice quieted. “Even so, wasn’t my father right when he said that I’m not worth it?”

                Pilar’s face fell. “Mija, no.” Pilar squeezed her hands. “Your life, your heart—they’re worth everything—especially to my Luis.”

                “Mama?” Luis poked his head into the room.

                Pilar and Sheridan looked up.

                “Mama, I have wonderful news.” Luis smiled softly. “Papa . . . he’s awake.”

***

                Eve backed up against the wall, the invisible grip on her chest tightening.

                How could she still love Julian?

                After everything he had done to her? After all of the pain he had caused?

                Eve sank down to the floor. How was it that, after all of these years, he could still affect her like this?

                Granted, she’d suffered a momentary lapse of sanity after she’d received divorce papers from TC, but this feeling—it hadn’t gone away. If anything, it had only grown stronger.

                Yes, Julian had changed.

                But had he really changed that much?

                Was it even possible for a human being to do a one-eighty the way he appeared to have done?

                And if even he had, that couldn’t matter to her right now.

                So many more hearts were hanging in the balance this time around. So much more was at stake.

                She had come back to Harmony to try to repair her relationship with her daughters—not to drive them further away.

                She had to stay away from Julian. She had to stay strong.

                No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn’t let him back into her life.

                “Eve?”

                Eve’s eyes snapped up, her heart stopping. “Julian?” she gasped, tears springing to her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

***

                “What did you just say, mijo?” Pilar asked. “Your father—he’s awake?”

                “Yeah,” Luis choked out, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “One of the nurses just told me that he’s regained consciousness.” Luis gazed adoringly down at his mother. “He’s asking for you, Mama.”

                “¡Gracias a dios!” Pilar gasped, clutching Sheridan’s hand. “Our prayers have been answered!”

                “They certainly have been.” Sheridan gave Pilar a weak smile. “Go. See your husband.”

                “Are you sure you’ll be okay, Sheridan?” Pilar asked quietly.

                “Yes,” Sheridan chuckled softly. “Now go. What you and I were talking about—it can wait.”

                “Never forget how much I love you, Sheridan.” Pilar gave her one last smile before rising to her feet.

                Sheridan squeezed her hand. “Pilar, I love you, too.”

                “I can’t believe this day has finally arrived!” Pilar gathered up her things. “Oh, Luis, I don’t know what to do!”

                “Go, Mama! Go!” Luis beamed at her. “Sheridan and I will give you a few minutes alone with Papa, and then we’ll come up and join you. I’ll give Miguel and Theresa a call, too—maybe they can join us.”

                “Thank you, mijo.” Pilar touched her hand to his cheek. “You’re a good son, Luis.”

                Luis smiled and kissed her hand. “Anything for you, Mama.” Luis’s heart swelled with joy as he watched her rush out of Sheridan’s hospital cubicle. “We’ll see you in a few minutes.”

                Luis turned back to Sheridan and dug his hands into his pockets. Wandering over to the bed, he sat down beside her.

                “Luis . . . your father . . .” Sheridan looked up at him. “You must be so thrilled right now.”

                “Thrilled? About my father? Yes.” Luis picked at the edge of the bed. “But, Sheridan, I’m worried about you.” Luis fixed his eyes on hers. “What did you mean when you told my mother you two could finish your conversation later? What were you talking about?”

                Sheridan averted her eyes to the floor. “Your mother and I were just talking about your father, Luis.” Sheridan sniffled. “I . . . I’m so happy for her.”

                “So am I.” Luis squeezed her fingers. “But, Sheridan, you’re the one I’m worried about right now.”

                “I know, Luis, but you can’t fix this!” Sheridan burst out.

                Sheridan buried her head in her hands and began to sob again.

                “Sher . . .” Luis reached out for her shoulder.

                Sheridan pulled back.

                “Sheridan . . .” Luis studied her for a moment and rose up from the bed. “I’m sorry, but I’m just worried about you and our daughter. What happened tonight—it could have been serious.”

                “You think I don’t know that?” Sheridan glanced down at her belly and caressed it, tears streaming from her eyes. “You think I don’t know that I could have killed our daughter?”

                “Sheridan, I wasn’t implying that,” Luis said.

                “You don’t have to. I’m already thinking it myself.” Sheridan wiped her eyes. “And I’m sorry I pulled away from you. I’m just so overwhelmed right now.”

                Sheridan hung her head. “I shouldn’t have gone to the wharf. I knew it was icy out, but I just wasn’t thinking. All I could think about was your family and how painful all of this has been for them. I love you, Luis, but—for your sake—I sometimes wish we had never met.”

                “Sheridan, how can you say that?” Luis sat down beside her and took her hands into his. “There is nothing in my life more precious to me than you and our baby girl.”

                “Maybe so, Luis, but my head—it’s all screwed up right now.”

                “That’s because of your damn father.”

                “Maybe so, but I’m an adult now, and I’m going to be a mother.” Sheridan fought back tears. “I have to get better—not only for me, but also for our daughter. I just feel like I’m wandering through a fog right now . . . like I don’t know where to start.”

                Luis swallowed hard. His heart dropping, he gathered her up in his arms.

                Closing his eyes, Luis buried his nose in her hair and breathed her in. His mouth uttering the only words he could think of: “I love you, Sheridan.”

***

                Pilar stopped in front of Martin’s room and leaned against the wall. Her husband was alive. Her husband was alive and well.

                Even though he had been back in Harmony for several months, she still hadn’t allowed herself to believe that he was truly back until right this very second.

                Pilar took in a deep breath, her hand flying to her heart. After so many years of being strong, it had finally come to this.

                She didn’t have to be the strong one anymore. She didn’t have to be alone.

                What if things had changed between them, though? They had been separated for such a long time. What if, during their long time apart, he had fallen out of love with her?

                Nothing Luis had told her about his meeting in Mexico had indicated that anything of the sort had happened. Still, after not seeing her husband for all these years, she couldn’t help but wonder.

                “I have to pull myself together.” Pilar straightened her back and ran her fingers through her hair. What was it that she was always telling Sheridan? That she had to believe in herself? If she could dish out that advice, she certainly could take it—and there had never been a better time to do so.

                Inhaling one last time, Pilar turned and opened the door.

                Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes met his—the man she had been dreaming about for so many long, lonely years.


	53. Chapter 53

                “Martin . . .” Tears sprang to Pilar’s eyes.

                “Mi amor . . .” Martin breathed, his eyes locking on hers. “Oh, Pilar, how I’ve missed you.”

                Pilar’s hand flew up to her mouth.

                Her husband—her Martin. He had finally returned. He had finally come back to her.

                Pilar trembled, her eyes welling with tears. “I’ve prayed for this moment every single night.”

                Martin’s voice choked with emotion. “Then what are you doing all the way over there?”

                “Oh, Martin! ¡Mi amor!” Pilar cried, flying into his arms.

                Martin tightened his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her skin. “Pilar, I love you so much.”

                Joy burst through Pilar’s chest. “Oh, Martin,” she sighed, every color in his hospital room growing more vibrant. “Oh, Martin, I love you, too.”

***

                Luis poked his head in through the door of his father’s room and then quickly pulled it out.

                “Come on, Luis. Let’s go in!” Theresa said, squeezing his wrist.

                “Theresa, they’re making out.”

                Sheridan chuckled as she saw her husband turn several shades of red. “Come on, Luis. How do you think you were born?”

                Luis groaned. “I don’t need that mental picture, Sheridan.”

                “Maybe not,” Sheridan smiled. “But I still think we should knock.” Sheridan smiled back at Theresa, who squeezed her hand. “Theresa did come all the way over here in her wedding dress to see him.”

                “I just couldn’t wait to see Papa,” Theresa smiled with excitement, beaming up at Ethan.

                “Yes, and we wanted to make sure you were okay, too, Sheridan,” Miguel added. “We heard you had a fall.”

                “Thank you, Miguel. I did.” Sheridan’s eyes fell. “I did, but I’m okay.”

                “We’re glad,” Ethan said, laying one hand on her shoulder. “You really gave us a scare, Sheridan.”

                “I know,” Sheridan admitted softly, reaching out for her husband’s hand. “Especially Luis.” Sheridan sniffled and turned her head to Ethan. “I’m so sorry for ruining your wedding.”

                Ethan knelt down beside her wheelchair. “You didn’t ruin anything, Sheridan. I just want you to feel better.”

                “That’s what I keep telling her.” Luis smiled softly at his wife and dug his free hand into his pocket.

                “Will you two stop worrying about me?” Sheridan pursed her lips. “I’m going to get through this—I promise.”

                Sheridan looked up at Luis and cradled her belly with her free hand, a tear slipping from her eye. “I have two very good reasons to . . .”

                Luis gave her a soft smile. “Speaking of the other reason, how is our little munchkin princess doing?”

                “Princess?” Theresa’s eyes lit up with excitement. “You’re having a baby girl?”

                “Yes, sis, we are.” Luis studied Theresa’s face. “Don’t you be getting any crazy ideas, though. She’s not even going to be allowed near makeup until she’s at least sixteen.”

                “Oh, Luis, you’re such a worrywart.” Theresa gave him a playful shove. “Watching you raise a daughter is going to be all sorts of fun.” Theresa grinned at Sheridan. “I assume you’re going to overrule Luis and allow her to date before she’s thirty-two.”

                Sheridan chuckled as she took in the horrified look on Luis’s face. “You know what? I don’t think now is the time to discuss this.”

                “Okay, if you insist, Sheridan.” Theresa grinned at Luis. “But I’m not even close to being done with him.”

                Sheridan laughed and intertwined her fingers through her husband’s. “Come on, Luis,” she said, smiling softly at him. “Let’s go see your father.”

***

                Martin and Pilar were so engrossed in each other that they didn’t even hear the door open.

                Luis cleared his throat.

                Martin and Pilar jumped apart.

                “Oh, mijo, it’s just you.” Pilar turned fifty shades of red—only regaining her composure as she watched Luis wheel Sheridan into the room. “How are you feeling, Sheridan?”

                “Much better, thank you.” Sheridan reached up behind her shoulder and squeezed Luis’s hand. “I think the more important question here, though, is how are _you_ doing?” Sheridan’s eyes wandered over to Martin’s, and she gave him a soft smile. “It’s so good to see you awake, Mr. Fitzgerald.”

                “It’s good to be awake.” Martin smiled at his daughter-in-law and then at his wife, pulling Pilar in tight against his chest. “I feel like I’ve been waiting for this moment forever.”

                “So have we, Papa,” Luis smiled, a tear coming to his eye. “So have we.”

                Crossing the room to his father’s bed, Luis sat down beside him, tears slipping down his face as his father leaned forward and embraced him.

                “It’s okay, son,” Martin whispered. “I’m back for good this time.” Martin patted Luis’s back, like he’d done when Luis was a little boy. “You’ve grown into such a fine young man, Luis. I’m so proud of you.”

                Luis smiled and took a deep breath in, wiping the tears from his eyes as he straightened his back. “Yeah, well, I think there are two other people you’ll be proud of, and they’re standing right out there.”

                Luis blinked back tears as he turned toward the door to Martin’s room.

                “Miguel?” Martin gasped, as his youngest son stepped into the room. “I haven’t seen you since you were a toddler.” Martin looked Miguel up and down. “Just look at you—you’re all grown up now.”

                “I am, Papa.” Miguel gave him a smile.

                “Well get over here, then,” Martin grinned. “Give your old man a hug.”

                Luis moved aside as Miguel strode over to the bed and pulled his father into a tight embrace. “I’ve missed you so much, Papa,” Miguel choked out, tears streaming from his eyes.

                “I’ve missed you, too, Miguel.” Martin looked around the room. “I’ve missed all of you so very much.”

                “Even me, Papa?” Theresa asked, as she stepped through the doorway.

                “Theresa?” Martin’s mouth fell open at the sight of his eldest daughter. “My God, you’re such a beauty.”

                “Oh, Papa,” Theresa cried. “Mama always knew you’d come back to us.”

                “And just in time for some very important events, I see.” Martin smiled. “I know Luis and Sheridan are having a baby, but, Theresa, did you just get married?”

                “I did, Papa!” Theresa replied, flying into his arms. “I wish you could have been there. But having you back right now—it’s the best wedding present I could have gotten.”

                Tears pooled in Martin’s eyes as he held his little girl. “I can’t believe this. Last time I saw you, you still had skinned knees.” Martin ran his fingers through her hair. “Are you really a married woman?”

                “I am, Papa.” Theresa looked back at the doorway and smiled as Ethan walked into the room. “Papa, I’d like you to meet my husband, Ethan . . .”

                “Crane?” Martin raised his brows.

                “Winthrop,” Ethan chimed in. “It’s a long story.” Ethan crossed the room and shook Martin’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fitzgerald. I’ve heard so much about you.”

                “Ethan, please, call me Martin.” Martin glanced over at Sheridan. “You, too, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan nodded and smiled; Luis squeezed her shoulder.

                Martin shook his head and grinned. “I can’t get over this. Two of my children already married and to two Cranes, no less.” Martin smiled at Ethan and Sheridan. “I remember seeing you two playing on the estate as children. Who would have ever thought that sweet little girl and friendly little boy would grow up to be my children’s spouses?”

                Pilar smiled softly at Sheridan. “I couldn’t have picked better spouses for our children if I had hand-picked them myself.”

                Sheridan blushed and tucked her hands beneath her thighs; Luis massaged her back.

                “Sheridan has a hard time taking compliments,” Luis said, smiling softly at her. “Plus, every time the name Crane is mentioned in this town, it’s usually met with hatred.”

                “Including by _you_ ,” Theresa said, nudging him playfully with her elbow. “Papa, did you know that when Luis and Sheridan first met, he ticketed and arrested her?”

                “What?” Martin asked.

                Sheridan let out a soft chuckle. “It’s okay. He was just doing his job, and I was speeding.”

                Luis crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled. “I’m glad you finally admit that.”

                Sheridan’s mouth twisted up in a smile. “Yeah, well, don’t get a big head about it, or I might make you have this baby for me.”

                Luis chuckled and rubbed his chin. “We certainly have come a long way, haven’t we?” Luis beamed down at his wife.

                “We have, Luis.” Sheridan glanced around the room. “We all have.”

                Everyone smiled quietly for a moment, just taking in one another.

                “We are a lucky, lucky family,” Pilar said quietly.

                “We are, Mama,” Theresa agreed, putting one arm up around her mother as the entire Lopez-Fitzgerald family gathered around Martin for a group hug. “We are really blessed.”


	54. Chapter 54

                Martin breathed in and smiled as he glanced around at his family. He never thought this day would come, never thought he’d feel this kind of love again. Nothing—absolutely nothing—would ever top this moment.

                “Oh, Papa, I wish you had been there tonight to dance with me at my wedding,” Theresa sighed. “We would have had so much fun.”

                Martin smiled softly at her and clasped his hand over hers. “That would have been nice, Theresa . . .” Martin’s smile faded.

                “What’s wrong, Papa?” Theresa’s brow creased with worry.

                Martin patted her hand. “I’m just afraid I’m not going to be dancing anytime soon.”

                “Oh, Martin,” Pilar gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “Is what the doctors predicted true?”

                “Yes,” Martin affirmed. “I have swelling around my spine. They said it’s probably only temporary, but . . . I’m paralyzed from the waist down.”

                “Oh, mi amor!” Pilar grabbed him in a tight embrace. “We will get through this—just like we’ve gotten through everything else.”

                “I know, Pilar,” Martin replied, rubbing her back. “Just knowing that I have you with me gives me all the faith I need. I only wish Antonio and Paloma were here.”

                Theresa wrapped her arms around her father. “We wish that, too, Papa.”

                Luis noticed Sheridan beginning to tremble—her eyes fixed on Martin’s legs. “Come on,” he said, kneeling down beside her. “Let me take you out into the hall for a second.”

***

                “I’m here to see my sister,” Julian told Eve. “She was brought in earlier with a concussion.”

                “Is Sheridan okay?” Panic rose in Eve’s voice. “What about the baby?”

                “As far as I know, they’re both doing much better,” Julian said. “But, Eve, what about you? Where have you been for these past few months?”

                “I’m fine, Julian.” Eve scrambled to her feet. “But I really can’t be seen talking to you. I’ll check on Sheridan on my way out.”

                Julian glanced back at the door, his heart racing. “Eve, no one’s stopped by your office the entire time I’ve been here. The hospital probably doesn’t even know that you’re back.”

                “They don’t,” Eve said. “I haven’t told them yet. I just came here to pick up a few things.”

                Grabbing her purse, Eve started toward the door.

                He couldn’t let her leave.

                “No, Eve—please don’t.” Julian stopped her.

                “I shouldn’t be talking to you at all, Julian,” Eve insisted. “If TC ever got wind of it, I might never get to see my daughters again.”

                Pain squeezed Julian’s heart. “Surely, TC wouldn’t take them away from you.”

                Eve burst into tears. “You can’t guarantee that. Whitney may be legally an adult, but Simone’s still a minor. TC is already upset enough to have served me with divorce papers. What’s to stop him from taking Simone, too?”

                His heart pounding in his chest, Julian gathered her up in his arms. “Eve, even if TC petitions for sole custody, no court on the planet is going to take a daughter away from her mother without a very good reason.”

                “Maybe so, but I can’t take that chance.” Eve sobbed harder and buried her head in his shoulder. “I’ve already lost a son, Julian—I can’t lose my daughters, too.”

***

                “Sheridan, this is not your fault.” Luis knelt down beside her. “I know your father has spent your entire life blaming you for your mother’s death and everything else under the sun, but none of that is true—and neither is this. My father chose to fight Alistair; Alistair chose to shoot him. You didn’t make either of those decisions.”

                Sobs overtaking her body, Sheridan gulped for air. “But, Luis . . . your father . . . he never would have been in that position if my father hadn’t grabbed me.”

                “You just said it yourself, Sher. Alistair grabbed you. You are as much as a victim in all of this as my father is.” Luis rubbed her back. “Sher, please, you’ve got to believe me. You’ve got to stop blaming yourself.”

                A single tear fell from Luis’s eye. “You’ve got a good heart, Sher.” Luis pressed his hand to the valley between her breasts. “A wonderful, kind, and giving heart. You would never hurt anyone on purpose.”

                The door behind Luis opened.

                Miguel stepped out into the hall. “We’re going to get going, Luis,” he said, glancing back at Ethan and Theresa. “But Papa wants to see you one last time before you and Sheridan head home, too.”

                Theresa knelt down beside Sheridan’s wheelchair. “Sheridan, are you okay?”

                “Yes, Theresa . . . I’ll be fine.” Sheridan wiped some tears from her cheeks. “Just go—enjoy what’s left of your night.”

                Theresa glanced up at Ethan and then back down at Sheridan. “Okay . . . as long as you’re sure, Sheridan . . .”

                Luis stroked Sheridan’s cheek. “It’s okay, Theresa. I’ve got this.”

                “Okay, Luis.” Theresa squeezed her brother’s shoulder, her brow creased with worry. “Just call us if you need us.”

                Luis nodded and frowned—and then turned his attention back to his wife. “Come on, Sheridan. Why don’t we say good night to Papa so I can take you home and get you into bed?”

                “What if your father never walks again, Luis?”

                Luis pulled Sheridan into his arms. “Even if he doesn’t, you’re not the one at fault here, Sheridan.”

                Her body shaking, Sheridan buried her head in Luis’s neck. “But I am, Luis. I am.”

***

                Eve’s entire body shook as she sobbed against Julian’s shoulder. How had her life come to this? How could it have spiraled so out of control?

                She shouldn’t have hidden the truth from TC or her daughters. She should have told them about her past with Julian—about the son they’d lost.

                And here she was having another moment with Julian—giving herself yet another secret to hide.

                Eve’s back straightened. She couldn’t do this. No matter how much she needed Julian’s love and comfort, she couldn’t give in to it.

                “Eve, what is it?” Julian asked, as she stepped out of his arms.

                “I told you—I can’t do this.” Eve wiped some tears from her eyes.            

                Julian’s voice thickened with emotion. “Have you tried talking to Whitney and Simone?”

                “I’ve been trying that for the past few months.” Eve burst into a fresh set of tears. “They won’t even answer the phone.”

                “Maybe you could try to talk to Theresa.” Julian’s voice filled with desperation. “She and Whitney seem to be as thick as thieves.”

                “They are.” Eve’s voice strained. “But, given that Theresa just got married today, I’m sure she has a lot of other things on her mind.”

                “Ah, yes.” Julian’s voice quieted. “It’s Ethan and Theresa’s wedding day. How could I have forgotten?”

                Eve’s heart constricted. “I’m so sorry, Julian. I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

                “No, no.” Julian hung his head. “The fact that I wasn’t invited to Ethan’s wedding—I have only myself to blame.” Julian’s voice strained with pain. “I treated him so horribly when Ivy’s secret was revealed—I let Father kick him out. No matter whose blood he has, I still raised him as my son—I owed him better than that.”

                “Dr. Russell?” a bright voice sounded. “Dr. Russell, is that really you?”

                Eve’s and Julian’s attention snapped to the hall.

                Theresa waved and hurried across the floor. “Dr. Russell, how have you been? I haven’t seen you in so long.”

                Eve took a deep breath in and steadied herself. “Theresa—I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to your wedding. I’m so happy for you.”

                “You, too, Ethan.” Julian bowed his head. “I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

                “Thank you, Julian,” Ethan said stiffly. “I assume you’re here to see Sheridan.”

                “Yes, I am,” Julian admitted, fixing his eyes on Ethan. “How is she holding up?”

                Ethan studied him for a moment. “Physically, she’s all right—but emotionally—she’s still a mess.”

                “I’m sure she’s going be okay, though, Ethan.” Theresa laid her hand on Ethan’s chest. “After the miracle we all got tonight, there have got to be more good things in store for our family.”

                Eve furrowed her brow and wiped some tears from her eyes. “What miracle are you talking about?”

                Theresa beamed as she turned back to Eve and Julian. “Papa—he woke up!”

                “Oh, Theresa, that’s wonderful,” Eve gasped, a genuine smile lighting up her face and heart for the first time in over three months. “Your mother must be over the moon.”

                “She is,” Theresa sighed dreamily. “She’s with Papa right now.”

                Ethan focused his gaze on Julian. “So are Sheridan and Luis if you’re looking to find them.”

                “Thank . . . thank you, Ethan,” Julian stammered. “We’ll go right away.”

                Eve embraced Theresa; a tear slipped from her eye. “I’m just so happy for you and your family—that, after all of these years, your mother’s prayers have finally been answered.”

                “Yours will be answered, too, Dr. Russell,” Theresa said softly. “I’m working on Whitney—I promise you. You will get your daughters back one of these days—you will get your own miracle.”


	55. Chapter 55

                Eve hurried down the hall with Julian. Was Theresa right? Was she going to get her daughters back? Would she get her own miracle?

                Given the news they had just gotten about Martin, anything seemed possible.

                Still, she was almost afraid to go there—to allow herself any hope. Her heart had been broken so many times over the past few months, she couldn’t even keep track of all of the disappointments anymore.

                What she wouldn’t give to have a fresh start, to erase everything that had happened over the past few months.

                Eve halted in her tracks as she caught sight of Sheridan sobbing in Luis’s arms a little ways down the hall; her heart constricted in her chest.

                “Are you sure you’re ready to go back in, Sheridan?” Luis rubbed her back.

                “Yes, Luis.” Sheridan’s chest heaved. “I have to face up to this sometime.”

                “Face up to what?” The grip around Eve’s heart tightened as she walked up behind them. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

                “Eve’s right about that,” Julian agreed. “Sheridan, you’re an innocent in all of this.”

                Tears slipping down her cheeks, Sheridan looked back at them. “Eve, it’s good to see you.”

                “It’s good to see you, too.” Eve managed a smile. “We heard that Martin’s awake—your mother must be thrilled, Luis.”

                “She is.” Luis grinned and dug his hands into his pockets. “Sheridan and I were just about to say goodbye to her and Papa and then go get Sheridan’s release paperwork signed.”

                “Does that mean everything is okay with you and the baby?” Julian asked his sister.

                Sheridan smiled softly at her brother. “Yes, Julian, it is.”

                Eve took a deep breath in, optimism rising in her chest. If these two could find peace after everything that had happened between them—then maybe there was hope for her, too.

***

                “I can’t believe Antonio ran away all those years ago, Pilar.” Martin raised his brow. “He must have had a good reason.”

                “Yes, well, I believe that, but, Luis . . . he’s always had a hard time with it. He shouldered a lot of responsibility once Antonio left—sacrificed so much for this family.” Pilar glanced at the door, tears welling in her eyes. “Our son . . . he even gave up a full scholarship to college just to help me with the mortgage.”

                Martin’s brow creased with worry. “And now he’s about to take on a whole new set of responsibilities. Would you mind telling me what all of that was about earlier, Pilar? Why did Luis usher Sheridan out of the room? Is something wrong with the baby?”

                “Nothing is wrong with the baby.” Pilar sighed and shook her head. “It’s just that Sheridan, she’s gotten it into her head that everything that has happened to our family is somehow all her fault. When the DJ mistakenly announced the father-daughter dance tonight at Theresa’s wedding, Sheridan got so upset that she rushed down to the wharf, where she accidentally slipped and fell.”

                “Alistair . . .” Martin frowned. “He’s the one who put thoughts like that in her head in the first place.”

                “I agree.” Pilar massaged Martin’s shoulders.

                Martin turned to look at his wife. “That monster needs to be stopped.”

                “I couldn’t agree more,” Luis said as he wheeled Sheridan into the room.

                “Make that two of us,” Julian added as he followed Luis in, Eve close behind him.

                “Eve, you’re back,” Pilar smiled.

                “I am.” Eve embraced her. “I’m so thrilled for you, Pilar.”

                “Thank you.” Pilar squeezed her. “It’s so good to see you back home.”

                “Yes, well, I couldn’t stay away forever,” Eve said. “I needed to be close to my girls.”

                “I’m just glad you’re back in Harmony.” Julian studied her. “You, too, Martin.”

                Martin nodded. “Thank you, Julian.”

                Julian pursed his lips and bowed his head. “I want you to know that I’m truly sorry for everything my father and I did.”

                “I appreciate that.” Martin folded his hands in his lap. “I know Alistair didn’t make life easy for you.”

                “Yes, well, that’s all in the past.” Julian tapped the tips of his fingers together. “The important thing now is for me to make reparations for everything we did.”

                “I hope those amends include those owed to you.” Martin fixed his eyes on Julian’s. “Your mother would want that for you.”

                “Ah, yes, my mother,” Julian sighed. “God rest her dear, departed soul. How she ever survived as long as she did with my father is something I shall never know.”

                Martin’s brow furrowed with confusion; his eyes darted between Julian and Sheridan. “You two don’t know, do you?”

                “Know what?” Sheridan’s back straightened.

                “I should have guessed.” Martin’s eyes flew to Luis’s. “The way you were talking about her in Mexico . . . son, when you were telling Sheridan that you knew Katherine loved her, you were speaking in the past tense, weren’t you?”

                “Yeah, I was.” Luis’s forehead creased. “What are you getting at, Papa?” Luis tightened his fingers around Sheridan’s shoulders.

                Martin pressed his lips together and glanced between Julian and Sheridan again. “I don’t know how to say this, but, Julian, Sheridan . . . your mother . . . there’s a good chance that she’s still alive.”


	56. Chapter 56

                “Mother’s alive?” Sheridan gasped. “How could that be true?”

                Julian looked at Sheridan and then turned back to Martin. “My sister’s right. We embalmed and buried her . . .”

                Martin pressed his lips together and blinked back tears. “Alistair tried to make you think you did, but, in reality, I think he imprisoned her.”

                Martin turned to Sheridan, his eyes glistening. “I helped your mother escape to Mexico, and then I went back for you. She wanted to bring you with her—to start a new life with you.”

                Sheridan’s hands flew to her mouth; tears sprang to her eyes. Her entire body began to tremble in Luis’s arms.

                Luis squeezed her tighter and kissed her cheek. “I’m right here with you, Sheridan.”

                Martin’s voice cracked as he took in the scene in front of him. “You were her little girl, Sheridan. She wanted to protect you.”

                Julian rubbed his chin. “But then Father caught you and had me force you out of the country—he told me you were a thief.”

                Martin turned back to Julian. “I guess in a way he did think that. I had helped his wife escape to another country—helped her get away from him.” Martin twisted his fingers together. “Katherine wanted to protect you, too, Julian, but it was harder since you were an adult.”

                Julian bowed his head. “I know my mother loved me—but thank you for saying that.”

                “She did love you,” Martin reassured him. “She loved both of you. Helping her children was her main focus when she escaped from your father—it’s just unfortunate that she got caught. From what I understand, she had uncovered information about your son, Julian, and was getting close to tracking him down.”

                “Our son?” Eve gasped. “Martin, you’ve got it all wrong: The son Julian and I had is dead.”

                Martin looked over at Eve. “From what I understand, that was originally Alistair’s plan; however, Katherine discovered that the henchman he had hired had second thoughts.”

                Eve faltered on her feet and sank back into Julian’s arms. “Katherine actually found proof that our son was alive?” she gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

                “Yes,” Martin assured her. “She was almost 100% positive of it.”

                A look of horror spreading across his face, Julian tightened his arms around Eve. “Is that why Father imprisoned Mother—told the world she was dead?”

                Martin frowned and took a deep breath in. “Yes, Julian, it is.”

                “I can’t believe this,” Julian muttered. “How could Father do this to us? How could he do it to her?”

                “We have to find him, Julian!” Eve cried. “We have to find our son.”

                “Yes,” Julian agreed, fixing his eyes on hers. “We need to find my mother, too.”

                Sheridan shrank back further into Luis’s arms. “How could Father have done this?” she whispered. “How could he have done this to us?”


	57. Chapter 57

                “My mother might be alive, Luis. My mother might be alive.”

                “I know, Sheridan.” Luis squeezed her and tucked his chin into the crook of her shoulder. “I really want that for you.”

                Sheridan sobbed in his arms. “All of these years, I could have been with her . . .”

                “I wish I could make this better for you—” Luis said, “—erase all of the horrible things that your father has done to you. The way he treats you is atrocious enough without keeping your mother from you.”

                “How could he have done this, Luis?” Sheridan trembled in Luis’s arms. “How could he have done this to her? How could he have stolen Eve and Julian’s baby from them? How does he live with himself?”

                “I don’t know, Sheridan.” Luis rubbed her back. “I don’t know how your father does any of the things he does.”

                “He doesn’t have a heart, Luis. He ripped an innocent child from his mother.” Sheridan’s shaking intensified. “He let Julian and me believe that our mother was dead. He let me grow up without her.”

                Luis frowned as he looked up at Julian and Eve. “There has to be something we can do, Sheridan. There has to be a way we can stop him.”

                “We’ve got to find my mother, Luis,” Sheridan cried. “And Eve and Julian’s son.”

                Luis pulled her in closer and kissed her shoulder. “We will, Sheridan. We will.”

***

                “Our son might be alive, Julian!” Eve cried. “Our son might be alive!”

                “I know.” Julian tightened his embrace around her and cupped the back of her head. “My mother might be, too.”

                “Do you really think she can help us find our son?”

                “Why else would my father have imprisoned her?” Julian ran his hand down his face. “Anytime he detects a threat to his empire, he squashes it like a bug.”

                “Just like our son,” Eve sobbed. “Our innocent baby boy.”

                Julian closed his eyes and inhaled. “I never should have abandoned you.”

                “What if he’s been out there all this time by himself, Julian?” Eve choked. “What if he’s been hurt?”

                Julian clutched her tighter. “We have to believe that he’s okay, Eve—that someone took care of him.”

                “We can’t just assume that, Julian!” Eve jerked out of his arms. “Your father certainly threw him out like trash. Who’s to say that our son hasn’t been subjected to racism for his entire life?”

                Julian hung his head and swallowed hard. “I’m only now realizing just how atrocious I was to you and our son when I didn’t stand up for you.”

                “You can’t take it back, Julian.” Eve blinked back tears. “You can’t take any of it back.”

                “No, I can’t.” Julian fixed his eyes on hers. “But I swear to you, Eve—if it’s the last thing I do—I won’t rest until I get our son back.”


	58. Chapter 58

                Sheridan shivered and rubbed her arms as she stepped into the Boston precinct house.

                “Are you okay?” Luis asked, rubbing her back as he moved aside to let Julian and Eve in.

                “Yes, I’m just cold.” Sheridan pulled her coat tightly around her. “And I’m nervous for my brother and Eve—about what they have in front of them.”

                “Hey! Look at this! I knew you two would end up together!”

                Luis and Sheridan looked up.

                “I’m so glad to see you two worked out your differences.” Tina smiled as she crossed the room and slid in next to Sheridan. “He’s way too hot to let go of, honey.”

                Sheridan blushed and cleared her throat. “Tina . . .” Sheridan leaned back. “I’d like you to meet my brother, Julian, and his friend Eve.”

                “Yes, the ones Luis called me about.” Tina reached over and shook their hands.

                “Julian, Eve, this is Tina,” Sheridan explained. “She’s . . .”

                “. . . the cop who helped me out when I brought Sheridan back from Paris . . .” Luis cut in. “Don’t worry, Tina.” Luis slipped one arm around Sheridan’s waist. “I’ve finally managed to make Sheridan see reason.”

                “I can see that,” Tina smirked, glancing down at Sheridan’s ring. “Tell me, Luis, when did you make an honest woman out of her?”

                “Not as soon as I would have liked to.” Luis’s eyes sparkled at Sheridan’s. “But we’re married now, and that’s all that matters.”

                “Yes, it is.” Sheridan squeezed Luis’s hand and smiled softly. “But, Tina, we’re not here for us. We were hoping you could help my brother.”

                “I know.” Tina turned to Eve and Julian. “Luis told me that you two need to get your hands on some old hospital records.”

                “Yes,” Julian replied. “But what we need to talk to you about—it needs to be handled in the utmost of confidence.” Julian hung his head. “If my father found out what we are doing, there could be horrific consequences.”

                “Of course. I understand completely.” Tina nodded toward the sergeant at the desk next to her. “Why don’t you follow Zak into the back room, and I’ll meet you there in a minute?”

                “Yes, of course.” Julian bowed his head. “Thank you, Tina.”

                “Yes, thank you,” Eve said. “I can’t tell you how much we appreciate your help.”

                “Of course, Dr. Russell,” Tina said. “I’ll definitely do what I can.”

                “Tina, do you know where I could get some tea?” Sheridan asked. “It’s really bitter out there.”

                “Of course.” Tina nodded toward a table in the back. “It’s right over there. We have regular and decaf.”

                “Decaf would be perfect.” Sheridan leaned over and gave Luis a kiss on the cheek. “Why don’t you go with Julian and Eve? I’ll meet you back there in a minute.”

                “Okay.” Luis smiled at her. “Just don’t be long.”

                “If you two weren’t so cute, you’d make me want to vomit,” Tina laughed. “Let me just grab some things from my desk, and I’ll be right back there, Luis.”

                “Okay,” Luis said, smiling at Sheridan. “I’ll see you in a minute.”

                Sheridan gave him a small smile and then crossed the room to the tea. Taking off her coat and folding it over her arm, she picked up a tea bag and shook it.

                “So I see I was right?” Tina teased, coming up behind her.

                “Right about what?” Sheridan laughed.

                Tina glanced down at the swell of Sheridan’s belly and grinned. “About Luis being sex on a stick.”

                Sheridan blushed bright red.

                “Don’t try to deny it, Sheridan,” Tina laughed. “The evidence is right in front of my face.”

                Sheridan blushed harder. “I never thought it would happen this fast.” Sheridan smoothed her hand over her belly, her face dropping. “I just wish my mother were here.”

                “Your mother?” Tina asked.

                “Yes, she died when I was just a little girl,” Sheridan said. “Or so we thought. I just wish I knew what happened to her. Raising my own daughter is going to be hard enough without knowing that my mother is out there suffering somewhere—without knowing that, if things had gone differently, she could be with me.”

                “I can only imagine,” Tina said softly. “But whether or not she’s here, you’re going to be a great mother, Sheridan.”

                “How do you know that, Tina?” Sheridan’s eyes flooded with tears. “I’m scared out of my mind.”

                Her hand shaking, Sheridan put down her tea bag. “My father has spent my entire life telling me that I’m worthless. What if I don’t even know how to love my own child?”

                “Sheridan . . .” Tina’s forehead creased. “Of course you’ll know how to love her.”

                “But what if I don’t?” Sheridan cradled her abdomen. “My baby—my daughter—she deserves better than this. How can I teach her to be a confident woman if I’m not even one myself?”

                Tina filled up Sheridan’s teacup. “Have you ever thought about seeing a therapist, Sheridan?”

                “Believe me, I’ve seen plenty of therapists, Tina,” Sheridan said, tears slipping down her cheeks. “Therapists who were all hand-picked for me by my father—the best that money can buy. Trust me, not only have none of them ever helped, but I usually came out of those sessions feeling worse than I did when I went in.”

                “Well, maybe that’s the problem.” Tina handed Sheridan the cup. “From what I’ve heard about your father, he doesn’t sound like the kindest person. Maybe you need to find someone on your own, Sheridan. I’ve had bad experiences with therapists before, too, but, trust me—the right one can be a lifesaver.”

                “But what if I don’t find that person, Tina? What if I come out of therapy feeling worse than I did when I started it?” Sheridan frowned. “Is it really fair to do that to my daughter?”

                “Is it really fair to her not to try, Sheridan?” Tina squeezed her arm. “Believe me, I know where you’re coming from, but what would you suggest to her if she were in your place? Would you really want her to give up before she started? Wouldn’t you want her to do everything in her power to help herself?”

                “Of course I would want her to fight.” Sheridan caressed her abdomen. “I’d never want her to feel this way.”

                “Then think about that. If you couldn’t live with watching her struggle like this, then why is it okay for you?” Tina’s voice softened. “Like you said, she’s going to be watching everything you do, Sheridan. If you want her to do something good for herself—then you’ve got to do the same thing for you.”


	59. Chapter 59

                “Do you think we have a chance of finding anything?” Eve asked Tina, her voice strained with pain.

                “I certainly hope so,” Tina said, typing some notes on her laptop. “Searches like these normally take a few weeks, but I’m putting in a rush order. In fact, I have a man who’s heading over to the hospital records department right now, so I should have some sort of information for you by tomorrow morning at the latest.”

                “Thank you,” Julian said. “I can’t tell you how much we appreciate this.”

                “Yes,” Eve added, her eyes pleading with Tina’s. “Any information you could give us would be more than we have now. If you could even just give us a place to start, that would mean the world to us.”

                “I’ll do everything I can, Dr. Russell,” Tina said. “I can only imagine how painful it was for you to lose your baby.”

                “I barely even got to hold him,” Eve cried, her entire body trembling. “I was told that he had died only a few hours after he’d been born.”

                Luis glanced at Sheridan and frowned at the way she was shaking—at the way she was clutching her belly.

                “I’m not going to let Alistair touch her.” Luis slipped his hand underneath hers. “I would give up my own life before I let him get near her.”

                “Please don’t say that,” Sheridan begged. “With my father pulling the strings, you know that could happen.”

                “Only it’s not going to this time, Sheridan.” Julian inched his fingers across the table and covered Eve’s hand with his own. “Father’s reign of terror—it’s time for it to end.”

*******

Sheridan closed her eyes and relaxed back into the hot spray from the shower head. The steady massage of the water—it was just what she needed right now. If only it could make the rest of the world disappear for more than just a few seconds.

                Tina was right. She had to find a way out of this.

                The way she had been feeling lately—the way she’d always felt unloved—she’d never want her daughter to feel this unhappy or disposable—like there was no point to her existence.

                Was Tina’s suggestion worth pursuing? Could therapy really help? Given her past experiences with it, she had her doubts, but at least it was a concrete step.

                She had to do something. She couldn’t keep wandering around in a fog like this—not knowing where to start. Her daughter would be here before she knew it—she had to be strong for her.

                It was possible, wasn’t it? To find a way to persevere through the pain and come out stronger for it? Eve and Pilar had certainly both managed to rise above everything that happened to them thus far.

                They were both so incredibly strong.

                “How did they do it?” Sheridan whispered, leaning against the shower wall. “They’ve both been through so much.”

                The water beating down on her back, Sheridan cupped the small mound where her daughter lay. “I have figure that out,” she breathed, her voice cracking. “I have to figure that out for you.”

***

                Gwen smiled as she looked over at the balloon-popping booth at Harmony’s arcade. This was almost going to be too easy. She could beat Hank with her eyes closed.

                Closing one eye, Gwen aimed her dart.

                Hank tickled the side of her waist.

                The dart went flying, landing on the edge of the booth.

                “Hank!” Gwen squealed, bursting into laughter as she dodged his next attack. “I’m going to get you for that!”

                “I’m counting on it,” Hank laughed. Grabbing Gwen around her middle, Hank spun her around and kissed her.

                Gwen smiled at him. “How on earth did you find this place?”

                Hank grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “It’s where all the cool kids hung out.”

                “I can see why.” Gwen eyes sparkled as she glanced around the arcade. “Thank you for taking me here. I haven’t had this much fun since my father took me to the carnival when I was a little girl.”

                Hank shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “I thought a little fun might be in order—especially after everything that has happened lately.”

                “You’re right,” Gwen grinned. “This was just what I needed.”

                Hank bowed with a flourish of his hand. “Happy to be of service, my lady. It’s good to see you smile."

                Gwen hugged her arms to her chest. “When I’m with you, it’s kind of hard not to.”

                Hank nudged her nose. “Yeah, well, that’s what I’m here for. My sole goal in life is to make you laugh.”

                “I know that hasn’t been an easy job lately.” Gwen smiled at the ground. “But still, Hank, you managed to do it.”

                Hank grinned. “It was nothing, Gwen.”

                “No, Hank.” Gwen laid her hands on his chest and beamed up at him. “It was everything.”

***

                Sheridan adjusted the belt on her robe as she slipped out of the bathroom.

                Luis looked up and smiled. “How was your shower?”

                “Good.” Sheridan rubbed a towel over her head. “It’s amazing how a little bit of water can make me feel human again.”

                “Yeah, well, you had a rough day,” Luis said, rising to his feet. “It couldn’t have been easy for you to listen to Eve and Julian tell their story to Tina.” Luis shook his head. “It definitely wasn’t easy for me.”

                “No, it wasn’t.” Sheridan averted her eyes to the floor. “It’s still hard to swallow the fact that my own father is such a monster.”

                “Yeah, well, he’s not going to touch us again—I promise you that.” Luis took her hands in his. “Sher . . . what’s the matter?”

                Sheridan bit down on her lip.

                “Do you want to talk about it, Sher?” Luis led her over to the bed and sat her down on it.

                “No, Luis. I just need to be alone . . . to clear my head a bit.”

                “Okay.” Luis let go of her hands. “Just let me know if you need me. I’ll always be right here.”

                “Oh, Luis, what if I’m a horrible mother?” Sheridan burst into tears. “What if I can’t teach our daughter to be confident in herself? What if I pass along all my insecurities and fears?”

                “Hey, hey, hey . . .” Luis wrapped her up in his arms. “Where is all of this coming from?”

                Sheridan sobbed against his chest.

                “I thought you were excited to be a mother.” Luis rubbed her back.

                “I am, Luis.” Sheridan laid her head against his chest, the steady beat of his heart calming her entire body. “I’m just terrified to have a little girl. I’m so afraid that I’m going to fail her from the second she is born. How can I teach her to be a strong and confident woman if I’m not even one myself?”

                “Oh, Sher . . .” Luis pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head. “I know your father has done a number on you, but you’re strong enough to handle this.”

                “That’s what Tina said.” Sheridan bit down on her knuckle.

                “What is it, Sher?”

                “Luis . . . I’m thinking about seeing a therapist.”

                Luis leaned back and lifted her chin with his finger. “Sheridan, you’re one of the most incredible women I’ve ever known—and I know you’re going to be an incredible mother.” Luis brushed a stray hair away from her face. “If you think a therapist can help you realize that, then I’m all for it.”

                “I . . . I know I’ve been scared in the past because of what happened to me as a child . . .”

                “I know you have been.” Luis stroked her cheek. “What made you change your mind?”

                “Something Tina said . . .” Sheridan cradled her belly. “That I have a new motivation now.” Sheridan’s eyes rose up to meet her husband’s. “She was right, Luis. How could I ever expect our daughter to work through any struggles she might have if I won’t help myself? How could I ever hope that she’ll know how to keep herself mentally healthy if I can’t do that myself?”

                “Sheridan, I know I’ve told you this before, but you are the bravest person I know.” Luis squeezed her shoulders. “If anyone can get through this, it’s you.”

                “When you say it like that, I almost can believe you, Luis.”

                “Well, believe it,” Luis said. “It’s true.”

                “You really think I can do this, Luis?” Sheridan’s voice quieted.

                Luis smiled gently at her and cupped her face in his hands. “I know you can, Sher.”

                “How can you be so sure?”

                Luis stood her up and walked her over to the mirror. “Look yourself in the eyes, Sheridan. What do you see?”

                “I can’t, Luis.” Sheridan averted her eyes to the floor.

                “Please, Sheridan,” Luis asked softly. “Please, do it for me?”

                Sheridan’s eyes inched back up to the mirror, darting away the second they met their reflection. Taking a deep breath in, she slowly inched them back over until they made a connection. “I don’t know, Luis. . . . What do I see?”

                Standing behind her, Luis wrapped his arms around her chest and touched his hands to her heart. “How about courage, strength, and compassion? Is that a good place to start?”

                Sheridan bit down on her lip.

                “I see the woman I married, Sheridan,” Luis whispered softly in her ear. “I see her beautiful heart.”


	60. Chapter 60

                Sheridan blinked back tears. “You really think I have a beautiful heart, Luis?”

                “Of course I do.” Luis kissed her cheek. “You are one of the most kind and compassionate people I’ve ever met.”

                “I don’t know about that.” Sheridan’s eyes fell to the floor. “I mean, I try to be kind to everyone . . .”

                Luis tightened his embrace around her. “You do more than try, Sheridan.” Luis lifted her chin and nudged her until she looked back into the mirror again. “Just look at how you stood beside Ethan when he found out that he wasn’t a Crane. No one else in your family did.”

                “But I did that because I love Ethan,” Sheridan protested, her eyes flitting over her reflection. “I didn’t want him to get kicked out of the family—to lose everyone he loved.”

                “I know you care about Ethan, but you still wouldn’t have taken on your family for him if you didn’t have a good heart,” Luis insisted. “Ethan’s lucky to have you in his life—that you are the person you are.”

                “And you really think that the person I am is enough to raise our daughter?” Sheridan asked, her eyes flying up to his.

                “Sheridan, if our daughter had been there the night Ethan found out that he’s Sam’s son, who is the only person she would have seen standing up for him?” Luis asked her. “Who was the only person who promised to always consider him family—no matter what his last name was?”

                Sheridan’s eyes inched back over to meet their reflection, a bubble of warmth catching in her chest.

                Fresh tears springing to her eyes, Sheridan’s voice caught in her throat. “That person was me, Luis.”

***

                Gwen smiled as Hank backed them up to the door of her apartment, kissing her every step of the way.

                “Hank, we’re going to trip on something if you don’t watch where we’re going,” she laughed.

                “I promise—I won’t let you fall, Gwen.”

                Gwen looked at him. “You wouldn’t—would you?”

                “No, of course not,” Hank said. “You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.”

                Tears sprang to Gwen’s eyes. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

                Hank tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Of course I mean it, Gwen.”

                Gwen smiled at him, her eyes glistening. “You make me feel like I’m actually worth something.”

                Hank tilted his forehead against hers. “You’re worth everything, Gwen.”

***

                Luis cuddled Sheridan under his arm as they walked into the restaurant. “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

                “Yes, I am.” Sheridan smiled at him. “I don’t know why, but I feel a little bit lighter, Luis.”

                Luis squeezed her against him and kissed her head. “I’m happy to hear that. You deserve to be happy, Sheridan.”

                “Well, I don’t know about that, but I’m trying to believe it . . .”

                Luis stopped and turned her to face him. “That’s all I want for you, Sheridan.”          

                “Well, look—if it isn’t the two lovebirds?” Julian cleared his throat as he and Eve approached Luis and Sheridan. “I hope we didn’t keep you waiting.”

                “No, not at all.” Luis looked over at them. “We were just about to give the hostess our name.”

                “Well, why don’t we let the ladies take care of that while you and I get some drinks for the table, Luis?” Julian suggested.

                “That works for me,” Luis responded, turning to his wife. “I’m guessing you want some sparkling water?”

                Sheridan smiled at him. “That sounds wonderful. Although I can’t wait until I can have wine again.”

                “That time will be here before you know it,” Luis grinned.           

                “Yes, and until then, you have a designated driver,” Sheridan smiled. “So, if I were you, I’d enjoy it.”

                Luis winked at her. “There’s nothing about you that I don’t enjoy, Sher.”

                Sheridan blushed as he walked away. Turning to Eve, she laid one hand on Eve’s shoulder. “Eve, how are you holding up?”

                Eve turned to Sheridan, her eyes swimming with tears. “I’ve definitely had better days than this one.” Eve fidgeted with her purse. “Reliving the pain of losing my son . . . it was hard enough when it happened. Now, to know he could be alive, out there in any sort of situation . . . I know he might be a grown man by now, but it doesn’t make it any easier.”

                Sheridan rubbed Eve’s back. “I hope that you and Julian find him very soon.”

                “I just hope that if he’s out there somewhere, that he wants to know us.” Eve let out a small cry. “What’s wrong with me? What kind of mother doesn’t even sense when her baby’s in danger?”

                “Eve, who on earth would ever suspect that their baby was about to be kidnapped from the hospital? You had just given birth; you were all drugged up—my monster of a father was probably the last thing you were thinking about.” Sheridan’s eyes implored Eve’s. “You were as much as a victim in this as your son was, Eve.”

                “That’s what Julian keeps telling me.” Eve rubbed her head. “I just can’t shake this feeling that I’m a horrible mother.”

                “Eve, that’s just not true.” Sheridan squeezed Eve’s hand. “I’ve seen enough of Whitney and Simone to know they have good heads on their shoulders. They didn’t get that from nowhere, Eve.”

                Eve hung her head. “Whitney and Simone aren’t talking to me, Sheridan.”

                “Oh, Eve, I’m so sorry,” Sheridan breathed.

                Fighting back tears, Eve closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

                “You know, Eve,” Sheridan said softly. “I’ll never forget how you made me feel that day at the park. That afternoon was the first time I felt like I mattered to someone besides my mother.”

                Eve opened her eyes and gave Sheridan a small, but grateful, smile. “I would have been lucky to have you as a sister-in-law, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan’s heart swelled. “I would have been lucky to have you as an older sister, Eve.”

                Eve rubbed her nose, her eyes falling to the floor. “Thank you for saying that, Sheridan, but not everyone in my life thinks they’re lucky to have me.”

                Sheridan’s heart and face fell. “Whitney and Simone will come around, Eve—how could they not with you as their mother?”

                “Oh, Sheridan, they’re so angry at me,” Eve cried.

                “Maybe so, but they still love you, Eve . . .”

                “Oh, Sheridan, I hope that’s true.”

                “I know it is, Eve,” Sheridan insisted. “A little girl never stops loving her mother.”

                “You’re thinking about Katherine, aren’t you?” Eve asked.

                Sheridan nodded and frowned, inching her fingers around the swell of her belly. “I just wish she were here with me right now.”

                “I know you do, sweetie.” Eve smiled softly and squeezed Sheridan’s free hand. “But you’re going to get through this—and we’re going to find her. You’re not alone in this, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan’s eyes welled with tears, her heart lifting as she returned Eve’s gesture of comfort. “Neither are you, Eve.”      


	61. Chapter 61

                Eve blinked back tears as she watched Luis caress Sheridan’s belly and kiss her cheek, both of their faces lighting up with smiles as he whispered something into her ear. She knew the two of them had been restraining themselves during dinner, not wanting to rub their happiness in her face, but now that they had finally managed to grab a semi-private moment together by the coat check, they had no reason to hold back any longer.

                No, they had no reason to know that she was standing there watching them, tears spilling over onto the edge of her cheeks. No reason to know that every time they touched one another or shared a secret smile, it twisted a knife deeper and deeper into her heart.

                She certainly didn’t begrudge them their happiness. If anyone deserve a happily ever after, surely, it was those two. They had fought so hard for their love.

                Hell, she had helped them fight for it.

                No matter what happened, she would never regret anything she had done to make sure Alistair and Julian didn’t split them apart, no matter how terrified she had been of Alistair’s wrath at the time.

                It was just that watching them together enjoying each other and their child—it reminded her of the tender moments she and Julian had missed out on all those years ago.

                The sacred, special moments that only two people expecting their first baby could experience together. The loving smiles, the sparkling eyes, the gentle caresses they shared . . .

                Why had Julian let Alistair steal that away from them? Why hadn’t he loved her enough to stand up and fight for her? Why hadn’t he told his father to go to hell, just like Sheridan had done?

                Why had he just tossed her aside like her parents—and now TC and her daughters—had all ultimately done?

***

                Gwen and Hank stumbled into her bedroom, ripping at each other’s clothes.

                Gwen tossed her purse onto the floor; Hank kicked the door shut. Slipping his arms around Gwen’s back, Hank cupped her bottom and pulled her in closer to him.

                “Oh, Hank,” Gwen breathed as she felt the lower half of his body begin to harden against hers.

                “I want you, Gwen,” Hank whispered. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

                Gwen groaned as he massaged her bottom—as he captured her lips in a kiss.

                The way his lips were assaulting hers, the sensation of his hands roaming all over her body—her knees were weakening so quickly beneath her that she could barely keep herself upright.

                Hank slipped his hands up under her shirt.

                The phone in Gwen’s apartment rang.

                “Who do you think that is?” Gwen’s breath grew ragged.

                “Who cares?” Hank said, tracing his fingers up the sides of her chest.

                Gwen shuddered with pleasure. “It might be important, Hank.”

                “Then they’ll leave a message,” Hank insisted, kneading her breasts with his fingers. “I’m sure it can wait.”

                Gwen let out a small cry as he massaged her nipples into peaks.

                Intertwining their legs, Hank maneuvered them to the edge of the bed.

                The answering machine went off.

                “Hank? Hank, are you there?” Sam’s voice cut through the room. “I need to talk to you, Hank.”

***

                Luis slipped his arms around Sheridan’s waist and tugged her back against his chest. “Have I told you how stunning you looked at dinner tonight?”

                Sheridan’s eyes caught his in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. “Only a couple of times.” Sheridan removed her earrings and smiled at him.

                Luis rubbed her arms and turned her around to face him. “Seriously, Sher,” he said, looking her up and down. “I just can’t get over how adorable you look carrying our child.”

                Sheridan smiled shyly, a blush creeping up her cheeks. “Yeah, well, I think you had something to do with the way I look right now,” she said softly, smoothing the silky red fabric of her dress over the gentle swell of her belly.

                “Our child . . .” Sheridan looked up, a smile lighting up her face. “Oh, Luis, no matter how much you say it, I just can’t get over it.” Sheridan glanced down again and gently caressed her abdomen. “Can you believe that, in just over a few months, we’re going to have a family?”

                “I can believe it.” Luis kissed her lips.

                Sheridan wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

                As they pulled apart, Luis leaned back and brushed a stray hair from her face. “It’s good to see you smile, Sher.”

                “Luis, I finally have hope.” Sheridan’s eyes sparkled at his. “I can’t even really explain it. It’s like something inside of me that I thought had died bloomed back to life today.”

                “You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear that, Sher . . .”

                “Oh, Luis, did you just feel that?” Sheridan’s entire face lit up.

                “Did I just feel what?”

                “Here . . .” Sheridan grabbed his hands and placed them on top of her belly. “Our daughter . . . she just moved!”

                Luis’s eyes filled with awe as he felt a small flutter beneath his fingertips. “Oh, wow, Sher . . . that’s amazing!”

                A single tear springing to his eyes, Luis knelt down and pressed his lips to her belly. “Hello, munchkin. Mommy and Daddy can’t wait to meet you.”

                “Oh, Luis . . .” Sheridan cried softly, running her fingers through his hair.

                Luis swallowed a lump in his throat. “I love you so much, Sher. Thank you so much for carrying our daughter.”

                “Thank you for giving her to me, Luis.” Sheridan’s eyes filled with tears. “I can’t tell you how special it is to feel her growing inside of me.”

                “It’s amazing to watch it.” Luis kissed her belly, his voice thick with emotion. “I love you so much, Sheridan.”

                “I love you, too,” Sheridan breathed, cupping his face in her hands and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

                Rising to his feet, Luis swallowed hard and tugged her against his chest—every nerve ending in his body sparking to life the second her lush curves melted into his skin. The sensation of her chest and abdomen pressed tightly against him, knowing his child was growing inside of her . . . he could barely contain himself.

                “Sher . . .” Luis breathed, turning their bodies around and backing her up against the wall. With one swift move, he yanked off her panties and hiked up the skirt of her dress.

                “Luis . . .” Sheridan crumpled against him as Luis kissed his way down her neck. “Oh, Luis . . .”

                “Sheridan . . .” Luis lifted her up and pinned her against the wall, shuddering as her entire body trembled deliciously underneath his. Kissing her with everything he had, Luis groaned as she wrapped her legs around him.

                Stepping out of his pants and boxers, he paused for one last moment to lock his eyes on hers and then crushed their lips together—a rush of pleasure sweeping through him as he lowered her body down upon his.

*******

                Eve fumbled around for her hotel key. How had she not managed to find it yet? What was wrong with her?

                Eve’s head snapped up as she heard the footsteps drawing closer.

                “Eve!” Julian rushed around the corner. “Eve, please wait!”

                Eve closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She couldn’t deal with this. She couldn’t deal with Julian right now.

                “Eve, you rushed off after Sheridan and Luis said good night. Why did you run away from me?”

                “Please, Julian. I just need to be alone right now.”

                “Eve, please talk to me.”

                Eve’s stomach knotted.

                “Please, Eve—I just want to be there for you.”

                The invisible grip around Eve’s heart clenched.

                “Eve, please—we’ve come so far,” Julian pleaded. “Eve, please—you know you can lean on me.”

                “You want me to lean on you, Julian?” Eve whipped around. “You abandoned me and our child. If it weren’t for that, I might not be crying—we wouldn’t be in this situation at all.”

                “Eve . . .” Julian reached out for her shoulder.

                Eve jerked her body away.

                “You’re right, Eve,” Julian said quietly. “You’ve been right about everything. I’ve been nothing but a fool and a coward . . .”

                “Why didn’t you love me enough, Julian?” Eve dropped her purse to the floor and sank to her knees. “Why didn’t you love me enough to stand up to your father?”

                Julian dropped to her side. “Eve, it was never a case of my not loving you enough. I told you—I was a fool. I let my father bully me into leaving you—into losing the love of my life.”

                “I know Alistair was unbelievably cruel to you,” Eve choked, “but Sheridan still fought for Luis . . .”

                Julian sighed. “Yes, she certainly did.” Julian hung his head. “I’m sorry, Eve. I don’t know what else to say except that I’m sorry from the depths of my heart. My failure to stand up for you and our son—it’s as atrocious as anything my father ever did.”

                Her entire body wracked with tears, Eve buried her face in her hands.

                Julian pulled her into his arms.

                “Wasn’t I worth fighting for?” Eve whispered.

                Julian buried his nose in her hair and breathed her in. “You’ve always been worth fighting for, Eve.”


	62. Chapter 62

                “Couldn’t this have waited until morning, Sam?”

                Sam shot Hank a look. “No, Hank, it couldn’t. I’ve already got two tubs at the B&B that are close to overflowing.”

                Hank groaned. “Man, I knew I forgot to do something before I left for my date this afternoon. I’m sorry, Sam—I know I was going to snake the drains for you.”

                Sam looked at him and then sighed and shook his head.

                “What?” Hank threw his hands up in the air. “What do you want to say, Sam?”

                “Nothing—just forget it,” Sam said. “Let’s just get the drains unclogged.”

                Hank studied his brother. “Why don’t you just come out with it, bro? I know you’re dying to tell me how irresponsible I am.”

                Sam put one hand on his hip. “You said it—not me.”

                “Yeah, but you were thinking it,” Hank insisted. “Along with a host of other things.”

                “So what if I was?” Sam dug out his toolbox and started to dig through it. “Is it wrong for me to wish that you had some stability and direction in your life? I just want the best for you, Hank.”

                “Did you ever stop to think that maybe I’m happy with the way my life is going?” Hank asked. “I do have a pretty good thing going on with Gwen.”

                “Which is leading where?” Sam raised his brows. “Last year, you talked a pretty big game about wanting to settle down with Sheridan, and now it seems like things are headed that way with Gwen.”

                Hank folded his arms in front of his chest. “So what if they are?”

                “Are you really ready for that, Hank?” Sam pulled out the screwdriver he was looking for and put it down on the counter. “Or do you think that everything’s just going to fall into place for you when you’re ready to take that next step?”

***

                Sheridan snuggled up against Luis’s chest and smiled. “That was wonderful, Luis.”

                Luis kissed the top of her head. “It was,” he smiled. “Although I’m surprised you had enough energy for both the bathroom and then the bed.” Luis glanced at the clock and laughed softly. “By this time of the night, you’re usually dead to the world.”

                “Hey,” Sheridan laughed, nudging his shoulder. “I’m carrying your baby, remember?”

                “Believe me, Sheridan, I could never forget that.” Luis smiled, leaned down, and kissed her belly. “I love you both so much.”

                “We love you, too, Luis,” Sheridan beamed, running her fingers through his hair.

                Luis traced the spot where his daughter lay and then smiled at his wife. “It’s great to see you smiling again, Sher.”

                “It feels good to have hope again, Luis,” Sheridan breathed, her eyes welling with tears. “Especially with everything that’s going on.”

                “I know,” Luis agreed, continuing to brush one finger over the swell of her belly. “I can’t even imagine how Eve managed to make it through the day having to relive what she did.”

                “I just hope she and Julian find their son.” Sheridan rested her hand next to his finger.

                Luis intertwined his fingers through hers.

                Tears sprang to Sheridan’s eyes as their daughter fluttered underneath their palms.

                Luis smiled softly. “I can’t get over how amazing it is to feel her moving inside of you.”

                Sheridan smiled up at Luis, her eyes glistening. “It really is, isn’t it?”

                Luis nuzzled his nose up against Sheridan’s. “I can’t wait to meet her, Sher . . .”

                “Neither can I, Luis.” Sheridan snuggled back into Luis’s arms. “I can’t even imagine what it would be like to have her ripped away from us—or to find out that she had suffered in any way.”

                Luis tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “I’m never going to let that happen, Sheridan.”

                “I know you’ll do everything humanly possible to protect her.” Sheridan cupped her belly. “She’s very lucky to have you as her daddy.”

                “She’s lucky to have you, too.” Luis brushed the pad of his thumb over Sheridan’s chin. “You know, as much as I was giving you a hard time when you were working at the youth center, on some level, I could see right away that you were connecting with all the girls there—that they really enjoyed talking with you.”

                Sheridan blushed, a trickle of warmth bubbling up in her chest. “Despite your macho attitude, I really enjoyed my time there, Luis. I felt like I was doing something real for the first time in my life. It felt really good to work with those kids.”

                “Maybe you could work there again once this whole mess with your father is over,” Luis suggested.

                Sheridan’s heart and face brightened. “Or maybe I could do it right now . . .”

                Luis propped his head up on his hand. “Sheridan, are you sure about that? Don’t you think you have enough going on with your father and our baby?”

                “Luis, I’m pregnant—not some breakable glass vase.”

                Luis studied her and frowned softly. “I know—I just worry about you.”

                “I know you do, Luis.” Sheridan’s voice softened. “I’m sorry—I’m just really emotional right now.”

                “That’s part of what has me worried.” Luis glanced down. “You know, some of the kids at the youth center come from some really difficult family situations. Are you sure you can handle that on top of everything else you’re going through?”

                “I am, Luis.” Sheridan’s heart filled with resolve. “In fact, the more I think about this, the more I want to do it. Nothing I have ever done has even come close to making me feel as fulfilled as I did when I worked with those kids—no matter what problems they had.”

                Luis studied her for a moment and then shook his head and smiled. “Okay, I’ll think about it, Sheridan.”

                “Don’t take too long with that, Luis,” Sheridan smiled softly, her eyes twinkling at his. “I happen to know that the director loves me.”

                “Oh, you do, do you?” Luis smirked and kissed her. “Be that as it may, I still think he might need a little convincing to go along with your plan.”

                “Do you have any suggestions?”

                Pulling her back into his arms, Luis smiled and covered her lips with his. “I might be able to think of a few.”


	63. Chapter 63

                Eve cupped her hand over her mouth. “Our baby’s death certificate . . .”

                This couldn’t be. He was supposed to be alive.

                She wasn’t supposed to have to begin grieving anew.

                Eve’s heart plunged to her stomach; her hands began to shake.

                Tina frowned. “I’m sorry, Dr. Russell. I know that this wasn’t what you wanted to find—but these are the only files on record for ‘Baby Johnson.’”

                “How can this be happening?” Eve dropped the certificate, her throat tightening. “Martin told us that Katherine found proof that our son didn’t die.”

                “Yes,” Julian agreed. “My father dealt with my mother in such a drastic way—the evidence she found had to be real.”

                “This has to be a mistake,” Eve insisted, her voice choked with anguish. “Our son cannot be dead!”

***

                Hank smiled as he noticed Gwen watching him eat his eggs. “What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours, Gwen?”

                Gwen smiled and folded her hands in front of her face. “Nothing. I was just thinking about how lucky I am.”

                “Lucky?” Hank grinned and glanced around the diner. “Why? Who else is here? Don’t tell me you’re still carrying a torch for Ethan.”

                Gwen laughed and blushed. “Oh, get off it, Hank. You know how I feel about you.”

                Hank smirked. “Do I, Gwen? I have to say, a little explanation wouldn’t hurt.”

                “Are you really going to make me say it, Bennett?”

                Hank shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say? I like to be flattered.”

                Gwen shook her head, smiled, and buried her face in her hands. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

                Hank chugged back some orange juice. “As long as you die smiling, I’ll die happy.”

                Gwen looked up. “You really do just want me to be happy, don’t you?”

                Hank leaned forward. “Why do you sound so surprised?”

                “I just haven’t met that many people who don’t have agendas,” Gwen said, “or ever had a man smile at me the way that you do.” Gwen smiled at him. “A girl could get used to this, Hank.”

                “If only you could sweet talk my brother into feeling the same way . . .”

                Gwen raised her eyebrows and frowned. “What’s going on between you two? You seemed pretty upset after he called last night.”

                “It was nothing.” Hank waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it—Sam was just being Sam. I’m sorry that I had to leave—he needed help with some pipes.”

                “At the B&B?” Gwen asked.

                “Yeah,” Hank sighed. “I promised that I’d help him earlier, but I totally forgot about it. Everything was starting to overflow—it was a mess when I got there.”

                Gwen got up and scooted in next to him on the other side of the booth. “Well I don’t know about his sense of timing—but he’s lucky to have you as a brother.”

                “Tell that to him.” Hank curled one hand around his glass of orange juice. “He’s always getting all over me about stuff—telling me how disappointed he is in me.”

                “What right does he have to be disappointed in you, Hank?” Gwen covered his free hand with her own. “Last time I checked, you didn’t have to answer to him.”

                “Yeah, well, try telling Sam that.” Hank rolled his eyes. “He’s always telling me I should be more like Luis.”

                “Why—so you can be a by-the-book bully like the two of them can be?”

                Hank chuckled and wiped his mouth. “I didn’t realize you felt that way about my brother and Luis.”

                Gwen twisted her mouth up in a wry smile. “I don’t. I didn’t. I’m just saying that for all of their self-righteousness and bravado, even Luis and Sam aren’t perfect.”

                Hank cracked a smile.

                Gwen’s eyes locked on his. “You are one of the kindest and most compassionate people I’ve ever met.”

                “I don’t know about that,” Hank laughed, his eyes wandering to the window.

                “No, I’m serious, Hank.” Gwen squeezed his hand, drawing his attention back to her. “You may hide it behind sarcasm and jokes, but, deep down inside, you see the best in everyone.” Gwen’s face softened as she hung her head. “I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

                Hank smiled softly at her and then kissed her hand. “I feel the same way, Gwen. When you and I are together . . . I feel like I can be anyone.”

                Gwen looked up at him. “You can be anyone, Hank. Don’t let your brother ruin that.”

                Hank considered this for a moment.

                “What is it, Hank?” Gwen asked. “What are you thinking?”

                “Maybe it’s silly . . .”

                “I’m sure it’s not,” Gwen replied.

                “Maybe I could get more involved with the youth center,” Hank mused. “Maybe that’s how I could get a new footing in life . . . by helping some down-on-their-luck kids. Maybe Sam won’t give me a chance, but I know Luis will.”

                Gwen combed her fingers through his hair and smiled at him. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, Hank.”

                “Yeah, well, I’m glad to hear that.” Hank kissed her. “You inspire me to be a better person.”

                “I don’t know about that,” Gwen blushed, “but it’s nice to hear it anyway.”

                “Trust me, it’s true.” Hank tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m lucky to know you, Gwen.”

***

                _How could this have happened_?

                Eve gulped back tears.

                How could she have allowed herself to get her hopes up—only for it to come to this?

                Finding out that her son had really died? Having to relive that twice? How could life be so cruel so as to make any person suffer that kind of devastation more than once in his or her life?

                Eve sobbed harder, only vaguely aware of Luis reaching for the file in front of her—of Julian gently rubbing her back.

                Eve’s ears perked up as she heard Luis pick up the file and begin to thumb through it.

                “What are these?” Luis asked.

                “Those are his medical records,” Tina answered.

                Eve’s head snapped up.

                Luis cleared his throat. “They look like some sort of test results.”

                “Luis, please let me see that,” Eve said.

                Luis handed the file to her.

                Eve’s heart caught in her throat as she scanned the documents in the file.

                “What is it, Eve?” Julian asked.

                “These records . . .” Eve’s eyes flew to Julian’s, disbelief and hope permeating her lungs. “They cannot belong to our son.”


	64. Chapter 64

                “These records aren’t our son’s?” Julian asked. “What are you talking about, Eve?”

                “These records note that our son had a serious birth defect, but that’s impossible,” Eve said, hope rising in her voice. “If he had been born with this condition, he would have been missing parts of his brain and his skull.”

                Behind Eve, Sheridan gasped and slipped into Luis’s arms.

                Tears forming in the corners of her eyes, Eve looked up at Sheridan. “I know that’s terrifying, Sheridan, but this condition is very rare. It also would have shown up on an ultrasound by this point in your pregnancy—your doctor would have told you if anything was wrong.”

                Julian looked at his sister and then turned to Eve. “I . . . I hate to ask this, but how do you know the doctor didn’t miss anything?”

                Eve’s eyes remained fixed on Sheridan. “These types of defects are pretty hard to miss.”

                Eve turned to Julian. “I also was able to hold our son for a few brief seconds after he was born, Julian—I know he didn’t have a birth defect.”

                “Well, if he didn’t die, then what happened to him?” Julian’s eyes began to twitch.        

                Luis took the results from Eve and examined them. “That’s the million-dollar question.”

***

                Sheridan clutched her belly and squeezed Luis’s hand as they made their way up Route 95.

                Luis looked at his wife. “I know today was terrifying, but everything’s going to be okay, Sheridan. You heard what Eve said: Our daughter has already been tested for that birth defect. As for your father, I won’t let him get near her—I won’t let anything happen to her, Sher.”

                “But just look at the trouble he went to in order to make Eve think her son died,” Sheridan insisted, her eyes swimming with tears. “He even cooked up a backup plan in case she asked the hospital for details—he thought of everything.”

                “Maybe,” Luis conceded. “But things are going to be different for us, Sheridan. We’re already armed with the knowledge of what your father’s capable of—we know we have to protect ourselves.”

                “How are we going to do that, Luis?” Sheridan curled her fingers more tightly around her abdomen. “Hire guards to stand outside of my hospital room twenty-four hours a day?”

                “If we think that’s necessary, then, yes, we’ll do that,” Luis said. “There’s nothing I won’t do for you and our little girl.”

                Sheridan smiled sadly at him. “Do you really think Hal Freeman is going to be able to help Julian and Eve locate their son?”

                “That’s why I suggested it,” Luis reassured her. “If anyone can handle this discreetly, it’s Hal.”

                “You’re probably right about that,” Sheridan agreed. “I just hope he can do it quickly. I could tell from the way Julian’s eyes were twitching during that entire conversation that the idea of involving even more people in this was making him very nervous.”

                “Yeah—I noticed that,” Luis said. “I can’t say I blame him. Even though your father is who knows where right now, we all know he’s capable of anything.”

                “What if he finds out that Julian and Eve are looking for their son, Luis?” Sheridan whispered.

                Luis cupped one hand over her belly and swallowed the lump lodged in his throat. “We are just going to have to pray that that doesn’t happen, Sheridan.”

***

                Eve stared out the car’s passenger window, watching the cars on Route 95 whiz by.

                Her son was out there somewhere.

                Her son was really alive.

                Her son had probably spent his entire life thinking she’d abandoned him.

                Her son had probably grown up feeling unloved.

                If only she had kept him with her. If only she had kept him safe. If only she had been able to raise him and love him.

                If only she knew he was safe.

                “Eve, what did you think of Luis’s suggestion?” Julian asked.

                Eve’s eyes snapped to Julian’s. “I’m sorry—what did you say?”

                “I just wanted to know what you thought about involving Hal Freeman,” Julian said.

                “I . . . I don’t know,” Eve stammered, her heart pounding. “It seems like your father has spies everywhere. I mean, I know we can trust Hal to keep this quiet . . .”

                Julian let out an involuntary laugh. “You can say that again. He even managed to pull one over on my father when he faked Sheridan’s death—he may be the perfect man for this job.”

                “What if we are putting our son in danger just by looking for him, though?” Eve fretted.

                “What if we’re putting him in danger by _not_ looking for him?” Julian countered. His face dropping, his eyes began to twitch. “For all we know, my father is still keeping tabs on him, Eve.”


	65. Chapter 65

                Sheridan settled into a plush armchair and crossed one leg over the other. Glancing over at Dr. Williams, she fidgeted in her seat and folded her hands together in front of her stomach.

                “Are you comfortable, Sheridan?” Dr. Williams asked. “Would you prefer to move over to the couch?”

                “I’m fine. I’m sorry.” Sheridan bit down on her lip. “I’ve just had some bad experiences with therapy before, and I’m a little bit nervous.”

                Dr. Williams gave her a warm smile. “I understand. As you know, with your permission, Dr. Russell told me a little bit about your background when she recommended that you see me. We don’t have to do or talk about anything you’re uncomfortable with—I want you to feel comfortable with me.”

                “Thank you—I appreciate that,” Sheridan said, giving her a small smile. “But I have to do this, no matter how uncomfortable it gets for me. I have to face my past and deal with it. I have a daughter on the way.” Sheridan glanced down and caressed her belly, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. “I’ve just been feeling so worthless lately, and I don’t want to pass that on to her.”

                “You’re already taking a very brave first step, Sheridan,” Dr. Williams said softly. “I only know bits and pieces about your relationship with your father, but I’m sure it’s hard for you to talk about him.”

                “He tried to kill me!” Sheridan burst out, collapsing into tears. “I’m his daughter, yet I mean so little to him that he’d rather see me dead than married to Luis!”

                “It’s okay, Sheridan. Get it all out.” Dr. Williams leaned forward and handed her a box of tissues. “What your father did to you was atrocious, and you have every right to grieve.”

                “Is it ever going to be okay?” Sheridan whispered. “Am I ever going to feel like a whole person? Will I even be able to recognize that if it happens? I’ve spent so much of my life being told that I’m not good enough, that I’m not really even completely sure of who I am.”

                “That’s part of the work we’re going to do here, Sheridan, if you decide you want to keep seeing me.” Dr. Williams closed the file she had open on her lap and smiled softly at Sheridan. “We’re going to work toward helping you figure out who you are—independent of anyone else’s opinion.”

***

                “Luis, buddy, thanks for meeting up with me.” Hank slid into a chair and pulled it up to the table.

                “No problem, Hank.” Luis took a sip of his coffee and glanced around The Book Café. “What’s with all the secrecy, though? Why couldn’t you talk to me at the station?”

                “There isn’t any big secret,” Hank said. “I’ve just had it up to here with my brother, and I wanted to just talk to you.”

                Hank hung his head and folded his hands together in front of his face. “I don’t know if Sam told you, but, a few months ago, I asked him to consider letting me join the Harmony PD—and he turned me down flat.”

                Luis put down his coffee. “No, I didn’t know. I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure Sam had his reasons, but that must have hurt you, Hank.”

                Hank shook his head. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” Hank leaned forward on his elbows. “I just want to make a new start, Luis. To be a better man. I just feel like when I tried to do that back in June, I just got my hands slapped.”

                Luis cocked a smile. “This ‘wanting to be a better man’ thing—could that have anything to do with Gwen?”

                “Yes . . . no . . . okay, maybe it does.” Hank checked the space behind him and then turned back to Luis and grinned. “I can’t help it, Luis. I’m crazy about her, man.”

                Luis laughed and took a sip of his coffee. “I can see that.”

                “Oh, get off it—stop your teasing.” Hank blushed. “I seem to remember that you were just as nervous about doing things right when you started dating Sheridan. Remember the whole ‘Lobster Shack on the first date’ thing? Sheridan definitely had you wrapped around her finger right from the very start.”

                “Okay, you’ve got me there,” Luis admitted, placing his cup down on the table. “But, Hank, I’m still not sure where I fit into this plan of yours. What can I do to help?”

                Hank glanced down at the table and then back up at Luis. “Actually, I was hoping to start working at the youth center again . . . to help out with the kids.”

                Luis chuckled and shook his head. “That might actually work out perfectly, Hank.”

                “It would?” Hank raised one brow. “Then why are you laughing, Luis?”

                “I’m not laughing at you, Hank. I promise. I’m just so relieved that you want to do this.” Luis ran one hand through his hair. “Sheridan wants to work there, too, but I’m nervous about her being by herself.”

                Luis picked up a sugar packet and tapped it against the table. “She’s been through so much lately, Hank. I’m just worried that working with some of the kids will trigger old memories that may be hard for her to handle.”

                Hank ran his finger around the edge of his mug. “I get that, man. I do.”

                “It would make me feel a lot better if you were there with her, Hank,” Luis said. “I know why she wants to do this, but I’m afraid it will be hard for her.”

                “Did you tell Sheridan that?” Hank asked, a smile teasing his lips. “Knowing her, I’m guessing that conversation didn’t go well. She probably thought you were trying to control her.”

                “Well, she wasn’t on board with my reservations—that’s for sure,” Luis admitted. “But, Hank, I’m just worried about her.”

                “And she didn’t go for your strong-armed tactics?” Hank grinned.

                Luis paused for a moment and then sighed. “No, Hank, she didn’t.”

                Hank shook his head and then slapped his friend on the arm. “Don’t worry, Luis. I’d be happy to look out for her. Just don’t come crawling to me when she finds out about your little plan and rips into you for it.”

                “Hank, I’m not trying to do anything but protect her,” Luis protested.

                “And you think she’ll see it that way?” Hank raised his brows. “Man, I’ve thought I’ve done some stupid things when it came to the ladies, but even I am not this stupid.”

                “What am I supposed to do, Hank?” Luis threw his hands up in the air. “Do you remember when I was her bodyguard? Whenever I asked her to do something to protect her own life, she usually did the opposite!”

                Hank considered this. “You do have a point there.”

                “I do,” Luis insisted, gulping down the rest of his coffee. “I’m just trying to protect her because I love her, Hank.”

                Hank’s face softened. “I know that, Luis.”

***

                “You’ve lived through a lot, Sheridan,” Dr. Williams commented as Sheridan wiped her eyes. “And yet somehow you’ve not only gotten through it, but you also have managed to remain quite a loving human being—that says a lot about the person you are.”

                “That’s what Pilar and Luis keep telling me.” Sheridan fingered her wedding band.

                “Your mother-in-law and your husband seem to love you a lot.”

                “Yes, they do.” Sheridan rested her hand on the table next to her, her lips managing a small, but short-lived, smile.

                Sheridan hung her head. “Sometimes, I’m not sure why.”

                Dr. Williams put down her pen and focused her gaze on Sheridan.

                Sheridan looked up at her and then averted her eyes to the floor.

                Dr. Williams waited.

                “I . . . I don’t know what you want me to say,” Sheridan stammered.

                “You don’t have to say anything,” Dr. Williams said gently. “Just notice how you feel.”

                “I feel anxious . . . nervous . . . like I don’t deserve it.” Sheridan wrung her hands. “Like one day they are going to wake up and realize that I’m not worth it.”

                “Why would you think you aren’t worth it, Sheridan?” Dr. Williams settled back into her chair.

                “Because Luis’s father is in a wheelchair because of me,” Sheridan blurted out, rocking herself back and forth. “My father told Luis’s father not to save me, and he was right—I wasn’t worth the trouble.”

                Dr. Williams handed Sheridan another tissue.

                “My father told Luis’s father that I was just a needy little fool, always yearning to be loved. He said that I wasn’t worth it, and I know that he was right.”

                Dr. Williams frowned. “What makes you think your father was right, Sheridan?”

                “Because other men have used me,” Sheridan cried softly, “just like my father said they would. They only wanted me for my money, not for the person I am. If I were really someone worth having in their lives, wouldn’t they have seen it?”

                “And do you think that’s why Luis is with you, Sheridan?” Dr. Williams asked. “Because he wants you for your money?”

                “No, absolutely not,” Sheridan replied, rubbing her wedding ring. “Every time Luis looks at me, he makes me feel cherished and completely loved.”

                “Why do you think that is, Sheridan?”   

                “I don’t know.” Sheridan shrugged.

                “Come on—there has to be something.” Dr. Williams smiled.

                Sheridan fiddled with the edge of her sweater. “Luis and I had a very rocky start. We were always butting heads.” Sheridan looked up. “Still, at times, our bickering was enjoyable . . . like when we were challenging each other.”

                “Challenging each other? In what way?” Dr. Williams opened the folder on her lap and picked up her pen.

                “Everything became a contest between us—dancing the tango, playing basketball—basically, one-upping each other whenever we could.” Sheridan smiled softly and shook her head. “Still, even when we were fighting, I could see he had a heart of gold. After I started working alongside him at the youth center, I saw a whole new side to him.”

                “And when did his attitude change toward you?”

                “Maybe after we went to New Mexico . . . after I first helped him look for his father.”

                “You helped a man you could barely say two civil words to look for his long-lost father?” Dr. Williams asked, sitting up in her chair.

                “My motivations weren’t completely selfless,” Sheridan blurted out. “I needed to find Luis’s father at that time, too.” Sheridan twisted her fingers together. “For personal reasons . . . it’s complicated. I’m not ready to get into that now.”

                Dr. Williams nodded. “From what I gather, you didn’t find Luis’s father during that particular trip.”

                “No,” Sheridan said. “The man we found was an imposter, although we didn’t know that at the time.”

                “An imposter?” Dr. Williams raised her brows.

                “Yes, hired by my father and brother.” Sheridan looked back up at Dr. Williams. “Luis was devastated when he found that out. But before we even knew the truth—before I had the opportunity to comfort him—he had already softened toward me.” Sheridan reached into her purse and pulled out her silver compact. “After we got back from New Mexico, he gave this to me. He said it was to replace the one he broke, but I could tell it meant more than that.” Sheridan smiled softly. “Luis went out of his way to find one that was similar to mine, and I know it wasn’t cheap. For him to spend that kind of time on me and sacrifice part of the money he depended upon to support his family . . . well, I knew it meant something big.”

                “And why do you think Luis did that, Sheridan?”

                “I don’t know.” Sheridan frowned. “Maybe because I gave him the support he didn’t realize he needed. He spends so much time being there for everyone else, that he sometimes neglects taking care of himself.”

                “So, let me get this straight.” Dr. Williams leaned forward. “Despite going through your own issues at the time, you still managed to be a real friend to a man you initially hated? You were able to put all of that aside and be the friend he needed?”

                “Yes, I guess you could say that.” Sheridan glanced down at the chair.

                “I could definitely say that.” Dr. Williams smiled at Sheridan. “Not everyone can step outside their own pain to truly focus on another person—it’s quite extraordinary actually.”

                “I . . . I guess so.” Sheridan squirmed in her seat.

                Dr. Williams crossed her legs and rubbed her chin. “Let me ask you a question, Sheridan. If you were talking to yourself as a little girl and she told you this same story, what would your reaction be? What would you say to her?”

                Sheridan looked up at Dr. Williams. “That she was a really good friend? That Luis was lucky to have her?”

                Dr. Williams smiled. “And why would that differ if you were having the same conversation with your adult self?”

                “I . . . I don’t know.” Sheridan bit down on her lip. Her eyes fell to the floor.

                “You obviously have compassion for that little girl, Sheridan,” Dr. Williams observed. “You clearly feel she deserves love.”

                Sheridan cupped her belly; tears welled in her eyes. “Of course she deserves love. She’s just a little girl.”

                “Tell me some more about her, Sheridan,” Dr. Williams said. “About why she is worthy of love.”

                Sheridan shifted in her seat. “I can’t do this. I know what you’re trying to get me to do, but I’m just not ready for it.”

                Dr. Williams tilted her head. “What am I trying to get you to do?”

                “To understand why that little girl is worthy of love,” Sheridan whispered. “To understand that she is me.”

                Dr. Williams smiled. “You’re already halfway there, Sheridan—just by recognizing that fact.”

                “But how do I get to the other part?” Sheridan’s voice trembled. “How do I love myself?”           

                Dr. Williams put down her clipboard and locked her eyes on Sheridan’s. “That’s what I’m going to teach you, Sheridan: how to parent and love yourself.”


	66. Chapter 66

                Sheridan unlocked the door to the apartment and flew into Luis’s arms.

                “Sher, are you okay?”

                Sheridan sobbed against Luis’s chest.

                Luis rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay, Sher. Just get it all out. Just tell me what happened.”

                “I . . . I’m fine, Luis,” Sheridan cried. “My session with Dr. Williams was just very emotional. It was such a relief to get all of these feelings off my chest. I don’t know what it was, but I just instantly felt safe with her.”

                Luis squeezed Sheridan against his chest. “That’s great, Sheridan.”

                “She was so supportive, Luis, and so patient with me.” Sheridan looked up at her husband, tears still streaming down her cheeks. “She told me what my father had done to me was monstrous and that I deserved time to grieve.”

                “Of course you do, Sher.” Luis leaned back and looked into her eyes. “No one expects you to just pick up your life and move on. What your bastard father has been doing to you for all of these years . . . you need time to work through it.”

                “Sometimes I feel like it shouldn’t affect me, Luis . . . that I should be able to get through it.”

                “Sher . . .”

                “No, Luis, it’s okay,” Sheridan said. “You don’t have to talk me through this. Part of what Dr. Williams is going to work on with me is how to love and parent myself.”

                “How to parent yourself?” Luis raised one brow. “Sheridan, I’m confused . . .”

                “She was talking about how to parent the little girl still inside of me—the part of me that feels alone and scared. She’s going to teach me how to help that little girl realize that she’s not worthless—that she deserves to be loved.” Sheridan hung her head. “Dr. Wiliams said if I can learn to do that, I also can learn how to love and value myself as the adult I am today.”

                Luis smiled softly and lifted Sheridan’s chin. “That’s all I want for you, Sheridan—for you to be able to love yourself.”

***

                “I think we scored the better job,” Hank laughed as he looked up from the sports equipment he and Gwen were sorting to find Sheridan sweeping the floor of the youth center’s gym. “Luis has always made a point of making Sheridan sweep the floor. It’s nice to know that nothing has changed.”

                Gwen smiled and rolled her eyes. “I think she volunteered for it this time, Hank. Besides, Luis promised to work on it with her.”

                “Yeah, if that’s what you call working,” Hank chuckled.

                Gwen looked up just in time to see Luis walk up behind Sheridan, slip his arms around her waist, and press a kiss to her shoulder.

                Sheridan turned around and smiled softly at her husband.

                Hank grinned. “Hey, Luis, I thought you’re supposed to be in tyrannical boss mode.”

                Luis turned to Hank, a smile on his face. “I just looked at some of the preliminary plans you and Sheridan have come up with, Hank. They look really good.”

                Hank smiled, his chest welling with pride. Gwen squeezed his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

                Across the room, Luis turned back to Sheridan and stroked her cheek. “I know I have my reservations about you working here right now, Sher, but I meant what I said: I’m really impressed with the ideas you and Hank have come up with.”

                Sheridan blushed and shrugged. “They’re just some initial thoughts.”

                “Well, they’re great ones,” Luis smiled.

                Hank bounded up behind him and skidded to a stop. “Hey, Luis, what do you say we take a break and play a little one on one?”

                “Hank, we have work to do,” Luis protested.

                Hank smirked. “There’s the taskmaster we all know and love.” Hank turned back to Gwen. “I knew he was in there somewhere.”

                Luis picked up a basketball and thrust it at Hank’s stomach. “Fine, have it your way,” he laughed. “But if you lose, you’re in charge of cleaning the toilets.”

                Hank grinned. “I hope you have your rubber gloves ready—the locker rooms are going to be all yours.”

                Sheridan smiled, shook her head, and put down the broom. “I’m just going to put away some stuff in the office, and then I’ll be right back here to sweep.”

                Luis grinned at her. “Don’t worry about it, Sher. I’ll take care of sweeping the gym—right after I mop the floor with Hank.”

***

                Sheridan froze when she noticed the report on Luis’s desk: the doctors’ assessment of Martin’s condition—and his physical therapy plan.

                Sinking down to the floor, she closed the door next to her and buried her head in her hands.

                Would Martin ever walk again? Would she ever be rid of this guilt?

                After all, no matter how much everyone else denied it, she had caused this mess, hadn’t she?

                She was the reason Martin was paralyzed.

                No, she couldn’t think this way. She had to stop thinking this way. She had to stop berating herself.

                Sheridan grabbed her purse from the chair next to her and dug out the picture Dr. Williams had asked her to carry around.

                Herself as a little girl. Her as an innocent child. Her before she was to blame for anything—before anything horrible had happened in her life.

                Sheridan swallowed a lump in her throat, tears springing to her eyes. The little girl in the picture was as innocent and lovable as the one inside her body right now.

                Her lips quivering, Sheridan glanced down at her belly, her tears falling onto her sweater.

                “It’s not her fault,” Sheridan whispered, caressing her abdomen. “She’s as innocent as you are.”

                Tears streaming down her cheeks, Sheridan refocused on the picture of herself as a little girl. “It’s not your fault, Sheridan.”

***

                Gwen looked up as the office door closed. Something was definitely wrong. Sheridan was usually never this private. What was going on with her?

                “You know why she’s been upset lately,” Gwen chided herself. “Her monster of a father tried to kill her—that’s enough to set anyone off.”

                Still, there was something else going on here. Maybe Sheridan was still blaming herself for Martin’s accident.

                She definitely knew a thing or two about self-blame. Between the whole tabloid fiasco and sending her own mother to jail, it was nothing if not her theme song.

                Gwen looked over at Luis at the same time he looked at her.

                “Luis, do you mind if I try first?” Gwen fixed her eyes on the office door. “I promise I’ll come get you if she needs you—I just really want to talk to her.”

***

                “It’s not your fault,” Sheridan said to the little girl in the photograph she was holding. “You’ve never been anything but a kind and compassionate person. You would never do anything to hurt anyone on purpose—no matter what your father says.”

                “Sheridan?” Gwen poked her head into the office. “Sheridan, are you okay?”

                Sheridan’s eyes remained fixed on the picture.

                Gwen slipped into the office and closed the door behind her.

                “Sheridan?” Gwen sat down next to her. “Is that a picture of you as a little girl?”

                Sheridan nodded, tears streaming down her face.

                Gwen smiled softly and took the picture from her friend. “You certainly look happy here.”

                “I am. I mean—I was.” Sheridan wiped some tears from her eyes. “This was taken before my mother died—before everything started going wrong in my life. Dr. Williams thinks that if I can connect with this little girl, then I can love the adult version of myself.”

                Gwen furrowed her brow. “I don’t understand.”

                Sheridan fingered the edge of the picture. “She wants me to learn to parent this girl—to learn to parent myself.”

                Sheridan took the photograph back from Gwen. “Basically, she wants me to talk to myself like I would talk to this little girl. To think about what I would say to her if she came to me with the doubts and fears I have now.”

                “So you can figure out how to comfort yourself?” Gwen asked.

                “Yes,” Sheridan said softly. “That’s exactly what she’s going for, Gwen.”

                Gwen smiled at Sheridan and squeezed her friend’s hand. “I’ve never heard of that technique before,” she admitted, “but it sounds like it’s an excellent place to start.”


	67. Chapter 67

                Eve twisted her fingers together. “Do you really think you’ll be able to investigate this discreetly, Hal?”

                Hal smiled and straightened his back. “Dr. Russell, you of all people should know how well I can keep a secret. That night Roger and Pierre took all of us hostage, you almost got killed because of it.”

                “Yes, I know,” Eve replied, shuddering at the memory of being thrown into the ocean.

                If it hadn’t been for TC risking his own life to jump in and save her, she wouldn’t be here right now.

                How could she have kept her past a secret from him? TC had risked everything for her that night—including his life—and she hadn’t even been brave enough to be honest with him.

                “Dr. Russell?”

                Hal’s voice snapped Eve out of her daze.

                Hal cleared his throat. “I was just explaining to you and Mr. Crane that I can keep this investigation to myself and a few of my most trusted men.”

                “How do you know that they can be trusted, Hal?” Eve’s heart raced as she glanced at Julian. “This is our son we’re talking about.”

                “Believe me, I understand your concern,” Hal reassured her. “We will take every precaution we can.”

                “That’s what you said when you faked Sheridan’s death—and yet she almost really died.” Eve’s voice cracked. “What if we’re taking a chance with our son’s life just by looking for him? He has no idea he’s related to Alistair Crane—what if we’re playing God with his life?”

***

                Gwen paused before the entrance to the cell block and took a deep breath in.

                She could do this. She had to do this.

                She deserved to be treated better than this.

                She deserved to have a mother.

                She could learn to take care of the part of her that was still a scared little girl—just like Sheridan could.

                Straightening her back, Gwen forged her way into the area where her mother was being held and put her purse on a chair. “I want to talk to you, Mother.”

                Rebecca folded her arms in front of her chest. “I have nothing to say to you, Gwen. I’ve already told you that.”

                Gwen’s body twitched.

                Every cell inside of her started screaming at her to turn around—to flee before it got worse.

                But was running really protecting herself? Gwen didn’t know. Wasn’t running saying it was okay for her mother to treat her this way—that she would just bow and cave like she was expected to?

                Gwen swallowed hard.

                “I have plenty to say to you,” she said. “The least you could do is listen.”

                “The _least_ I could do?” Rebecca huffed. “Have you forgotten, Gwennie, that you’re the reason I’m stuck behind these bars?”

                Gwen’s shoulders tightened; tension gripped her body. Pressing her lips together in a thin line, she closed her eyes and inhaled.

                “What? Can’t you handle the truth, Gwennie?”

                “The truth is that you helped Alistair plot to kill Sheridan,” Gwen uttered, her heart pounding in her chest. “The truth is that the Crane fortune means so much to you that you’ll do anything to get it. Divorce Daddy, humiliate Ethan, help Alistair plot a murder . . . really, Mother, do you have a limit? Because, if so, I’d love to hear it!”

                “I really find all of this condemnation rich coming from you!” Rebecca feigned indignation. “After all, when you thought my schemes could get Ethan back for you, you were all for them. . . . There was nothing you wouldn’t do.”

                “I wouldn’t say ‘nothing,’” Gwen said quietly. “I wouldn’t have resorted to murdering an innocent person if that had been on the table.”

                Rebecca sauntered up to the cell bars and put her face between them. “Listen to me, Gwennie. You have no idea what Alistair Crane is capable of. If I hadn’t helped him with his scheme to off Sheridan, there’s no telling what he would have done to me . . . what he would have done to you.”

                “So you do still love me then?” Gwen choked back a sob.

                “Of course, I love you, Gwennie. You’re my only daughter.” Rebecca turned away from the cell bars. “That’s why it hurt so much when you turned me in. I thought you would always side with me . . . always be loyal to your mother.”

                “I wasn’t trying to get you in trouble, Mother,” Gwen cried quietly. “I was just trying to save Sheridan.”

                “And tell me, where was Sheridan when Ethan broke up with you?” Rebecca turned around, one of her eyebrows raised. “She was siding with that little tramp Theresa—that’s where she was!” Rebecca meandered back over to her daughter. “Don’t make any mistake—when it comes to Ethan, Sheridan will always side with Luis’s sister.”

                “Mother, Sheridan just wanted Ethan to be happy!” Gwen’s cries turned into sobs. “Ethan and Sheridan have been like brother and sister for their entire lives—I can’t fault her for that!”

                “Maybe you can’t, but I can.” Rebecca narrowed her eyes on her daughter. “I’m loyal to you, Gwen—even if you’re not loyal to me.”

                “How can you pin this all on loyalty, Mother? There was a potential murder involved here!”

                “Maybe so, but let me ask you a question, Gwen. Will you really be able to testify against me?” Rebecca folded her arms in front of her chest. “I’m your mother, Gwen, and I love you like no one else does. Are you telling me, when it comes down to it, you can put your friendship with Sheridan in front of that?”

                Gwen’s heart dropped to her stomach. _Testify_? She might have to testify against her mother? She had never thought about that.

                Gwen’s eyes filled with tears. “Mother, this isn’t fair!”

                “Who said anything about ‘fair’?” Rebecca pouted. “I’m talking about love—the love you should have for your mother. The love that apparently you don’t have.”

***

                “I know this is terrifying, Eve,” Julian said. “Knowing our son is out there somewhere—knowing he may be in danger. I know Hal promised to be discreet about the search for our son and my mother, but it doesn’t make waiting any easier.”

                “No, it doesn’t,” Eve cried softly. “Talking to Hal, reliving that night when TC saved me from drowning—I’ve made so many mistakes, Julian. What if we’re making one now?”

                “I don’t know how to answer that, Eve,” Julian admitted. “But I do know that the night you helped rescue my sister you acted with nothing but courage and compassion.”

                “I may have helped save Sheridan,” Eve conceded. “But remembering how TC risked his life to save mine—how much he truly loved me—is making me realize that I never should have kept my past a secret from him.”

                “You were scared, Eve,” Julian argued. “You thought that he might leave you.”

                “I should have been brave anyway,” Eve insisted. “I should have been honest with him.”

                “You were just doing the best you could, Eve,” Julian said. “No one can fault you for that.”

                “Can’t they, though?” Eve hugged her arms to her chest. “I kept a huge secret from my husband. I was so afraid that he’d find out the truth about my past that I unintentionally destroyed my marriage. I tore my family apart.”

                “Eve, you never meant to do any of those things,” Julian insisted.

                “But I still did them anyway.” Eve looked at Julian, tears in her eyes. “I was so afraid that my husband and daughters would find out who I really was and leave me—and then I lost them anyway.”

                “Eve, I love you for who you are,” Julian said.

                “No, you don’t, Julian.” Eve’s throat tightened.

                She had kept a huge secret from Julian, too.


	68. Chapter 68

                Her airways constricting, Eve massaged her temples.

                How could she have been party to Ivy’s deceit?

                True, she and Julian had barely been on speaking terms at the time, but she had still discovered that Ethan wasn’t his son and hadn’t told him—or Sam and Grace for that matter.

                She couldn’t keep a secret like that again.

                She _wouldn’t_ do that again.

                She wouldn’t cause another person she cared about pain like that ever again—no matter what it cost her.           

                “Eve?” Julian asked softly. “Eve, what’s the matter?”                  

                Steeling her back, Eve looked up at him. “I know you think you love me for who I am. But, Julian, there is something that even you don’t know about me—something huge that I’ve kept from you.”

                Julian swallowed hard. “Eve, whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise—I won’t be angry with you.”

                Eve took a deep breath in, her airways expanding. “What if I told you that I found out that Ethan wasn’t your son months before you did? That I let Ivy pressure me into keeping that secret from the entire world—let her pressure me into keeping it from you?”

***

                Gwen rushed out of the station and collapsed onto a bench. She had come here with the best of intentions. How had everything disintegrated so quickly? She had planned to stand up to her mother—to tell her mother she deserved to be treated better. Yet, somehow, she had exited with the weight of the world on her shoulders—with no signs that the situation would ever get any better.

                She might have to _testify_ against her mother?

                She had never considered that. However, according to what Sam had told her on her way out, it could very well come to that.

                It was bad enough that her mother thought she didn’t love her—God knew that wasn’t true—but now she’d have to be one the people pointing fingers at her in court? What was she going to do?

                If that happened, if her mother went to jail permanently . . .

                “Maybe it all will be my fault,” Gwen whispered, her face going pale. “Maybe she’s right. Maybe I should have stayed loyal to her. Maybe I am a terrible daughter—maybe I am a horrible person.”

                Gwen took a deep breath in and buried her head in her hands. “No, I’m not. I did the right thing. I couldn’t let her help commit a murder.”

                Gwen breathed in slowly and deliberately, trying to calm her heart rate. She had done the right thing; she couldn’t have done anything else—her mother had given her no other choice.

                So why, try as she might, could she not silence the sound of her mother’s voice ringing in her head?

                “ _I’m talking about love—the love you should have for your mother. The love that apparently you don’t have_.”  

***

                “You found out the truth about Ethan?” Julian’s face dropped.

                “I caught Ivy in the hospital records room,” Eve cried softly, tears staining the sides of her cheeks. “I shouldn’t have let her get away with what she was doing—but she was blackmailing me, Julian.”

                “So she wasn’t bluffing?” Julian rubbed his chin. “She _did_ find those pictures of us?”

                “Yes, she did.” Eve turned away from him. “She used them to blackmail me into helping her break up Sam and Grace.”

                “You helped Ivy try to break up Sam and Grace’s marriage?” Julian’s voice filled with disbelief.

                “God help me, but I did,” Eve cried. “I’m so ashamed of myself.”

                “Eve, why didn’t you come to me?” Julian asked.

                “I don’t know,” Eve cried. “That would have been the logical thing to do. I just wasn’t thinking, Julian.”

                “How could you when Ivy was hounding you?” Julian mused. “She nearly drove me out of my mind.”

                “Yes, well, she certainly pushed me over the edge,” Eve lamented. “She wouldn’t stop badgering me.”

                “Oh, Eve . . .” Julian pulled her into his arms. “I wish you’d let me help you.”       

                Eve’s breath caught in her throat, a bubble of hope swelling in her chest. “Julian?” she asked, fresh tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “Are you saying you’re not angry with me?”

                Julian squeezed her tighter, his voice filling with compassion. “How can I be angry with you?”

***

                “So, what do you think?” realtor D’Anna Biers asked as she walked back into the living room.

                Luis slipped one arm around Sheridan’s waist and smiled. “I think we could be happy here.”

                Sheridan beamed as she glanced around the townhouse. “I love all the light, Luis.”

                “I agree.” Luis kissed her head. “But mostly, I love the look on your face.”

                “I just can’t believe we’re searching for our first home together.” Sheridan laid her hands on his chest. “This is my dream come true.”

                Luis nudged her nose and kissed her lips. “You’re my dream come true, Sheridan.”

                “When are you two looking to move?” D’Anna asked.

                Luis laughed and cupped Sheridan’s belly. “Well, ideally sometime before this little one decides to grace us with her presence. We’re renting a one-bedroom right now.”

                “Yes, and it would be great if we could get settled sooner rather than later,” Sheridan smiled. “I don’t think I’m even going to want to think about moving when I’m in my last trimester.”

                “Well, if you’re serious about this place, we might be able to do something about that,” D’Anna said. “The owners have two mortgages right now, so, if they get an offer that’s within their range, I can’t imagine that they’ll refuse it.”

                “What do you think, Luis?” Sheridan whispered, steering him off into a corner. “It’s within the price range we agreed on.”

                Luis smiled and kissed her. “Yes, it is. And if it makes you happy, then I am happy.”

                “It does make me happy, Luis.” Sheridan smiled, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. “Can’t you just picture raising our daughter here?”

                Beaming at her, Luis feathered his fingers over her belly again. “Yes, Sheridan, I can.”

***

                “You’re really not angry with me, Julian?” Eve’s heart swelled with disbelief.

                “I may be many things,” Julian conceded, “but I’m not a hypocrite, Eve—at least not when it comes to you.” Julian bowed his head. “How can I be angry with you for caving into pressure from the Crane family when I did the same thing to you?”

                Julian wiped away the tears streaming down Eve’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

                How could he be so forgiving of her? She had kept a huge secret from him.

                Yet, his eyes were still glistening with compassion and love—almost as if she were the one who’d been wronged.

                How could she have resisted this man? How was she still resisting him?

                He loved her no matter what. He had proven that over and over again. He had laid down his life for her.

                “Eve, what are you thinking?” Julian asked.

                Eve blinked back tears, a lump forming in her throat. “I’m just awed by your ability to forgive.”

                “As far as I’m concerned, there’s nothing to forgive,” Julian insisted. “I understand why you did what you did.”

                “Oh, Julian . . .” A fresh set of tears sprang to Eve’s eyes. “You make me feel like I’m actually lovable.”

                “Oh, Eve, you are lovable,” Julian said, “—and so completely and utterly loved.”

                “But I’ve made so many mistakes, Julian,” Eve protested.

                “And I haven’t?” Julian laughed. “Eve, you’re a saint compared to me.”

                Eve blushed, her eyes averting to the floor. “I’m hardly that, Julian.”

                “Maybe not, but you’re still courageous, kind, and strong," Julian said. “The world would be a better place if more people were like you.”

                “Do you really mean that?" Eve asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

                “Of course I mean it." Julian lifted her chin. “You inspire me to be a better person, Eve.”

                “Oh, Julian,” Eve cried softly, her hand flying to her mouth. “Oh, Julian, I love you so much.”


	69. Chapter 69

                Julian’s entire face lit up. “Do you really mean that, Eve?”

                Eve nodded, her eyes glistening at his. “I love you, Julian. I love you with all of my heart.”

                “Oh, Eve . . .” Julian pulled her into his arms. “Knowing that you feel that way—I love you even ten times more.”

                “I feel so special when I’m with you,” Eve said, “completely loved just as I am.”

                “That’s because I do love everything about you.” Julian’s eyes sparkled at hers. “I wouldn’t change a single thing about you.”

                “Oh, Julian,” Eve sighed, her breath hitching in her throat as he gently caressed her cheek.

                “I love you, Eve.” Julian smiled softly at her. “I love you with every fiber of my being.”

                “I love you, too, Julian,” Eve breathed, her heart pounding as his lips inched closer to hers.

                Her heart skipping a beat as his lips brushed up against hers, Eve’s entire body melted into Julian’s arms as she lost herself in his kiss.

***

                “So how did your appointment with the realtor go?” Hank asked Sheridan as he put away some basketballs.

                “It was wonderful, Hank,” Sheridan beamed, folding some jerseys and stacking them on a shelf. “From the second Luis and I stepped into the townhouse, I felt like I was home.”

                Hank grinned. “I’m sure wherever you move with Luis, you’ll feel like it is home.”

                “You may be right about that.” Sheridan cradled her belly and smiled. “But there was something special about this place—I think it was meant for us.”

                “Well, it sounds like you’ve had a lot of great things going on lately,” Hank said. “I have to tell you—I took a look at the idea you came up with for Thanksgiving, and it looks fantastic, Sheridan.”

                “Thank you, Hank,” Sheridan smiled. “I’m really excited about it. I’m so thrilled that I was able to talk some of Harmony’s local business owners into sponsoring this. I hope the kids enjoy it. I just think they’re going to feel really good about themselves after they serve a meal to people who need one.”

                “You don’t have to convince me,” Hank said. “I think it’s a great idea. I know Kay and Simone will definitely want to help—I’m sure a lot of the kids will.”

                Sheridan hugged her arms to her chest and smiled. “Working with these kids—it gives me a sense of purpose.”

                “I know what you mean.” Hank dug his thumbs into his pockets, his eyes falling to the gym floor.

                “Hank, is something bothering you?”

                “No. I just can’t believe I’m here.” Hank looked back up at Sheridan. “Luis probably already told you this, but Sam wouldn’t let me work at the station. He wouldn’t give me a chance to turn around my life, but, Luis . . . well, he did.” Hank hung his head. “I don’t know how to tell you guys how grateful I am that you both gave me a second chance.”

                Sheridan touched Hank’s arm. “Hank, we knew you felt trapped last year.”

                Hank crossed his arms over his chest. “But, Sheridan, I almost got you killed.”

                “But . . . but you didn’t,” Sheridan stammered. “So let’s just forget it, okay?”

                Hank looked up. “Thank you, Sheridan. I don’t know what I did to deserve you and Luis as friends.”

                Hank opened his mouth to say something else but stopped as the door to the youth center swung open.

                “Oh, thank goodness, you’re both still here!” Gwen dashed across the room and threw herself into Hank’s arms.

                “Gwen, Gwen . . .” Hank rubbed the back of her head. “Gwen, what’s the matter? You ran in here like a bat out of hell.”

                “My mother finally spoke to me.” Gwen choked back a sob. “But she accused me of not loving her.”

                “Gwen, that’s ridiculous!” Sheridan said.

                “That’s what I told her!” Gwen leaned back from Hank’s embrace and wiped a tear from her eye. “But she just kept insisting . . .” Gwen bit down on her lip.

                “Insisting what?” Sheridan asked.

                Gwen’s voice softened; her eyes fell to the floor. “That if I really loved her, I wouldn’t have gone to Sam when I found out Alistair was after you and Luis.”

                “Oh, Gwen . . .” Hank pulled her into a hug.

                “It’s okay, Hank. I had no choice.” Gwen looked up as Sheridan started to exit the room. “Sheridan, please don’t go. I shouldn’t have even come here.”

                “No, you needed to see Hank—I understand that. Your mother is in prison because of me and Luis.” Sheridan frowned. “There’s nothing I can do to change that.”

                Hank turned his head back toward Sheridan. “Sheridan, please don’t say that. Rebecca is in prison because of Rebecca. It’s completely messed up that she’s saying these things to Gwen—putting her in this position. Would you ever treat your child this way?”

                “No,” Sheridan admitted, her facial muscles twitching. “But I wouldn’t resort to murder either, so I don’t know if that’s a fair comparison.”

                “Exactly,” Hank said, grabbing Sheridan’s hand and tugging her over to where he and Gwen were standing. “Now I want you both to listen to me: Neither one of you is to blame for the position Rebecca is in—no matter what she has to say on the subject.”

                Gwen chuckled softly; Sheridan shook her head.

                “Come on, we’re all in this together,” Hank said, tugging them both against his chest.

                “He’s right, Sheridan,” Gwen whispered. “It’s good to have friends.”

                “It is, Gwen. It is.” Sheridan chuckled softly and shook her head. “It just would be great if our lives weren’t such a mess.”

                Gwen put one arm up around Sheridan and pulled her into a three-person hug. “It really would be, wouldn’t it,” she laughed. “But at least we have each other.”


	70. Chapter 70

                Hank dug his hands into his pockets and sighed as he watched Gwen and Sheridan cling to each other, both women crying.

                “Okay, ladies, you need to stop this,” Hank said. “If Luis catches Sheridan crying, he’s really going to kill me.”

                Gwen looked up. “Sometimes crying is a good release, Hank.”

                “Yeah, I know that’s what you women say . . .”

                “That’s because it’s true,” Sheridan laughed. “Besides, if Luis walks in on me crying, we can always blame it on the fact that I’m overloaded with pregnancy hormones.”

                “Yeah, but he didn’t want you getting upset, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan looked at Hank. “You make it sound like he asked you to babysit me.”

                Hank’s eyes fell to the ground.

                “He _did_ ask you to babysit me!” Sheridan gasped, stepping back from Gwen. “The nerve of that man, treating me like a child—Hank, will this ever stop?”

                “He just wanted me to look out for you, Sheridan,” Hank protested. “He’s worried about you—that’s all.”

                Gwen bit down on her lip and glanced at Sheridan. “Maybe this is a conversation you and Luis should be having?”

                Sheridan crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re right, Gwen. It is. I’m just so sick and tired of Luis treating me like this—of him not trusting me.”

*******

                “Thank you for dropping me home, Julian,” Eve smiled, her eyes glistening.

                Julian picked up her hand and kissed it. “It’s the least I could do.”

                Eve’s smile grew; she glanced back at the house. “I would invite you in . . .”

                Julian kissed her knuckles again and stroked her cheek. “There’s no need to explain. I’m more than grateful for any bit of time I get to spend with you. I know you and I being together could become complicated for you—we can take this as slowly as you like.”

                “Oh, Julian, I don’t want to take this slowly.” Eve kissed him, lingering in the moment for as long as she could. “But I have my daughters to think about.”

                “I understand, Eve.” Julian kissed her. “Just relax and know I will never pressure you for anything. It’s enough that I’ve finally received the chance to court you the way I’ve always wanted to—to show you each and every day just how much I treasure you.”

 *******            

                Sheridan put the last of the spare sheets into the box and sealed it shut with some packing tape. She had made a lot of progress with the stuff she was trying to pack up ahead of time, but what was going on with her marriage?

                Were she and Luis about to move into a brand-new home only to revert back to some of their old arguments? Did he really not trust her to take care of herself—to do everything she could to protect their daughter?

                True, she had acted foolishly the night of Ethan and Theresa’s wedding. But she had learned her lesson, had seen the results of her actions. She would never act so impulsively again—never put her daughter in danger.

                Sheridan cradled her belly, her lips twisting into a frown.

                Behind her, the apartment door opened.

                Sheridan’s shoulders tensed.

                Putting down the box on the kitchen counter, she slowly turned around to face her husband.

                Luis put down his wallet and grinned as he took in the room. “I can’t believe this is actually happening—that we’re getting ready to move into our first real home together. I’m so excited about it, Sher.”

                “Yeah, why is that?” Sheridan scowled. “Because you’re going to make it into another jail?”

                “Another jail?” Luis furrowed his brow. “What are you talking about, Sheridan?”

                “Hank let it slip today that you asked him to babysit me.” Sheridan narrowed her eyes on his. “How could you do that, Luis? How could you treat me like such a baby?”

                “Like a baby? Sheridan, you’ve got this all wrong.” Luis crossed the room and reached out for her.

                Sheridan pulled away. “I’m capable of taking care of myself, you know? Just because I’ve made some bad decisions in the past, it doesn’t mean I’m a child.”

                “Sheridan, I was just worried about you . . .”

                “Luis, you were trying to control me.” Sheridan hugged her arms to her chest. “I’ve had enough of that from my father to last a lifetime. Don’t you start doing it again, too.”

                “Again?” Luis threw his hands up in the air.

                “Yes, Luis, again.” Sheridan glared at him. “Remember when you were my bodyguard? You wouldn’t let me do anything.”

                “Sheridan, I was just trying to protect you!” Luis let out an exasperated sigh. “Just like I’m trying to protect you now . . . I’m worried about you, Sher!”

                “You still don’t have to treat me like a child!” Sheridan yelled.

                “I’m not treating you like a child!” Luis protested.

                “Yes, Luis, you are!”

                A band of pain seared through Sheridan’s abdomen; Sheridan doubled over.

                Tears springing to her eyes, Sheridan clutched her belly. “Oh God, Luis, our daughter!”


	71. Chapter 71

Luis’s heart pounded as he rushed Sheridan into the emergency room, cradling her in his arms. Swallowing hard as he heard her groan, he hugged her tighter.

                “It hurts, Luis—it hurts!” Sheridan clenched his jacket between her fingers and buried her head in his chest.

                “I know, Sher. I know,” Luis breathed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Can you please help my wife?” he begged, stopping a nurse walking past them.

                “What seems to be the problem?” The nurse gave him a sympathetic look. “Is she having contractions?”

                “I think so, but she’s barely halfway through her pregnancy—this shouldn’t be happening yet.” Luis’s eyes darted over toward an orderly, who was rushing a wheelchair over to him. “Please, you’ve got to help her.”

                “We will do everything we can, sir,” the nurse responded, helping him lower Sheridan to the chair. “Hopefully, these are just Braxton Hicks.”

                Luis nodded at the nurse and settled Sheridan into a seated position. A tear sprang to his eye as he watched her continue to clutch her belly.

                “Sheridan, I’m so sorry.” Luis gulped back a sob and knelt down beside her. “I didn’t mean to make you so upset.”

                “I know, Luis,” she whispered. “Just, please, stay with me right now. I won’t be able to bear it if I lose our daughter.”

                Luis’s heart dropped to his stomach.

                What if that happened?

                What if the doctors couldn’t stop Sheridan’s contractions?

                What if they lost their little girl?

***

                Gwen rubbed her temples and put her bag on the front table as Hank followed her into her apartment.

                “What’s going on, Gwen?” Hank asked, coming up behind her and massaging her shoulders. “Is there something else you didn’t tell me earlier?”

                Gwen turned around. “Oh, Hank, I didn’t want to talk about this in front of Sheridan, but there’s a chance I may have to testify against my mother.”

                “Testify against your mother?” Hank raised his brows. “Gwen, that’s absolutely crazy!”

                “Maybe so,” Gwen replied, “but it’s the law. Apparently, only spouses are insulated from having to testify against each other. There’s no protection for parents and children.”

                “So you _are_ going to testify then?”

                “I don’t see what other choice I have, Hank,” Gwen cried. “It’s either that or go to jail. My mother suggested that maybe I could go into hiding . . .”

                “Your mother is a piece of work, Gwen.” Hank slipped his arms around her waist. “Running won’t solve anything.” Hank frowned. “Believe me—I know. I’ve spent the last few years of my life running from my past, and look where it’s gotten me.”

                “I know, Hank,” Gwen said quietly, placing one hand on his chest. “And I know I can’t run either. I just don’t know how I’m going to find the strength to do this.”

                “You’re not alone in this, Gwen.” Hank squeezed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. “Whatever happens, I’ll be right beside you. You won’t be alone in this.”

***

                Sheridan squeezed Luis’s hand as Dr. Valleri reviewed her chart.              

                “From what I can tell, everything seems to be okay, Sheridan.” Dr. Valleri seated herself on the stool in front of the bed. “Your cervix hasn’t dilated at all, and giving you fluids seems to have stopped the contractions. I want to keep you here overnight for observation, but from what I can see, it seems like the contractions you were experiencing were Braxton Hicks.”

                “Isn’t it a little early for her to be having those?” Luis asked, his heart in his throat.

                “Not at all—although they usually aren’t this painful,” Dr. Valleri said. “Just try to stay hydrated, Sheridan. It’s an important part of taking care of yourself—especially when you’re pregnant.”

                “I know,” Sheridan said, glancing down and rubbing the side of her belly with her free hand. “I just got a little distracted today.”

                “I’m sorry for my part in that.” A heaviness tugging at his lungs, Luis kissed her knuckles. “I didn’t mean to get you so upset.”

                Sheridan rubbed the side of his hand with her thumb. “I know you didn’t, Luis.”

                Dr. Valleri studied both of them. “It is also important to keep mom’s stress levels down. Prolonged stress can have detrimental effects on a baby’s development—or even cause premature labor.”

                “Understood, doc.” Luis brushed his thumb down the side of Sheridan’s cheek. “I’ll do whatever I have to do to take good care of her.”

                Dr. Valleri smiled and stood up to wipe the ultrasound gel off of Sheridan’s belly. “I knew you’d say that, Luis. I think you’re both going to be great parents.”

                Luis picked up Sheridan’s hand again, his eyes glistening at his wife’s. “Well, Sheridan definitely is going to be.”

                “If you have any questions, feel free to have me paged.” Dr. Valleri wiped off the last of the gel and gathered up her clipboard and pen. “I’ll be back to check on you later, Sheridan—just try to take it easy.”

                Luis swallowed hard as he watched Dr. Valleri leave the room.

                “Luis?” Sheridan whispered.

                Luis turned back to her. His eyes watering with unshed tears, he traced his fingers over her belly. “I can’t believe how big she’s getting . . . how quickly she’s growing, Sher.”

                “I know, Luis,” Sheridan said softly, rubbing the sides of her tummy. “I feel like I’m carrying around a little bowling ball.”

                “Our little bowling ball . . .” Luis smiled and cupped her belly. “I’m so sorry I asked Hank to babysit you,” he whispered. “I’m just worried about you, Sher.”

                Sheridan looked up. “I know you are, Luis. And I’m sorry I blew up at you.” Sheridan averted her eyes to the floor. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe there are things I can’t handle.”

                “I was wrong, though.” Luis raised one of Sheridan’s hands to his lips and pressed a kiss down upon it. “Working at the youth center is not one of them.”

                Sheridan smiled softly at him and covered his other hand with her own. “I know you’re worried about our daughter, Luis. But I promise you—I learned my lesson a few weeks ago, the night of Ethan and Theresa’s wedding. I will never put myself in a situation that might hurt her again—even unintentionally.”

                Sheridan’s eyes fell to the bed. “I know I acted irrationally when you were my bodyguard, but it was only because I thought that you were using me. I think, deep down, I was just trying to get you to prove that you cared, that my feelings for you weren’t unrequited . . .”

                “Your feelings for me were never unrequited, Sheridan.” Luis’s voice came soft and raw. “That’s why it’s so hard for me when I feel like you’re in trouble or danger . . . because I love you so much.”

                Luis caressed Sheridan’s tummy and then glanced back up at her. “I love you and our daughter so much—I’d die if anything happened to either one of you.”

                Tears welled in Sheridan’s eyes; she stroked Luis’s cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

                “What is it, Sher?” Luis asked, moving in to sit beside her.

                Sheridan scooted over as Luis squeezed in next to her and put one arm up around her shoulder. “Nothing, Luis—I’m just really emotional right now.”

                Luis squeezed her shoulder. “That’s completely understandable. I am, too, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan began to relax into his embrace—but then drew in a sharp breath and tightened her fingers around her belly.

                “What is it, Sher?” Luis panicked. “Are you having another contraction?”

                “No, Luis.” Sheridan’s eyes lit up, a small smile coming to her face. “Feel this,” she said, placing his hand on her stomach. “I felt a definite kick.”

                Luis held his breath as he cradled Sheridan’s tummy, his heart skipping a beat as he felt a tiny foot nudge his palm through Sheridan’s skin.

                “I think she’s trying to tell us she’s okay,” Sheridan whispered, intertwining her fingers with Luis’s.

                A tear slipping down his cheek, Luis cuddled her in closer. “I think you’re right, Sheridan.”


	72. Chapter 72

                Pilar looked up from the pot of coffee she was brewing to find Luis walking through her back kitchen door. “Mijo, you’re up early,” she said, pulling two mugs out of the cabinet. “Isn’t today your day off?”

                “It is.” Luis shoved his hands into his pockets. “Do you have a few minutes before you go to the hospital to see Papa? I was hoping I could talk to you.”

                “Of course, Luis.” Pilar poured a cup of coffee for him and sat him down at the table. “What’s on your mind, son? Is something bothering you?”

                Luis rubbed his face and sighed. “Sheridan ended up in the hospital last night with Braxton Hicks.”

                Pilar gasped. “Dios mio. Are she and the baby okay?”

                Luis fiddled with his wedding band, accidentally clinking his ring against his coffee cup. “Yes, they are. In fact, before I came here, I swung by our place to get Sheridan some fresh clothes. They’re going to release her in a little bit.”

                Pilar steadied his hand, her brow creasing with worry. “The doctors confirmed that she wasn’t in premature labor though, ¿verdad?”

                “Yes—they were able to stop the contractions by giving her liquids, and they confirmed that Sheridan wasn’t dilating. She’s resting quietly now, and everything seems to be fine . . .” Luis’s shoulders slumped. “But, Mama—this was all my fault.”

                “Why would you even think that, mijo?” Pilar asked.

                Luis hung his head. “Because something I did made Sheridan upset yesterday.”

                “Mijo, everyone has fights. . .” Pilar started.               

                “Yes, but I took this one too far.” Luis closed his eyes and pressed his fingers into his jaw. “I was worried about her working at the youth center because I thought it might trigger some traumatic memories for her. When I couldn’t get her to see reason, though, I asked Hank to look out for her—to make sure she didn’t get too upset.”

                “Only you didn’t tell Sheridan this?” Pilar guessed.

                “No—and when she found out, she accused me of hiring Hank to babysit her. The thing is—she wasn’t wrong.” Luis looked up at his mother. “I just wanted to make sure she’d be okay, Mama,” he said, his eyes watering with tears.

                “But, mijo, you can’t control every single thing that happens to her.” Pilar squeezed her son’s hands and searched his eyes. “I know that’s something you struggle with, Luis—especially given everything that has happened in this family’s past.”

                “It is hard for me.” Luis hesitated. “I just can’t stop thinking about all of the times Sheridan’s life was in danger when I was her bodyguard—just because she was being stubborn or refusing to watch out for herself.”

                “Mijo, things are different now.” Pilar rubbed his back. “Sheridan’s pregnant—she would never do anything to put that precious little baby’s life at risk.”

                “Maybe not on purpose, Mama—but do you remember the night of Theresa and Ethan’s wedding?”

                Pilar furrowed her brow. “Luis, I do not know everything that goes on between you and your wife, but I know Sheridan feels foolish for running off like she did. You continuing to condemn her for it will not help the situation.”

                “I never say that to her, Mama,” Luis protested.

                “No, but she can probably feel it.” Pilar’s face softened. “Luis, you’ve got to forgive her for what happened—and forgive yourself for not being able to prevent it.”

                “But what if something serious had happened?” Luis’s voice cracked. “What if she or the baby had been injured—or worse . . . ?”

                “I know this is difficult for you, mijo . . .”

                “I just wish I could get Sheridan to truly value herself.” Luis closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not just for the baby she’s carrying—but for the person she is outside of that.”

***

                Sheridan smiled softly and caressed her belly as she felt her daughter moving around inside of her. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. “I was really scared for you yesterday. If anything had happened to you, I don’t know what I would have done . . .”

                “Is it okay for us to come in?” Ethan’s voice sounded from the door.

                Sheridan looked up to find her former nephew poking his head into her room, Theresa right behind him.

                “Are we interrupting something?” Ethan asked.

                “No, you aren’t.” Sheridan blushed. “I know it’s silly, but sometimes I like to talk to the baby.”

                “It’s not silly at all, Sheridan,” Theresa said, smiling softly at her. “I’m sure when Ethan and I start our own family, I’ll be doing the same thing.”

                “Thanks, Theresa.” Sheridan smiled as Ethan and Theresa sat down next to her bed. “But how did you two know I was here? Did you talk to Luis this morning?”

                “No,” Ethan answered, glancing at the door. “We came to see Martin, and one of the nurses told us that you were here.”

                “What happened, Sheridan?” Theresa asked. “Is everything okay with the baby?”

                “Yes, it is.” Sheridan rubbed her belly. “I had some Braxton Hicks last night—but, at first, it seemed like I had gone into premature labor. For a moment there, Luis and I thought we were going to lose our little girl.”

                “Oh, Sheridan,” Theresa gasped. “That must have been so scary.”

                Sheridan blinked back tears. “I’ve never been so terrified in my entire life.”

                “Are you sure you’re feeling okay now, Sheridan?” Ethan asked, taking her hand into his own.

                “Yes, Ethan, I’m okay.” Sheridan smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand. “Thank you both for being so concerned about me, though.”

                “Sheridan, we love you.” Ethan embraced her. “We couldn’t take it if anything happened to you.” Ethan leaned back and studied her face. “Honestly, I don’t know how Luis lives with you every day, though,” he chuckled. “With all of the trouble you seem to find your way into, it’s a wonder he hasn’t had a heart attack.”

                “Well, I would say ‘you ain’t seen nothing yet,’” Sheridan laughed, “but I think my days of skirting danger are over.” Smiling tenderly at her belly, Sheridan caressed the spot where her daughter lay. “I’ve got a very important person to look out for, and I’m not going to let her down.”

                “Oh, Sheridan, I can’t wait to meet our niece,” Theresa beamed.

                “Neither can I.” Sheridan smiled and looked up at Theresa. “Although I’m very relieved that we didn’t meet her last night.”

                “The doctors are sure it wasn’t premature labor, right?” Theresa asked.

                “They’re sure,” Sheridan reassured her. “But they do want me to keep my stress levels down.”

                “What has you so stressed, Sheridan?” Ethan furrowed his brow in concern. “Is it this whole situation going on with Alistair?

                “No.” Sheridan’s eyes fell to the floor, her voice barely rising above a whisper. “I got into a fight with Luis.”

                “You and my brother had a fight?” Theresa’s voice flooded with concern.

                “Yes, Sheridan,” Ethan added. “I thought those days were over.”

                “I did, too, Ethan,” Sheridan said sadly. “But apparently, we still have a lot to talk out. Apparently, our fights aren’t over.”

                “What were you fighting about?” Theresa asked quietly.

                Sheridan shook her head. “Theresa, I’m sure you don’t want to hear about this.”

                “No, Sheridan, I do. You were willing to see my side when Ethan and I were trying to work things out.” Theresa gave Ethan a small smile. “Don’t think I won’t do the same thing for you. Besides, I know my brother loves you more than anyone else on this planet. I’m sure he wants to work through this, too.”

                “I know he does, Theresa. And I love him with my entire being. It’s just that sometimes he gets so controlling . . .” Sheridan frowned and hung her head. “Sometimes, I just can’t take it.”

                “Is that what this is all about?” Theresa looked Sheridan up and down and laughed. “I think it’s too late for him to send you to a convent. I don’t think they’d accept you like this.”

                Despite herself, Sheridan chuckled. “Your brother certainly has come up with some crazy ideas in his time.”

                “Yes,” Ethan agreed, wrapping one arm around his wife. “And thank God that one didn’t work.”

                “I would have found a way to be with you anyway, Ethan,” Theresa smiled, nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

                “I’m sure you would have, Theresa,” Ethan smiled, “if Luis didn’t kill me first.” Ethan turned back to Sheridan. “But what’s this about him trying to control you, Sheridan? What was he trying to make you do?”

                “He wasn’t trying to make me do anything,” Sheridan admitted. “He just asked Hank to look out for me.”

                Ethan furrowed his brow. “Sheridan, I don’t understand.”

                “Luis was worried that the stress of working with some of the more troubled kids at the youth center would be too much for me right now,” Sheridan explained. “I thought I had convinced him that I could handle it, but, apparently, I hadn’t. He went behind my back and asked Hank to babysit me—do you know how that made me feel?”

                Ethan grimaced. “Ouch—that must have hurt.”

                Theresa bit down on her lip. “I know my brother did that because he loves you,” she said softly, “but I can see how it would make you upset.”

                “It made me feel like a child,” Sheridan frowned, wrapping her arms around her chest. “It made me feel like Luis thinks I can’t take care of myself, and to tell the truth, sometimes, I wonder about that myself.” Sheridan fought back tears. “But to have my husband think the same thing . . .”

                Ethan pulled Sheridan into his arms as the first tear fell from her eye. “Sheridan, it’s going to be okay.”

                “I agree,” Theresa said. “Luis loves you with his whole heart. I’m sure if you two just talk about this, you can work everything out.”

                “My sister’s right.” Luis appeared in the doorway, a single rose in his hand. His eyes glistening with unshed tears, Luis’s voice caught in his throat. “Sheridan, we need to talk.”


	73. Chapter 73

                Luis helped Sheridan take off her coat and hung it up in the closet. Grabbing a soft blanket from the top shelf, he quickly crossed the room and covered her with it as she settled down onto the couch.

                “Thank you, Luis,” Sheridan said softly, smiling up at him.

                “I just want to make sure you’re okay, Sher,” Luis said.

                “I know you do, Luis.” Sheridan dug out one hand from under the blanket and squeezed his fingers. “No matter how much I fight you about it, I’m truly grateful that you care so much.”

                “I’d be lost without you, Sheridan,” Luis said.

                “Luis, I’d be lost without you, too.”

                “Sheridan, I . . .” Luis started.

                “Luis . . .” Sheridan said at the same time.

                Both laughed nervously.

                Sheridan rubbed his arm. “Luis, you go first.”

                Luis gave her a small smile. “Sheridan . . . I want you to know how sorry I am. I didn’t mean to get you so upset yesterday.” Luis hung his head. “It’s . . . it’s just that, sometimes, it’s hard for me to have faith that everything’s going to turn out all right. It’s almost like I’ve been conditioned that way, ever since the rug got pulled out from underneath me when I was a teenager.”

                Sheridan studied him. “I know your father’s disappearance has affected almost every aspect of your life.”

                “It has.” Luis shook his head. “Even now—even though he’s back with us now—I am still petrified that, one day, he’s going to disappear again. It’s like I’m always on edge, Sheridan, waiting for trouble around every corner.”

                “I hate that you feel that way, Luis, but I can understand why you do.” Sheridan snuggled up against him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

                “Yes, but it doesn’t give me the right to treat you like a child who can’t take care of herself. I mean, what am I going to do when our daughter is born?” he chuckled, kissing the top of Sheridan’s head. “Chain you both to a fence?”

                Sheridan glanced down at her tummy and smiled.

                “I mean, if I feel like I have no control over things now, how am I going to feel when she is really here?” Luis sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Theresa is right, you know? I’m not going to want our munchkin princess dating until she’s at least thirty-two.”

                Sheridan laughed and cupped her belly through the blanket. “I think our daughter will convince you otherwise. Besides, you’re not going to be alone in this. I’ll help you keep her safe.”

                Sheridan fixed her eyes on Luis’s. “I want you to know that I meant what I said, Luis. I know I need to be careful. I learned that lesson loud and clear the night I slipped on the ice.” Sheridan glanced down at her lap and then back up at her husband. “If something bothers me at the youth center, I promise I’ll take a step back. I won’t let myself get to a point at which it overwhelms me—or prompts me to do anything rash.”

                “I know you won’t, Sheridan.” Luis cupped her face and blinked back tears. “I know you’ll watch out for her. It just makes me anxious that when you say things like this, you never mention taking care of yourself for your own sake, too. I mean, what am I supposed to do—make sure you’re pregnant all the time?” Luis chuckled and nudged her nose. “Because if that’s what it takes to keep you safe, don’t think I won’t consider it.”

                “I’m sure you will, Luis,” Sheridan laughed.

                Luis pressed a kiss to her forehead.

                “I understand why you’re worried,” Sheridan said. “I know I don’t have a great track record when it comes to watching out for my own life. But that’s going to change now—I promise you—if for no other reason than the fact that I’m going to be a mother.”

                “You said that when I was your bodyguard, it was almost like you were subconsciously trying to get me to prove that I had feelings for you.” Luis searched Sheridan’s eyes. “Do you still doubt my feelings now?”

                “No, Luis, I don’t—I know that you love me.” Sheridan’s eyes fell; her voice filled with hesitation. “I guess, sometimes, when I feel like I’m not lovable, it’s hard for me to imagine why anyone else would love me.”

                “Sheridan . . .”

                “I know, Luis. I know.” Sheridan’s eyes inched back up to meet his. “I need to value myself for _me_. I’m still working on that.”

                “You work on that, and I’ll work on me,” Luis said, “—on trying to tamper down my need to control every little situation.”

                Sheridan smiled softly and squeezed his hand. “I know that’s going to be difficult for you, Luis.”

                Luis raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. “If it will make you happy, it’s worth it, Sher.”

                “You never know, Luis.” Her eyes twinkling at his, Sheridan snuggled back into his arms. “It might make you much happier, too.”


	74. Chapter 74

                Eve fingered the roses perched on the edge of her desk and hummed a soft song to herself. Life had been wonderful these past few days.

                The attention Julian had showered her with—the lavish dinners he had planned—it was like she had been transported back to the days when she first met him. Only this time, there was a maturity to him—this time, he was playing for keeps.

                She still couldn’t believe how he had instantly forgiven her when she had told him the truth about Ethan, Sam, and Grace. Never in her life had she felt so completely accepted for the person she was—so unconditionally loved.

                It made her feel like she could do anything. That even after all of these years, she and Julian actually might be able to locate their son.

                That she actually might be able to piece her life back together—to repair the cracks in her heart.

                Her eyes slipping to the other corner of her desk, she inched her hand over to the picture perched upon it and ran her fingers down its frame.

                Whitney and Simone.

                Eve picked up the picture, hope swelling in her chest.

                If she was really going to piece her life back together, rekindling the relationship she once had with her daughters was the most important place she could start.

***

                “Do you have everything you need to lead basketball practice?” Sheridan asked Kay.

                “Yup, Sheridan. I’ve got it,” Kay said. “Thanks for making sure we got court time today.”

                “It was my pleasure,” Sheridan smiled. “I know that things have been getting a little out of hand since Luis doesn’t have as much time to devote to running this program, but that’s why your uncle Hank and I are here—to get things back in order.”

                “Speaking of which, you might want to check in on the arts and crafts room,” Hank said, strolling up to Sheridan and Kay with a large box in his hand. “I’ve got the rec room under control, but I never got a chance to finish setting up those papier-mâché projects.”

                “Don’t worry. I’ve got it, Hank,” Sheridan said.

                Sheridan walked into the crafts room and squatted down to get some supplies. Her body freezing at the sound of someone crying behind her, she turned around.

                “Simone?” Sheridan asked, rising to her feet. “Simone, what happened?”

                Simone hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head in her hands.

                Sheridan frowned softly and lowered herself down next to Simone.

                Simone looked up at Sheridan and then burst into a fresh set of tears.

                “Do you want to talk about it, Simone?” Sheridan covered Simone’s hand with her own.

                Simone shook her head.

                “Is it okay if I just sit with you then?” Sheridan asked. “Sometimes, it helps not to be alone.”

                Simone considered this for a moment and then nodded softly.

                Sheridan squeezed her shoulder.

                Simone cried harder.     

                “I saw Chad with Whitney earlier today,” Simone choked out. “And he was kissing her!”

                Sheridan furrowed her brow in confusion; she thought Whitney was Chad’s girlfriend. Obviously, Simone didn’t think that, though—obviously, she was missing something big.

                Sheridan put one arm around Simone. “Why don’t you tell me the entire story from start to finish? I promise, I’ll sit here with you as long as you need me to.”

                “Thanks, Sheridan. You’re really nice,” Simone said, a small smile appearing beneath her tears. “I can see why my mother likes you.”

                Sheridan smiled softly. “Eve is a special woman. And she loves you so much, Simone. I can hear it in her voice every time she talks about you.”

                “She still talks about me?” Simone asked. “Even though we all won’t talk to her?”

                “Of course she does,” Sheridan said, curling the fingers of her free hand around her belly. “She could never stop loving you.”

                “I wish I could talk to her, Sheridan.”

                “Why can’t you, Simone?”

                “I don’t know,” Simone cried. “Daddy and Whitney are both just so angry with her.”

                Sheridan studied Simone for a moment. “But how do you feel, Simone?”

***

                Eve stopped at the door to the youth center. What was she doing here? What if Simone wouldn’t even talk to her? What if she just walked away?

                That’s what Simone had done in the past, wasn’t it? Retreated to the safety net of her father and sister? Backed away to a place where secrets weren’t lurking in every corner, ready to shatter her happiness, ready to upend her entire life?

                That’s what she had done herself, hadn’t she? By keeping her past from TC? She had torn apart her family, yanked the stable life her daughters had out from underneath them—filled their hearts with nothing but pain and chaos.

                That hadn’t been her intention. It had never been what she wanted. It had been the opposite, in fact.

                All she had ever wanted was to love and protect them—for them to always feel safe and loved.

                No matter how nervous she was that Whitney and Simone would lash out at her—that she would feel like a terrible person again—she had to push past that.

                She had to figure out how to get her daughters to trust her again.

                That was her job as a parent, wasn’t it? To be there for them no matter what?

                That chance had been stolen away from her once when her son had died, and she wasn’t going to let it slip through her fingers again.

                Straightening her back, Eve took a deep breath in and opened the door to the youth center. Striding across the floor, she stopped short in front of the arts and crafts room, where she found Sheridan comforting her younger daughter.

                Eve’s heart plummeted as she took in the sight of Simone’s shaking form.

                Something was hurting her daughter. Something _had_ hurt her daughter, and she hadn’t been there to stop it.

                Sheridan looked up and then nudged Simone, whose eyes flew up to Eve’s.

                “Mom?” Simone asked meekly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

                “Simone?” Eve’s voice cracked, her heart clenching. “Simone, sweetie, what’s wrong?”


	75. Chapter 75

                Eve squeezed Simone and rested her chin on her daughter’s head.    

                Simone began to sob, her body shaking against Eve’s.

                Eve’s heart clenched; she tightened her arms around Simone. “Simone, you can tell me anything.”

                “I saw Chad and Whitney kissing, Mom!”

                Eve’s heart dropped to her stomach.

                She should have known this was going to happen.

                She’d been so caught up in the relief of finding out that Chad wasn’t her son—that her older daughter wasn’t falling in love with her own brother—that she’d completely overlooked the fact that Simone had a crush on him, too.

                How could she have forgotten? How could she have overlooked this? How could she have missed seeing her younger daughter, too?

                “How could they do this to me, Mom?” Simone cried. “How could they hurt me like this?”

***

                “You know, Sheridan, you were really great with Simone earlier,” Hank said. “I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, but I heard everything. That kid you’re carrying is lucky to have you—you’re going to be a great mother.”

                Sheridan blushed and hung her head. “You really think so, Hank?”

                “I know so,” Hank said.

                “I’m just glad Simone wanted to go to Eve when Eve came in.” Sheridan cradled her belly. “I hope my daughter will always feel like she can come to me.”

                “I’m sure she will.” Hank squeezed Sheridan’s shoulder.

                Sheridan averted her eyes to Luis’s desk. “I just hope you’re right about that, Hank.” Sheridan picked up the mail and started to thumb through it. “Hank, did you see this?” she asked, pulling out a pamphlet from the pile.

                “No—what is it?” Hank looked at her.

                “It’s a brochure for a conference in Boston next month.” Sheridan opened the pamphlet and skimmed through it. “It’s about running youth-development programs. Maybe you, Luis, and I could go—make a weekend out of it.”

                Hank took the brochure from her. “That sounds great, Sheridan—except this is the weekend I promised Sam and Grace I’d stay at their house with the kids.”

                “Maybe Luis and I can just go ourselves then,” Sheridan mused.

                Hank glanced down at the pamphlet and smiled. “I think that’s a great idea, Sheridan.”

***

                Eve rocked Simone against her chest. If only she could take away her daughter’s pain.

                If only she could help Simone see that she was perfect just as she was—regardless of whether Chad loved her.

                “How could they do this to me, Mom?” Simone cried. “I thought Chad loved me!”

                Eve’s heart cracked in half. “I know this doesn’t make it better, but I love you, Simone.”

                Simone looked at Eve with tears in her own eyes. “You mean, you’re really not angry with me?”

                “Why would I be angry with you?” Eve kissed the top of Simone’s head. “You’re my baby, my little girl—no matter what happens with our family, I will always love you.”

                Simone hiccupped. “But I left—I moved in with Daddy and Whitney.”

                “Yes.” Eve swallowed a lump in her throat. “But I know you were hurting, Simone.”

                Eve tucked a strand of hair behind Simone’s ear and blinked back tears. “I know the past few months have been painful and confusing for you.”

                “I know you’ve been hurting, too, Mom.” Simone’s eyes fell to the floor. “I’m sorry I didn’t return any of your calls.”

                “That’s okay.” Eve choked back a sob. “I just wanted you to know that I never stopped thinking about you.”

                Simone’s eyes flew up to hers. “I know that, Mom. I’ve never stopped thinking about you either.”

                “Thank you for telling me that.” Eve’s voice grew thick with emotion. “I thought I’d lost all of you.”

                “You haven’t lost me, Mom.” Simone buried her head in Eve’s chest. “I’m sorry I wouldn’t talk to you—I know you were scared to tell us about the baby you lost. You must have felt so alone.”

                “I did.” Eve blinked back tears. “But that’s not your doing. And I never want you to feel that way.”

                Simone looked up at her. “Mom, may I stay with you tonight?”

                Tears springing to the corners of her eyes, Eve’s heart swelled in her chest. “Sweetie, you can stay as long as you like.”


	76. Chapter 76

                Sheridan leaned down next to Joey McFarland and helped him scoop some mashed potatoes onto a woman’s plate. “That’s it. You’ve got it, sweetie,” Sheridan smiled, standing up beside him. “Do you think you can do the next one yourself?”

                Joey turned his head up to face her and gave her a big, toothy grin. “I do. Thanks, Ms. Sheridan!”

                “No problem.” Sheridan mussed his hair and then moved down the serving line. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, and there was a line out the door. Kay, Simone, and Jessica were leading the other teens and children at their respective stations, and Hank and Gwen were making sure that everyone received something to drink. Sighing happily, Sheridan smiled. This was going better than she had ever dreamed it would.

                “This is quite the impressive event you’ve got going on here, Sheridan,” Sam said, walking up with Luis. “I don’t know how you and my brother pulled this off so quickly, but you really outdid yourselves.”

                “Thank you, Sam,” Sheridan said, blushing and smiling back at him.

                “My wife is wonderful, isn’t she?” Luis hugged Sheridan from behind and tucked his chin into the crook of her shoulder.

                “Yes, Luis, she is.” Sam smiled. “I didn’t know any of you Cranes had this in you.”

                Luis kissed Sheridan on the cheek. “She’s a Lopez-Fitzgerald now.”

                “Yes, she is,” Sam acknowledged, bowing his head and frowning. “I’m sorry I’ve judged you in the past because of your last name, Sheridan. It’s very obvious why Luis married you.”

                “And now she’s having my baby,” Luis grinned, nuzzling his nose against Sheridan’s cheek and cupping one hand over her belly.

                “What’s gotten into you today, Luis?” Sheridan laughed, clasping her hands over Luis’s and turning back to face Sam. “And thank you for saying that, Sam. Your brother played a big part in this, though. And Kay and Jessica—they’ve been so helpful with guiding the other kids. We’re lucky to know your entire family. I feel so blessed today.”

                “Well, thank you for saying that, Sheridan, but I still think this wouldn’t have happened without you.” Sam smiled softly.

                “Sam’s right, you know?” Eve said, walking up next to them. “You really did a wonderful job with this, Sheridan.”

                “Thank you, Eve,” Sheridan smiled. “I’m glad you’re here with us today.”

                “I feel lucky to be a part of this,” Eve smiled.

                Sam put one hand on Eve’s arm. “Eve, may I talk to you for a second?”

                “Of course, Sam,” Eve said, turning back to Luis and Sheridan. “Would you two please excuse me?”

                “Of course,” Luis smiled. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

                Eve paused for a second to squeeze Luis’s and Sheridan’s arms. “Happy Thanksgiving, you two.”

***

                Eve followed Sam to one corner of the gym, where Grace was busy helping pack up food for people who wanted to take their leftovers with them.

                Grace turned around, smiled, and embraced her friend. “Eve! Happy Thanksgiving!”

                Tears sprang to Eve’s eyes as she returned Grace’s embrace. “Happy Thanksgiving, Grace.”

                Grace leaned back, tears in her own eyes. “It’s been so long since we’ve seen you, Eve.”

                “I know,” Eve said, hanging her head. “I’m sorry—I just couldn’t face the world after I got those divorce papers from TC.”

                Grace smiled and stroked Eve’s hair. “I understand. I’m just happy that you’re finally back with us now. I’ve really missed you, Eve.”

                “I’ve missed you, too.” Eve choked back a sob as she stepped out of Grace’s embrace and glanced at Sam. “I’ve missed your entire family.”

                Sam smiled softly and clasped his hands in front of his body. “You’re always welcome at our home, Eve.”

                Eve bowed her head. “You don’t have to say that, Sam.”

                “I’m saying it because I mean it, Eve,” Sam said. “Yes, TC and I have been friends for a long time, but Grace and I value your friendship, too.”

                Fresh tears sprang to Eve’s eyes. “What did I do to deserve friends like you?”

                Grace rubbed Eve’s back and smiled. “You didn’t do anything, Eve—you’ve just been you.”

                Eve’s face lit up with a smile; a tear slipped down her cheek.

                “We’d love it if you joined us for Thanksgiving,” Grace smiled.

                “But won’t TC be there?” Eve asked.

                “TC was supposed to join us,” Sam admitted, “but Whitney was just asked to sub at a Thanksgiving tennis tournament. Their plans just changed this morning—TC and Whitney are already on a plane.”

                A bubble of warmth flooded Eve’s chest. “Maybe I will stop by for a little bit then,” she smiled. “I would love to spend Thanksgiving with all of you.”

***

                Eve stepped outside and flipped open her phone. “Happy Thanksgiving, Julian.”

                “Happy Thanksgiving to you, too, Eve,” Julian replied, the warmth in his voice swelling through the phone. “How are things going at the youth center?”

                “Things are going wonderfully here,” Eve beamed. “You should see the event your sister put together.”

                “Sheridan has always had a huge heart.” Julian’s voice softened. “I only wish our mother could be here to see her.”

                “We’re going to find your mother, Julian,” Eve insisted. “We have to for so many reasons.”

                “We will find our son, Eve,” Julian said. “I promise you that.”

                Eve smiled sadly and glanced back at the door to the youth center. “I hope you’re right about that, Julian. I can’t lose another child. Especially now—when I’m finally getting one back.”

                “How are things going with Simone?” Julian asked. “Were you two able to spend some time together before going to the youth center this morning?”

                “Not tons,” Eve admitted, “but Sam and Grace just asked me to come spend Thanksgiving with them—and Simone will be there, too.”

                “Oh, Eve, that’s wonderful!” Julian said. “I am truly happy for you.”

                Eve smiled softly, but then furrowed her brow. “I’m definitely going to go for a little while—I want to be with my daughter—but I promised you we’d spend part of the day together.”

                “Eve, you and I already agreed that if you got a chance to spend Thanksgiving with either one of your daughters, then that’s where you would go.”

                “But, Julian, I don’t want you to be alone . . .”

                “Don’t worry. I’m used to it, Eve.” Julian paused for a moment. “Besides, there is something important I’ve been meaning to do, and today could be the perfect day to do it.”

                “What are you talking about?” Eve asked.

                “Let’s just say I’m hoping to repay an old debt—to help someone I’ve hurt.”

                Eve paused for a moment. “You’ve really changed, haven’t you, Julian?”

                “You make me want to be a better person, Eve.”

***

                Gwen glanced over at Luis and Sheridan as she poured another round of drinks. “They’re really adorable, aren’t they?” she smiled, nodding toward them as Luis turned Sheridan around to face him and placed his hands on top of her belly.

                “Yeah,” Hank grinned, “if you like sappy things.”

                “What?” Gwen raised her eyebrows and smacked him with a towel.

                “Relax! I’m just kidding!” Hank laughed. “I’m happy things worked out for them. Just as long as they’re not sappier than we are . . .”

                Gwen laughed and started stacking some drinks on a tray. “Oh, please—we’re not sappy at all.”

                Out of the corner of her eye, Gwen caught sight of Eve speaking with Sam and Grace.

                Gwen’s heart skipped a beat; she dropped the cup she was holding.

                “Gwen? What’s wrong?” Hank asked, following her gaze to Grace.

                “Hank, I never should have agreed to go to your brother’s house today,” Gwen whispered, her breath catching in her throat. “I thought I was ready for it, but now, I’m just not sure. I don’t think I can face her yet.”

                “Gwen.” Hank squeezed her shoulders. “I told you—Grace isn’t angry with you. Hell, it took her a while, but she’s even forgiven Sam for his part in the mess that happened.”

                “Yes, but Sam wasn’t the one who set everything into motion that night . . .”

                “Yes, Gwen, he was.” Hank turned Gwen around to face him and nudged up her chin. “If Sam hadn’t kept the truth about Ivy from Grace in the first place, Grace never would have been as shocked as she was—she probably wouldn’t have miscarried their son.”

                Gwen hung her head. “That doesn’t negate my part in it, though . . .”

                “True, but Grace has forgiven you,” Hank said. “You just need to forgive yourself.”


	77. Chapter 77

                “Oh, mijo, mija, I’m so glad that you’re here.” Pilar hugged Luis and Sheridan as they walked through the door. “How did this morning go?”

                “It went wonderfully, Mama,” Luis smiled. “You should have seen how many people we fed!”

                “It makes my heart so happy to hear that, Luis.” Pilar smiled and turned to Sheridan. “God bless you both.”

                Sheridan smiled; Pilar rubbed Sheridan’s arms. “I’m so glad you and the baby are doing better, Sheridan. You gave us quite a scare the other week.”

                “Thank you, Pilar.” Sheridan caressed her belly through the front pockets of her sweater. “I’m glad we’re okay, too.” 

                “Come—join me in the living room.” Pilar motioned for Luis and Sheridan to follow her.

                Luis tucked his hands into Sheridan’s front pockets and stopped her from following his mother. “How is our little bowling ball doing?”

                “She’s kicking up a storm,” Sheridan grinned.

                “Yeah, well, I’m willing to bet that pretty soon she’ll be in a turkey coma.”

                Sheridan laughed and turned around to face her husband. “Oh, Luis,” she sighed, placing her hands on his chest. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

                Luis wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her in for a kiss. “Neither can I, Sheridan.”

                “Hey, will you two stop making out and get in here and join us?” Ethan strolled up to them. “Dinner is getting cold, you know?”

                “Oh, Ethan!” Sheridan laughed, turning around and hugging him.

                “I’m glad you find this funny, Sheridan,” Ethan protested, his face breaking into a grin. “Maybe if you and I get the wishbone, this time, I’m not going to let you win.”

                “Oh, Ethan, you’ve never let me win at that game. Not since we were kids.” Sheridan laid her head on his chest and smiled.

                Ethan laughed and squeezed her against him. “Maybe it’s because of things like this. In all of the years I’ve known you, you’ve never been on time for Thanksgiving—not once.”

                “Yeah, well, this year she has a good excuse,” Luis smiled.

                Ethan considered this, his eyes twinkling. “All right. I’ll give you that.”

                “Oh, Ethan,” Sheridan smiled. “I can’t tell you how happy I am that we still get to spend Thanksgiving together.”

                Ethan tightened his arms around her. “So am I, Sheridan—so am I.”

***

                “Relax—I’m right here with you,” Hank reassured Gwen as he rang Sam’s doorbell. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

                Gwen tightened her grip around Hank’s hand. She wasn’t so sure about that.

                Why had she agreed to come here again?

                Maybe she should just go. Maybe she should just turn around now.

                Maybe getting involved with Hank was a huge mistake—as close as they had gotten over the past few months, she couldn’t see how they could ever work out.

                The front door opened.

                Gwen’s heart skipped a beat.

                “Hank, Gwen, come on in,” Sam smiled. “Grace is still finishing up in the kitchen, but she’ll be right out.”

                “Happy Thanksgiving, brother!” Hank gave Gwen’s hand a quick squeeze and then hugged Sam.

                Gwen remained frozen in her spot.

                Seeing Sam at the station and the youth center was one thing, but it was a whole other thing to enter his home. Suddenly, just speaking to him felt overwhelming—like something inside of her was crushing her lungs and making it impossible for her to speak.

                “Thank . . . thank you for having me over, Sam,” Gwen stammered, averting her eyes to the ground.

                “Gwen, it’s our pleasure.”

                Gwen nodded her head and swallowed hard. Clutching Hank’s hand, she took a deep breath in and followed him into the living room.

                Kay was scowling in one corner, her ear being chatted off by an excited Reese Durkee. Charity, Simone, and Jessica were chatting on the couch, while Eve played with Simone’s hair. None of them had noticed her yet. Maybe she still could leave before they caught sight of her—and her mere presence ruined their Thanksgiving.

                “Uncle Hank!” Jessica looked up and jumped up from the couch. “I’m so glad you’re here!” Jessica gave Hank a big hug and laughed as he swung her around.

                “It’s good to be here, Jess.” Hank smiled as he put her down.

                “I’m glad you brought Gwen with you, too,” Jessica said, turning to Gwen and giving her a hug. “I’m looking forward to getting to know you.”

                Tears sprang to Gwen’s eyes as she returned the girl’s genuine smile.

                “Gwen, it is good to see you here,” Eve added, standing up from the couch.

                “Thank you, Eve,” Gwen said softly as Eve pulled her into a hug.

                “Don’t worry, honey. You’ll do fine,” Eve whispered.

                “Thank you, Eve,” Gwen replied. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

                Just then, the kitchen door swung open, and Grace walked into the room.

                Gwen’s shoulders tensed at the sight of Grace; Grace paused as she took Gwen in.

                “Gwen,” Grace finally said, a soft smile coming to her face. “I’m glad you could join us.”

                Gwen bowed her head. “Thank you for inviting me, Grace.”

                “Try to relax,” Hank whispered, intertwining his fingers through hers. “She’s not going to bite your head off—I promise.”

                “O . . . okay . . .” Gwen swallowed hard. Letting go of Hank’s hand, she inhaled and started across the room.

                This was it. This was do or die time.

                This was her second chance.

***

                Sheridan patted the corners of her mouth with her napkin and leaned back into Luis’s embrace. “Pilar, that was delicious. I don’t think I can eat another thing.”

                “I know what you mean,” Miguel laughed. “Mama’s cooking is the best.”

                Luis raised his eyebrows and chuckled. “It’s nice that you decided to join us, Miguel. Usually, right now, you’d be at the Bennetts’, forgetting you have another family.”

                “Yeah, well, I couldn’t miss Papa’s first Thanksgiving home.” Miguel turned to his father and smiled. “It’s good to have you with us, Papa.”

                “It’s good to be here, Miguel.” Martin clasped one hand over his youngest son’s and smiled as he glanced around the table. “I’m so glad the hospital released me for the weekend. I have so many things to be grateful for this year.”

                “You can say that again,” Luis smiled, slipping his arm around Sheridan’s waist and splaying his hand over her belly.

                “Theresa and I have some exciting news, too,” Ethan smiled, beaming back at his wife. “We just found out we’re going to have a baby, too—in a little over eight more months.”

                “Oh, that’s wonderful news!” Pilar gasped, jumping up from her seat and embracing her daughter.

                “Yes, Ethan, darling, that’s fantastic news!” Ivy added from her place at the end of the table.

                Sheridan’s heart leapt as congratulations flew about the room. This family was so full of love; she was so lucky that she and her daughter would always be a part of it. And now her daughter was going to have a cousin—life would be even better.

                Pushing herself to her feet to go congratulate Ethan and Theresa, Sheridan smiled at Ivy. She was so glad Pilar had included Ivy—that Ivy was here to share in this news.

                “Sheridan?”

                Sheridan turned around at the sound of Martin’s voice.

                “I don’t mean to tear you away from the happy couple,” Martin said quietly. “I was just hoping that I could talk to you for a second.”

                “Of course,” Sheridan said, pausing for a moment to smile at all of the embraces occurring right next to her. Giving the excited couple one last glance, Sheridan rubbed her belly and followed Martin as he wheeled across the room. “Martin, what did you want to talk to me about?” she asked, sitting down beside him.

                Martin covered her hands with his own and smiled gently at her. “Sheridan, from what I understand from my wife, you’ve been struggling with everything that’s happened.”

                “I . . . I have . . .” Sheridan hung her head.

                “I wish you didn’t feel that way.” Martin squeezed Sheridan’s hands and nudged up her chin. “Sheridan, Alistair was abusing your mother when you were a child, and your mother chose to leave. I chose to help her all by myself—to help her get you out of that house.” Martin glanced back at Pilar, Luis, Theresa, and Miguel. “My family has suffered because of that decision—that much is true—but it is a decision I made all on my own. The responsibility does not lie with you.”

                “I . . . I wish I could believe that, Martin.”

                “Sheridan, you have to.” Martin searched her eyes with his own. “You were just a little girl, Sheridan? How could any of it be your fault?”

                “Maybe if I had refused to go with you . . .” Sheridan’s eyes fell to the floor.

                “Sheridan, you never even got a chance to choose.” Martin raised his brows. “The things your father has done—they make me sick to my stomach. And the fact that you’re still sitting here blaming yourself for his actions all these years later, it’s unacceptable.”

                Martin fixed his eyes on hers. “Sheridan, from what I can see, you’ve got a heart of gold. You would never hurt anyone.”

                Sheridan’s eyes inched back up toward her father-in-law’s. “You really believe that, Martin?”

                Martin smiled at her. “With my entire heart, Sheridan.”

                “But this wheelchair . . . your legs . . . you’re paralyzed because of me.”

                “I chose to take on your father, Sheridan. You didn’t decide that for me.”

                “But he took me hostage . . .” Sheridan rose to her feet.

                Martin touched his hand to her wrist. “Doesn’t that tell you what kind of man he is? Grabbing his own daughter like that? Threatening you and your child?” Martin shook his head. “I’m telling you, if it weren’t illegal, I would have killed him right then and there.”

                Sheridan lowered herself back down to the armchair, her heart beginning to race. “Martin, how can you be so forgiving of me?”

                “Sheridan, there’s nothing to forgive.”

                “But everything that has happened to you has happened because of me,” Sheridan cried softly, a tear slipping from her eye.

                “Sheridan, none of this was your fault.” Martin fixed his eyes on hers. “Yes, you may have been involved in both situations, but only as an innocent participant. You are not responsible for what happened—any more than your baby is.”

                Martin smiled softly at her and touched the tips of his fingers to the swell of her belly. “My granddaughter—your daughter—was grabbed, too, when Alistair took you hostage in Mexico. Would you ever blame her for what happened?”

                “No, of course not,” Sheridan said, caressing the top of her tummy. “She was just an innocent in all of this.”

                “Sheridan, you were, too.” Martin frowned. “That’s what I’m trying to get you to see.”

                “I know that in my head, Martin,” Sheridan said quietly. “It’s just taking a while for my heart to catch up.”

                “Well, I hope it does soon.” Martin smiled softly. “This baby, my son, the rest of my entire family—we’re all lucky to have you, Sheridan. We’re lucky you’re one of us.”


	78. Chapter 78

                “Hey, what’s going on over here?” Luis walked over to Sheridan and Martin and put one hand on his wife’s shoulder.

                “Nothing,” Sheridan said, wiping a tear from her eye. “Your father was just giving me a pep talk.”

                “I want you to remember what I said, Sheridan.” Martin fixed his eyes on hers. “None of this is your fault. None of it.”

                “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell her.” Luis squatted down next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Please, Sheridan, you’ve got to believe us.”

                “With the two of you on me like this, how can I not?”

                “It’s because we love you, Sheridan.” Luis kissed her on the cheek.

                “Luis, I love you, too.”

                Sheridan glanced down and caressed the sides of her belly. “Your father made a good point about our daughter, Luis.”

                “Oh yeah?” Luis asked. “What’s that?”

                “That when my father grabbed me in Mexico, he also grabbed her, too.” Sheridan smiled softly at her tummy and blinked back a fresh set of tears. “That was clearly not her fault, so why would it be mine?”

                “That’s right, Sheridan.” Martin leaned forward on his knees. “You had no idea that Alistair was going to grab you—nor did the rest of us. You never could have predicted he was trying to trade your life for mine—no one saw that coming.”

                Martin took one of Sheridan’s hands into his own. “Like I said, Sheridan, it was my choice to save you—not yours. And I’d do it all over again if I were faced with the same decision.”

                “How did I get so lucky to end up in this family?” Sheridan cried softly.

                “Sheridan, we’re the lucky ones,” Martin smiled. “Thank you for making my son so happy.”

                “I’d do anything to make Luis happy.” Sheridan smiled softly at her husband.

                “You don’t have to do anything, Sher.” Luis nudged her. “You make me happy just by being yourself.”

                “And, just think, Sheridan,” Martin added. “If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be sitting here at all. You were the one who convinced Luis to keep trying to track me down in Mexico. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be having Thanksgiving with my family, wouldn’t be back with my wife. I wouldn’t be here waiting to meet my first two grandchildren. I’d be missing this entire part of my life.” Martin shook his head and frowned. “I’ve missed so much already. I can’t tell you how grateful I am that I’m not going to miss anything else.”

                “Speaking of that, your granddaughter just kicked.” Sheridan smiled softly at Martin. “Would you like to feel her move?”

                “I’d love to,” Martin said. “But are you sure it’s okay?”

                “It’s more than okay,” Sheridan said, taking his hand and placing it against her belly. “Here, do you feel that—right there on the side?”

                Martin’s face lit up with a smile, a single tear slipping down his cheek. “Yes, Sheridan . . . I do.”

***

                “So, Gwen, Hank tells me you’ve been thinking about looking for a new job.” Graced smiled and leaned forward on her knees, her hands clasped in front of her.

                “Yes . . . I . . . I have,” Gwen stammered, tucking her hair behind one ear. “I’ve always worked for my family’s business, and I feel like it’s time I ventured off of my own.”

                “You mean because of everything that’s going on with your mother?” Sam asked.

                “Yes, for that reason among others.” Gwen’s eyes fell to the floor. “I’ve never really been on my own, stood on my own two feet . . .” Gwen looked back up at Sam and Grace. “I feel like it’s time for me to start.”

                “That’s wonderful, Gwen,” Grace said, giving her a genuine smile. “I wish some of your spirit would rub off on Kay—give her something to focus her time.”

                Kay crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. “Thanks a lot, Mom. As usual, your vote of confidence means a lot to me.”

                “Kay, don’t get angry with me,” Grace said. “I was just trying to compliment Gwen.”

                “Yeah, at my expense as usual,” Kay retorted, her eyes narrowing on Gwen. “What’s so great about her anyway? If she hadn’t outed Ethan as my brother, you’d have another son right now.”

                “Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett!” Grace gasped.

                “Kay! That was uncalled for!” Sam leapt to his feet. “Go to your room right now!”

                “But, Dad!” Kay whined.

                “Don’t ‘but, Dad’ me, Kay. I mean it.”

                Kay glared at all of them, then whirled around and stomped out of the room.

                “Gwen, I’m so sorry,” Sam said.

                “No, Sam, she’s right.” Gwen turned to Grace, tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry for the role I played in you losing your baby, Grace. Don’t feel like you have to be nice to me just because I’m dating Hank. I can understand if you don’t want me with him . . . or even in your house.”

                “Gwen . . .” Grace started.

                “No, it’s okay.” Gwen pushed past Hank and ran for the door. “You’ll never have to see me again.”

                “Gwen, please wait!” Hank called out, throwing his hands up in the air.

                Grace stepped up behind Hank and touched one hand to his shoulder. “Hank, you have to go after her.”

***

                Hank ran after Gwen and chased her down to the end of the block. “Please, Gwen, don’t go.”

                Gwen whipped around. “No, Hank. I have to. I never should have come here today.”

                “But my family likes you, Gwen,” Hank protested. “Grace and Sam sent me after you—they wanted to make sure you were okay.”

                Gwen averted her eyes to the ground and blinked back tears.

                “I know that Kay can be a bit harsh sometimes,” Hank said, “but she’s basically a pretty good kid.” Hank shrugged his shoulders. “For some reason, when it comes to Grace liking anyone else, she just has this big chip on her shoulder.”

                “Yeah, well, I can understand that . . . feeling like your mother doesn’t love you.” Gwen hugged her arms to her chest.

                “Why on earth would she feel like that?”

                Gwen tightened her fingers around her sides. “Listen, I don’t know what’s going on between your niece and Grace, but a girl doesn’t act like that toward her mother if she’s not hurting about something. Besides,” Gwen frowned, “that doesn’t mean Kay wasn’t right. If my mother and I hadn’t outed Ethan as a Bennett, Kay’s little brother would still be alive.”

                Hank took a deep breath in; a single tear sprang to his eye. “What are you saying, Gwen?” he asked, his voice weakening.

                “I don’t know, Hank. I don’t know,” Gwen cried. “I just know I can’t go back there. I know I can’t be in the same room as your family.”

                “So where does that leave us?”

                “I don’t know,” Gwen sobbed. “I can’t . . . no, I won’t . . . I won’t ask you to choose me over your own family.”

                “Gwen, Sam doesn’t even like me,” Hank protested.

                “But, Hank, he does love you.” Gwen wiped the tears from her eyes. “What you have here with Sam, Grace, and the kids, it’s different from what I have with my mother. What you have with your family, it’s real and lasting—it’s not something you’re ever going to lose.”

                “I don’t know about that.” Hank dug his hands into his pockets and kicked at the ground.

                Gwen hung her head and squeezed her arms around her waist. “Maybe you don’t, but I do know this: I won’t be the reason you lose them.”

***

                Sheridan curled up on Luis’s lap and laughed as he tucked his hands into the front pockets of her sweater. “You can’t get enough of feeling our daughter, can you?”

                Luis smiled and kissed Sheridan on the nose. “I can’t get enough of either one of you.”

                Sheridan raked her fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Yeah, well, we can’t get enough of you either, so I guess fair is fair. I can’t tell you how happy I am to be part of your family, Luis. It makes me feel so loved—it makes me feel so safe.”

                “Yeah, well, you’ll always be loved and safe with us,” Luis smiled, picking up one of her hands and pressing his lips to her knuckles. “I’m so glad my father was able to get through to you a little bit . . . make you realize you have nothing to apologize for.”

                “What he said about all of this not being our daughter’s fault, either—it did make a lot of sense.” Sheridan rubbed her belly and smiled softly. “If I would never blame her for my father grabbing me, then how can I blame myself?”

                “Exactly.” Luis leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

                “I thought I asked you two to stop making out,” Ethan laughed, crossing the room to them.

                Sheridan kissed Luis again and then grinned up at Ethan. “Well, after your little announcement at dinner, I’m afraid you have no leg to stand on. It’s now very clear to all of us that you and Theresa have done way more than kiss.”

                “Sheridan!” Luis groaned. “I don’t want to hear about that!”

                “Luis, they’re a married couple—with a baby on the way.” Sheridan laughed at her husband. “You’re going to have to face it sometime.”

                “Yeah, but does it have to be today?”

                “I agree with Sheridan,” Theresa beamed, prancing up next to Ethan. “Besides, you really can’t say anything right now, Luis. I mean, do you really expect us to believe that Sheridan got pregnant by immaculate conception? I think you had something to do with it.”

                “I know, Theresa.” Luis rubbed his head. “I know.”

                “I’m so excited we get to be pregnant together, Sheridan,” Theresa beamed, clasping her sister-in-law’s hands.

                “I am, too.” Rising to her feet, Sheridan smiled and embraced Theresa. “I’m so excited our children are going to be so close in age.”

                “I’m just excited they’re going to be cousins,” Ethan grinned.

                “Me, too, Ethan,” Sheridan smiled. “Me, too.”

                The doorbell rang, and they all looked up.

                “I didn’t know Mama invited anyone else over,” Theresa said, glancing over at the front door. “I wonder who that could be.”

                “She didn’t invite anyone else over,” Martin said, wheeling over to Theresa.

                “Is it possible Paloma came home early?” Theresa asked.

                “No,” Luis said, pulling Sheridan back onto his lap. “She’s coming home for Christmas. Mama just talked to her earlier today.”

                Pilar opened the front door, and Julian walked into the house.

                Multiple jaws dropped.

                “Julian, what are you doing here?” Sheridan asked.

                Julian smiled softly at his sister and then bowed his head. “I’m here to see Martin.”

                Julian glanced around the room and then fixed his eyes on Martin and Pilar. “I was hoping to make some amends.”


	79. Chapter 79

                “You want to make amends, Julian?” Ivy scoffed. “What on earth does that mean? Haven’t you caused this family enough pain already—not to mention your sister?”

                “Julian and I have worked things out, Ivy,” Sheridan said softly as she rose up from Luis’s lap.

                “Yes, we have.” Julian bowed his head. “I’m not proud of the way I’ve treated her, but I’ve realized the error of my ways.”

                “Well, what about the rest of the Lopez-Fitzgerald family? You’ve behaved quite poorly toward them over the years.” Ivy perched her hands on her hips. “And what about Ethan? You disowned him as your son. Do you really need to ruin his Thanksgiving, too?”

                Julian narrowed his eyes on Ivy. “I deeply regret what happened with Ethan, but you have to admit that you started that situation, darling.”

                “Please, this is Thanksgiving—just stop this!” Pilar massaged her temples. “My husband is finally home, and I will not have anyone ruin this day. So, please, just stop your fighting or leave.”

                “Pilar’s right,” Ethan said, crossing the room to her. “So, Father . . . I mean, Julian . . . please just say whatever you have to say and then leave us all in peace.”

                “I wish I’d never let you walk out of your mother’s bedroom that night, Ethan,” Julian said. “And I didn’t mean to disturb any of you today.”

                Julian dug into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. “I just came over to give this to Martin.”

                Martin wheeled his chair over to Julian and took the envelope Julian was offering. “What’s this?” Martin asked, opening the envelope and pulling out a check and a piece of paper.

                “It’s the deed to your house.” Julian frowned softly. “I know this doesn’t even begin to make up for the years of torture that my family has put yours through, but I’ve paid off the remains of your mortgage. The house is now yours, free and clear.”

                Pilar gasped; Ethan raised one brow. Miguel and Theresa smiled.

                “As for the check, that’s all of the back pay we Cranes owe you,” Julian explained. “Please, Martin, just take it.”

                “Julian, I can’t accept this,” Martin started.

                “Martin, there aren’t any strings attached to this money,” Julian said, his voice filling with sincerity. “Why don’t I just leave the check with you so you can mull everything over?”

                “I don’t know . . .” Martin said. “This just doesn’t feel right to me.”

                “Why not? You’ve certainly earned this money,” Julian said. “You spent years as my father’s prisoner.”

                “Yes, but I wasn’t working for him . . .”

                “Still, you ended up in that position because you tried to help my mother and my sister,” Julian insisted.

                Martin looked at Sheridan. “I would do it all over again.”

                Sheridan blinked back tears; Luis embraced her from behind.

                Julian smiled softly at his sister and then turned back to Martin. “Please, Martin, just take the check and think about it. There’s no rush to decide whether or not you want to cash it. Follow up with me whenever you like.”

                Julian nodded at everyone and started toward the door.

                “No, Mr. Crane, please don’t go.”

                All heads turned to Pilar.

                “I . . . I mean, this is so generous of you—you’ve done so much already,” Pilar said. “Giving Luis and Sheridan the evidence they needed to restart the search for my Martin . . . helping save their lives down in Mexico . . . please, I’d like for you to stay.”

                “Thank you, Pilar, but I couldn’t impose,” Julian said.

                “You’re not imposing,” Pilar insisted. “I was just about to serve dessert. Please consider joining us.”

                “Yes, Julian, please do.” Luis stepped forward and dug his hands into his pockets.

                Everyone turned from Pilar to Luis; several mouths fell open.

                “You’re Sheridan’s brother,” Luis said, shifting on his feet. “I know that, lately, you’ve been trying to change. . . . I would like it if you stayed, too.”

                “Very well then . . .” Julian stammered. “If you all insist . . .”

                Sheridan stepped up behind her husband and slipped her arms around his chest. “Oh, Luis, I love you so much,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

                Luis picked up her hand and kissed it. “Sheridan, I love you, too.”

***

                Hank stormed back into the house and slammed the door behind him. “Well, thanks a lot for that!”

                “Thanks a lot for what?” Sam asked, glancing at Grace. “The two of us didn’t do anything.”

                Grace stepped out from behind her husband. “Did you find her, Hank?”

                “Yeah, I found her.” Hank dug his hands into his pockets. “But she’s not sure if she wants to be with me anymore. She’s afraid that being with me will strain my relationship with all of you.”

                “Hank, that’s not true.” Grace smiled sadly at her brother-in-law. “I can understand why she might think that, but I’ve come to terms with everything that happened. Not that I don’t grieve for my baby every single day, but there were a million things that went wrong that night—almost as if evil had taken over Harmony. Gwen may have helped her mother provide Ivy’s letter to the tabloid, but she’s not responsible for everything else that happened. If Sam had just told me the truth in the first place, none of this would have happened.”

                Sam hung his head. “What Grace is saying is true. There are several people who contributed to Ethan’s paternity coming out in the way that it did, but, first and foremost, I’m at fault.”

                “And holding on to blame isn’t doing anything good—nor is withholding forgiveness,” Grace said softly, placing her hand on her husband’s chest. “It may have taken me a while, but I finally see that. As long as you and I are honest with each other, Sam, that’s all that matters from here on out.”

                “I promise that I will never keep a secret from you again,” Sam said. “You have my word on that.”

                “You know—I don’t know why you’re always calling me a screw-up when it’s clear you’re no angel,” Hank said.

                “I never called you a screw-up, Hank,” Sam protested. “I was just trying to encourage you to get your life back on track. And the whole thing about me not being able to hire you—Hank, my hands are tied by the law. I thought you understood that.”

                “Right, right . . . I’ve heard it all before.”

                “Hank . . .”

                “Save it, Sam.” Hank threw his hands up in the air. “I’m really not in the mood for another argument with you.”

***

                Gwen grabbed a pint of ice cream and hurried over to the register. The sooner she paid for this, the sooner she could rush home and curl up on the couch with it. Maybe it wasn’t the best thing in the world to throw herself a pity party, but, right now, she didn’t care.

                God, why had she let herself fall so quickly? Why hadn’t she guarded herself against Hank? She knew going in that this was how it could end—why did she take the chance?

                “Oh, excuse me. I’m sorry,” Gwen said, nearly walking into the person in front of her.

                “No problem—it’s okay. . . . Gwen, what’s the matter?”

                Gwen’s breath caught in her throat as she looked up to find Ethan right in front of her, carrying a similar tub of ice cream.

                “Ethan, what are you doing here?” Gwen fell back on her foot. “It’s almost eleven o’clock.”

                Ethan bit down on his lip and glanced down at the ice cream. “You probably don’t want to know that . . .”

                “Theresa’s pregnant, isn’t she?”              

                Ethan shifted on his feet, his eyes darting about the room.

                Gwen gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “Oh my God—I’m right. I was just joking, but . . . wow . . . I guess it’s true.”

                Gwen sank down to the floor next to a display of holiday decorations and buried her head in her hands. “This night just keeps getting better and better.”

                “Gwen, I’m so sorry.”

                “No, Ethan, it’s not you.” Gwen shook her head and fought back tears. “I’m sorry. Please, just leave me alone.”

                “Gwen, it’s obvious something is bothering you.” Ethan sat down next to her. “I know I’m probably the last person in the world you want to confide in right now, but, if you need to talk, I’m happy to listen.”

                “I think you should go home to your wife, Ethan. She’s probably waiting up for you.” Gwen cupped her hands around her eyes. No matter what happened, she couldn’t let him see her crying—she _wouldn’t_ let him see her crying.

                Why wouldn’t he just let her be?

                “Maybe just let me call someone for you,” Ethan suggested, “—maybe Sheridan or Hank . . .”

                “No, Ethan, no!”

                Ethan lurched back, almost dropping his tub of ice cream.

                “Ethan, I’m sorry,” Gwen cried, tears spilling from her eyes. “I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just that Sheridan, she’s pregnant and needs her rest, and, Hank . . . well . . . I think we’re over . . .”

                Ethan’s cell phone rang.

                “I . . . I’m sorry, Gwen, but I have to get this,” Ethan stammered.

                “I know, Ethan. I know.” Gwen scrambled to her feet as Ethan flipped open his phone and greeted Theresa. Taking one last look at the ice cream in her own hands, she shoved it back into the freezer and rushed out of the store.

                Why had things ended up like this?

                How could she have fallen for someone in a family who had suffered so deeply because of a mistake she had made?

                How could she have fallen for yet another man she couldn’t have?


	80. Chapter 80

                “Ethan, what’s wrong?” Sheridan ushered him inside. “Why do you look so upset?”

                “I’m not upset. I’m just worried,” Ethan said, fiddling with his keys. “I know this isn’t any of my business, but have you talked to Gwen since last night?”

                “No. Have you?” Sheridan furrowed her brow. “Ethan, what’s going on?”

                Ethan sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “I ran into her late last night.” Ethan opened his eyes and looked back up at Sheridan. “She was really upset. She said something about her and Hank breaking up.”

                “They broke up?” Sheridan gasped.

                Ethan hung his head and frowned. “I tried to comfort her, Sheridan, but she just wasn’t having it from me—especially after she guessed that Theresa is pregnant.” Ethan dug his hands into his pockets. “I know I have no place in Gwen’s life anymore, but that doesn’t mean I don’t still care about her.”

                “Poor Gwen . . .” Sheridan frowned, her brow creasing with worry. “I have to go check on her—make sure she’s all right.”

                “I was hoping you’d say that,” Ethan said. “I just want her to be okay, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan smiled sadly and squeezed Ethan’s shoulder. “I know you do, Ethan.”

***

                Gwen blew her nose and tossed her empty bag of chips across the room. How had it all come to this? Gwen glanced at the mirror hanging on her wall, her heart sinking as she caught sight of her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair greasy and stringy—she looked as if she hadn’t showered in days.

                Had it really been less than twenty-four hours since her entire life fell apart? Had she really lost everything again because of that damn tabloid mistake?

                A knock at the door startled Gwen out of her thoughts. Shoving her tissue behind a pillow, she combed her fingers through her hair and straightened her T-shirt.

                Clearing her throat, she dragged herself up off of the couch and over to the front door.

                Gwen flung the door open to find Sheridan standing there. “Sher . . . Sheridan?”

                “Gwen!” Sheridan pulled her into a hug. “Did you and Hank really break up?”

                “We . . . we did.” Gwen blinked back tears. “How did you know?”

                Sheridan rubbed Gwen’s back. “Ethan told me, Gwen.”

                Gwen choked back a sob and buried her head in Sheridan’s shoulder. “It’s over, Sheridan. . . . It’s really over.”

                Sheridan cupped the back of Gwen’s head and stroked her hair. “Tell me what happened, Gwen.”

***

                “Well, this is an unexpected visit,” Julian smiled, his eyes twinkling at Eve’s.

                “I ran into Pilar this morning,” Eve smiled, placing her bag on the couch. “She told me what you did yesterday.”

                “Really?” Julian blushed, his eyes falling to the floor. “It was nothing. I was just repaying a debt we Cranes owe.”

                “It wasn’t nothing.” Eve lifted his chin. “The complete one-eighty that you’ve done—it’s like you’re the man I first met, Julian.”

                “Eve, you’re giving me too much credit.” Julian’s face fell. “I was never the man you’re making me out to be. Even yesterday, as I was trying to do what I could to right this wrong, it occurred to me that I could have done so much more years ago to protect my mother and sister. That role should not have fallen to Martin.”

                “Julian, you were young.” Eve put her hands on his chest.

                “But I knew what was happening, Eve.” Julian squeezed her fingers and fixed his eyes on hers. “I knew my father was abusing my mother. I saw how cruel he was to Sheridan.”

                Julian sighed and ran one hand through his hair. “I should have gotten them out of the house. If only I had paid more attention, I might have figured out that my mother was planning to leave—I could have made sure she ended up somewhere safe.”

                “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Eve’s voice filled with empathy. “There’s no telling what Alistair would have done if he learned that you were involved.”

                “But I didn’t even try,” Julian said. “My mother and Sheridan were the only two people in my family who truly loved me—and I let them down.”

                Julian took Eve’s hands into his own. “I have to find my mother. If she is still living under my father’s thumb, then she is suffering—I have to put a stop to that.”

                Eve intertwined her fingers with his. “Have you heard anything from Agent Freeman?”

                “No, but something has occurred to me, Eve.” Julian glanced at the door. “If my father kept any paper trail of my mother’s whereabouts, then there’s only one place it could be.”

                Eve furrowed her brow. “Where is that?”

                “The only place Alistair hides anything of importance,” Julian answered. “The Crane family archives.”


	81. Chapter 81

                Luis took a sip of his coffee and leaned up against the rail lining the edge of the docks. “So, Hank, do you want to tell me what happened yesterday? I heard that you and Gwen broke up.”

                Hank looked at Luis. “You . . . you saw Gwen?”

                “I haven’t,” Luis replied, “but Sheridan’s with her right now. Apparently, Ethan ran into Gwen last night—he said she looked pretty torn up.”

                Hank threw his hands up in the air. “You know, Luis, I thought everything was going fine. I knew Gwen was nervous about spending time with Grace because of everything that happened after Ethan’s paternity came out, but that part of the day . . . it went great. Grace was being completely gracious to Gwen, just like I knew she would be, but then Kay spouted off about Grace losing the baby.”

                “Ouch,” Luis grimaced. “That must have upset Gwen.”

                “She ran out of the house, Luis,” Hank said. “Said that she can never go back. She’s worried that us being together will make Sam and Grace stop talking to me—she doesn’t want to be the reason I lose them.”

                Luis raised his brows. “Sam and Grace would never disengage with you over this.”

                “I know that, and you know that, but look at what Gwen’s mother is doing.” Hank hit the rail. “I finally find the woman of my dreams, and all of this outside baggage is getting in the way. I haven’t even had a chance to tell her I love her yet . . .”

                “You love her, Hank?” A grin inched up Luis’s face.

                Hank turned beet red. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

                “Yes, but you did.” Luis smiled and rubbed his chin. “Have you told Gwen that you love her, Hank?”

                “No, Luis. I haven’t,” Hank admitted. “Even if I did, it wouldn’t make all of these problems go away.”

                “No,” Luis conceded. “But it might help you get though them.” Luis took a sip of his coffee. “You know, lately, I’ve started to think that if I had told Sheridan I loved her earlier, that we would have gotten through the imposter thing much sooner—that we wouldn’t have lost all of those months together.”

                “Maybe . . .” Hank shrugged his shoulders. “But there was a reason you didn’t tell her.”

                “Yeah, because I was scared she was going to reject me . . .”

                “Luis, I was there—I can’t blame you for thinking that.”

                Luis chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, but I should have done it anyway, Hank. If anything, I think Sheridan would have been more open with me if I had been more forthcoming about my feelings for her.”

                Hank cocked his head. “Luis, that wouldn’t have made the imposter situation go away.”

                “No, but it might have made us a team,” Luis insisted. “It might have helped us work through our problems together.”

***

                Gwen studied Sheridan for a second as they sat down on the couch. “I don’t know how to tell you this.”

                Sheridan squeezed Gwen’s hand. “Gwen, you can tell me anything.”    

                “Yes, but this is about Grace losing her baby,” Gwen said quickly. “Given that you’re pregnant right now, I’m sure you don’t want to hear about this.”

                “Are you talking about the night Ethan’s paternity was exposed?” Sheridan swallowed hard and curled her fingers around her belly.

                “Yes, Sheridan, I am.” Gwen shook her head. “I totally get how you probably can’t have any sympathy for me right now—I can barely even stand myself.”

                “Listen, I’m not going to pretend that I can’t empathize with Grace. The thought of losing my daughter—it’s absolutely terrifying.” Sheridan glanced down at her belly and then looked back up at Gwen. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t have empathy for you, too—I know how much you were hurting that night.”

                “I never meant to hurt Grace or her baby,” Gwen cried softly. “To tell the truth, when my mother and I were plotting this out, Grace never even crossed my mind. I guess that makes me a monster, doesn’t it?”

                “No, Gwen, it doesn’t.” Sheridan slipped one arm around Gwen’s shoulder. “It only makes you human.”

                “You should have seen Grace’s face when Kay said what she did.” Gwen buried her head in her hands.

                “What did Kay say?” Sheridan rubbed Gwen’s back.

                Gwen looked up. “That if it weren’t for me, she’d have another brother right now.”

                Sheridan sucked in a breath.

                “She’s right, Sheridan! I can’t get back together with Hank after this.” Gwen hung her head. “I never should have gotten involved with him to begin with.”

                Sheridan swallowed a lump in her throat. “What did Hank have to say about all of this? I mean, he knew about the whole tabloid mess before he really even got involved with you . . .”

                “He did,” Gwen said. “He even did his best to help me fix it.”

                “That’s what I thought,” Sheridan said softly. “Surely, you two can work through this.”

                “I don’t think so, Sheridan.” Gwen hugged her knees to her chest. “I won’t be the reason his family hates him.”

                “Gwen, I don’t think Sam and Grace would hold this against Hank,” Sheridan said.

                “They don’t,” Gwen cried. “At least not yet. According to Hank, they aren’t even holding it against me.”

                Sheridan tightened her arm around Gwen. “Well, that’s good, right? That they’ve forgiven you?”

                “Tell me, though, Sheridan—” Gwen breathed, her eyes rising up to meet her friend’s, “—how can I ever forgive myself?”


	82. Chapter 82

                Sheridan sat down on the couch and stroked Gwen’s hair. “I left you some of the breakfast Luis cooked in the kitchen.”

                Gwen tugged the blanket covering her more snugly around her and looked up at Sheridan. “Thank you for letting me stay here last night. I just couldn’t deal with being alone.”

                Sheridan smiled softly. “You can stay here as long as you like, Gwen.”

                Gwen cracked a smile. “I don’t know how much Luis will appreciate that.”

                Sheridan chuckled and tucked Gwen’s hair behind her ear. “Well, if he doesn’t, he’s outnumbered on this. Besides, you were so helpful with all of the packing we were doing—he’s not going to want to lose out on that.”

                Gwen fingered one of the boxes next to the couch. “I can’t believe you two are about to move into your first real home together.” Gwen’s eyes rose up to meet Sheridan’s. “I always thought I’d have done that by now . . .”

                Sheridan smiled sadly. “I know you did, sweetie. This past year has really been a hard one for you.”

                Gwen blinked back tears. “I just feel so alone. I mean . . . I can’t believe how much I miss him, Sheridan—a few months ago, I would barely give him the time of day.”

                Sheridan laughed softly. “Well, Hank certainly can be persistent when he wants to be.”

                “Yes, he can be.” Gwen smiled sadly. “But he’s also the best friend I’ve ever had.”

                Sheridan stroked Gwen’s hair. “It sounds like you really fell for him, sweetie.”

                “That’s the craziest part about this whole thing,” Gwen whispered. “Part of me didn’t even know that I had.”

***

                “How on earth did you get someone to cover my shift today?” Eve asked, smiling as she glanced around the Crane archives.

                “Easy,” Julian smiled, coming up behind her and rubbing her arms. “I just used my pull as a hospital board member and offered to temporarily triple the pay of any doctor who would step up to cover for you over the Thanksgiving weekend.”

                “I can’t believe you did that, Julian,” Eve laughed.

                “I’d do anything for you, Eve.”

                Eve turned around. “You really would, wouldn’t you?”

                Julian smiled and stroked her cheek. “I’d be a fool not to, Eve. After all of these years, I’ve finally been granted a second chance with you—I’m not going to squander it.”

                “I can’t believe we’re actually doing something solid and tangible to search for our son.” Eve’s smile grew. “That something in this room might lead us to your mother, to all of the secrets your father’s been hiding.”

                “From your lips to God’s ears . . .”

                “Do you really think we’re going to find something?” Eve asked. “After all, your father is capable of doing—or concealing—practically anything. What if he stored the information we’re looking for somewhere far away?”

                “Certainly that’s possible,” Julian responded. “But I have a good feeling about this place.”

                “I don’t know why—” Eve glanced around the room “—but for some reason, I do, too.”

                Julian laced his fingers through hers. “Eve, this time around, my father is facing a different dynamic—this time, we’re working together.”

                “You’re right, Julian.” Her eyes glistening, Eve smiled and squeezed his hand. “This time, we are.”


	83. Chapter 83

“Have you found anything yet, Julian?” Eve looked up from the file drawer she was sorting through and glanced over at him.

                “Not yet.” Julian continued to dig through the drawer he was examining. “I think there’s a file folder stuck in the back of this cabinet, though.”

                “Can you see it?” Eve asked.

                “I can see the outline of something, but I’m not quite sure what it is.”

                “Here—take this.” Eve grabbed her purse and handed it to him. “I have a small flashlight somewhere in my bag.”

                “Thank you.” Julian began to dig through her purse.

His face falling, Julian pulled out a piece of paper and looked at her. “Eve, what’s this? You haven’t signed your divorce papers yet?”

***

Sheridan flipped on the lights as she led Gwen into the townhouse. “So, this is it!”

                “Oh, Sheridan!” Gwen gasped. “It’s so beautiful. There is so much natural light in here.”

                “That’s part of why Luis and I love it so much,” Sheridan smiled. “It’s going to be a great place to raise our daughter.”         

                “Anywhere you raise her is going to be great.” Gwen squeezed Sheridan’s hand. “You’re both going to be wonderful parents.”

                “Do you really mean that, Gwen?” A tear sprang to Sheridan’s eye.

                “Of course I mean it, Sheridan.” Gwen hugged her. “Are you still having doubts about that?”

                “It’s just hard, you know?” Her voice quieting, Sheridan glanced down and cupped her belly. “I’m so terrified that I’m going to fail her.”

                “You could never fail her, Sheridan.” Gwen led Sheridan over to the window seat.

Sheridan sat down.

“You have to trust in the fact that you have a good heart,” Gwen insisted, seating herself next to Sheridan. “That’s worth everything.”

                Sheridan looked up at Gwen, her eyes watering with tears. “You have a good heart, too, Gwen. A wonderful, beautiful heart.”

                “I don’t know about that.” Gwen averted her eyes to the floor. “If it weren’t for me, Grace wouldn’t have lost her baby. I’ve got a lot to atone for, Sheridan.”

Sheridan squeezed Gwen’s hand and smiled softly at her. “I’d be willing to bet that if you knew that outing Ethan’s paternity was going to cause Grace to lose her baby, you would have done everything in your power to stop it.”

A lightness seeped through Gwen’s chest. “You’re right,” she breathed, looking up at Sheridan. “I think . . . no, I _know_ I would have.”

                Sheridan slipped her arm around Gwen and rubbed her back. “That’s because you’re a good person with a huge heart.”

                Gwen’s heart swelled with hope. “Do . . . do you really mean that, Sheridan?”

“Of course I do, Gwen.” Sheridan paused for a moment and smoothed her hand over her belly. “This little girl inside of me—she’s alive because you had the courage and compassion to track down Luis and me in Mexico. You put your life at risk to save us—not just anyone would have done what you did.”

                “Hank was the one who came up with the idea to go down there,” Gwen said quietly

                “But he wouldn’t have if you hadn’t gone to Sam in the first place,” Sheridan insisted. “You went against your own mother for me.”

                “I want you to know that I don’t regret that, Sheridan,” Gwen said. “No matter what my mother says, I will never regret it.”

                “And I’ll never forget it, Gwen,” Sheridan said. “In fact, Luis and I have been talking about something—we were hoping you’d be our daughter’s godmother.”

                Tear sprang to Gwen’s eyes. “Oh, Sheridan! Are you serious?”

                “Of course I am.” Sheridan hugged her. “Our daughter would be lucky to have you in her life.”

Gwen cupped her hands over her face; a tear slipped down her cheek. “I’d love to. Thank you so much for asking me.”

                Sheridan smiled and placed one of Gwen’s hands on her belly. “Thank you for saying ‘yes.’”

                Gwen felt a tiny foot nudge her hand. “Oh, Sheridan,” she gasped. “Is that her?”

                Sheridan beamed and massaged her belly. “Yes, Gwen, it is.”

Gwen’s gaze fell to Sheridan’s belly; fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

Sheridan was right.

She had saved _this_ baby’s life.

She had done something good.

*******

Eve took the divorce petition from Julian. “I’m . . . I’m sorry that you had to see this. I forgot that it was in my purse.”

                “Why haven’t you signed this yet, Eve?” Julian swallowed a lump in his throat. “Are you having second thoughts?”

                “No . . . I’m not.” Eve stuffed the paper back into her purse. “I . . . I just . . . haven’t gotten around to signing it yet.”

                Julian’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Eve, are you still in love with TC?”

                “No.” Eve’s eyes flew to Julian’s. “That’s not it at all.”

                “Well, then, what is it, Eve?” Julian squeezed her shoulder, his voice softening.

                Her voice choking with emotion, Eve’s eyes welled with tears. “I . . . I don’t know how to explain this. It’s just that every time I start to sign those papers, I feel like the floor is collapsing beneath me.”

                “Oh, Eve.” Julian pulled her into his arms.

                Eve sobbed against his chest. “For years, TC was the only solid thing I had to hold on to. The thought of letting go of that—it’s completely terrifying.”

                Julian tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “You can hold on to me. I know I’ve failed you in the past, but I promise on everything I hold dear—this time will be different, Eve.”

                “I know it will be, Julian.” Eve looked up at him. “I do trust you.” Her eyes watering, Eve’s voice dropped to a whisper. “The person I don’t trust is me.”


	84. Chapter 84

                Hank clamped one hand down on Luis’s shoulder as they walked into the townhouse. “So this is it, buddy? Your first real home as a married man?”

                “That it is, Hank.” Luis’s eyes lit up as he looked over toward the stairs. “I bet Sheridan’s in the nursery.”

                “Well, let’s go find her then.”

                “There’s no need to come find me,” Sheridan’s voice sounded as she started down the steps. “I heard you both come in.”

                Hank’s breath caught in his throat as Gwen stepped down next to Sheridan.      

                “Hank?”

                “Gwen?”

                “I . . . I didn’t know you were coming here.” Gwen clutched her purse.

                Hank dug his hands into his pockets. “I . . . I didn’t know you were already here.”

                Hank’s eyes flew to Luis and Sheridan. “Did you two set this up?”

                Sheridan twisted her lips. Luis blushed and hung his head. “We might have,” Luis admitted, slipping his arm around Sheridan’s waist. “Come on, Sher—let’s give them some space.”

                Sheridan smiled softly at Luis and snuggled up to him. “I was thinking the same thing.”

                Gwen and Hank locked eyes; both of them swallowed hard.

                The cell phone in Hank’s pocket buzzed.

                Gwen’s eyes flew to Hank’s pocket. “Are you going to answer that?”

                Hank glanced at the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. “No—it’s just Sam. But, hey, why don’t you and I go for a walk?”

                Luis’s phone started buzzing, as well.

                “This is Sam, too.” Luis’s brow furrowed. “I hope nothing’s wrong.”

                Sheridan held on to Luis’s arm as he flipped open his phone.

                “Sam, what’s up?” Luis dug his hand into his pocket and frowned as Sam answered. “What? Are you sure? Well, when’s the last time anyone saw her? Yeah . . . yeah . . . I’m on it. I’ll cover the north side of town. Hank’s here with me, too. I’ll let him know.” Luis nodded his head. “Of course, Sam—we’ll call you the second we know anything.”

                “What’s going on?” Hank asked.

                “It’s Kay,” Luis sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Sam told me that she and Grace had another fight, and then Kay ran away.”

                Sheridan gasped and cupped her belly; Luis slipped his arm back around her.

                Hank frowned and rubbed his chin. “Luis, are you sure?”

                Gwen stepped down next to Hank and squeezed his arm; Hank smiled gratefully at her.

                “I’m sure.” Luis swallowed hard and curled his fingers around Sheridan’s belly. “Sam’s been in touch with a lot of Kay’s friends, but not even Simone or Miguel have any idea where she is. Sam’s getting really worried—he’s starting a town-wide search right now.”

                “Well, count me in.” Hank turned to Gwen. “I’m sorry, Gwen, but I think our walk will have to wait.”

                “Don’t think another second about it, Hank—I’ll help you look.”

                Hank raised his brows. “Gwen, are you sure about that? After the way Kay treated you at Thanksgiving, no one will blame you if you don’t want to help.”

                Gwen glanced down at the floor and then back up at Hank. “I want to help, Hank.” Gwen bit down on her lip. “Kay must have been really hurting when she said what she did.”

                Hank smiled softly and stroked her cheek. “Do you know what an extraordinary woman you are, Gwen?”

                Gwen smiled shyly and blushed.

                Luis touched his free hand to Hank’s shoulder. “Sheridan and I are going to start searching. Why don’t you two catch up to us when you’re ready?”

                Hank intertwined his fingers through Gwen’s and squeezed her hand. “We’re right behind you, Luis.”

***

                Julian tightened his arms around Eve and kissed her shoulder. “Eve, why on earth would you think that? Of course you can trust yourself.”

                “No, I can’t.” Eve sobbed harder. “I’ve made a mess of my life so many times. And now I’ve lost the only person who’s kept me from falling flat on my face—who, even when I screwed up big time—made me feel like I had something safe to hold on to.”

                “But, Eve, all this time, you’ve been saving yourself,” Julian insisted. “TC didn’t know a thing about our past—or how it continued to haunt you in the present—until very recently.”

                “That’s true,” Eve said. “But at times, he still made me feel like I might actually be okay as I was just by seeing the good in me.”

                Julian leaned back and looked at her. “But don’t you see that, too? Just look at all of the lives you’ve made better through your work at the hospital and the community clinic.”

                “But I’ve also screwed up a lot, too.” Eve choked on her tears. “I feel like every time I take a tiny step forward, I ultimately take forty steps back.”

                “Well, then maybe it’s time you started seeing yourself more clearly—started focusing on those steps forward instead of on your mistakes.” Julian kissed the top of her head. “You’ve course corrected more times than I can count; you’ve got a good heart—you’ve got to have more faith in yourself, Eve.”


	85. Chapter 85

                Luis rounded the corner. Still no sign of Kay. Where on earth had she gone? By splitting up, he, Sam, Hank, Sheridan, and Gwen had managed to search more than half the town already, but there was still no sign of Sam’s eldest daughter.

                Was this what it was going to be like raising a teenage girl? Was this a glimpse into his future?

                He had been trying to stay calm for Sheridan’s sake earlier, but the truth was that he was terrified—and very anxious about what was to come. How on earth would he ever be able to keep his daughter safe? There were so many variables and so many unknowns.

                A shrill sound in the distance made Luis’s ears perk up.

                “Please, leave me alone!”

                Luis whipped around to find two teenage boys harassing a girl around their age. “Hey!” he shouted. “You heard the lady! Beat it!”

                The boys’ eyes filled with terror for a split second; they jumped onto their bikes and sped off.

                “Thank . . . thank you so much,” the girl stammered, shrinking back into herself.

                Luis pulled out his badge. “You don’t have to worry. I’m a police officer. It’s my job to protect you. Why don’t you let me take you home?”

                The girl shook her head. “Thanks, but I live two blocks away.”

                “Okay,” Luis said. “Why don’t you get going then? It’s not safe for you to be out here alone.”

                The girl nodded and frowned—and then took off like a dart.

                His eyes still fixed on her, Luis sighed and slumped down on the rail. How was he ever going to deal with having a daughter of his own?

                How was he ever going to find the courage to let her out of his sight for a single second? To come to terms with the fact that he wouldn’t always be able to keep her safe—that, sooner or later, she’d get the urge to explore the world on her own?

***

                “And that was the last time anyone saw her?” Eve wiped the tears from her cheeks and glanced at Julian, her brow creasing with worry.

                “Yes,” Grace answered through the phone. “I know that she’s almost all grown up, but she’s still my little girl—what if something’s happened to her?”

                “I know this is difficult for you, Grace.” Eve cleared her throat. “But try not to panic. Sam, Hank, Luis, Sheridan, and Gwen are all out looking for her. I’m going to go join the search—one of us will find her.”

                “Thank you, Eve. You’re such a good friend,” Grace said. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

                “Well, you’ll never have to worry about that,” Eve said. “I’ll get in touch with you soon.”

                Eve flipped her phone shut and turned back to Julian. “I’m sorry, Julian, but I need to go help look for Kay. As much as it pains me to say this, our search for information on your mother and our son will have to wait.”

                “I completely understand, Eve.” Julian squeezed her arms and smiled softly at her. “We can pick up our search—and the conversation we were just having—after Kay is found.”

                Eve dug into her purse, her voice quieting. “There’s no need to continue the conversation we were just having.”

                “Yes, Eve, there is.” Julian lifted her chin. “I’m not going to stop until you realize what a wonderful woman you are.”

***

                Gwen rounded the corner and squinted at Harmony High School’s bleachers. She didn’t see any sign of Kay, nor had she at the last three places she had visited. No one else was having any luck either—and it was getting really late.

                “Thank goodness I’m not a teenage girl anymore,” Gwen uttered, digging in her purse for her phone.

                Where should she check next? Might Hank have any more ideas? Gwen started to flip open her phone, when an idea suddenly hit her.

                “Of course . . .” Gwen said, an image coming to her mind. “If I were Kay and I got into a fight with my mother, that’s exactly where I would go . . .”

                Shoving her phone into her purse, Gwen took off in a run.


	86. Chapter 86

                Gwen spotted Kay the second she walked into the park.

                “It’s a little cold out here, don’t you think?” Gwen crossed over to the swings.

                Kay looked up and frowned, her eyes narrowing on Gwen’s. “What are you doing here?” she asked, kicking her toes at the ground.

                Gwen studied Kay and then sat down on the swing beside her. “Just thinking,” she said. “Same thing as you.”

                “Yeah, well, I’d appreciate it if you’d go think somewhere else,” Kay growled.

                “I’m sorry about your brother, Kay.”

                Kay glared at Gwen.

                Gwen hung her head. “I made a huge mistake exposing Ethan’s paternity like that,” she said quietly. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop regretting it.”

                “Yeah, well, it doesn’t seem to matter, does it?” Kay rose up from the swing.

                Gwen furrowed her brow. “What do you mean by that, Kay?”

                Kay pouted and hugged her arms to her chest. “Isn’t that obvious, Gwen? My mother already cares about you more than she cares about me.”

***

                Luis, Hank, and Sheridan all gathered with Sam and Grace in their living room.

                “Have you heard anything new from Gwen?” Sam asked Hank.

                “Not since I talked to her an hour ago.” Hank shook his head, his eyes falling to the floor.             

                “Have the rest of you had any luck?” Grace asked, tears coming to her eyes.

                Sam shook his head. “No, we haven’t, Grace. I just talked to Eve. Between her, Julian, and the rest of us, we’ve searched the entire town—but Kay hasn’t turned up yet.”

                Sheridan reached over and squeezed Grace’s hand. “Grace, I’m sure someone will find her soon.”

                “I hope so,” Grace cried as Sheridan rubbed her shoulder. “She may be a teenager now, but she’s still my little girl.”

                “Yeah, well, we’re going to find her.” Sam massaged his wife’s shoulders. “I promise you, Grace. I’m not going to let anything happen to her.”

                Sheridan curled back into Luis’s arms. If only she could keep her daughter safe inside of her—protect her from things like this.

                Luis said nothing, but pressed a kiss to his wife’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. Splaying one hand over her belly, he curled his entire body around her.

***

                “Is that what you really believe, Kay?” Gwen asked. “That your mother cares about me more than she cares about you?”

                “Believe me—she does.” Kay tightened her arms around her chest. “She loves everyone else more than she loves me: Jessica, Charity—and now you.”

                Gwen frowned and stared at Kay. “That must feel really lonely.”

                “How would you know?” Kay’s eyes slid over to Gwen’s. “I thought that you’re an only child.”

                Gwen swallowed a lump in her throat. “Kay, my mother won’t talk to me.”

                “Oh.” Kay fell back on her foot.

                “She’s angry with me about going to your father about Sheridan and Luis.” Gwen curled her fingers around the swing. “I mean—I understand why. She _is_ in jail. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”

                “Wow, and I thought the way my mother treats me is messed up.” Kay raised her eyebrows.

                “The crazy thing about it is that even though I don’t regret what I did, I’d still give anything to have her back,” Gwen admitted.

                “Yeah, I know what you mean,” Kay said. “Sometimes, I feel like I have to beg my mom for her attention.”

                “No one should have to beg their mother for attention,” Gwen said.

                Kay plopped down on the swing. “You’re right, Gwen. They shouldn’t.”

                Gwen shivered and rubbed her arms. “Kay, I know you’re angry right now, but would you like to go somewhere warmer?”

                Kay crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I’m not going back to my house.”

                “I wasn’t suggesting that, Kay,” Gwen said. “I was thinking we could go back to my apartment. I should probably call your parents and tell them that you’re okay, but that doesn’t mean you need to go back home right away—you can stay as long as you like.”


	87. Chapter 87

                Gwen picked up the phone and looked over at Kay. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

                “Yeah. Just don’t make me talk to her.” Kay leaned back into the couch and hugged a pillow to her chest.

                “That’s completely up to you,” Gwen said. “I’m just going to let your parents know that you’re safe.”

                “Okay,” Kay scowled, “but I doubt that my mother will even care.”

                Gwen put down the phone, sat down next to Kay, and covered Kay’s hand with her own.

                Kay looked at Gwen; tears gathered in the corners of Kay’s eyes. “Everything’s gone wrong for me since Charity came to town,” she cried. “Not only did she take Miguel away from me and get what was supposed to be _my_ new room—but, throughout it all, my own mother cheered her on.”

                Gwen squeezed Kay’s hand. “That must have really hurt.”

                Kay hugged the pillow she was holding more tightly to her chest. “It did,” she cried softly, “—especially when I was so close to getting Miguel.” Kay looked at Gwen. “He told me once that he was this close to starting a relationship with me when Charity came to town. Even Luis thought Miguel and I should be together. I heard him teasing Miguel about it once . . .”

                “And then Miguel met Charity?” Gwen guessed.

                “Yeah.” Kay frowned. “He did. My mom, she was practically falling all over herself as she watched them get together. It didn’t once occur to her that maybe I was hurting. That maybe Miguel should have been with me, instead of her precious niece.”

                Gwen grimaced. “Ouch.”

                “You can say that again.” Kay balled herself up in one corner of the couch. “It was like I didn’t exist.”

                “That sounds really lonely,” Gwen said.

                “Yeah, it really was.” Kay adjusted a pillow behind her and then plopped down on it. “Why don’t you just call her, Gwen? Let’s just get this over with.”

***

                “Luis, are you okay?” Sheridan walked up behind Luis and slipped her arms around his chest.

                His eyes remaining fixed on the bush outside of Sam’s front window, Luis picked up one of her hands and kissed it. “What if this is us in fifteen years, Sheridan?”

                Sheridan laid her cheek on his back. “I’ve been worrying about that myself.”

                Luis turned around. “I’ve been telling myself that we’re going to be good parents—that we’ve both worked with tons of kids at the youth center and that I’ve already helped raise Theresa and Miguel.” Luis swallowed hard. “But what if I’m wrong about that, Sheridan? What if we have no idea what we’re doing? I mean, Sam and Grace are both great parents—and this still happened. If it could happen to them, it could happen to anyone.”

                “I know, Luis.” Her voice choked with emotion, Sheridan massaged the sides of her belly. “I’ve wanted to have a baby for longer than I can remember, but I never really thought that out. I never actually stopped to think about what it would be like to parent her—or how to deal with the difficult things that might happen as she grew up.”

                His throat constricting, Luis wrapped his arms around Sheridan, pulled her against his chest, and kissed the top of her head.

                “I’m scared, Luis.” Sheridan cuddled in closer to him.

                A knot settling in his stomach, Luis tightened his arms around her. “I am, too, Sheridan.”                

***

                Eve picked up the glove and rose to her feet. Her eyes darting around the park, her brow creased with worry. “Kay must have been here at some point today. This is her glove, Julian.”

                “I can’t believe you recognized it,” Julian said.

                “TC and I gave Kay and Simone matching pairs last Christmas,” Eve explained, tracing her finger over the glove’s embroidered logo. “They had been admiring them for weeks.”

                “Still, if I were here alone, I might have walked right past this glove.” Julian rubbed his chin. “The fact that you noticed it shows what a good mother and person you are—you pay attention to the small things.”

                Eve blushed and hung her head. “It’s not really that big of a deal.”

                Julian nudged up her chin; his eyes shone at hers. “Yes, Eve, it is.”

***

                “Are you sure you’re ready for this, Kay?” Gwen picked up the phone.

                “Yeah,” Kay sighed, picking at one of her shoelaces. “Let’s just get this over with.”

                “Okay . . .” Gwen studied Kay for a moment and then started to dial the phone.

                “Gwen?” Kay glanced up at her. “How did you know where to find me?”

                Gwen looked up. “I just thought about where I’d go if I wanted to feel loved. Maybe it’s silly, but going to the park, being on the swings as a little girl—those are some of my happiest memories.”

                “Mine, too.” Kay smiled. “Those were the days—just pure fun—no crushes on stupid boys who do nothing but break your heart.”

                “I’ll second that,” Gwen laughed. “I’ll take playing freeze tag and jumping off swings any day over having some guy break my heart.”

                Kay furrowed her brow. “You played games like that at those fancy boarding schools you went to?”

                Gwen smirked. “Don’t ever tell my mother this, but when I was little, my friends and I played games that made us sweaty and dirty every single chance we got.”

                Kay stared at Gwen for a moment and then laughed. “I’m sorry I was so mean to you the other day, Gwen. I can see why Uncle Hank likes you so much.”

                “Yes, well, I like him, too.” Gwen smiled wistfully. “Even if we’re not meant to be together, he has still made me smile like no one else ever has.”

                “Why do you think you’re not meant to be together?” Kay’s eyes fell to the floor. “Is it because of what I said?”

                Gwen’s smile faded. She sat down next to Kay. “Listen, Kay, you didn’t say anything that I wasn’t already thinking. The fact that I hurt your family would have come between Hank and I eventually.”

                “Yeah, but I still shouldn’t have said it,” Kay insisted. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt any of us.”

                “Just like you didn’t mean to hurt me.” Gwen covered Kay’s hand with her own. “I know you were in a lot of pain when you said what you did—don’t be so hard on yourself.”


	88. Chapter 88

Gwen opened the door to her apartment, and Grace and Sam rushed in.

                “Oh God, Kay, you’re okay!” Grace cried, grabbing her daughter and embracing her.

                Gwen looked over toward the door, where she found Hank smiling shyly at her; her heart began to race.

                Hank blushed bright red. “Thanks for finding her, Gwen,” he said, his eyes falling to his feet. “How did you know where to look?”

                Gwen fidgeted on her feet and curled her fingers around one of her wrists. “It turns out that your niece and I have a lot in common.”

                Hank looked up, his eyes locking on Gwen’s. “Thank you for putting aside what happened on Thanksgiving for long enough to see that.”

                “Yes,” Sam agreed.

                Gwen jumped back.

                “I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to scare you.” Sam put one hand on Gwen’s shoulder. “I just wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

                Gwen smiled, her heartbeat steadying as she stole another glance at Hank.

                “Sam’s right.” Grace smiled and tightened her arms around Kay. “I can’t tell you how much this means to us.”

                Tears springing to her eyes, Gwen turned to Grace. “I’m happy I could help, Grace.”

                Kay looked Gwen up and down and smiled. “You know, Mom, I should have been nicer to Gwen the other day. She’s really kind of okay . . .”

                “Of course she is, Kay. She brought you back to us, didn’t she?” Running her fingers through her daughter’s hair, Grace shot Gwen a grateful smile. “I know it wasn’t easy for you to join us for Thanksgiving, but I hope you’ll come by again, Gwen.”

                Her heart swelling with emotion, Gwen averted her eyes to the floor. “Grace, I don’t know what to say . . .”

                “You don’t have to say anything.” Grace’s eyes twinkled at Gwen. “It’s so clear why you have Hank’s heart.”

***

                “So everything’s okay with the Bennetts?” Julian wrapped one arm around Eve’s shoulder.

                Eve pocketed her phone. “Yes, it is,” she smiled. “Grace and Sam are with Kay right now—they’re going to bring her home.”

                “I told you everything was going to work out.”

                Eve looked at him. “You did, didn’t you?”

                “I have all the faith in the world in you, Eve,” Julian said. “I know that Gwen got here first, but you still knew where to look, didn’t you?”

                Eve blushed and hung her head. “I just know that Kay and Simone like to hang out here.”

                Julian stroked her cheek and smiled. “Yes, Eve, you do. That’s because you pay attention to what matters—you make a point of knowing your daughters and their friends.”

                Eve shrugged her shoulders. “I just did what any parent would do.”

                Julian laughed. “Eve, even if my life depended on it, I couldn’t tell you the name of even one of my children’s friends. I’ve made such a mess of my relationships with Fancy, Fox, and Pretty, it’s a wonder they still call me ‘Dad.’”

                “It’s not too late to change that, you know?” Eve laid her hand on his chest. “Maybe it’s time to show your children how much you’ve changed—maybe it’s time for them to know the real you.”

                Julian smiled, picked up her hand, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Thank you for your faith in me, Eve.”

                Her throat constricting, Eve blinked back tears. “Thank you for your faith in me, too.”

***

                Gwen smiled as Hank poured a glass of wine for her and seated himself next to her on the couch.

                “What is it?” Hank asked. “Do I have something on my teeth?”

                “No,” Gwen chuckled, taking a sip of her wine. “I’m just so glad that everything turned out okay.”

                “Yeah, well, thanks to you, it did.” Hank looked Gwen up and down and smiled. “You really were amazing today, Gwen. I don’t know how I’m ever going to thank you.”

                “You don’t have to thank me, Hank.” Gwen smiled shyly. “I’m just glad your niece is okay.”

                “Me, too.” Hank put down his glass and looked her straight in the eye. “Is there still a chance for us, Gwen?”

                “I . . . I hope there is, Hank,” Gwen stammered. “What Grace said to me today . . . it was the most compassionate thing . . .”

                Hank stroked her cheek. “I told you she and Sam would love you.”

                “I know, but it’s still so hard to believe.” Gwen shook her head and put down her glass. “After everything I’ve done, after the mess that I caused . . .”

                “Gwen, that’s all in the past,” Hank insisted. “Your mistakes don’t have to follow you around forever.”

                Gwen blinked back tears. “What did I ever do to deserve you, Hank?”

                Hank scratched his head and smiled softly. “I ask myself the same thing about you every single day.”

                “Thank you for not giving up on me, Hank . . . especially when I was ready to give up on myself.”

                “How could I give up on you?” Hank asked. “You’ve got the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met.”

                “I don’t know about that . . .” Gwen averted her eyes.

                “Well, lucky for both of us, I do.” Hank nudged up Gwen’s chin. “You’ve been through so much this past year, and you’ve never once given up. You could have easily chosen an easier path, but instead, you chose to keep your head up high, to correct your mistakes. Most people wouldn’t have even tried to look for Kay today if she had treated them the way she treated you.”

                “Hank, I know that, deep down inside, she was hurting . . .”

                “That’s exactly what I mean, Gwen!” Hank squeezed her. “That’s why I love you so much.”

                “You . . . you . . . love me, Hank?” Gwen sat up straight and looked at him, her heart pounding in her chest.

                Hank blushed bright red, his eyes widening. “I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. I . . . I didn’t mean to scare you. Don’t feel like you have to say it back.”

                “No—you’re misunderstanding.” Her eyes glistening, Gwen cupped Hank’s face with both of her hands. “Hank—I love you, too.”


	89. Chapter 89

                “You love me?” Hank’s eyes lit up with joy. “Please tell me I’m not imagining this.”

                “I promise—you’re not imagining it,” Gwen laughed, blinking back tears and cupping his face in her hands.

                Grinning from ear to ear, Hank kissed her. “I’ve never been this happy, Gwen.”

                A tear slipped down Gwen’s cheek. “I didn’t know happiness like this could even exist.”

                “I know what you mean.” Hank kissed her again. “God, I love you so much!”

                Gwen laughed as Hank pulled her up from the couch and twirled her under his arm.

                His eyes twinkling at hers, Hank fixed her hand in his and began to lead her in a dance, sweeping her in circles around the room.

                “Hank!” Gwen laughed and threw back her head. “Watch out! We’re going to hit something!”

                Hank stopped short and yanked her against his chest. “Don’t worry—I’ve got you.”

                Gwen studied him for a moment and stroked his cheek. “You do, don’t you?”

                “Always.” Hank kissed her gently and cupped her face. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, Gwen.”

                “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, too.” Gwen kissed his forehead and pulled him in close. “Just the thought of living without you . . .”

                “I know exactly what you mean.” Hank buried his nose in the crook of her shoulder and began to kiss his way up her neck.

                “Oh, Hank . . .” Gwen moaned, melting into him.

                “I want you, Gwen,” Hank breathed, tracing his fingers down her spine.

                Gwen shuddered as he reached the tip of her tailbone. “Oh, Hank, I want you, too.”

                “Are you sure?” Hank stopped what he was doing and looked up into her eyes.

                “I’m sure.” Gwen swallowed hard. Wrapping one of her legs around his, she shivered as she felt him harden against her. “I want you to make love to me, Hank.”

***

                Eve sighed as she curled up on the couch.

                What a day this had been.

                At least she could rest now that Simone was sleeping safely upstairs and she knew Kay was home safe and sound.

                Julian was right—although she hadn’t gotten there first, she had known where to look for Kay. She did know her daughters and their friends.

                Even though Whitney still wasn’t speaking to her, that didn’t mean that she was a bad mom—or that she’d ever stop trying to reconnect with her elder daughter.

                She did have it in her to be the mother both of her girls needed—to be an honest and courageous role model.

                After all, she had faced her fears more times than she could count over the last few months: facing off against Alistair, telling Julian the truth about Ivy blackmailing her, drumming up the courage to reconnect with Simone . . .

                Maybe Julian was right—maybe she had more strength inside of her than she realized.

                Maybe she actually had it in her to give up her safety net.

                Taking a deep breath in, Eve pulled the divorce petition out of her purse and unfolded it.

                Maybe—if she dug deep down inside—she would find that she even had the strength to survive this.

***

                “That was wonderful.” Hank propped up his head on his hand and smiled tenderly at Gwen.

                Gwen’s breath caught in her throat as he stroked her cheek. The way he was looking at her—the love shining out of his eyes—it was all she had ever wanted.

                “Yes, it was.” Smiling at Hank, Gwen snuggled up in his arms and rested her forehead against his.

                How had she missed out on the fact that this had never been there with Ethan? That she had never felt like she was the center of his world? Like she was the only woman he could see—the only woman he could _ever_ see—the only woman he could ever love?

                “I could hold you like this forever,” Hank whispered, brushing his lips over her forehead.

                Gwen kissed him and cuddled in closer. “I know exactly what you mean.”

                “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this to happen.” Hank lifted her chin and cupped her face in his hands. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

                Gwen’s heart swelled with joy. Her eyes glistening, she blinked back tears and smiled at him. “I’ve never been as happy as I am in this moment—you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, too.”


	90. Chapter 90

                Gwen hummed to herself and smiled as she saved the file she was working on. Outside her office there was a lot of commotion taking place as people rushed to finalize the annual reports that were due today; almost everyone looked stressed. Yet, despite herself, Gwen couldn’t think about anything else other than the events that had transpired over the weekend.

                The look in Hank’s eyes when he told her he loved her, the way he had immediately backed off when he thought he might be pressuring her, the way he had held her after they had made love . . .

                Picking up a paper clip, Gwen spun it between her fingers.

                Hank loved her. Hank loved her, and she loved him back. After all of this time, after all of her struggles—she had finally found real love.

                “Ms. Hotchkiss . . . Ms. Hotchkiss . . .”

                Gwen’s head snapped up. “Tori. I’m so sorry—I was in another world there.”

                “No worries.” Tori smiled and handed Gwen a stack of paperwork. “I need you to sign these forms.”

                “Of course.” Gwen scribbled her name in the appropriate places and handed the stack back to Tori. “Thank you for bringing them over.”

                “No problem.” Tori smiled, nodded, and exited Gwen’s office.

                Gwen watched her for a moment. Smiling to herself, she picked up the paper clip and began to twirl it again.

                All the chaos going on outside—hopefully, it would soon be a memory for her. Not that she was under the impression that another job would be any easier. It would just be nice to stand on her own two feet for once—to not be regarded, first and foremost, as the boss’s daughter.

                Gwen picked up her purse and started to dig through it for her appointment book, only to find a small piece of paper. A rush of warmth fluttered through her chest as she spotted the familiar handwriting.

                _SHMILY_

_See How Much I Love You_

_Have a wonderful day—I can’t wait to see you tonight._

_I love you,_

_Hank_

All of the frenetic energy outside of Gwen’s office faded away as she clutched the note to her chest. “I love you, too, Hank,” she whispered, another smile inching up her face. “And I can’t wait to see you either.”

***

                Dr. Williams smiled softly at Sheridan. “So your friends’ daughter was found safe in the park?”

                “Yes.” Sheridan massaged her temples. “But the whole thing shook me up.”

                “That’s completely understandable,” Dr. Williams said.

                “What if I’m a horrible mother?” Sheridan cried. “What if I’m just like my father?”

                “Sheridan, weren’t you just telling me about your friend Gwen—and how much compassion you have for her?”

                “Yes,” Sheridan said quietly. “But what does that have to do with this?”

                Dr. Williams put down her clipboard. “It has everything to do with this. Your ability to have compassion for her about a subject that has to hit home for you on so many levels right now—that says a lot about you.”

                Sheridan frowned and rubbed her belly. “Gwen was in so much pain when she outed my nephew’s paternity—she never meant to hurt Grace.”

                “That’s exactly what I mean, Sheridan. You are not your father.” Dr. Williams crossed her legs. “Tell me—what do you think your father would have done if Gwen had confided the same thing in him?”

                Sheridan’s frown deepened. “If Grace was someone he cared about, he probably would have tried to get revenge on Gwen in whatever way he could.”

                “And does that sound like something you, yourself, are capable of doing?” Dr. Williams probed.

                “No—absolutely not.” Sheridan looked up. “Even with everything my father has done to me, I can’t imagine ever deliberately hurting him.”

                “That’s what makes you different from him—among so many other things,” Dr. Williams said. “What else makes you different from your father, Sheridan? How are you not him?”

                “I . . . I don’t know.” Sheridan shifted in her seat; her eyes fell to the floor.

                “Well, how did your father react when he found out that your nephew Ethan wasn’t his grandson?”

                Sheridan tugged on the ends of her sleeves. “He kicked him out of the family.”

                “And how did that make you feel?”

                “Devastated . . .” Sheridan blinked back tears. “As far as I’m concerned, Ethan will always be our family.” Sheridan wiped at her eyes as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. “I tried to convince Father of that, but he just wouldn’t listen to me.”

                “Yet, to this day, you still consider Ethan your nephew?” Dr. Williams asked. “Am I correct about that?”

                “Of course I do,” Sheridan cried. “I still love Ethan. I’ve always loved Ethan. He’s like a brother to me.”

                “And do you think that your father was acting out of love in the moment he disowned Ethan?”

                “No,” Sheridan said. “If he had been . . . if he had been acting out of love—he would have listened to me.”

                “So, right there, in that moment—do you see an important difference between you and your father?”

                Sheridan’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I just wish he had realized that love is all that matters.”

                “He may not have . . .” Dr. Williams paused. “But, Sheridan—you do.”

***

                Luis kicked at a rock and dug his hands into his pockets as he patrolled the end of the wharf. As usual, not much was happening, but that could change in a single second.

                “Hey, buddy.” Hank strolled up onto the docks. “Sam said I could find you here. It’s a busy day as usual, I see.”

                Luis looked over at Hank. “Better quiet than crazy.”

                “Yeah, that’s what Sam said.”

                Luis laughed and then smiled. “What’s going on with you, Hank?”

                “I’ve never been better,” Hank grinned.

                Luis raised one brow. “I take it that means that you and Gwen made up?”

                Hank’s smile grew wider. “Not only did we make up—but I’d say we’re doing better than ever.”

                Luis’s lips curved up in a smile. “Hank, that’s great. I’m happy for you, buddy.”

                “Thanks, Luis,” Hank said. “I’m happy for me, too.”

                “I can see that.” Luis laughed softly, his eyes falling to the ground.

                “Why do you look so troubled, Luis?” Hank joked. “Did Gwen and I break one of your ordinances when we got back together?”

                “Funny, Hank, funny . . .” Luis leaned down on the rail. “No. I was just thinking about something that happened when we were out looking for Kay.”

                “What’s that, Luis?”

                Luis turned and glanced down the wharf, his eyes landing on some teenage girls. “I just saw some teenage punks harassing a girl around Kay’s age—I could tell they were making her uncomfortable, and it’s still bothering me.”

                “Why, Luis?” Hank smiled. “I’d bet my life that you saved the day.”

                “Yeah, but, Hank, what’s going to happen when that’s my daughter?” Luis threw up his hands. “I know you’ve all been ragging on me about raising a teenage girl, but, seriously, Hank—what am I going to do when she reaches that age and starts having a life of her own?”

                Hank clamped one hand down on Luis’s shoulder. “It looks like karma is coming back to get you. After all of the stuff we pulled in high school . . .”

                “Yeah, but, Hank, I’m a one-woman man now.” Luis looked at his best buddy. “I mean, I was even after I started dating Beth in high school, but, before that . . .”

                “I know, buddy,” Hank laughed. “I was right there with you.”

                “Hank, what if she meets the teenage us?”

                “Listen,” Hank said, cocking his head, “if she’s anything like Sheridan, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Your wife can be quite feisty when she wants to be. Don’t you remember her first months back in Harmony?”

                “Yeah. How could I forget?” Luis laughed. “I wasn’t sure if I wanted to kiss her or kill her.”

                “Yeah, well, lucky for all of us, you two figured that one out before we all went deaf from all the screaming you did whenever you were in the same room.”

                “Yeah, that was quite something, wasn’t it?” Luis laughed and rubbed his chin.

                “Luis, your daughter is going to be okay,” Hank insisted. “With you as a father, all the guys will be scared to come near her.”

                “I hope you’re right, Hank.”

                “I know I’m right, Luis.”

                “Still, it would make me feel better if she had other people looking out for her.” Luis studied his friend. “In fact, Sheridan and I have been talking about this—we’d really love it if you’d be our munchkin’s godfather.”

                “Really, Luis?” Hank smiled and raised his brows. “You two aren’t afraid I’ll corrupt her?”

                Luis laughed and shook his head. “It’s exactly the opposite, Hank. Who better to watch out for her than a guy who knows every trick in the book?”

                “Luis,” Hank grinned, “you don’t have to flatter me.”

                “So you’ll do it then?” Luis’s eyes twinkled.

                “Of course I will, Luis.”

                “Thank you, buddy.” Luis slapped him on the back. “I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

                “Yeah, well, don’t worry, Luis. I’ve got your back.” Hank smiled. “I won’t let any teenage versions of us get anywhere near my goddaughter.”

***

                Sheridan paused as she entered the park; she rested one hand on her belly. That session with Dr. Williams had taken a lot out of her; she needed to go home and rest.

                Still, she had felt a compulsion to stop by here on her way home, and she wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe it had something to do with what Gwen had said about finding Kay here—that this was the place she would have thought to go if she wanted to feel safe and loved.

                “Oh, Mother, I wish you were here.” Sheridan wandered over to the swings. “Maybe you could help me deal with all of this—maybe you could reassure me.”

                Placing her bag on the ground, Sheridan lowered herself down onto a swing.

                “What do you think?” Sheridan caressed her belly. “Can your mommy get it together before you arrive?”

                Sheridan felt a flutter and a kick beneath her palm; her lips broke into a smile.

                “You’ve got more faith in me than I do in myself, don’t you?” she smiled.

                Nudging the ground with her foot, Sheridan started to gently rock back and forth. What would she do if she were in a similar situation with her daughter fifteen years from now? If she somehow ended up making her daughter feel as unloved as Alistair had made her feel?

                “You’re not going to do that,” she told herself. “You would never treat anyone the way your father has treated you—you would never deliberately make someone feel unloved.”

                Sheridan looked up, catching sight of her reflection in the steel poles holding up the swing set. “You might mistakes—you’ll probably make a ton of them—but you’ll never deliberately hurt your daughter.”

                A sudden chill shot through Sheridan—followed by a bubble of warmth.

                Tears sprang to her eyes as the warmth enveloped her, sweeping its arms around her and trickling up to her cheeks.

                Taking a deep breath in, Sheridan looked up at the sky. “You _are_ really here with me—aren’t you?”

                Another rush of warmth flooded her body.

                Tightening her fingers around the swing’s metal chains, Sheridan blinked back tears, pushed off the ground with her toes, and finally started to swing.


	91. Chapter 91

                Julian shoved the last piece of paper into the box and pushed the box to the side. All of these hours, all of this searching—and he still had nothing to show for it.

                Maybe he shouldn’t have taken these boxes home. Maybe he should have rummaged through them in the office. But he couldn’t help but think that the key to his mother’s disappearance was right at his fingertips.

                Maybe if he approached this from a different angle—maybe something new would occur to him.

                That’s what Eve had suggested he do with his children, wasn’t it? To try to make a fresh start?

                Without a doubt, he had his work cut out for him. If he was being completely honest with himself, he didn’t even really know where to start.

                Fancy, Fox, and Pretty—he had spent their entire lives letting them down.

                Did he even have it in him to be the father they needed?

                It was high time he started at least trying, wasn’t it? To be the best man he could be?

                If he had managed to step up to the plate and be brave enough to help both Sheridan and Eve, then surely he had it in him to summon up that courage again.

                Certainly he had the guts he needed to approach his children—to try to begin new relationships with them. The strength he needed to stand up to his father—to help his mother escape. The courage he would need to look his mother in the eye and own up to breaking the pledge he had made to her—his promise to protect Sheridan.

***

                Luis gently bent Martin’s knee toward his chest, pausing when he had formed a ninety-degree angle. “Are you ready, Papa?”

                “As ready as I’ll ever be,” Martin sighed. “Don’t worry about being gentle with me. I can’t feel much of anything. At this point, the doctors are just worried about keeping my limbs flexible—about me keeping up my strength.”

                Luis lowered Martin’s leg back down to his wheelchair. “I wish you didn’t have to go through this.”

                Martin looked at his son and smiled. “At least I’m with my family.”

                “Yeah,” Luis smiled, his eyes falling to the ground.

                “Luis, is something wrong?”

                Luis twisted his fingers together.

                “Listen, I know we’ve lost a lot of years together,” Martin said, laying one hand on Luis’s shoulder, “and I realize that it’s probably not easy for you to confide in me after there were so many years that you couldn’t. But I want you to know that I’m here for you, son. I’m happy to listen anytime you want to talk—and I’m more than willing to shut up if you don’t. I just want you to know, Luis, that I’m here for you no matter what you need.”

                Luis looked at his father. “Sam Bennett’s daughter ran away the other day.”

                “And that’s gotten you worrying about your own daughter . . .” Martin eyed Luis.

                Luis picked up his father’s leg and bent it again. “I guess I am being pretty transparent.”

                “It’s only natural to worry, Luis,” Martin said. “You’ve just got to have faith that everything will turn out okay.”

                “How can you, of all people, believe that, Papa?” Luis’s eyes flew to Martin’s.

                “How can I not?” Martin asked. “I’m here with you right now, aren’t I?”

                “Yeah, but you lost all of those years with Mama and the rest of us,” Luis protested, “—and now, you can’t even walk.”

                “Yes, but we all eventually found our way back to each other, didn’t we?” Martin smiled softly. “And I know one day I am going to walk again.”

                Luis put down Martin’s leg and fixed his eyes on his father’s. “Your faith is amazing, Papa.”

                “You’ve got to have faith, too, Luis,” Martin said. “Look at how many gifts God has already given to you.”

                Luis fiddled with his wedding band and smiled. “I can’t argue with that logic. He did bring me Sheridan—even if we didn’t get off to the smoothest of starts.”

                Martin laughed. “See, that’s exactly what I mean.”

                “Yeah, but our first meeting wasn’t devastating, Papa,” Luis explained. “Was it irritating? Yes. Exasperating? Absolutely. But it didn’t tear me up like your disappearance did.”

                “Still, look where you ended up, Luis.” Martin smiled for a moment. “Tell me, if I hadn’t been taken prisoner by Alistair, what would you have done after you graduated high school?”

                “I would have gone to college and then to law school,” Luis answered without hesitation, his eyes lighting up as he remembered his old dreams.

                Martin nodded his head. “You’re right—and that would have been a good life. But, son, you probably wouldn’t have met Sheridan if things had worked out that way.”

                Luis rubbed his chin and chuckled. “I can’t argue with you there.”

                “Listen, Luis, I’m not saying that good always wipes out the bad—or that it negates the fact that the bad ever happened.” Martin clasped his hands over his son’s. “But it does give you something to live for—a higher purpose, if you will.”

                “I hear what you’re saying,” Luis said.

                “But you don’t quite believe it,” Martin deduced.

                Luis folded his hands in front of his face. “I’m not going to lie and say that I do.” Luis’s eyes met Martin’s. “But I am trying to, Papa. And I want to—if that means anything at all.”

                Martin smiled at his son. “I think it means everything, Luis.”

***

                “Hank? Guess what?” Gwen smiled from ear to ear as she glanced around the parking lot of Hotchkiss Industries.

                “Well, whatever it is, it must be big,” Hank laughed through the phone. “Weren’t you supposed to be tied up with the year-end reports today?

                “I was,” Gwen beamed, unable to contain the giddiness bubbling in her chest. “But, Hank, I just had to call you to share my great news—I got called for an interview!”

                “Gwen, that’s fantastic!” Hank responded. “What company is it with?”

                “The interview is for a VP position at an import/export company headquartered in Castleton,” Gwen gushed. “They want me to come in and meet with their head of operations.”

                “Gwen, I’m so proud of you.” Hank’s voice filled with warmth. “I knew you could do this.”

                “That’s assuming I don’t bomb the interview.” Gwen laughed nervously. “I know this sounds ridiculous, but I’ve never gone on one before, Hank.”

                “Welcome to the real world,” Hank laughed. “Not that I can really talk—I _did_ get this job from Luis.”

                “We have been pretty lucky, haven’t we?” Gwen’s voice softened. “What if I blow it, Hank? What if I fail miserably?”

                “That’s not going to happen, Gwen,” Hank said. “You’re very good at what you do. Any employer should be able to see that.”

                “Maybe . . .” Gwen twisted her lips.

                “Gwen, I have all the faith in the world in you,” Hank said. “I know you’re going to ace this.”

***

                Luis put down his keys as he entered the apartment, smiling softly as he caught sight of Sheridan curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly amongst all the moving boxes.

                She looked like an angel.

                Swallowing a lump in his throat, Luis sat down next to her and traced one finger over her cheek. His father was right. If he had taken a different path in life, he might not have met Sheridan.

                Luis raked his fingers through Sheridan’s hair and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I love you so much,” he whispered. “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

                “Luis?” Sheridan’s eyes struggled open, her lips curving up in a smile.

                “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Luis said. “I know you need your sleep.”

                “Why?” Sheridan smirked and caressed her belly. “Because this little one has taken over my body?”

                Luis smiled and rubbed her belly. “You’re growing our daughter, Sher.”

                “Sometimes, I feel like she’s the one growing me.” Sheridan struggled to sit up.

                Luis grabbed her around her waist and helped her to a seated position. “Well, whatever is going on in there, I’m grateful to have you both.” Luis leaned forward and kissed Sheridan’s nose. “I love you so much, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan smiled sleepily and curled up in his arms.

                “Before I forget to ask, what is all of this?” Luis motioned to the table next to him, which was covered in a linen tablecloth and set with fancy flatware and candlesticks.

                “I wanted to do something nice for you.” Sheridan rubbed her eyes and buried her head in Luis’s chest. “Don’t worry—I didn’t cook.”

                Luis chuckled softly and nudged her nose. “I never worry about that.”

                “Hey.” Sheridan smiled and poked Luis in the chest. “Don’t tease me when I’m trying to do something nice for you.”

                “I can’t help it,” Luis laughed, pulling her hand up to his lips and kissing it. “You’re just so adorable, Sher.”

                Sheridan beamed at him. “I love you so much, Luis.”

                Luis cupped one hand over her belly; his eyes twinkled at hers. “I love you, too, Sheridan.”

***

                Julian blinked rapidly as he took in the information in front of him. Were his eyes deceiving him? Had he been pouring over these documents for so long that he was actually starting to see things?

                Was this an actual lead on his mother?

                He had been delving through these files for so many hours that the day had slipped into night.

                And now, seemingly out of nowhere, here it was right in front of him—a deed to a Crane property that he had never heard of before.

                How was this possible? His father may have kept secrets from him, but not about his business dealings. No, Alistair always wanted him to do the grunt work, to deal with the nitty-gritty details he deemed himself too busy to handle.

                If this was an actual Crane-owned property that no one knew about, was it possible that this was where his father was hiding? Where the old bastard was holed up torturing his presumed-dead wife, keeping her as his long-suffering hostage?

                Picking up the phone, Julian dialed a number he knew by heart, not even blinking as he heard the line click on.

                “Eve,” he breathed, his eyes remaining glued to the paper in front of him. “Eve, I think I found something.”


	92. Chapter 92

                “So the information you gave to your private investigator helped him track down your mother to a remote island in the Pacific?” Hal leaned forward on his elbows and raised one eyebrow.

                “Yes, that’s correct.” Julian glanced at Sam and Eve.

                “To find your mother after all this time. . .” Hal said. “You and Sheridan must be ecstatic.”

                “Actually, Sheridan doesn’t know yet.” Julian folded his hands in front of his face. “I didn’t want to tell her until we had a solid plan.”

                Hal smiled. “Well, I’m sure Luis will be chomping at the bit to help out once we bring him and Sheridan into the loop.”

                “Normally, I would agree with you, Hal.” Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around his chest. “But I doubt that wild horses could tear Luis away from Harmony—or, more importantly, Sheridan—at the moment.”

                “Why?” Hal asked. “The drug cartel is no longer after her.”

                Eve smiled softly at Hal. “Sheridan is pregnant.”

                “You don’t say.” Hal shook his head and chuckled.

                Sam grinned. “You never pictured this day coming when you met them, did you?”

                Hal smiled. “I was surprised enough when they stopped fighting and finally admitted they had feelings for each other.”

                Sam laughed. “Trust me—we all were.”

                Julian swallowed hard and shifted in his seat.

                He’d come so close to destroying Sheridan’s relationship with Luis. Not only had he not protected his sister, but he had actively plotted against her.

                Eve looked at him. Reaching across the desk, she threaded her fingers through his. “What is your plan, Agent Freeman?” she asked, her eyes still fixed on Julian’s.

                “It involves Interpol,” Hal answered. “I’m going to talk to my contacts and have them tail Alistair to find out when he typically leaves the compound. As soon as they establish that schedule, we’ll make our move to secure it—we’ll nab him when he returns.”

                The lump in his throat expanding, Julian tightened his fingers around Eve’s. “And what about my mother?”

                “By the time your father returns, we’ll have her out of the house and away from the compound,” Hal said. “We’ll make sure she’s safe and secure.”

                A sudden burst of determination flooding his body, Julian perked up. “I need to be there with her, Agent Freeman. The longer it takes to arrest my father, the more likely it is that she’ll start to fear that he’s going to recapture her—I’m not going to let her face that alone.”

***

                Luis tossed the last of the boxes into the trash and strolled back into the townhouse, his heart swelling with love as he caught sight of Sheridan nestled up in front of the fireplace.

                “Our first evening in our new home.” Luis’s face lit up as he crossed the room to join her. “I think this is cause for celebration.”

                “I couldn’t agree more.” Sheridan smiled as he sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. “I can’t believe how quickly everything came together today. It was so wonderful of your family to help.”

                “Our family.” Luis kissed her. “They were happy to do it. There’s nothing we Lopez-Fitzgeralds wouldn’t do for each other.”

                Sheridan blinked back tears. “I feel so lucky to be part of your family, Luis.”

                Luis traced his fingers down her back and smiled softly at her. “We’re lucky to have you.”

                “I feel the same way about you, Luis,” Sheridan said, her eyes glistening. “Both you and our daughter.”

                His eyes full of tenderness, Luis caressed Sheridan’s belly. “Speaking of our little one, don’t you think it’s time we started deciding on a name for her? I mean, I’m planning to refer to her as my ‘munchkin’ forever, but I doubt she’s going to want the other kids at school to call her that.”

                Sheridan laughed softly and stroked Luis’s cheek. “What did you have in mind?”

                Luis’s eyes sparkled at hers. “Well, I was thinking we could name her ‘Katherine Pilar.’”

                “Oh, Luis . . .” Sheridan threw her arms around him. “It means so much to me that you want to honor my mother that way.”

                “I know how much she means to you, Sher.” Luis tightened his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. “You’re a beautiful person, inside and out—given that you’re nothing like your father, I’m willing to bet that you take after her.”

***

                “Thank you for the way you supported me today.” Julian intertwined his fingers through Eve’s. “Listening to Agent Freeman and Sam talking about how long it took Luis and Sheridan to admit their feelings for one another was very difficult for me.”

                Julian hung his head. “Knowing that it was my machinations that kept them apart for months—understanding now just how painful that must have been for them . . .”

                Eve massaged Julian’s shoulder. “I know you regret what you did.”

                “More than anything.” Julian sighed and rubbed his face. “I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for causing my sister so much pain.”

                Eve laid her head on his chest.

                Julian rested his head against hers. “I’ve already broken the most important promise I ever made to my mother.”

                “Maybe so,” Eve said, wrapping her arms around him, “but you’re a changed man, Julian. Your mother is going to be so proud of the way you’ve turned your life around.”

                “I hope you’re right.” Julian squeezed Eve and kissed her head. “But even if you’re not, I have to face up to this anyway. She may not know it yet, but I’ve already disappointed my mother in so many ways—I won’t let her down again.”


	93. Chapter 93

                “I can’t believe we’re actually on the way to rescue my mother,” Julian said, hope rising in his voice as the Crane jet ascended higher into the air.

                “I know,” Eve smiled, her face lighting up. “I have to admit, part of me was skeptical that we’d even find her at all.”

                “Thank you for helping me search anyway, Eve.” Julian cupped her chin.

                “Of course,” Eve said, her eyes sparkling. “I can tell how much you love her.”

                “I’ve buried my feelings about her death for so long that I didn’t even realize how much I still missed her.” Julian bowed his head. “I hope you get to meet her, Eve. She wanted to meet you, you know?”

                “Really? Your mother wanted to meet me?” Tears sprang to Eve’s eyes. “I mean, after everything your father did to keep us apart . . .”

                “From what I could ascertain, my mother fought him tooth and nail about that.” Julian looked up and stroked Eve’s face. “I think she could tell just by how happy I was that you were the love of my life.”

                “Oh, Julian.” A tear streamed down Eve’s cheek.

                “I love you, Eve,” Julian breathed. “I’ve always loved you.”

                Eve embraced him. “Oh, Julian, I love you, too.”

                Julian buried his nose in her shoulder. “God willing, you and my mother will finally meet.”

                Eve tightened her arms around him. “I’m wishing for that with every fiber of my being.”

                “I am, too.” Julian leaned back and looked at her. “And I’m starting to believe that it really will happen—and that finding her will be the key that finally helps us find our son.”

                “I am, too.” Eve smiled, her voice choked with emotion. “I can’t believe I’m saying that. For so long, I didn’t have any hope, but something inside me has changed.”

                Julian brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb. “I know what you mean. Over the course of these past few months, I’ve felt a renewed sense of hope.”

                “And a renewed sense of courage and strength.” Her eyes glistening, Eve reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. “Somehow, deep down inside of me, I’ve discovered that I even have the strength to survive this.”

***

                “Sheridan, are you all packed for the conference tomorrow?” Luis smiled as he poked his head into their bedroom and found Sheridan snuggled up on the bed, reading a handwritten journal. She massaged her belly as she scanned the pages; a small smile graced her face.

                “I am.” Sheridan smiled up at him. “I was just relaxing a bit.”

                “I can see that,” Luis smiled, climbing in next to her and curling his body around hers. “What are you reading?”

                “A couple of pages from my mother’s diaries.” Sheridan smiled as Luis intertwined his fingers with hers and rested his hand on her belly.     

                Luis smiled and nudged her nose. “You never get tired of reading those, do you?”

                Sheridan’s eyes glistened at his. “They make me feel so close to her, Luis.”

                Luis brushed a stray curl back from Sheridan’s face and smiled at her. “I’m happy for that, Sher.”

                “I was so happy when I was with her, Luis,” Sheridan said. “These parts that I’m reading—it’s so good to know that, sometimes, she was happy, too—despite being married to my father.”

                “Well, I’d be willing to bet that those parts are about being with you.” Luis stroked her cheek.

                Sheridan blushed. “She did write a little about me.”

                “That’s because you’re a wonderful person, Sheridan.” Luis traced his finger around her chin. “I hope I get the opportunity to meet your mother. If she’s even half the person that you are, I know I’m going to like her.”

                “I love you so much, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald,” Sheridan whispered.

                “Sher, I love you, too.”

                Sheridan pulled him in for a kiss.

                “Before we get too involved in this,” Luis smirked, “I should mention that Mama and Theresa are downstairs in the living room.”

                “They are?”

                “Yeah,” Luis said, glancing back and smiling. “They were about to head downtown for the evening, and they were hoping you would join them.”

                “Where does your sister get her energy?” Sheridan marveled. “When I was in my first trimester, I could barely peel myself off the couch at the end of the day.”

                Luis grinned. “I remember, Sher—I remember.”

                “Hey.” Sheridan poked his chest. “If you recall, I’m carrying your baby.”

                Luis laughed and kissed her tummy. “Believe me—I remember.” Luis stroked Sheridan’s belly and looked up at her. “That’s actually why my mother and Theresa are here. There is some big sale going on, and they thought you could all go shopping for baby stuff together. Theresa’s practically bouncing off the walls.”

                “I bet she is,” Sheridan laughed.

                Luis smiled and shook his head. “Nothing gets her more excited than shopping.”

                “I think it’s sweet,” Sheridan smiled. “And I’d absolutely love to go with them. Will you just let them know I’m changing and that I’ll be right out?”

                “Of course, Sher. I will.” Luis brushed her hair back from her forehead and smiled.

                “What, Luis?”

                “I just love to see you so happy, Sher.”

                “I am happy.” Tears forming in the corners of her eyes, Sheridan caressed her belly and smiled at him. “I feel so lucky to be a member of your family, Luis.”

***

                “Eve, are those what I think they are?”

                “Yes, they are, Julian.” Eve blinked back a fresh set of tears. “I filed a copy of these before we left. TC and I will still need to sit down with our lawyers before the divorce is finalized, but I’ve gotten the ball rolling.”

                “Eve, I can’t believe this.” Julian embraced her. “I mean—I never would have wished this on you and TC, but—”

                Her eyes watering, Eve leaned back and studied him. “—now, you and I will finally be free to be together.”

                “Yes, we will.” His eyes twinkling at hers, Julian captured her lips in a kiss. Lingering there until they both needed to come up for air, he smiled gently at her as he pulled away. “Oh, Eve—I never thought this day would come.”

                “I know,” Eve said, her eyes glistening. “I almost feel guilty for feeling so happy.”

                “Don’t,” Julian said. “TC made his choice—he didn’t give you any say in it.”

                “That’s part of what got to me the most . . .” Eve’s face dropped. “Feeling so powerless. But you helped me see that I had options—that I really could rely on myself.”

                “You can, Eve. Of course you can,” Julian said. “You’ve proven that time and time again.”

                “It took me a long time to believe that.” A tear spilling down her cheek, Eve smiled at him. “Thank you for seeing my inner strength—even when I couldn’t see it myself.”


	94. Chapter 94

                Pilar linked her arm through Sheridan’s as they followed Theresa around the store.

                “Oh, look at this one!” Theresa squealed, picking up a frilly baby bikini. “Don’t you think my niece has to have this?”

                “Luis is going to have a stroke if I come home with that.” Sheridan massaged her belly and laughed.

                Pilar smiled and patted Sheridan’s arm. “You’re right, Sheridan—he will.” Pilar shook her head and sighed at Theresa. “Why don’t you lay off your brother, Theresita? He’s already going to have enough gray hair as it is.”

                “Oh, but, Mama, it’s just so much fun to tease Luis about this . . .”

                Pilar sighed again. “It’s a wonder I don’t have more gray hair, too.”

                Sheridan smiled softly and chuckled, her eyes wandering to a soft lilac dress. “Oh, Pilar . . .” she gasped, “isn’t this beautiful?” Sheridan plucked the tiny dress from the rack and ran her fingers over the fabric.

                Pilar looked down at the dress and smiled. “It reminds me of the flower girl dress you wore for Julian and Ivy’s wedding.” Pilar smiled softly at Sheridan. “Did I ever tell you what happened when Luis saw you?”

                “Luis and I met as children?” Sheridan’s eyes lit up.

                “Well, not quite, but he certainly noticed you.” Pilar ran her finger down the dress and smiled. “You were twirling around to music that only you could hear when my little Luis caught sight of you. He became so entranced with you that I had to drag him away kicking and screaming.” Pilar shook her head and laughed. “I think, deep down inside, he knew I was dragging him away from the love of his life.”

                “That’s such a sweet story,” Sheridan beamed. “Except for the part about him throwing a tantrum, that is.”

                “Mama’s right: Luis just knew he had found his true love,” Theresa said. “Just like I knew I had found mine when I met Ethan as a child.”

                “You and Ethan met as children, too?” Sheridan asked.

                “We did,” Theresa smiled, her eyes lighting up with excitement. Digging into her purse, she pulled out a picture and handed it to Sheridan. “I’ve been carrying this around with me ever since I found it.”

                “Oh, Theresa, this is adorable!” Sheridan fingered the picture of a young Ethan handing a little Theresa a rag doll. “I can’t believe how connected we all are.”

                Sheridan smiled at Pilar and then Theresa. “I can’t tell you how lucky I feel to be part of your family.”

                Pilar put one hand on Sheridan’s shoulder. “Mija, you’ve always been a part of it.”

                “And now our children are going to be cousins,” Theresa gushed.

                Tears springing to her eyes, Sheridan caressed her belly. “Yes, they really are . . .”

                Her eyes sparkling, Theresa held the lilac dress up against Sheridan’s stomach. “I think you need to get this for my niece.”

                Wiping her eyes, Sheridan pulled the fabric taut against her tummy and smiled. “It certainly does seem suited for her.”

                “Let me get that, Sheridan,” Pilar offered. “I’d like to buy it as a gift for my granddaughter.”

                “Pilar, you don’t have to do that.”

                “I want to, mija.” Pilar smiled softly. “You’re my daughter as much as Theresa is.”

                “Oh, Pilar, I don’t know what to say . . .”

                “I love you, mija.” Wrapping one arm around Sheridan, Pilar squeezed her shoulder. “You’re a beautiful person inside and out—I couldn’t be prouder to call you my daughter.”


	95. Chapter 95

                Julian and Eve peeked out through the tinted windows of the unmarked car as it pulled up next to the compound.

                “God, Eve, my mother’s in there . . .”

                Eve squeezed his hand. “I know, Julian. I know.”

Hal looked at them. “So, do you both understand what’s going to go down today?”

                “Yes,” Julian said, his eyes fixed on the house behind the gate. “We’ll stay in the car outside the compound until you give us the okay.”

                “Good.” Hal glanced down at his notes and then back up at Julian. “My men have already swept the compound, and there is no sign of your father. We should be ready to move in on the house soon.”

                Julian nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat. “Thank you for letting us come along.”

                “Thank you for helping me bring down your father.” Hal raised his eyebrows. “So many people have been waiting a long time for this.”

                “Including the two of us.” The lump in his throat growing, Julian fixed his eyes on Eve’s and tightened his fingers around hers. “Believe me, Agent Freeman—we’ve been waiting a long time for this.”

***

                Gwen took a deep breath in and pushed the door open. Straightening her back, she forged ahead to the receptionist’s desk and asked for Margaret Edmondson.

                “She’ll be with you shortly,” the receptionist said. “Just please have a seat over there.”

                “Thank you,” Gwen said, her heart racing.

                Taking a seat in the reception area, Gwen pulled her briefcase onto her lap and folded her hands on top of it. She could do this. She was a professional. She talked to people like Margaret Edmondson every day.

                She had to find a way to calm her nerves.

                Hadn’t she risen to the occasion each and every time she had been faced with a challenge over the past few months? Hadn’t she persevered?

                There was no reason to think that this wouldn’t go well—that, once again, she could prove that she had what it took to succeed no matter what life threw her way.

                Focusing her attention on the woman who was approaching the reception area, Gwen smiled and rose to her feet.

                This was it. It was do or die time.

                “Ms. Hotchkiss?” the woman asked.

                “Yes.” Steadying herself, Gwen shook the woman’s hand and gave her a warm smile. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

***

                The last speaker of the day leaned into the microphone. “And that is how the mentoring program started at my youth center helped shape me into the man I am today.”

                Luis and Sheridan both started clapping; Sheridan’s eyes glistened. “Oh, Luis, I would love to implement a program like the one he just described—to pair up some of the teens with the younger kids.”

                “Yeah, that would be great,” Luis agreed. “Let’s go talk to the speaker, Sher.”

                Luis put one hand on Sheridan’s back to support her as she stood up from her seat. Slipping one hand around her waist, he navigated them over to the man who had been behind the microphone.

                “Mr. Anderson.” Luis stuck out his hand. “Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. My wife and I really enjoyed your talk.”

                “Thank you, Luis.” Kevin shook Luis’s hand and then Sheridan’s. “And, please, call me Kevin.”

                “Kevin.” Luis smiled. “That’s quite a program you have going on at your youth center. We’d love to start a similar one at ours.”

                “Yes,” Sheridan agreed. “We run a youth center in Harmony, Maine, and we’re always looking for new ideas to implement. The program you were speaking about seems so wonderful.”

                “Thank you,” Kevin smiled, looking over his shoulder and waving over another man and a woman, “but I can’t take any credit for that.”

                Kevin grinned as the man and woman joined him. “This is Mike and his fiancée, Dalla,” he explained. “They run the youth center I used to attend. They’re the ones you want to talk to—they started this program.”

                “It’s wonderful to meet you.” Sheridan reached over and shook Dalla’s and Mike’s hands, pausing for a second as her eyes met Mike’s. Something about him seemed so familiar. But that was crazy—she had never met this man before.

                “Sher? Sheridan?” Luis nudged her.

                “Oh, I’m sorry.” Sheridan snapped out of her trance. “I’m being completely rude. I’m sorry—it’s just that you seemed so familiar to me for a second there,” she said to Mike. “You must think I’m absolutely crazy.”

                “I don’t.” Mike laughed. “It’s good to meet you, Sheridan. And I’m glad you want to know about our mentoring program.”

                “Thank you.” Sheridan blushed and turned to Luis. “This is my husband, Luis. We run the youth center in Harmony, Maine, together—along with our friend Hank.”

                “Nice to meet you, Luis.” Mike shook his hand. “It’s good to meet another couple who are doing this together.”

                “Yeah.” Luis grinned, his eyes sparkling at Sheridan as he slipped his hand back around her waist. “I couldn’t do it without her.”

                Mike’s eyes twinkled at Dalla’s. “I feel the same way. I have since the moment I met her.”

                “Well, it took us a little while to get our act together.” Luis smiled at Sheridan and cupped his hand around her belly. “But I think it’s safe to say that we have.”

                Dalla smiled. “When is your little one due?”

                “Sometime around the end of March,” Luis beamed. “If you ask us, that’s not soon enough.”

                “Well, it’s great to see how excited you are about becoming parents,” Mike said. “Kids can never get enough love.”

                “We agree,” Sheridan said. “And the program you’ve started at your youth center sounds like a great way of encouraging that. If you have a little bit of time, we’d love to hear more about it.”

                Mike smiled and checked his watch. “Well, we have an appointment with one of the conference organizers in a few minutes, but would you like to meet up to talk in about an hour or so?”

                Sheridan smiled and clasped her hand over Luis’s. “That would be wonderful, Mike.”

*******

                Rushing over to the bars that encased her bedroom windows, the woman took a sharp breath in. Outside the house, the private security guards her husband employed were stepping aside and letting some other uniformed men pass through.

                What on earth was going on? Were these men taking over the compound? Where on earth was her husband? She hadn’t seen him since he stormed out last night.

                Was it possible that her prayers finally had been answered and he had been apprehended?

                Down the hall, she heard some quickly approaching footsteps; her heart caught in her throat. Could that be her husband? Had he returned without her knowing it?

                No doubt, he would blame her for everything going on downstairs. What would he do to her?

                Taking a deep breath in, she steeled her back.

                There was no sense fighting him; there hadn’t been for a long time. Every time she had tried to fight back or escape, he had threatened their children, and there was no way she could take that chance.

                Her children.

                Dear God, what she would give to see them again. Of all the cruel things her husband had done to her over the years, keeping her in the dark about their son and daughter was perhaps the worst thing of all. She had no idea if her son was happy with the woman she’d seen him marry. She had no clue if her daughter was married at all . . . if she’d even grown up happy.

                Rubbing her temples, the woman blinked back tears—nearly jumping out of her skin as the bedroom door opened behind her.

                Oh, she couldn’t even look.

                She’d experience her husband’s rage in just a few seconds; she couldn’t do anything but grant herself these last few seconds of peace.

                “Mother?”

                Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

                “Julian?” she gasped, her knees weakening as she turned to face him.

                “Oh, Mother, I finally found you . . .”


	96. Chapter 96

                “What happened back there, Sher?” Luis closed the door to their hotel room. “When you were shaking hands with Mike?”

                “I . . . I don’t know,” Sheridan stammered. “You’re going to think I’m being silly.”

                “I would never think you’re silly.” Luis walked up behind her, slipped his arms around her waist, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “I love you, Sheridan.”

                Sheridan smiled and sighed. “For a second there, I just felt like I had met him before. Isn’t that crazy, Luis?”

                Luis looked up at her. “I don’t think it’s crazy at all. Who knows? Maybe you’ve met someone he reminds you of—it could be as simple as that.”

                “Yes, I guess it could be.” Sheridan locked eyes with Luis. “I just can’t shake this feeling that I’ve met him somewhere before.”

                “Yeah, well, maybe you should listen to your gut feeling,” Luis said. “Mine’s never led me astray.”

                Sheridan turned around to face him. “And what is your gut feeling telling you right now?”

                His eyes twinkling, Luis curled his arms around her. “It’s telling me that I want to make love to my beautiful wife.”

                Sheridan laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Oh, Luis, you’re impossible.”

                “I can’t help it.” Luis’s eyes sparkled. “Watching you carry our baby is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” His voice softening, Luis tugged her in close and stroked her cheek. “I mean, you’ve always been gorgeous, but the way you look right here, right now—you’ve never been more beautiful to me.”

***

                Tears streamed freely down Katherine’s face as she embraced her precious son. To see him, to hold him, after all this time . . . she almost felt like if she blinked, he might disappear . . . that this all might turn out to be a dream.

                “Mother . . .” Julian whispered softly.

                “Oh, Julian, you’re really here!” Katherine leaned back and cupped her son’s face in her hands, a smile inching up her cheeks. “How on earth did you ever find me?”

                “It’s a long story, Mother, and I’ll tell you about it all in good time.” Julian lifted one of her hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “But first, we’ve got to get you out of here before Father returns and finds us.”

                “We?” Katherine’s voice rose with hope. “Oh, Julian, is your sister here, too?”

                “No,” Julian said softly, stroking his mother’s cheek, “but I know she’s going to be absolutely thrilled to see you.”

                “She certainly is, Mrs. Crane,” a soft voice sounded from the doorway.

                Julian smiled and extended his hand to Eve as she crossed the room to them. “Mother, I’d like you to meet Eve—the first woman I was ever serious about—the one and only love of my life.”

                “Eve,” Katherine gasped, smiling warmly at her and clasping her hands around Eve’s. “You must be the young woman Julian fell in love with when he was in law school. I’m so pleased to finally meet you.”

                Eve’s face lit up with a smile; tears sprang to the corners of her eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, too, Mrs. Crane. I’ve heard so much about you.”

                “As I have about you . . .” Katherine smiled. “Julian may not have been extremely forthcoming when he was younger, but I knew he had someone special in his life.”

                “That I did.” Julian reached over and squeezed Eve’s hand. “I only wish I had introduced her to you sooner.”

                “I’m just so glad that you two finally have found happiness together.” Katherine beamed at both Julian and Eve. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you, Julian—for you to be happy.”

                “I am happy, Mother,” Julian smiled. “And so is Sheridan—she’s going to be so thrilled to see you.”

                Katherine’s eyes flew to Julian’s, her entire face brightening. “How is Sheridan?” she asked. “How is my little girl doing?”

                Julian took his mother’s hands into his own. “She’s happier than I’ve ever seen her, Mother. I can’t wait until you two see each other again—I know you’re going to be proud of her.”

                “Oh, Julian, I’ve always been so proud of both of you,” Katherine smiled. “I know I always will be.”

                Julian smiled sadly and bowed his head.

                “Julian, what’s wrong?” Katherine furrowed her brow.

                “Nothing that can’t wait for us to get you out of here, Mother,” Julian said quietly, “—until after we get you away from this prison.”

                “That’s what you think!” a voice boomed from behind the wall.

                Julian, Katherine, and Eve all jumped.

                Flinging open a hidden door, Alistair stepped out and cocked his gun. “You better confess all of your sins to your mother right now, Julian, because it’s the last time you’re ever going to see her!”


	97. Chapter 97

                “Well, this feels like déjà vu, doesn’t it?” Alistair sneered, pointing his gun at Julian. “Tell me, Julian, should I shoot Dr. Russell first this time, or would you prefer I start with you?”

                Julian inhaled sharply. “I would put the gun down, Father. There are FBI and Interpol agents surrounding the place.”

                “Since when have I ever let the FBI or Interpol stop me?”

                Katherine gasped and rushed forward. “Alistair, how can you do this? Julian is your son!”

                “No, Mother.” Julian stopped her. “Don’t go near him. You have no idea what he’s capable of.”

                Katherine pushed past Julian. “Oh, Julian, I think I do. Alistair, if you hurt a hair on either one of their heads, I won’t be responsible for what I do.”

                Alistair chuckled. “Such big threats from someone who’s always so afraid.”

                “You constantly threaten my children’s happiness, Alistair!” Katherine cried. “You made me this way!”

                Eve crossed over to Katherine and gently pulled her back. “Julian’s right, Mrs. Crane. For your own sake, don’t provoke Alistair.”

                “Dr. Russell is right, you know?” Alistair sneered. “Just ask Julian about the time I shot him.”

                Katherine leapt forward, snarling at Alistair. “Why you despicable excuse for a human being! You call yourself a father?”

                Eve grabbed Katherine; Julian rushed forward and seized Alistair’s wrists. “No, you will not hurt anyone else this time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?”

                Julian and Alistair struggled; Alistair freed one of his arms and took a swing at Julian.

                Julian ducked and grabbed Alistair’s other wrist. Yanking as hard as he could, he wrenched the gun from Alistair’s hand. Stumbling back, Julian fell to the floor—the gun landing behind him.

                Nudging the gun back, Julian pushed himself to his feet and backed up, holding his hand out in front of him in a defensive position. “Now, you listen to me, old man: You will not harm another hair on Mother’s head—or on Eve’s or on Sheridan’s.”

                “Julian, really,” Alistair laughed. “You actually expect me to believe that you’re going to stop me?”

                “I’ll do whatever I have to do to protect them,” Julian growled. “Don’t you even try me.”

                Alistair chuckled and rubbed his chin. “Where was this backbone, Julian, when I ordered you to kill your sister?”

                Katherine gasped and fell back; Eve caught Katherine in her arms.

                “I will never do that, Father—never!” Julian narrowed his eyes on his father. “You’re a fool for treating Sheridan in the way that you do. She’s twenty times the person you are—you could learn a lot from her!”

                Alistair raised one eyebrow. “Is that so, Julian? Well, then maybe you should take lessons from her, too. You haven’t exactly been a model of moral virtue over the past few decades.”

                “That’s because I was always trying to please you!” Julian erupted. “But it never mattered—did it, Father? I was never going to be good enough for you. No matter how many of your schemes I went along with, no matter how many lives I ruined . . . you never had any intention of making me your heir—of treating me as your son.”

                “Oh, poor Julian,” Alistair taunted him. “Always the victim, never at fault . . .”

                “That is ENOUGH, Father!” Julian’s eyes grew wide. “I may have kowtowed to you in the past, but I’m done with living like that. You manipulated me into marrying Ivy; you did God knows what to my firstborn son. If you take one more step toward me, Mother, or Eve, I swear to God . . .”

                “You’ll do what?”

                “I’m warning you, Father,” Julian said.

                “Oh, that’s right—you are.” Smirking at Katherine, Alistair sprang toward Julian, Katherine, and Eve.

                Without stopping to think, Julian lunged for him and slammed him into the wall.

                A sickening crack silenced the room.

                Alistair’s eyes rolled back in his head; his body collapsed to the floor.


	98. Chapter 98

Julian dropped to his knees, the entire world spinning around him.

                Had that really just happened?

                Had he really taken on his father?

                Had he really just stood up to the man who’d kept him under his thumb for all of these years—who’d prevented him from following his heart—from being his own person?

                Around Julian, the room started to buzz; uniformed agents rushed in through the door.

                Julian’s head snapped up.

                He had really done it. He had taken that bastard down.

                For once in his life, he had been his own person and taken a stand for himself and the people he cared about.

                Vaguely aware of Eve’s arms slipping around him, Julian fixed his eyes on his father. To see him so weak, so powerless like this . . . his father was, indeed, just a man.

                How had he missed that for all of these years? How had he let himself believe that he, himself, had no power?

                That was not true. That had never been true.

                That had never been true at all.

***

                “Thank you for meeting up with us,” Luis said to Mike and Dalla.

                “It’s our pleasure, Luis,” Mike replied. “We’re glad you want to know more about our mentoring program.”

                “How long have you been running it?” Sheridan asked.

                “Ever since I graduated.” Mike smiled at Dalla and squeezed her hand. “Don’t get me wrong—I’ve been focusing on other things, too. But the youth center I went to when I was growing up just meant so much to me—I knew I had to give back.”

                “That’s so wonderful, Mike,” Sheridan said. “I’m sure everything you do means a lot to the kids.”

                “I hope so,” Mike said. “But Dalla and I realized that we can’t be everything to everyone all of the time, and that’s why we started a mentoring program at the youth center we run. It gives the little kids someone to look up to—someone they can trust. And it also seems to build the older kids’ confidence and their belief in themselves.”

                “How did you start up the program?” Sheridan asked. “Did you do any specific training with the older kids?”

                “As a matter of fact, we did,” Mike said. “Getting the older kids to buy into it turned out to be the key to the whole program.”

                “If we were to set up a similar program in our youth center,” Sheridan said, “would you be willing to come talk to our kids?”

                Mike laughed softly, his eyes falling to the floor. “I don’t really love public speaking, but this is for a good cause—I’d be happy to, Sheridan.”

***

                Gwen dropped her purse on one of the Bennetts’ end tables and threw her arms around Hank.

                “Hey, hey . . .” Hank rubbed her back. “What happened? How did the interview go?”

                Gwen buried her nose in the crook of his shoulder. “I’m pretty sure I bombed it, Hank.”

                “Why would you think that?” Hank leaned back and nudged up her chin. “How could they not be impressed with you, Gwen?”

                “I got so tongue-tied, I barely knew what I was saying.” Gwen flopped down onto the couch and buried her head in her hands. “I just got so nervous, Hank.”

                Hank sat down next to her and put one arm around her. “So, you got nervous? This was your first interview. That’s only natural. Next time, you’ll be calmer and more confident.”

                Gwen peeked up at him. “Do you really think there’s going to be a next time?”

                “Of course I do.” Hank stood up. “In fact, I’m absolutely positive of it. This interview was just a warm-up—something to prep you to go out and get the job you really want.”

                Tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, Gwen smiled at him. “I love the way you think.”

                “Then I hope you’ll like these.” His eyes twinkling at hers, Hank grinned and dashed into the kitchen—returning with a bouquet of yellow roses. “I saw them on my way over here this morning. The florist told me that they promise new beginnings—I thought they would be perfect for you.”

                Her eyes watering as she took the flowers, Gwen smiled and kissed him. “How do you always know exactly what to say?”

                “What can I say?” Hank shrugged his shoulders and winked at her. “It’s part of the Bennett charm.”

                Gwen rolled her eyes and laughed softly.

                Hank smiled and took her hands into his. “In all seriousness, I love you, Gwen.”

                A tear slipping down her cheek, Gwen threw her arms back around him. “Oh, Hank, I love you, too.”

***

                “You did it, Julian. You really did it.” Eve rocked him against her chest.

                “Yes, I did,” Julian breathed. “It’s about time I did. It’s about time I stood up to him.”

                “Well, you couldn’t have done a better job of it.” Eve glanced over at the paramedics, who were loading Alistair onto a stretcher. “You saved us all, Julian.”

                “I did, didn’t I?” Julian turned his head up to face hers. “I’m sorry it took me so long to do something like this, Eve.”

                Eve kissed his head and buried her nose in his hair. “The important thing is that you did it now.”

                “Yes, but I’ve got years—no, decades—to make up for,” Julian said. “I won’t let you down again. I won’t stop until I find our son.”

                “Are you meaning to tell me that you never found him?” Katherine padded up next to Julian and Eve and sank down beside them.

                “No, we didn’t.” Julian reached over and squeezed his mother’s hand as they all watched the paramedics wheel Alistair out of the room. “In fact, Eve and I have been hoping you could help us with that.”

                “I can.” Katherine looked at him. “But who told you that?”

                “Brace yourself for this one, Mother,” Julian said. “We heard it straight from Martin Fitzgerald.”

                “Martin’s alive?” Katherine’s hand flew to her heart.

                “Indeed, he is,” Julian answered. “Father kept him imprisoned for many years, but he escaped a few months ago. We found him in Mexico—he was searching for you.”

                “Oh, poor Martin and Pilar!” Katherine said. “His helping me must have torn apart their entire family.”

                Julian hung his head. “It did, and I’m ashamed to say I played a role in his disappearing in the first place.”

                “I’m sure Alistair gave you no choice.” Katherine clasped her hands over Julian’s.

                “I could have refused him, Mother,” Julian said. “I could have done so many things differently. Maybe then, I wouldn’t have so many regrets. What I did to Martin, how I treated Eve when we were younger, the things I did to Sheridan . . .”

                “The things you did to Sheridan?” Katherine’s brow creased. “Surely, you watched out for her . . .”

                “I wish I could say that I did.” Julian wrung his hands. “But I’m ashamed to admit that I went along with many of Father’s schemes.”

                Katherine clutched the necklace she was wearing and swallowed a lump in her throat. “Except the one in which he ordered you to kill her?”

                Julian looked up. “No. I . . . I could never do that.”

                Katherine’s voice filled with anguish. “Why on earth did Alistair want her dead in the first place?”

                Julian ran one hand down his face and took a deep breath in. “Because Sheridan married a man intent on bringing down the house of Crane—Martin’s son Luis.”


	99. Chapter 99

                Sheridan rubbed her eyes as she came down the stairs, her face lighting up with a smile the second she looked up. “Oh, Luis,” she gasped, “did you really put up a Christmas tree last night after we got home?”

                Luis took a sip of his coffee as he turned around to smile at her. “Yes—I wanted to surprise you.”

                Tears sprang to Sheridan’s eyes. “This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. I can’t wait to decorate it.”

                “I thought you might say that,” Luis smiled, putting down his coffee mug and nudging a box out from under the table.

                “I can’t tell you how much this means to me.” Sheridan looked down at the ornaments and smiled back up at her husband. “Getting to decorate our first Christmas tree—in our first real home. Growing up in the mansion, I never had traditions like this.”

                “That’s why I figured it might be time to start some new ones.” Luis crossed the room to her and pulled her into his arms. “And, just think—soon, we’ll be doing this as a family of three.”

                “Yes, we will be.” Sheridan glanced down, massaged the sides of her belly, and then smiled back up at Luis. “I have never been happier than I am in this moment.”

                “I know exactly what you mean.” His eyes twinkling at hers, Luis caressed her belly and kissed her forehead. “And that reminds me—I just heard one other piece of good news. The hospital released my father—and not just for the weekend, like they did for Thanksgiving.” Luis’s face radiated with happiness. “He still has a lot of physical therapy to do, but he’s going to be able to do it as an outpatient now.”

                “Oh, Luis!” Sheridan threw her arms around him. “That’s wonderful news! Your mother must be over the moon.”

                “She is, Sher. She is.” Luis cupped the back of his wife’s head against his chest and closed his eyes. “I can’t believe everything that’s happened this year . . . how much our lives have changed . . .”

                Snuggling up against him, Sheridan beamed as she felt their daughter move inside of her. “I think it’s only going to get better from here.”

***

“Here, Mother, have a drink.” Julian walked up to Katherine with a glass. “It will calm your nerves before we land.”

                “I just can’t believe I’m finally on my way home!” Katherine gazed out one of the plane’s windows. “I can’t believe this day is finally here!”

                “Sheridan and I both missed you so much.” Julian smiled softly as he sat down beside his mother. “I can’t wait for you to see her.”

                “I can’t wait to see her either—I’ve missed both of you.” Katherine glanced back at Eve, who was fast asleep behind them. “If only your father had treated you both better . . .”

                Julian clasped one hand over his mother’s. “That’s all over now.”

                “Julian, tell me about your life,” Katherine pleaded. “Tell me, have you been happy?”

                “I am now.” Julian smiled as he looked back at Eve. “I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

                “I can see that,” Katherine smiled. “But what happened to Ivy?”

                Julian patted his mother’s hand. “That’s a story for another day. Just know that I’m happy.”

                “And what about Sheridan?” Katherine’s voice rose with hope. “Is she happy, too?”

                “She is, Mother,” Julian smiled. “She and Luis adore each other.”

                Katherine shook her head and smiled. “I still can’t believe she married Martin and Pilar’s son.”

                “Yes, well, not for a lack of trying on my part . . .” Julian’s eyes fell to the table next to him.

                Katherine’s brow furrowed. “Julian, you mentioned something about that earlier—what did you mean?”

                Julian put down his drink and rubbed his forehead. “Mother, I’ve told you that I’ve done things that I’m not proud of . . .”

                Katherine studied Julian, her eyes filling with fear.

                “I helped Father try to break them up,” Julian blurted out. “Not just once, but a couple of times. I hurt Sheridan deeply, and I always will regret it.”

                Katherine bit down on her lip; her eyes glistened with tears.

                Julian hung his head. “I tried to bribe Luis to stay away from her; I hired an imposter to make her think Luis was using her. I even tried to make Sheridan believe that Luis was cheating on her and that he was beating up another woman.”

                Katherine gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

                “I’m so ashamed of myself, Mother—that I turned into the monster I did.” Julian’s eyes flew up to hers. “I know this may sound crazy, but part of me truly believed I was trying to save Sheridan’s life when I did all these things to her.”

                “This Luis, he didn’t do any of those things, correct?” Katherine asked. “He never hurt my little girl?”

                “No—he didn’t,” Julian said. “Luis has never been anything but good to Sheridan, and eventually she trusted him enough to help him expose Father and me—and all of our schemes.”

                Julian rubbed his face. “I should have just told them, Mother. I should have told them Father was trying to kill them. Luis is a cop. He would have figured something out. He never would have let Father hurt her.”

                “Julian, I can see how much you’re struggling with this,” Katherine said. “I can see how much pain it has caused you.”

                “My pain is nothing compared to what I caused Sheridan to feel,” Julian said quietly. “It’s a wonder she still talks to me.”

                Katherine smiled softly, hope rising in her face. “You and Sheridan patched things up?”

                “Yes, we did.” Julian turned back to his mother. “Her capacity to forgive is greater than that of anyone else I’ve ever known. She has a huge heart, Mother—she got that from you.”

                “I’m glad to hear that her heart’s being taken care of now.” Katherine smiled.

                “Yes, it certainly is,” Julian said. “Luis loves her dearly. Even during all of those months when they just couldn’t seem to stop fighting, I could tell just by the way he looked at her that he would do anything for her.”

                “Kind of the way that you feel about Eve?” Katherine asked, smiling at her son.

                Julian glanced over at Eve, his face lighting up. “Yes, exactly how I feel about Eve.”

***

                _Have yourself a merry little Christmas. . . . Let your heart be light . . ._

Luis stoked the fire and smiled over at Sheridan, who was admiring the Christmas tree. Christmas music wafted through the room; the flames in the fireplace crackled. The scent of roasting chestnuts filled the air.

                “Oh, Luis, the tree is so beautiful!” Sheridan beamed.

                “You’re the one who’s beautiful, Sher,” Luis smiled, rising to his feet.

                Luis crossed the floor to his wife and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “How is it that I love you more and more with each passing day?”

                Sheridan blushed and glanced down, smiling shyly back up at him. “I feel the same way, Luis.”

                “I love you, Sheridan.” Luis wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. “I can’t believe that this time next year, we’ll be doing this with our little munchkin.”

                “I know, Luis—I can’t wait,” Sheridan smiled, snuggling in closer to his chest.

                _Through the years, we all will be together, if the fates allow . . ._

                Luis closed his eyes as he and Sheridan began to sway to the music. This moment, this entire night—it couldn’t get any more perfect.

***

_I’ll be home for Christmas. . . . You can count on me . . ._

A rush of warmth filled Katherine’s lungs as the song on the radio changed, her eyes lighting up with hope as she peered in through the window. Across the room stood her baby girl—swaying softly to the music with her husband. Her head was buried in his chest—her arms wrapped tightly around him.

                Katherine’s hands flew to her mouth as she watched Luis press a kiss to the top of Sheridan’s head. “Oh, Julian, he really loves her, doesn’t he?”

                “Yes, Mother. He adores her.” Julian smiled softly at his mother and then back at Eve. “What do you say? Shall we ring the bell?”

                “Oh, yes, Julian, please!” Katherine pleaded. “I can’t wait to hold my little girl in my arms.”

                Eve smiled softly as Julian rang the bell. “She’s been waiting for that, too.”

                Katherine turned her attention back to the scene in the window, gasping as Sheridan turned around and Luis started toward the door.

                “Oh, Julian, you didn’t tell me that your sister is pregnant!” Katherine turned to her son.

                “I wanted that to be a surprise for you,” Julian said. “I figured Sheridan could tell you herself.”

                Julian turned his attention back to the door as Luis opened it.

                “Julian, Eve.” Luis nodded. “Early merry Christmas.”

                “Early merry Christmas to you, too, Luis,” Julian smiled, peeking over at his sister. “We’ve come with a surprise for Sheridan. May we please come in?”

                At that moment, Luis noticed the woman standing next to Julian and Eve. His mouth falling open, he moved aside to allow her in. Turning to look at Sheridan, his breath caught in his throat—his wife’s face lighting up with joy as she took in the sight of the woman in front of her.

                “Mother!” Sheridan gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

                “Oh, Sheridan! My little girl!” Katherine cried, rushing over to meet her.

                Before Luis could even blink, Sheridan and Katherine were flying into each other’s arms, tears streaming down both of their faces.

                “Oh, Sheridan, I can’t believe you’re all grown up and having a child of your own!” Katherine cried, rocking her daughter against her. “It seems like only yesterday that you were just my little girl.”

                “I’ve missed you so much, Mother,” Sheridan cried, smiling through her tears. “I can’t believe that I’m holding you again—that you’re really here!”

                “I’m here, my darling,” Katherine smiled, tightening her embrace around her daughter. “And I’m never leaving you again.”

                “I love you so much, Mother . . .” Sheridan breathed.

                “Sheridan, I love you, too.”


	100. Chapter 100

Sheridan leaned back and cupped her mother’s face. “Mother, I still can’t believe you’re really here.”

                Katherine smiled softly and stroked her daughter’s cheeks. “I am, Sheridan. I am.”

                “But how?” Sheridan asked, turning to Julian and Eve.

                “Your brother and Eve rescued me.” Katherine looked over at them. “I can’t thank them enough. I owe them everything.”

                Julian bowed his head and smiled. “I’m just grateful that we were able to find the island where Father was keeping you prisoner.”

                “Is that where you’ve been all this time?” Sheridan asked. “What did he do to you?”

                Katherine took Sheridan’s hands into her own. “That doesn’t matter now. What matters is that I’m back with you. Sheridan, I want you to know that I did try to escape several times over the course of the years—to get back to you and Julian. However, each time I did, Alistair threatened you or your brother—and I just couldn’t keep taking that chance.”

                “Oh, Mother,” Sheridan cried. “You gave up so much for us.”

                “I would do anything for you two.” Katherine pulled Sheridan and Julian into an embrace. “I love you both so much.”

                Luis looked at Eve. “Sheridan’s waited so long for this day.”

                “So has Julian,” Eve smiled. “And now with Alistair under FBI custody, maybe we’ll all finally get a real chance at happiness.”

                “Alistair was captured by the FBI?” Luis raised one eyebrow.

                “He was,” Eve said. “He’s in critical condition—in a coma—right now, but the FBI has his hospital room under heavy guard. As soon as he comes to and the doctors give their clearance, he’s going to go straight to prison.”

                Luis folded his arms in front of his chest. “I never thought I’d ever see this day.”

                “Neither did I.” Her eyes glistening, Eve’s face lit up with hope. “But this day has finally come. Maybe now we can all finally find some peace.”

***

                Gwen picked up her glass of wine for the third time in less than two minutes and took another sip from it.

                Her father, Jonathan, peered over his glasses and put down his menu. “You seem anxious about something. What’s on your mind, Gwen?”

                Gwen bit down on her lip. “Oh, Daddy, I don’t know if I should even be telling you this right now. I mean, things are only just starting . . .”

                Jonathan covered Gwen’s hands with his own. “Gwen, you can tell me anything, dear. No matter what you say to me, you’ll always be my little girl.”

                “You . . . you mean you’re not angry with me for everything that’s been going on with Mother?” Gwen stammered.

                “You mean the fact that she’s in jail?” Jonathan chuckled and adjusted his glasses. “She’s had that coming for a long time now. I’m just glad she was put away before she could seriously hurt herself or anyone else.”

                Gwen’s eyes dropped to the table. “Daddy, did you ever love her?”

                Jonathan smiled sadly. “Of course I did, Gwen.”

                “The way she carried on with Julian Crane . . . that must have been very hard for you.”

                “I learned a long time ago to accept your mother for the person she is. That’s the only way I could stay married to her.” Jonathan frowned and took a sip of his wine.

                “Oh, Daddy, I had no idea you were so miserable with her.”

                “It’s okay, darling. I’m fine.” Jonathan smiled softly at his daughter and squeezed her hand. “It became very apparent to me over the years that what I felt for her was diminishing, but I thought it was best to stay with her because of you. I may regret many things in my life, but raising you is not one of them. I couldn’t be prouder of the woman you’ve become.”

                “Even if I’m ready to break out on my own . . .” Gwen bit down on her lip again.

                “Gwen, what do you mean?”

                “I’m looking for another job,” Gwen blurted out. “I just need to try to be my own person—to prove to myself that I can be.”

                Jonathan smiled sadly and sat back in his chair.

                Gwen leaned forward. “Daddy, I’m not trying to abandon you.”

                “I didn’t think you were, Gwen.” Jonathan cleared his throat. Blinking back tears, he folded his napkin in his lap. “You’ll have to excuse me—this is a little emotional for me.”

                “Oh, Daddy . . .” Gwen covered his hand with her own.

                “Gwen, I couldn’t be prouder of you,” Jonathan said softly, regaining his composure. “And given everything that’s happened over the last few months, I can certainly understand your need to break out on your own.”

                “It doesn’t mean that we’ll never see each other,” Gwen said.

                “I know that, Gwen. I know.” Jonathan leaned forward and looked his daughter in the eye. “You never have to justify anything to me. As long as you know in your heart that what you’re doing is right, then that’s all you’ll ever need to know.”

                “I do feel like this is right,” Gwen said. “I feel like I need this.”

                “Then, by all means, go ahead and do it.” Jonathan smiled at her. “I just want you to be happy.”

                “Thank you, Daddy. Thank you!” Gwen gasped, tears coming to her eyes.

                Leaping up from her seat, Gwen pulled her father into a hug.

                “Just remember,” he said softly, “there will always be a place for you at Hotchkiss Industries if you change your mind.”

                Gwen leaned back and smiled at her father. “Thank you for being so understanding of me—and for keeping the door open.”

                “Like I said, Gwen,” Jonathan smiled, “I just want you to be happy.” Jonathan picked up a napkin and wiped his chin. “Now enough about work. Let’s talk about more exciting things—like when I’m going to get to meet this new young man of yours.”

***

                Katherine snuggled up on the couch in between Julian and Sheridan. To have her children next to her after all these years—it was more than she had ever dared to hope for. Putting one arm up around each of them, she squeezed them tightly against her shoulders.

                “Okay, smile!” Luis said, holding a camera in front of him.

                Sheridan and Julian leaned their heads in and snuggled up against their mother.

                “Oh, Mother, I still can’t believe you’re really here,” Sheridan said, covering her mother’s hand with her own.

                “I can’t quite believe I’m here, either, darling.” Katherine smiled at her. “I’m so glad I made it back in time to meet my new granddaughter.”

                “I am, too, Mother,” Sheridan smiled, tears coming to her eyes. “I didn’t want to imagine her life without you in it.”

                “Sheridan, that won’t happen,” Katherine reassured her.

                Julian leaned forward and looked over at his sister. “Mother’s right, you know? Father’s really going to pay for what he’s done this time.”

                Luis sat down on a nearby armchair and raised his eyebrows. “I still can’t believe that he’s finally been apprehended.”

                “Yes, well, you should have seen the way Julian stood up to him,” Eve smiled. “Alistair barely knew what hit him.”

                “Thank you, Eve.” Julian smiled softly and bowed his head. “But I’m not sure I deserve all of this praise. After all, it’s high time I stood up to Father.”

                Sheridan reached over Katherine and squeezed Julian’s hand. “Julian, that’s over now.”

                Katherine smiled, her eyes glistening. “It’s _all_ over now. It’s time for all of us to be happy.”

                Sheridan smiled, a tear slipping down her cheek. “It really and truly is.”


	101. Chapter 101

                Eve brushed tears from her eyes as she glanced back at Luis and Sheridan’s townhouse. “Julian, that was such a beautiful evening.”

                “I agree,” Julian smiled. “The look on Sheridan’s face when she first saw Mother—it’s something I never will forget.”

                “Neither will I,” Eve said. “Maybe one day Whitney will look at me that way again . . .”

                “I know she’s going to, Eve.” Julian kissed her forehead. “Trust me—you’ll see. Whitney’s going to forgive you, and we’re going to find the son we lost.”

                Eve sighed and melted into his arms. “Oh, Julian, I can’t believe that we actually found your mother—that we’re one step closer to finding our son.”

                “I can barely believe that any of this is happening.” Tightening his arms around Eve, Julian kissed her. “It almost feels surreal, doesn’t it—that things are finally going our way?”

***

                Hank flipped through the youth center’s books and scanned the budget for the upcoming year. He and Sheridan were going to have to do some serious fundraising to cover all of the programs they had planned. That was why he had taken the books home. He wanted to think about this while there weren’t kids running around—when he had a little peace and quiet.

                Hank furrowed his brow as he flipped to another page. A small slip of paper slipped out. Hank picked it up and opened it, a grin coming to his face.

                _SHMILY_

_See How Much I Love You_

_Thank you so much for all of your support. It means the world to me. I can’t wait to see you tonight._

_XOXOXOXO,  
                Gwen_

                Hank smiled as he pressed the paper to his heart—as his thoughts drifted to Gwen. Who would have thought his life could change so much? Who would have known he could be this happy? Who would have ever thought—after all of his world traveling—that the right woman for him could be right here in Harmony?

                He most certainly hadn’t.

                Hank looked up at the sound of the door unlocking and rose to his feet as it opened.

                Gwen poked her head in and smiled. “Oh, Hank, my father was so wonderful about the whole job search thing!”

                Dropping her purse on the table, Gwen rushed over to Hank and threw her arms around him.

                “I knew he would be.” Hank smiled and cupped one hand around the back of her head. “You’re his daughter, Gwen.”

                Gwen choked back a sob. “It’s just so nice to actually have one of my parents support me for a change.”

                Hank pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “I’ve wanted that so much for you.”

                “I know you have, and I can’t tell you how much all of your support means to me.” Gwen leaned back and looked into his eyes. “You’re a wonderful man, Hank Bennett.”

                Hank blushed; his heart fluttered in his chest. “I can’t tell you how much you mean to me, Gwen.”

                “I’m the one who’s lucky to have you.” Gwen smiled shyly and looked down. “My father thinks so, too.”

                Hank’s heart skipped a beat. “You talked to your father about me?”

                Gwen blushed and smiled. “Yes, I did.” Gwen’s eyes rose up to meet his. “He’d like to meet you, Hank.”

                “He wants to meet me?” Hank’s pulse accelerated; he ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know, Gwen. What if he doesn’t think I’m good enough for you? I mean, the last guy you dated was Ethan. I’m just a no one—a guy from the other side of the tracks.”

                Gwen’s face dropped. “Please don’t think like that, Hank. Look at everything you do for the kids at the youth center.”

                “Yes, with Sheridan’s help,” Hank said. “Let’s be honest, Gwen—she’s running the show, not me. Almost all of the great stuff we’ve implemented so far have been her ideas.”

                “But she’s not doing it alone,” Gwen protested. “Just because she’s come up with some good ideas, it doesn’t mean you haven’t been instrumental in implementing all of them. Besides, Sheridan is going to go on maternity leave in a few months. Are you really telling me that you don’t think you can handle running the youth center by yourself for a little while?”

                “No,” Hank said, trying to steady himself. “I see your point. Would you just give me a little time to mull this over?”

                Gwen’s forehead creased. “Am I scaring you off with this?” she asked, her voice filling with anxiety. “Am I asking too soon?”

                “No—if anything, it’s the opposite, Gwen,” Hank stammered. “I . . . I just care about you a lot, and I’m scared that if I screw this up, I might lose you.”

                Gwen pulled him into a tight embrace. Burying her head in the crook of his shoulder, she kissed him. “You’re not going to lose me, Hank.”

***

                Luis looked up from the dishes he was drying as the kitchen door opened.

                “Luis, may I help you?” Katherine asked softly. “I know Sheridan went to bed. I didn’t want you to have to finish this yourself.”

                Luis smiled. “I’d be happy for the company. I just wanted Sheridan to get some rest.”

                Katherine smiled and blinked back tears. “I can’t tell you how happy it makes me to see how good you are to my daughter.”

                Luis hung his head and blushed. “I love her, Mrs. Crane.”

                Katherine touched her hand to Luis’s. “Please, call me Katherine,” she said, picking up a towel and cup.

                “Of course, Mrs. Crane . . . Katherine,” Luis smiled. “You know, I can’t even tell you how happy you’ve made Sheridan tonight. I’m really glad you’re back.”

                Katherine gave Luis a soft smile. “I can already see how happy you make her, too. I’m glad that you two got together—that my little girl found you.”

                Luis chuckled and shook his head. “Well, you’re the first Crane to react that way immediately. It took Julian a little while.”

                “So I’ve heard,” Katherine said. “I understand you and Sheridan went through a lot to be together. That my husband and son treated you cruelly . . . that they tried to tear you two apart.”

                “Yeah, well, that’s all in the past.” Luis put away a stack of dishes. “The important thing is that Sheridan is happy right now, and I plan to keep her that way.”

                “Oh, Luis, I’m so happy that Sheridan found you—that you two are so happy,” Katherine beamed. “Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything less from Martin and Pilar’s son, but it’s still nice to see for myself how much you and Sheridan love each other.”

                Luis glanced over at a picture on the refrigerator of himself and Sheridan, taken at Theresa and Ethan’s wedding. “Your daughter is a very special person. Sometimes, I can’t even believe I found her. She has such a big heart. She brings light into my life without even trying—just by being herself.”

                Tears swelled in Katherine’s eyes. “I can’t tell you how much it warms my heart to know that you feel that way.”

                “Like I said, I love her, Mrs. Crane.”

                “Oh, Luis, I can’t tell you how happy that makes me.” Dropping her dish towel, Katherine hugged Luis. “I couldn’t have asked for a better son-in-law.”


	102. Chapter 102

                Sheridan picked up her teacup and tucked her legs underneath her. “I’m so happy you stayed with us last night, Mother. It’s so good to have you here.”

                Katherine reached across the sofa cushion and squeezed Sheridan’s hand. “Oh, darling, I can’t tell you how good it is to be here with you—to see you so happy with your husband.”

                “He is quite a special guy,” Sheridan smiled, glancing back at the kitchen.

                “And he can cook, too!” Katherine laughed. “Wherever did you find him?”

                Sheridan raised her eyebrows, chuckled, and put down her tea. “Would you believe that I literally crashed into his car?” Sheridan shook her head. “He gave me a speeding ticket and arrested me—he even put me in jail for the night.”

                “Oh my!” Katherine gasped.

                “Yes, Luis and I have quite a history . . .” Sheridan laughed. “Believe me—telling you the whole story could take all day.”

                Katherine covered one of Sheridan’s hands with her own. “Sheridan, darling, tell me . . . have you been happy for all of these years?”

                Sheridan looked up. “I don’t really know how to answer that, Mother.”

                “Please, just be honest,” Katherine said. “I understand from Julian that your father has been very cruel to you. If you’re worried about making me upset, please don’t be. I know I abandoned you.”

                “Mother, I know you didn’t abandon me,” Sheridan said. “I know you tried to take me with you—that you tried to come back for me.”

                “Yes, but your father caught me.” Katherine’s shoulders slumped. “I was foolish to think that he wouldn’t—I never should have left you in the first place.”

                Sheridan blinked back tears. “I remember some of the things Father did to you, Mother. I can’t blame you for wanting to get out—for doing what you could to leave.”

                “Oh, but, Sheridan, I never thought he’d be as cruel as he was to you and Julian,” Katherine lamented. “After all, you are his children.”

                “Yes, well, that means nothing to Father.” Sheridan frowned and rubbed her belly. “He barely acknowledged my existence most days—I might as well have been a stranger to him.”

                Katherine clasped Sheridan’s free hand. “Sheridan, I’m so sorry. That must have been very lonely for you.”

                “It was,” Sheridan admitted, her eyes falling to her lap. “Some days I thought there wasn’t anyone on the planet who cared whether I was dead or alive.”

                “Oh, Sheridan!” Katherine put down her own teacup and embraced her daughter. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that!”

                “It’s okay, Mother,” Sheridan reassured her. “I have Luis, and now you’re with me, too.”

                “I can’t imagine anywhere else I’d rather be,” Katherine said.

                “Neither can I, Mother.” Sheridan squeezed her mother’s hands. “And don’t worry so much—I wasn’t as alone as I felt. Ethan has always been one of my best friends.”

                Katherine smiled and bowed her head.

                “I . . . I had Pilar, too,” Sheridan said softly. “She sent me a lot of letters when I was away at boarding school and always made me feel special when I came home. She comforted me when I had nightmares and made sure I felt loved.”

                “It sounds like she was a second mother to you . . .” Katherine peeked up at Sheridan.

                “Yes . . . she was.” Sheridan bit down on her lip. “I . . . I’m sorry if that’s hard for you to hear . . .”

                Katherine smiled sadly, her eyes glistening with tears. “I’m not going to say it’s easy for me to hear that another woman raised my daughter, but I’m so grateful that she did that for you. I’m so happy that you had her in your life—that you still have her now.”

                “I am, too.” Sheridan’s face lit up. “I really lucked out when I met Luis, didn’t I? Not only is he everything I could have ever wanted in a husband, but I couldn’t have asked for a better mother-in-law.”

                Katherine smiled and stroked her daughter’s cheek. “I’m so happy that you have both of them in your life. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to feel loved . . . that you wouldn’t suffer the same way I did.”

                “It’s funny you say that. I started seeing a therapist last month for the very same reason.” Sheridan caressed her belly. “I . . . I have so many insecurities, Mother—I don’t want to pass them down to my daughter.”

                “Oh, Sheridan, you’re such a loving and caring person,” Katherine said. “Your daughter is lucky to have you.”

                “That’s what Luis, Pilar, and my friend Gwen keep telling me,” Sheridan admitted. “Maybe, one day, I’ll get there myself.”

                “It seems like you’re already getting there to me,” Katherine observed.

                “I do feel a lot stronger than I have in the past,” Sheridan said. “But it’s still wonderful to have you back.”

                “Oh, Sheridan, there is no place I’d rather be!” Katherine embraced her. “I hope you and I can be close again.”

                “I hope we can be, too, Mother,” Sheridan smiled, her eyes glistening. “I’d really like that.”

***

                Luis flipped the eggs and whistled, grabbing the phone as it rang and tucking it under his chin.

                “Hello?” he smiled, the eggs sizzling underneath his spatula.

                “Luis, it’s your father.”

                Luis straightened. “Papa, what’s wrong? You sound really upset.”                                        

                Martin let out a sigh. “It’s your sister Paloma. She’s changed her mind about coming home.”

                “What do you mean?” Luis asked. “I thought she was excited to come back to Harmony.”

                “Yes, well, she somehow got it in her head that your mother doesn’t love her,” Martin said.

                “Why would she ever think that?” Luis slid his spatula under the eggs and flipped them onto a plate.

                “Because she feels like your mother abandoned her . . . that she was singled out from the rest of you children.” Martin went quiet for a moment. “I want to go down to Mexico to talk to her in person, but I don’t think I can manage that by myself. I would bring your mother with me, but Paloma won’t even speak to her right now, so I’m not sure having Pilar along with me would be such a good idea.”

                Luis turned off the fire under the pan he had been using. “Are you saying you want me to go with you?”

                “Yes, Luis . . . would you?” Martin went quiet again. “I’m sorry. I know this is a lot to ask, given that Sheridan is pregnant and that Christmas is so close. We’d only be gone for a day, though—and be back by Christmas Eve.”

                Luis glanced back toward the living room and frowned. “I want to help you, Papa, but I don’t want to leave Sheridan alone.”

                “I understand that,” Martin said. “Maybe your mother could stay with her. After all, the two of them are close—it might be good for both of them.”

                “That’s a good idea, Papa, but maybe it won’t be necessary . . .”

                “What do you mean, Luis?”

                “I was going to call you this morning with some news,” Luis said. “Katherine Crane is back.”

***

                Luis smiled softly as he walked into the living room. Seeing Sheridan and Katherine sitting together on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other—the entire scene made him fight back tears. He almost couldn’t believe that Sheridan finally had her mother back—she had longed for this day for years.

                Sheridan looked up and captured his eyes with her own, the tender look she gave him filling his body with warmth. God, why on earth had he fought his feelings for this woman for so long when she could make him feel so loved with just a simple look?

                Sheridan smiled at him.

                Luis gave her a small smile and scratched the back of his head.

                “Luis, is something wrong?” Sheridan asked as he sat down next to her. “You look like you’re worried about something.”

                Luis’s smile faded; he folded his hands in front of his face and sighed. “I am. I’m sorry to interrupt you ladies, but I need to talk to you about something, Sheridan.”

                Katherine sat up immediately and scooted over to give them space. “Do you need me to leave you two alone?”

                “No, Katherine . . . please stay.” Luis looked at his wife and then at her mother. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your time together, but I just got a call from my father.”

                “Martin?” Katherine smiled. “How is he doing, Luis?”

                “He’s doing all right,” Luis answered. “He’s thrilled that you’re safe, Katherine.”

                “Your father is such a gentle and caring man,” Katherine smiled. “He deserves every happiness.”

                “Yeah, well, right now, Paloma is refusing to come home, so he’s not all that happy.”

                “What?” Sheridan gasped. “Why would she do that?”

                “Because she somehow got it in her head that Mama doesn’t love her and that’s why Mama sent her away.” Luis massaged his temples.

                “Oh, Luis . . . your poor mother!”

                “She’s beside herself, Sheridan.” Luis leaned forward on his knees. “This is what she gets—after everything she’s sacrificed.”

                “This is all my fault!” Katherine gasped, rising to her feet. “I never should have let your father help me. I should have found some other way to leave.”

                “Listen, Katherine, this is not your fault.” Luis rose to his feet. “Alistair is to blame for all of this. My family and I don’t turn our backs on people who are in trouble. If my father were here, he’d say the same thing.”

                Sheridan stood up behind Luis and slipped her arms around his chest. “Luis and Martin have been trying to convince me of the same thing for months, Mother. They really mean what they say.”

                “Sometimes, it’s just so hard to believe that there are such good people in the world,” Katherine cried softly.

                “I know, Mother,” Sheridan said. “I know.”

                “Well, if it takes me the rest of my life, I’m going to make you believe that you’re worth taking care of, Sheridan.” Luis lifted Sheridan’s hand and kissed it. “You, too, Katherine.”

                Sheridan smiled softly at her husband, tears coming to her eyes. “Thank you for taking such good care of us, Luis.”

                “I will always take care of you, Sheridan.” Luis kissed her hand again and turned around to face her. “Sher, there’s something else. Papa wants me to go to Mexico with him tonight—to bring Paloma back.”

                “Well, of course you should go,” Sheridan insisted. “She’s your family, Luis.”

                “Yeah, but so are you,” Luis said softly. “And if I’m being honest, I’m worried about leaving you alone. I know your father is still unconscious and under heavy FBI guard, but he’s not actually behind bars yet.”

                “Sheridan won’t be alone,” Katherine said. “I’ll stay here with her as long as you two need me to—I won’t leave my daughter’s side.”

                “Thank you, Katherine. I appreciate that,” Luis said. “But, Sheridan, are you sure about this? If you want me to stay, just say the word . . .”

                “I want you to go, Luis.” Sheridan laid one hand on his chest. “Listen, I understand why you’re worried about me. But I’ll be fine—I’ll have my mother right here. Just do what you need to do.”

                “Okay, but please promise me that you’ll keep your cell phone on you.” Luis frowned and looked down. “I couldn’t take a repeat of my trip to Washington.”

                Sheridan smiled sadly and stroked Luis’s cheek. “That’s not going to happen.” Pressing her lips together, she glanced down at the floor and then looked back up at him. “Would it make you feel better if Sam sent someone over to stay with us?”

                Luis released a breath. “I didn’t want to suggest it because I know how you feel about having bodyguards, but, yes, Sheridan, it would.”

                “Well then, why don’t you call him and ask him to assign someone?”

                Luis squeezed her fingers and pressed his lips to them. “Are you absolutely sure about this?”

                “Yes, I am.” Sheridan smiled softly. “I can deal with having a bodyguard for twenty-four hours if it will give you peace of mind.”

                Luis’s voice softened. “Thank you for doing this for me, Sher.”

                Sheridan laid her hands on his chest. “I want you to be able to focus on helping your mother and father, Luis. I don’t want you to worry about me.”


	103. Chapter 103

                Sheridan and Luis rushed in as soon as Martin opened the door, Officer Lee Adama right behind them.

                “Oh, Pilar, I’m so sorry you’re going through this!” Sheridan embraced her mother-in-law. “If anyone is a wonderful mother, it’s you.”

                “Thank you, mija,” Pilar cried softly, rubbing Sheridan’s back. “I just can’t believe I’m losing my baby girl.”

                “Pilar, you’re not going to lose her.” Sheridan leaned back, a tear in her eye. “Luis and Martin are going to make her see reason and bring her home.”

                “Oh, Sheridan, I hope you’re right . . .”

                “She is right, Mama,” Luis said, crossing the room to his mother and pulling her into a hug. “You’re the best mother anyone could ever have, and we’re going to make Paloma see that.”

                Martin wheeled himself up next to Luis. “Luis, we need to get going if we’re going to make our flight.”

                “Okay,” Luis said, touching his hand to Sheridan’s arm. “Are you sure you’re going to be all right, Sher?”

                “Don’t worry—I’ll be fine, Luis.” Sheridan smiled softly at him and glanced back at Officer Adama. “I’ll do whatever Lee tells me to do.”

                Luis’s eyes wandered over to his colleague’s. “Thanks for watching out for her, Adama.”

                Officer Adama smiled and clasped his hands in front of him. “Anything for you and your wife, Luis.”

                “Well, we appreciate it all the same.” Luis turned back to Sheridan and pulled her into a corner. “Thank you again for doing this for me, Sher. I know that the lack of privacy gets to you.”

                “I don’t want you to worry, Luis.” Sheridan laid her hands on his chest. “I appreciate that you’re trying to see it from my point of view, though. That’s what I’m trying to do, too.”

                Luis kissed her knuckles. “I appreciate that, Sher.”

                Sheridan snuggled up against him. “I love you, Luis.”

                Luis lifted her chin and cupped her face in his hands. “Sher, I love you, too.”

                Martin smiled as he glanced over at his son, his eyes filling with warmth as he turned back to Pilar. “I’m going to bring Paloma back to you, mi amor. I promise—you won’t lose her.”

                “De tus labios a los oídos de Dios.” Pilar leaned down and kissed him.

                Martin’s eyes twinkled at hers. “I promise you—He hears me.”

                Pilar cupped Martin’s face, a smile inching up her cheeks. Her fingers trembling, she kissed his forehead. “Maybe I should have more faith—He did bring you back to me, after all.”

                “That’s right.” Martin slid one of her hands down to his lips and kissed her palm. “He’s not going to abandon us now.”

                Martin traced his fingers down Pilar’s face and then looked up at Luis. “Come on, son. Let’s get moving. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back.”

                “I definitely cannot argue with that kind of logic.” Luis smiled and stroked Sheridan’s cheek. “I’ll be back as quickly as I can be, Sher.”

                Sheridan kissed her husband and squeezed his hand. “I’ll be right here waiting for you, Luis.”

                Luis grinned. “I’m going to hold you to that, Sher.” Pressing one last kiss to her nose, Luis picked up Martin’s bags and started out to the car.

                Sheridan walked up behind Pilar and wrapped her arms around her.

                “What if they can’t convince her to come back?” Pilar whispered, her voice shaking as Martin exited the house.

                “That’s not going to happen.” Sheridan tucked her face in next to Pilar’s and hugged her tighter. “They’re going to bring her home.”

***

                Hank wrapped one arm around Gwen as they strolled down the wharf.

                “Thanks for taking me for that sleigh ride today,” Gwen smiled. “It was really quite romantic.”

                “I’d do anything to make you smile.” Hank squeezed Gwen and nudged her nose. “Now, come on—let’s get to the stores before they close.”

                Gwen looked at him and laughed. “I can’t believe you’re even suggesting that. It’s not even Christmas Eve yet—I’ve heard that that’s when you do all of your shopping . . .”

                “Yeah, well, I’m trying to turn over a new leaf.” Hank cracked a smile. “But please don’t tell anyone I started today—I don’t want to ruin my reputation.”

                Gwen’s lips twisted into a smile. “You’re adorable—do you know that?”

                “What can I say?” Hank shrugged his shoulders. “Being with you makes me adorable.”

                Gwen laughed and rolled her eyes. “Sometimes, you’re so full of it.”

                “You know that’s why Luis and Sheridan asked me to be their daughter’s godfather?” Hank grinned. “Since I know every trick in the book?”

                “Oh, Hank, I still can’t believe they asked us to be their baby’s godparents,” Gwen beamed.

                Hank smiled and squeezed Gwen’s shoulder. “Life has been pretty good lately.”

                Gwen smiled. “I certainly can’t argue with that.” Gwen stopped midstep, turned to Hank, and laid her hands on his chest. “I wish I could throw Sheridan a baby shower.”

                “Well, why don’t you do it then, Gwen?” Hank asked.

                Gwen hung her head. “I’m sure Pilar already is.”

                Hank nudged up Gwen’s chin. “Then why don’t you ask her if you can help? Is it because you don’t want to work with Theresa?”

                “No, it’s not that.” Gwen shook her head. “I mean, I can deal with Theresa for Sheridan’s sake. I just don’t think Pilar will want me to help.”

                “Well, Luis is a Lopez-Fitzgerald, and he certainly doesn’t hate you,” Hank said. “He wants you to be his daughter’s godmother.”

                “Yes, but Luis is not a woman . . .” Gwen wandered over toward the water and hugged her arms to her chest. “Maybe you’re right, though. Maybe I should ask Pilar. The worst she can do is say no, right?”

                “Exactly.” Hank walked up behind her and massaged her shoulders. “Hey, I understand—I’m just as nervous about meeting your father.”

                Gwen turned around. “I told you—you shouldn’t worry about that.”

                Hank shrugged and scratched the back of his head. “I can’t help it. I’ve screwed up every other good thing in my life—why should this be any different?”

                “Is that what you really believe?” Gwen’s forehead creased. “Hank, you’re so much more than the mistakes you’ve made.”

                “Am I?” Hank raised one brow and dug his hands into his pockets.

                “Of course you are, Hank.” Gwen ran her hands down his arms, glanced down, and looked back up at him again. “If it wasn’t for you, my life would be on such a different path right now.”

                “You were already forging a new path for yourself.” Hank kicked at the ground. “I just helped you help yourself, Gwen.”

                “Then why don’t you let me do the same for you?” Gwen lifted his chin. “Let’s make a deal: I’ll find the guts to talk to Pilar if you promise to try to start realizing what a wonderful man you are.” Her eyes twinkling, Gwen cupped his face and kissed him. “Let’s do this together, Hank.”


	104. Chapter 104

                Luis pushed Martin’s wheelchair up the ramp to tía Maria’s inn. “Well, we’re here, Papa,” he said. “Now, we just have to find her.”

                “And convince her to come home . . .” Martin shook his head. “This is all my fault, Luis. If I hadn’t helped Katherine, your mother never would have felt like she had to send Paloma away.”

                “Katherine was saying the same thing this morning.” Luis frowned. “You know, there is so much self-blame going around about this, when the real fault lies with Alistair.” Luis took a deep breath in and massaged his temples. “He’s the one who’s tortured everyone for years. The only thing the rest of us have done is try to help each other.”

                “You’re right, Luis,” Martin sighed. “And I know that ruminating about this isn’t getting us anywhere. Let’s go find your sister—see if we can talk some sense into her.”

                “Don’t waste your breath, Papa.” Paloma appeared at the door to the lobby. “I’m not going anywhere.”

*******

                Sheridan brought some tea over to Pilar and sat down beside her. “Are you sure you don’t want to come home with me tonight, Pilar?”

                Her hands shaking, Pilar picked up her cup. “Thank you, mija, but you’ve already been here for hours—you don’t have to babysit me.”

                “Pilar, it’s not a chore for me,” Sheridan insisted. “I love spending time with you.”

                “Still . . .” Pilar cupped her face. “You must be wanting to spend time with your mother.”

                Sheridan covered Pilar’s hand with her own. “For as long as I can remember, you have been my mother in every way that counts.”

                “Thank you, Sheridan.” Pilar blinked back tears and put down her teacup. “I’m not sure that I deserve that.”

                “Of course you do,” Sheridan said. “I wouldn’t have survived childhood without you.”

                Pilar smiled sadly at her. “Yes, mija, you would have. You’re stronger than you think you are.”

                Sheridan wrapped her arms around Pilar and rested her head on Pilar’s shoulder. “Well, I don’t know about that, but I’m lucky to have you anyway.”

                Pilar embraced Sheridan and kissed her head. “Your little one is lucky to have you.”

                “I don’t know about that.” Sheridan curled her fingers around her belly. “I can barely take care of myself most of the time. What on earth were Luis and I thinking trying to have a baby so quickly? I have no idea how to be a good mother.”

                “Sheridan, may I tell you a secret?” Pilar smiled and squeezed Sheridan tighter. “That’s what all we mothers fear. Most of us are just muddling our way through it all, hoping we won’t mess up.”

                “But, Pilar, you’ve never messed up . . .”

                “Clearly, Sheridan, I have,” Pilar sighed. “Theresa stole another woman’s fiancé, and Miguel is never home. Now my Paloma hates me, and who knows what happened to Antonio?” Pilar chuckled softly and shook her head. “I think you married the only one of my children I didn’t screw up.”

                “Pilar, that’s just not true!” Sheridan looked up. “All of your children are kind and caring people—you should be proud of the job you’ve done.”

                “Well, thank you for saying that.” Pilar laughed softly. “And I know you’re right on some level. But I just can’t help but think of how I failed each one of them. I know it’s just my insecurities talking, though—I did my absolute best to be a good mother.”

                “Well, your best is better than most other people’s on any given day . . .”

                “Sheridan, I’m sorry—I shouldn’t be talking to you like this,” Pilar said. “I don’t want to scare you. You’re going to be a wonderful mother—much better than I ever have been.”

                “Well, if that turns out to be even a little bit true, you’re going to have to give yourself some credit.” Her eyes glistening, Sheridan tightened her fingers around the curve of her belly and smiled softly at Pilar. “If I have learned anything about what it takes to be a good mother, I’ve learned it from you.”

***

                Luis dug his hands into his pockets and sat down next to Paloma on the couch. “How can you think that Mama doesn’t love you, Paloma?”

                “She sent me away.” Paloma crossed her arms in front of her chest.

                “Paloma . . .” Luis turned her chin to make her face him. “Paloma, listen to me. Mama sent you here because she wanted you to have a better life; she didn’t want you to have to struggle along with the rest of us. If anything, she sent you away _because_ she loves you—it wasn’t the other way around.”

                Paloma swatted Luis’s fingers aside. “She could have sent away any of us. Yet, she still chose me.”

                “Paloma . . .” Martin wheeled up next to her. “You were just a baby at the time. I’m sure she thought it would be the easiest for you to adjust.”

                “Papa’s right,” Luis said. “Since you were a baby, Mama thought it would be easier for you than it would have been for Theresa or Miguel.”

                “Well, maybe she didn’t have to send away anyone in the first place,” Paloma retorted. “Maybe we could have managed.”

                “Paloma, I left your mother in a horrible position when I was chased out of Harmony. Please, cut her some slack.” Martin reached out for Paloma’s hand.

                Paloma yanked her hand away and jumped up from the couch. “She still could have found some way to keep me. I don’t want anything to do with her!”

                “Paloma, please, you’ve got to believe that we all love you.” Luis stood up behind his sister. “Mama cried herself to sleep for a good long time after we sent you to live with Aunt Maria. She would have done anything to keep you with us—she just felt like she couldn’t manage it. She truly believed you’d have a better life here.”

                “If she cares so much, where is she now?” Paloma glared at Luis and Martin.

                Martin rested his eyes on his daughter. “Given how angry you are, she thought it would be best to give you some space—and I have to admit, so did I.”

                “Space?” Paloma laughed. “Por favor, give me a break! Mama’s not here because she doesn’t love me. It’s the same old story as always!”


	105. Chapter 105

                Sheridan heated up some leftovers while Katherine set the table. “Lee, would you like anything?” Sheridan asked, poking her head outside.

                “No, thank you,” Lee smiled. “I’ll eat after you and your mother have finished.”

                “I appreciate that you are giving us some privacy, but are you sure that you don’t want to come inside?” Sheridan asked. “I don’t want you to freeze.”

                “Don’t worry about it,” Lee said. “I’m used to the cold.”

                “Okay, but let me know if you change your mind . . .”

                “I will,” Lee promised. “Just enjoy your dinner in peace.”

                Sheridan laughed and raised her eyebrows. “Where were you last time I needed a bodyguard? You’re so much less demanding than Luis was.”

                “If Luis was frantic, it was because he was already in love with you, Sheridan.” Lee’s eyes twinkled. “My wife, Kara—who’s also my partner down at the station—swore that everyone knew it but him.”

                Sheridan smiled. Even though Luis had long ago admitted to her that he was in love with her back then, it was still nice to hear that other people had seen it, too—that he had loved her that much.

                “Thank you for telling me that,” Sheridan said, “and for being here tonight. Hopefully, this will all be over by tomorrow so you can go home to your wife.”

                “Don’t worry about it,” Lee said. “Like I said, my wife is a cop, too. She understands when I take assignments like this.”

                “Well, it’s obvious—just from the look in your eyes—that you’re completely crazy about her.” Sheridan smiled. “Your wife is a lucky woman, Lee.”

                Lee bowed his head and blushed. “Believe me—I’m the lucky one, Sheridan. I love her more than my own life.”

                Sheridan couldn’t help but smile as she walked back into the kitchen. To know that there were other people out there that loved each other that much—it warmed her to her toes.

                Catching sight of her mother laying their meal on the table, Sheridan’s entire being lit up with joy. “This is going to be such a wonderful Christmas,” she whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she caressed her belly. “I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

                Looking up, Katherine smiled at her daughter and seated herself at the table. “Sheridan, if you don’t mind me asking, what is all of this bodyguard business about?” Katherine cocked her head. “Why is Luis so worried about leaving you alone?”

                Sheridan’s smile fell. Sighing, she sat down at the table. “You’ll probably be glad you’re sitting down for this, Mother.”

                Katherine inhaled. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

                Sheridan folded her hands in front of her. “I don’t know how to explain this without upsetting you.”

                Katherine rested her chin on her hands. “Don’t worry about upsetting me, Sheridan. I’m your mother—I want to know.”

                Sheridan took a deep breath in; her eyes fell to the table. “About a year ago, the FBI faked my death.”

                “What?” Katherine gasped. “Why on earth would they do that?”

                Sheridan frowned. “Because my ex-fiancé, Jean Luc, had been working for drug dealers, and I didn’t even know it. After Jean Luc and I broke up, the drug dealers killed him and his mistress—and then, they came after me.”

                Katherine’s face filled with horror. “Oh, Sheridan—you must have been terrified!”

                “I was,” Sheridan said quietly. “Thank goodness I had Luis. The FBI assigned him to be my bodyguard. Even though he and I were barely on speaking terms at the time, I knew right away that he’d never let anything happen to me—I knew he would keep me safe.”

                “And then you two fell in love?” Katherine guessed.

                Sheridan chuckled and rolled her eyes. “I think we were already in love before he took the assignment. We were just a little slow to admit it.”

                Katherine furrowed her brow. “Sheridan, I don’t understand something, though: If Luis was your bodyguard, wasn’t he in on the FBI’s plan to fake your death?”

                “No—and I almost died because of it.”

                Katherine’s mouth fell open.

                Sheridan smiled sadly and rubbed her belly. “Thankfully, Luis found out what was going on at the last second and was able to rescue me.”

                “Oh, thank God!” Katherine cried. “Your father didn’t tell me any of this!”

                “When he thought I was dead, he didn’t even come to my funeral, Mother.”

                “Oh, Sheridan, I’m so sorry he has been so atrocious to you for all of these years . . .”

                Sheridan reached across the table and clasped her hands around Katherine’s. “You aren’t to blame for that, Mother.”

                Katherine’s gaze dropped.

                “Mother, I know it broke your heart to leave me,” Sheridan insisted. “I promise—I’m not angry with you . . .”

                “On some level, it’s hard for me to believe that, Sheridan,” Katherine said softly. “I’m still very angry at myself.”

                Sheridan opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

                “Hello?” Sheridan picked up the phone, her eyes still fixed on her mother.

                “Hey, Sher, it’s me,” Luis said. “It’s so good to hear your voice.”

                “Luis, how is everything going?” Sheridan asked. “Have you made any progress with Paloma?”

                “No, but I just wanted to call and check up on you . . . find out how you and our daughter are doing.”

                “We’re doing fine,” Sheridan smiled. “We’re just having dinner with my mother.”

                Sheridan’s smile fell. “I just wish you and your father could get through to Paloma. Your mother is beside herself.”

                “I know she is, Sher,” Luis sighed. “I just don’t know what to do.”

                “I wish I knew what to tell you, Luis,” Sheridan frowned. “I couldn’t even get your mother to come home with me for the night.”

                Katherine looked up, her eyes meeting Sheridan’s. “Maybe I can do something . . .”

                Sheridan shot her mother an inquisitive look.

                Katherine reached for the phone. “Sheridan, will you ask Luis if I may speak to Paloma? I want to say something to her.”

                Sheridan nodded and asked Luis to get Paloma.

                Smiling gratefully at Sheridan, Katherine took the phone from her. “Paloma?” Katherine stood up. “I’m Katherine—the woman your father helped years ago. I wanted to talk to you. Yes . . . yes . . . I understand,” Katherine said. “I know how hard this has been on you, Paloma. I just wanted to give you another perspective.” Katherine glanced back at Sheridan and smiled sadly at her. “You see, I was forced to abandon my own daughter, Sheridan, years and years ago. I can’t tell you how much I regret the decisions I made leading up to that—or how much I missed Sheridan every single day.”

                Sheridan inhaled; tears sprang to her eyes.

                Katherine grasped Sheridan’s hand.

                “Paloma, trust me.” Katherine’s voice cracked. “Your mother has never stopped thinking about you—not for a single second.”


	106. Chapter 106

“Luis, what are you still doing up?” Martin wheeled into Luis’s room. “You’re going to wear a hole through the floor with all of that pacing, and our flight home leaves in just a few hours.”

                “Yeah, I know.” Luis rubbed his head. “I just can’t fall asleep. I’m thrilled that Paloma agreed to come home with us, but I can’t help but think that I shouldn’t have left Sheridan.”

                “Why, Luis?” Martin rolled up next to him. “Katherine is there with her, and she has a bodyguard. I’m sure she’s perfectly safe.”

                “That’s what I thought last time.” Luis sat down on the bed and buried his head in his hands.

                “Last time?” Martin raised his brows.

                “Yeah, I left her with Hank while I went on a trip to Washington.” Luis looked up at his father. “She almost died because of that decision.”

                Martin furrowed his brow. “How can that be, Luis? Hank is your best friend. And why did you need to leave Sheridan with him in the first place? Last time I checked, she was a grown woman who is perfectly capable of taking care of herself.”

                Luis sighed and settled his elbows onto his knees. “A while back—before we were married—I was assigned to be Sheridan’s bodyguard. There were some hit men trying to kill her that Interpol couldn’t seem to capture, so the FBI decided to fake her death. Hank was in on it, but I was not, and when the hit men that were after Sheridan captured Hank, she almost got buried alive.”

                Martin’s mouth fell open. “That must have been horrendous for all of you.”

                “It was,” Luis said. “I almost lost her before I had the chance to tell her I loved her—I would have died if that had happened, Papa.”

                “I can see why you want to get home to her,” Martin said. “And why you’re going out of your mind right now.”

                “I’m trying to stay calm, but part of me is terrified that I’m going to come home to a similar situation.” Luis’s voice cracked. “I just love her so much—I can’t imagine my life without her.”

                “I can understand that, Luis.” Martin frowned and folded his hands in his lap. “I never imagined I’d be ripped away from all of you. It almost killed me inside.”

                “How did you get through it?” Luis asked.

                “I almost didn’t,” Martin admitted. “The only thing that kept me going was my determination to make my way back to all of you one day.”

                “Mama prayed for that every night,” Luis said quietly. “She never gave up hope.”

                “What about you, Luis?”

                Luis raised his brows. “Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?”

                Martin cleared his throat. “Yes, I do. I’m under no illusion that things have always been hunky-dory for you—or that you haven’t been angry with me.”

                “I’m sorry, Papa.” Luis bowed his head. “I should have had more faith in you.”

                “How could you, Luis, when Alistair and Julian were feeding you all of those lies? When, from your point of view, I had just up and disappeared?” Martin’s voice softened. “If I were you, I would have been angry, too, son. I would have been angry as hell and confused.”

                “Yes, but I wasted so much time being angry about nothing,” Luis maintained. “What I believed was so far from the truth—I can’t believe I ever doubted you.”

                “It’s funny how things we worry about tend not to happen,” Martin said. “And then something like Alistair’s threatening our family or Sheridan’s being buried alive springs itself upon us without a moment’s notice.”

                “Yes.” Luis shook his head. “I’ve never thought about that before, but you’re right. Most of the bad things that have happened in my life—I’ve never seen them coming. But at other times, the things I have feared the most have turned out okay—no matter how much I worried about them.”

                “You might say that all of those things would have happened anyway,” Martin suggested.

                Luis folded his hands together and looked up at his father. “You’re right about that, Papa. And I guess you’re trying to tell me that I shouldn’t be worrying right now?”

                Martin tilted his head and raised one brow. “What else is it doing besides stealing your happiness, Luis?”


End file.
